Alien Hope
by Unrealdean
Summary: Decided to do a reimaganing of an older story I wrote. The heroes are younger and rougher than their comic conterparts, how you know certain characters be like and how their powers work will be different to what you normally expect, AU. Declaimer : All characters are own by DC comics except original characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Upper Atmosphere**

 _"What if a child dreamed of being something more than what society intended for him or her, what if a child aspired to be something greater?" Jor-El enquired "What if a child sought an ideal one could strive towards, what if a child achieved true potential, what if a child brought hope?"_

Jeans, surprisingly, merely burned and torn and flying at nearly Mach ten on a direct collision course with a missile, Kal recalled a recording of Jor-El with misty eyes. as a smile crept up flashes of Smallville appeared, all the good memories come forth, Christmas with the Kent's, Thanksgiving with Wally's family and the times Faraday brought his daughter to the farm, however most of his memories were of Lana Lang, his best friend, the trouble they would get into and her smiling warmly at him is the last image he sees.

"It was a good life, short as it maybe, it was good life" Kal whispered to himself just before impacting with the missile

 **London**

 **A.R.G.U.S Headquarters**

In the situation room, dressed in black shoes, black pants and a white shirt with the top two buttons undone and sleeves rolled up, Faraday, with his hands on the table, stood staring unbelieving of what he just witnessed on the main monitor, the other seven people in the room, in military dress uniforms, remained seated around the table, also speechless and trying to comprehend the data that had been relayed.

 _"What is the Status of the situation"_ a female voice enquired on speakerphone

British Royal Army Major Elizabeth Tresser cleared her throat then replied "Alpha one has impacted and neutralised the missile"

 _"What about alpha one?"_ the female asked with concern

"Alpha one was in freefall then we lost track of him over Metropolis" Tresser replied

 _"And we can't send a recovery team into the U.S"_ the female voice hopelessly

"We'll need to prepare for political blowback, the U.S will..." A General started

"We play ignorant and deny any knowledge of this event" Faraday interrupted

"Director..." An Admiral started to protest

 _"It will be so"_ The female voice interjected _"Faraday, you still do have contacts in the U.S, am I correct?"_

"Yes, Ma'am" Faraday confirmed

 _"Then do what you need to do to recover Alpha one, I have no doubt the U.S will have already mobilized to secure him for themselves"_ the female voice ordered

"I'll get it done with the utmost discretion, Ma'am" Faraday replied formally

 _"I know you will, Director"_ the female voice stated _"You're all dismissed, return to your duties"_

Leaving the situation room and walking down the narrow hallway towards an elevator Faraday put on his suit jacket and tucked his tie in a pocket as Tresser came up next to him

"What's the plan for rescuing Alpha one, sir?" Tresser enquired

"Burn CADMUS to the ground" Faraday replied coldly

 **Metropolis**

 **Hell's Gate**

A little after midnight, the city rocked awake by a sudden explosive crash, first responders closed off the bridges leading to the island, a search for survivors is underway however that's not the main priority of the response teams, they're there for something much more valuable in the crater that was once Hells gate Island. Nine individuals, in yellow hazmat suits, find a naked and injured Kal unconscious in the impact zone, seven struggle to lift and place him into a containment pod as the other two gather samples.

 **Queensland Park, the Old City**

"New suit?" a female voice asked warmly

In black high tech armour, green boots with red laces, green gauntlets with small pyramid shaped nubs over the knuckles and a red body vest with a gold stylized R pin, Damien sitting on the edge of a building overlooking Hells Gate island turned from observing the responders to find Stephanie, in a black padded suit with purple strips along the sides of her torso and legs and a bright yellow bat on her chest, pulling back the hood of his black gold edged cape, Damian stared at her unpleased.

"I thought father would send Tim" Damian said as he stood up

"Oh he wanted to but I insisted that it should be me" Stephanie informed "Wouldn't want you getting into trouble with your old man over stabbing Tim now would we?"

A small smile threated to appear on Damien's face, which didn't escape Stephanie's notice

"That's a right mess, is that why you came to Metropolis?" Stephanie enquired looking at the crater

"No" Damian replied formerly

"Mind telling me why you came?" Stephanie asked cautiously

"TT" Damian ticked as he turned and pulled up his hood "come on, I'll explain what I can at the hideout"

 **Gotham City**

 **Bristol, Wayne Manor**

In grey pyjamas, black slippers and a maroon gown, Bruce entered the kitchen and sat by the kitchen table as Alfred, in black shoes, grey pants and a black shirt sleeves rolled up and in an apron, made breakfast, the TV was on a news channel discussing 'the superman' and the controversy of his existence.

"… _We've only known of his existence for about four month, who is he really? After he does whatever he does, he's gone, he doesn't talk to anybody, no interviews or anything. He just goes wherever he wants, no passport, no visa, not even with an invitation…"_ A guest on the show stated

"Damien isn't back yet?" Bruce enquired noting the number of plates weren't enough for the number of living in the manor

"Apparently, he won't be for a while longer, I am afraid" Alfred inform "Miss Brown left a message, he has found him and in an endeavour for a peaceful and expedient resolution to the matter, she has decided to aid him in latest escapade"

"… _Are there any moral constraints on this guy? Even so, are they the kind of morals that we can trust?"_ the guest questioned _"We have international laws, every act is a political act…"_

"Hmm, call the airport and tell them to prepare the jet, I have meeting with Lex tomorrow" Bruce instructed

"I'll have the Bentley ready upon arrival" Alfred confirmed as he placed Bruce's plate on the table

"You read my mind, Alfred" Bruce commented

"Don't I always" Alfred murmured to himself

 **Metropolis**

 **New Troy, Downtown**

A chauffeur opens the door of a black Maybach for Damien, in black sneakers, black jeans, a white shirt and red cotton jersey, followed by Stephanie, in white canvas loafers, blue jeans and a purple tee, as they arrive at a Luxury hotel. Stephanie noticed the doormen aren't the regular type, as they have bulletproof vests and submachine guns, inside the lobby is much the same as any other hotel of its kind expect at every entry way is an armed guard.

"Security is tighter than I remember" Stephanie commented

"Its standard, considering who I've got staying here" Damien stated

"Mister Wayne" The concierge greeted

"Have my guests arrived?" Damien enquired

"Checked in a few hours ago, I have placed them in rooftop penthouse as requested" The concierge replied as she called down the private elevator

"Thank you, we can take it from here" Damien said relieving the concierge as the doors opened

The concierge gave a curt nod and tended to the guests

In the elevator Stephanie rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet

"Would you stop that" Damien demanded

"Hmm?" Stephanie hummed in question

"Would you stop that" Damien repeated slowly

"Oh, sorry, just a little nervous, it is my first ultra-top secret meeting after all" Stephanie stated

"You do realise, everything we do is 'ultra-top secret', right?" Damien pointed out

"Yeah, but this is government business" Stephanie countered

"They're not government, just funded" Damien corrected

"Close enough" Stephanie rebuffed

The elevator opened to the foyer where Tresser, in black shoes, black pants and a white shirt, stood expecting them, motioning for them to follow her, she lead them to the dinner room where Faraday, in brown shoes, grey pants, grey vest and a white shirt, sat reading a newspaper.

"Finally, come sit, sit" Faraday welcomed

"I see you've already made yourself comfortable" Damien commented

"How could I not? It's quite the impressive hotel you got here" Faraday replied

"I try" Damien said humbly "As you know this is Stephanie Brown, Steph this is Director King Faraday and Major Elizabeth Tresser"

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Brown, and call me Faraday" Faraday said charmingly

"Pleasure is all mine, Faraday" Stephanie replied barely contain her nervousness and excitement

"So let's get down to business" Faraday declared

"This contains the files and blueprints we have on CADMUS" Tresser said as she handed Damien a binder

"Anything about the missile?" Damien enquired

"We're still working on finding out where the missile that Alpha one intercepted originated from" Tresser replied

"That's irrelevant. What we're going to need is for you to go the CADMUS labs and recover Alpha one, that is your primary mission" Faraday informed "Your secondary mission will be hacking into the CADMUS servers and retrieving any information linking them to last night's incident"

"I'll recover Alpha one, Steph can hacking into the servers" Damien stated

"What?" Stephanie asked stunned

"You said you would help if gets me back to Gotham quickly and willingly" Damien reminded "This is how you help"

"I… ok" Stephanie agreed

"I wouldn't worry about it, this will be a piece of cake for Batgirl and Robin" Faraday assured

Stephanie stared at Faraday like deer caught in the headlights as her face turned pale

"You didn't think we wouldn't know who you were, did you?" Tresser enquired

"Why else would you even be here?" Faraday added

"Y-Yeah… I-I guess… Y-You would know" Stephanie stammered out

"She's new" Damien said flatly

"I can see that" Faraday concurred "Send a list of any equipment you might need by 7pm and I'll get them dropped off in the hideouts basement tomorrow afternoon along with a special piece of gear I'm sure you'll need"

"Then I best get started on formulating a plan then" Damien said as he stood up "Faraday, Tresser"

Faraday and Tresser nodded farewell to Stephanie and Damien

 **Metropolis outskirts**

 **CADMUS LABS, Level Bravo**

In a white prison uniform and a metal collar around her neck, surrounded by four exhausted heavily armoured Bravo guards and an orderly by a cart with three vials of nutrient shake and chair, Zatanna sat huddled against a wall in the hallway.

"What the shit sticks is going on?" Alpha Sargent Gates enquired walking into centre of the group

"She won't eat, sir" Bravo-09 replied breathing heavily

"That's it?" Gates asked astounded "She a buck one, man, just strap her into the chair"

"She took out four guard during breakfast time, refusing to eat, so we got Merlyn and it took six of us just to get her out here" Bravo-09 clarified

"She hit you in the head? There's only four of you" Gates pointed out

"Miller and Sanchez are in the infirmary, she broke Millers leg" Bravo-09 informed

"Sanchez, Chris Sanchez, she took out Christina Sanchez?" Gates asked bewildered "You know, Sanchez was the one that handled that big guy, the one with the antlers, when he got lose?"

Gates look at Zatanna let out a heavy sigh then tagged his pants and crouched next to her

"We've known each other for a long while and, aside from the usual introductory phase hiccups, you are the most well behaved inmate we've ever had, so you can imagine my surprise when I was told you were causing problems down here" Gates said softly "Now, you know what happens to inmates that misbehave, right?"

Zatanna fearfully nodded

"So here's what I propose, because my job is to keep you alive till the day you grow old and die, I'm going to pick you up, put you in that chair and the lovely Mrs. Merlyn will feed you a nutrient shake after which every meal from now on you will eat as you always have and I'll sneak you in some extra Jell-O and maybe a muffin, deal?" Gates offered

Zatanna looked at the Cart then Gates not meeting his eyes and nodded

"Alright, up you go" Gates said taking Zatanna by the wrist and leading her to the chair

With Zatanna seated, Gates looked at the shakes "Let's see, what have we got here Vanilla, Chocolate and Strawberry, it's you're lucky day no bubble gum, it's not all that popular around here… You look like a strawberry girl, we're having strawberry"

Gates gave Merlyn a slight nod and she placed a tube in Zatanna's mouth then poured the shake down a funnel, while Gates held her down by the arms.

 **Metropolis**

 **New Troy, Downtown**

In grey sneakers, jeans and a navy shirt, Bruce entered the bedroom, of his penthouse suite in Wayne Tower, made his way to a side panel by the bed and opened a secret elevator. The elevator drop him off on a platform overlooking a tunnel, on the platform is a row of lockers with Robin, Red Rodin, Red Hood and two Bat girl symbols as well as his own, turning to the opposite side of the lockers he found Alfred, sitting by monitors.

"Find anything?" Bruce enquired

"Aside from a questionably clean browser history, there's nothing on Lex's work computer" Alfred replied

"I have to get something before our meeting, I need to know what his planning" Bruce stated

"Might I suggest utilising the much underappreciated skills on offer by one 'Bruce Wayne', seeing as you are Bruce Wayne" Alfred said

"What you got in mind?" Bruce asked curiously

"Well lady luck has decided, once again, to grace us with her blessings, Lex in a rather stunning show of resilience has not postponed his shareholders ball, of which he will be hosting at his humble abode" Alfred informed

"A man like Lex would have a personal server for his more sensitive projects" Bruce said catching on to Alfred's plan

"Yes he would and do you know who as an invite to the aforementioned ball?" Alfred asked wittily

"Bruce Wayne" Bruce replied with chuckle

Alfred pointed at Bruce in a 'you got it' manner "The ball start's in an hour, enough time to get ready and be fashionably late"

"I'm going to need a car" Bruce stated

"I'll have the valet standing ready with the Lamborghini" Alfred informed

"Are you telepathic?" Bruce enquired

 **Queensland Park, Newtown**

Sitting on a bar stool, by the kitchen counter covered with files and blueprints, Damien on his laptop worked on a plan to infiltrate CADMUS. Sitting in the living room eating orange chicken and watching a movie, Stephanie felt her phone vibrate, checking it she found a message from Tim Drake, hesitating for a second she opened it.

" _Hey, heard you found the little hell spawn and decided to help him out, not sure that's a good idea, don't want you getting dragged into whatever mess his gotten himself into, anyway I hope you get back soon, Love you"_

Stephanie let out a long heavy sigh as she leaned back and faced the ceiling, then looked back down at her phone

" _Yeah, I found Damien, he actually needs my help with a really important matter and we'll probably not be back for a while, but I'll let you know as soon we're done"_

Stephanie then tossed her phone on the coffee table and continued eating her meal in frustration. Having observed everything Damien returned to he's laptop and saw an e-mail from Faraday

" _Just a warning your fathers in town, not sure if he's looking for you or came because of Hells gate. In any case, your requested item will be in the basement tomorrow afternoon"_

Thinking about it for a moment Damien contemplated why Bruce would be in Metropolis, he hated the city and only ever came for business related matters, then it came to him and Damien replied to the e-mail

" _I'm going to need an impromptu invitation to the Lex Corp Shareholders Ball, for one_ "

 **St. Martine's Island, Uptown**

Coming to a roaring halt, in a Black Murcielago SuperVeloce, Bruce caught the attention of the press, in a black suit with no tie, security barely managed to keep them at bay as he made his way up the red carpet. Inside Lex's Art deco mansion Bruce found every notable company head in Metropolis including the likes of Morgan Edge and Simon Stagg, a few from other cities were present too, however the ones that caught his attention are Dinah Lance and a woman he had been meaning to meet.

Playing to his status as a playboy Bruce flirted with the models, got invited to privates parties other playboys will be hosting soon and arranged a few meetings with potential investors, all while drifting towards a hallway leading to the server room. Finally reaching the hallway, he paused as he found Dinah, in a Black form fitting dress and red high heels, standing by the entry way, wishing she were anywhere else in the world, skilfully he took two glasses of Champaign from a waitress and made his way to her.

"Drink?" Bruce offered

"Should have brought the whole tray" Dinah said accept the glass

"Is the party that dull for you?" Bruce asked flirtatiously

"You could say that" Dinah sighed

"If you didn't want to be here, why come at all?" Bruce asked genuinely curious

"Oliver" Dinah replied flatly "In order for me to keep being head of Queen Industries I must attend at least three formal events a year, sadly this year has some pretty slim pickings"

"Oh, this party isn't so bad" Bruce stated

"That's because the last public event you attended was five years ago" Dinah countered

"True enough" Bruce conceded

"Which begs the question why return now?" Dinah enquired

"Just got a little tired of the secret parties and decided a more public one would do me some good" Bruce replied playing up the playboy act

"Somehow I doubt that" Dinah said before downing the rest of her Champaign "Be seeing you, Bruce"

"Leaving already" Bruce asked feigning disappointment

"Nothing in the bylaws said I have to stay for the whole party" Dinah replied walking away

Watching her disappear into the crowd Bruce couldn't help but notice how well her dress showed off her curves. Soon as Dinah was gone, he slipped into the hallway and made his way to the server room, inside he found a small nook in the back and inserted a transmitter, then pressed a button on his watch.

"Alfred, are you connected?" Bruce enquired

Back at base Alfred nearly spilled a glass of scotch he was drinking "Uh, yes, I am connected, breaching firewalls… and download commencing. Hmm, you would think Luthor would have better security than this"

"This is going to take a while, I'm head back to the party, let me know when the download is complete" Bruce instructed

"What's the rush, Bruce, have you found a lovely young lady to make an honest man out of you?" Alfred quipped

"In this crowd Alfred?" Bruce asked rhetorically as he left the room

"Wishful thinking, Alfred, wishful thinking" Alfred murmured to himself before taking swig of the scotch

Lex, in a grey with white pin stripes suit, was chatting to some city officials when spotted Bruce and excused himself.

"Bruce, it's being too long" Lex greeted warmly

"That is has Lex, How have you been?" Bruce enquired

"Can't complain, as you can see" Lex replied gesturing to the party

"I'm sure those government contracts have something to do with that" Bruce jibed

"Not has much as I would like" Lex admitted "a company called Armstech has gotten a lock on all defence contracts, the rest of us have to bid for lousy research contracts"

"Yes, I heard and it's not just with the U.S, I hear The U.K, Australia and most of the African nations have given their defence contracts to Armstech too" Bruce informed

"I know and apparently the South American countries are thinking of doing the same, along with the E.U" Lex added

Mercy, in nude stilettos and a white pencil dress with black stipes on the sides, joined them giving Bruce a curt nod before whispering in Lex's ear

Lex sighed then said "Bruce, if we could have our meeting in my office at Lex Corp, I would much appreciate it, I'm afraid with the cleaning that will going on, my home won't be suitable"

"Of course, Lex I've seen my share of the kind of mess a party can leave" Bruce stated

"I don't doubt it, now I must excuse myself I am needed in the kitchen" Lex said

Watching not too far off, in a red sheer chiffon dress and black heels, Stephanie shadowed Bruce

" _Don't get to close or he'll spot you"_ Damien warned in her earpiece

"Assuming he hasn't already" Stephanie whispered

" _If he spotted you, would he just ignore you or rush over to ask you why you are A) at the party and B) not dragging my ass back to Gotham?"_ Damien posed

"Ok, he hasn't spotted me… Yet" Stephanie conceded

" _Have a drink to calm your nerves if you need too_ " Damien suggested _"just don't stray away from him"_

"I'll just wait for a waiter to cross my path" Stephanie replied

Headed back to the server room Bruce almost bumped into a hazelnut eye woman, with circular facial features framed by her naturally curled long chestnut hair, in a white pencil dress with a deep V, Bruce realised she's the woman he's been meaning to meet

"Don't leave your toys lying about, Bruce" She whispered seductively in his ear

Looking down he found his transmitter in his hands, Look back up she was gone. Scanning the room, he spotted her by the doors, giving chase Bruce pushed past guest and waiters, reaching the doors he saw her enter a red Dodge Challenger SRT8 Hellcat and sped off, leaving skid marks in Lex's drive way. Pulling out his phone Bruce pretended to be receiving a call as he made his way down the red carpet, aware of Stephanie not too far behind.

" _Bruce can you hear me, Master Bruce are you there?"_ Alfred called out franticly

"I'm here Alfred, did you get everything" Bruce enquired

" _Fortunately yes, though I lost communication immediately afterwards, I've been trying to reach you for the last ten minutes"_ Alfred informed

"I'm headed back now" Bruce replied entering his car

" _Sure you don't want stay longer? This decryption is going take a while and there is a one in a million chance you could actually find someone"_ Alfred quipped

"Maybe next time, Alfred" Bruce said as he sped off

 **Queensland Park, Newtown**

Damien leaning on a lone table, in a large open space with a tunnel which serves as the basement of the hideout, watched as Stephanie parked a yellow Maserati Grant Torismo sport, as she stepped out she gave Damien a warm smile and he became mesmerized by how beautiful Stephanie looked in the dress.

"I love this car" Stephanie exclaimed

Snapping back into focus Damien said "I take it you enjoyed the party after all"

"No, just the car" Stephanie replied "All those men hitting on me was creepy"

"Well, you wouldn't have gotten in if people realised you are underage" Damien pointed out as he got off the table

"Yeah, I know but it's still creepy, a few of them were old enough to be my grandfather even if I wasn't underage" Stephanie countered following Damien up a staircase

"Well, at least Bruce didn't spot you and we got what we wanted" Damien said

"That's something, did we get anything useful" Stephanie enquired

"Still decrypting the data I copied from Bruce's transmitter" Damien replied

"Well, next time, you're coming with, keep those men off me" Stephanie said shivering from the thought of going alone again

"You'll have to wait a while before I can pass off as old enough" Damien replied opening the door to the hideout

Once inside Stephanie's phone rung, opening her purse, she saw it was Tim calling and immediately frowned as she stared it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Damien asked with a raised eyebrow

"It will just ruin my night" Stephanie replied putting phone on silent and back in her purse

A sudden feeling of concern come over Damien, then he gently placed his hand on her arm

"Come on, heat up some of that takeaway we have left and I'll find us movie to watch" Stephanie said with a warm smile

Damien watched her for moment as she took of her heels and head in to the living room, then went to fridge and took out two boxes of Chinese takeout. Put them in the microwave and warming them up he watched as she looked over the movie collection in the cabinet, he realised something was off and it had to do with whomever she was avoiding on the phone, when the food was done, he brought them to the living room and handed Stephanie one as he joined her on the couch.

"I see you chose a classic remake" Damien commented

"I know you don't like 'chick flicks' and I'm not big on horror, so I thought something neutral would be enjoyable for both of us" Stephanie replied

Damien ate his meal saying nothing, he knew she was deflecting and trying to ignore whatever issue she was having, they sat in silence and enjoyed the movie. After a while Damien woke to a fruity scent, a mix of berries, then he noticed something was on his shoulder, glancing at it he found Stephanie fast asleep next him, her head on his shoulder, skilfully he slipped his phone out his pocket and sent Faraday a message

" _I have a favour to ask, it's personal"_

Faraday replied after a moment

" _What you need?"_

 **Metropolis outskirts**

 **CADMUS LABS, Level Bravo**

Lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, Zatanna run two finger along the smooth metal of her collar, and came across a glass panel that illuminated with a blue led, turning her gaze to the slit in her cell door then back to the ceiling she closed her eyes.

"kcolnu ralloc" Zatanna whispered

The collar turned red and an electric shock hit her neck, clenching her teeth she stopped herself from screaming, then she curled onto her side and let out silent tears

 **Metropolis**

 **New Troy, Downtown**

In a brown shoes, grey pants, grey vest and a black shirt, Bruce stood in the centre mirror of his bedroom wardrobe tying a grey tie and noticed the secret elevator open and Alfred with a file stepping out.

"I see, you spent all night down there" Bruce commented "Aren't you the one always harping on about the importance of a good night's rest?"

"And I see you finally learned how put on a tie after years of failed lessons" Alfred replied wittily "I found the project Lex will be pitching to you today, a Project O.M.A.C"

"O.M.A.C?" Bruce wondered as he put on his suit jacket

"Some kind of Global Defence System" Alfred informed "You can read more about it in the car"

"You know most caretakers aren't as snide as you" Bruce pointed out

"Most don't have to build and repair bat themed gadgets every night" Alfred countered

Bruce stared unable to mount a comeback

"In other news, The Director of A.R.G.U.S arrived early yesterday morning" Alfred informed

"Faraday, in Metropolis?" Bruce asked surprised

"Yes and he has taken up residence in your sons hotel" Alfred added

"Hmm, I'll have to pay him a visit later tonight" Bruce mused

"In the meantime you don't want to be late for your meeting with Lex" Alfred said jovially "I'll have the Maybach waiting, something modest for today"

"You sure you're not telepathic?" Bruce asked rhetorically

 **Queensland Park, Newtown**

In the basement, now with a black armoured vehicle, that looked like cross between a tank and Subaru WRX with four booster lining the back parked next to the Maserati, Damien, in a black canvas shoes, blue jeans and a red shirt, walked up to the lone table where a small case sat, opening it, he found three yellow spiked glowing crystal balls and two sets keys, one set for the Maserati with a tag written _'She's all yours'_ and the other set for the armoured vehicle with his Robin R as a keychain. Stephanie's voice echoed down into the basement, though unable to hear what she was saying he noted that despite her calm warm tone, she was frustrated about whatever she was on the phone about, she then came walking down the stairs, in grey socks, khaki shorts and a white tee.

"I got to go" Stephanie said hanging up

"Got a gift for you" Damien announced turning to her then tossing one of the Maserati keys with the tag

Catching the key she read the tag and a big smile came on her face "Are you serious?"

"You've been really helpful, so as show of thanks and apparition I asked Faraday to release the car to me" replied Damien

Stephanie gave him a long warm hug and kissed his cheek "Thank you"

"Just be aware I have the other key" Damien informed

"Really?" Stephanie ask suspiciously

"Don't worry, the car is yours and you living in a suitable neighbourhood" Damien assured "I'm only holding on to it for safekeeping"

"So do I get one of your keys?" Stephanie asked unconvinced "For safekeeping, of course"

Damien stared at her for a moment then let out a sigh and hand over one of the armoured vehicles keys

"At this rate we'll be apartment hunting" Stephanie teased making Damien blush "Guess they pay you a lot, uh?"

"What do you mean?" Damien enquired

"I doubt Bruce would have given you cash for all this" Stephanie stated "So how else could you afford it?"

"Overtime" Damien replied

 **New Troy, Central Business District**

 **Lex Corp**

Bruce sat at Lex's desk as Lex, in brown shoes, navy pant, navy vest and a dark blue shirt, pitched the O.M.A.C project having turned his monitor around, Bruce looked over the blue-grey hominoid displayed on screen with great fascination.

"They will work on a closed network systems linked to a central AI intelligences that will issue their directives" Lex explained "the O.M. will also be able to function independently for more individual tasks"

"Fascinating" Bruce commented "Tell me have you already built the AI system?"

"Currently we're focused on the individual O.M.A.C chips and the nanofibers that will be used to build their bodies" Lex replied

"Then let me propose a merger of sorts" Bruce offered

"A merger?" Lex asked intrigued

"I have been working on an AI system with the intention of it been able to asses and identify threats, at which point it will alert the most capable and qualified authorities to handle said threat" Bruce informed

"Now you want to skip the authorities and have it deploy the O.M. instead" Lex surmised

"Exactly" Bruce confirmed

"This AI of yours…" Lex stared

"Brother Eye" Bruce interjected

"Brother Eye" Lex said liking the name "sound like the very system my O.M. will need. I can have my team moved to our Gotham labs and within three weeks, our teams can start working on integrating the two systems"

"That works for me, brother eye isn't exactly mobile" Bruce replied

Mercy entered made her way to Lex and whispered in his ear

"Bruce once again I must cut things short, I have someplace important to be and time is of the essence, I'm sure you understand" Lex said as he stood up

"Of course Lex, men like us have busy schedules" Bruce replied understandingly

"Then I'll have my teams start preparation to move to Gotham" Lex informed "Mercy, could you please show Bruce to his car, Bruce it's pleasure as always"

"Pleasure's all mine, Lex" Bruce replied shaking Lex's hand before leaving with Mercy

 **Queensland Park, Newtown**

Damien sat by the kitchen counter staring at the O.M.A.C files, when Stephanie came up behind him and leaned over his shoulder, focusing on his laptop he ignored the enticing feeling of her presence so close to him.

"That looks really creepy" Stephanie commented

"I think father is planning on helping Lex with this" Damien informed

"And that's a bad thing?" Stephanie enquired

"A global defence system that operates autonomously from any government with the directive to eliminate any threat deemed hostile by the unknown perimeters of its creators, Nope, nothing bad could come from that" Damien replied sarcastically

"Oh, ha ha ha" Stephanie returned with equal sarcasm as she moved to lean against the counter and face Damien "I'm just saying Bruce is a part of it, he wouldn't let anything bad come out this"

"Doesn't matter anyway, we got more important matter to attend to" Damien stated "We can deal with it later, should the need arise"

"Right, I'll go get ready and meet you in the basement" Stephanie said the kissed his cheek before heading to her room

Watching her turn into the hallway, Damien whispered to himself "This is going to get complicated"

 **Metropolis outskirts**

 **CADMUS LABS, Level Bravo**

Siting on the bed hugging her legs, Zatanna stares at the padded wall in front of her, slowly sinking further into her lonely depression, then her cell door opened up and eight Bravo guards come in led by Gates, Crawling back into a corner Zatanna lifted her hand to cast a spell but her collar sent an electric shock into her neck, causing her to curl up against the wall.

Gates sighed "Old habits die hard, uh?"

Gates signals two Bravo guards, they take Zatanna by the arms and drag her out into the hallway

"Today's you're lucky day though, we got a new tenet and you're going to show him some of your tricks" Gates informed "And who knows if you behave and do as your told, you may get a special treat, like say a bit of magic time once a week"

Zatanna slightly turned her head towards Gates

"Oh, that got your interest" Gates commented with a chuckled

 **Level Alpha**

As Lex and his scientists observed and slowly increased the voltage, below in the test chamber strapped to a chair in the centre with a pair of white prison pants, Kal weakly endured being electrocuted, Lex signalled for the testing to stop once they reached max voltage.

"Report" Lex ordered

"The subject healed from his injuries within the hour of retrieval, as for the tests performed thus far only test 78 has produced any harmful effects on the subject" A scientist informed

"Test 78?" Lex enquired

"Substance-TRS-7" The scientist clarified

"Uh yes, the mineral my mining company found" Lex recalled

"Yes, it caused him a great deal of pain, though it didn't weaken him" The scientist informed

"It didn't take away his powers" Lex mused

"No, TRS-7 disrupted his bio-electric arura which seems to be tied to his nervous system in some way" the scientist informed

"An arura?" Lex questioned

"Of a sort, we noted that when his skin actually started to fail in resisting damage, a thin electromagnetic like layer would immediately appear and deflect any incoming damage allowing the skin to repair itself" The scientist explained "It's this layer that TRS-7 is affecting, as for how harmful it could be with prolonged exposer and a larger quantity… pure speculation"

Lex hummed then switched on the PA system "Bring her in"

Gates with eight Alpha guards entered the chamber carrying Zatanna

"Inmate 33442 entering test chamber 3" Gates announced

Two of the Alpha guards placed Zatanna two meters away from Kal then took few steps back and all eight Alpha guards aimed their tactical rifles at her. Gates input a code into a tablet and Zatannas collar beeped

"Now don't try anything crazy" Gates warned "Besides us having our guns trained on you, try to summon too much power, you get shocked, disobey an order, you get shocked, you move, you get shocked, understood?"

Zatanna nodded

"Inmate 33442 is ready" Gates informed into his radio

 _"Strike the subject before you with a lightning bolt"_ A scientist ordered over the PA

Nervously Zatanna slowly raised her hand towards Kal, concentrating as hard she could, sparks coursed around her arm, then she unleashed a lightning bolt that caused Kal to scream so loud he shook the entire facility, knocking down everyone in the chamber, shattering the observation deck windows and it made him spasm so hard he tore out of his restraints. For a brief moment Kal saw Gates and the Alpha guards secure and carry a kicking and screaming Zatanna out the chamber before passing out again.

Lex getting to his feet looked down at Kal, steaming in the chair unconscious, with abhorrence in eyes, then ordered "Secure the subject and get him into a suitable cell"

 **Metropolis**

 **Queensland Park, Newtown**

In the basement with her cowl on the hood of the Maserati Stephanie, in her bat suit, spoke on her phone as Damien, in his robin suit, silently arranged and sorted his utility belt with equipment he'll need for the nights mission by the armoured vehicle.

"I know we had plans tonight, but I already told you that this really important... Not just for him, for everyone… I already told you I can't tell you want it is...Because I can't, Tim! Ugh, I'm wasting time I have to go" Stephanie said before frustratingly throwing her phone against the wall shattering it, she then grabbed her cowl, put it on and made her way to Damien.

Damien extended his arm with Stephanie's utility belt in hand and said "I took the liberty of sorting it out for you while you were on the phone"

"Oh, thanks, I'm sorry about the call..." Stephanie stopped talking seeing Damian raise his hand in disinterest "Right, I'm wasting time"

In the armoured vehicle Damien drove them through quite streets and the back allies of Metropolis at speeds far beyond city limits

"I know, how important this is but could you slow down?" Stephanie asked concerned

"No" Damian replied coldly "Goliath, call Lancelot"

 _"Cutting it a little late, I take it you're in route"_ Faraday said over an audio only channel

"Yes, eta is thirty minutes" Damien informed

 _"And how is our lovely tag along doing?"_ Faraday asked charmingly _"Did she like the gift you got for her?"_

"She's doing well and she LOVES the gift" Stephanie replied happily

 _"Wonderful news… Now on to the mission, our latest Intel indicates Lex is on scene not sure how long he'll be there"_ Faraday informed _"So, gather any surveillance footage that implicates him in any unethical testing, especially anything involving Alpha one, I have a feeling we'll need it"_

"Roger that, Bat girl will get it done, Robin out" Damien confirmed

"So, on top of stealing CADMUS files, I got to find evidence of Lex performing unethical tests?" Stephanie enquired

"Priority being anything involving Alpha one" Damien added

"While you recover, what or whomever, this Alpha one is" Stephanie said uneasily

"If you are uncomfortable, you can stay in the car" Damien stated bluntly

"I'm not uncomfortable, just curious about what makes this Alpha one so special" Stephanie replied softly

"Well, maybe you'll get a bit of a demonstration at the end of the mission" Damien offered

"Really?" Stephanie asked sceptically

"Maybe" Damien reiterated

Clearing the city, Damien fired up the boosters of Goliath and blasted down the desert towards the CADMUS labs

 **New Troy, Downtown**

Sitting in the rooftop garden of the penthouse Faraday, in navy blue suit with no tie, closed his laptop as Bruce, in black boots, black gauntlets, a black armoured cowl and grey high-tech armour that formed to his physique, landed on a ledge in front of Faraday, Tresser bust out from the Penthouse, in blue convers shoes, light blue jeans and a white tee, with a combat shotgun at the ready and aimed it at Bruce.

"Stand down Tresser, it's only Batman" Faraday ordered

Hesitantly Tresser lowered her gun, then walked back inside.

"What can I do you for, Bruce?" Faraday asked politely

"Answers" Bruce replied gruffly

"You're wondering why within less than a day, The Director of A.R.G.U.S would show up in a U.S city that was the subject of an unknown attack" Faraday surmised "The answer is quite simple, I'm on vacation"

"I don't believe you" Bruce growled

"I don't care" Faraday replied unfazed

Bruce scowled at Faraday

"If you have something to say, Bruce, say it otherwise... politely, fuck off" Faraday said waving him away

"I'll find out you're hiding, Faraday" Bruce growled before leaping off the edge

"Knock yourself out, mate" Faraday said to himself unconcerned as Tresser walked up to him

"Think he'll actually find out why you're really here, sir?" Tresser enquired

"He'll find out CADMUS took something from the crash site, probably even that it was a person, but he won't figure out what our reasons are" Faraday replied

"And his kid, his up to the task?" Tesser asked concerned

"I wouldn't have assigned him to the mission otherwise and he is the one who warned us about the missile" Faraday countered "Besides, his got back up"

"I just think we should have sent the speedster, sir" Tresser admitted before walking away

Faraday looked at Tresser for a moment then shook his head

 **Metropolis outskirts**

 **CADMUS LABS, Level Delta**

After braking the door of the security office on a Delta guard Damien jumped on a wall and locked a second Delta guards neck in his arm, took a few steps along the wall then kicked a third sending him into a screen smashing it and knocking him out, then slammed the one in his arm on the ground. Hacking into the security console, Damian shut down the security cameras, then began searching for Kal's cell.

"Batgirl, what's your status?" Damian enquired

 **Level one**

Squeezing through the vents Stephanie reached the server room then gruffly replied "I'm in position just waiting on you for the all clear"

 _"What's wrong"_ Damien asked with concern noting her grunts

"These vents are pretty tight" Stephanie confessed

 _"TT"_ Damian ticked in response

"Holding back a fat comment, Robin?" Stephanie asked surprised

Damian remained silent

"Are you going soft on me?" Stephanie asked playfully

 _"Security systems are down in the server room, transmit the data to Goliath"_ Damien replied ignoring her _"I'm moving on to recover Alpha one"_

Landing gently in the server room Stephanie took a quick look around then moved to a console, inserted a transmitter and started searching for evidence

"Alright, CADMUS what's the latest gossip?" Stephanie muttered

 **Level Delta**

Running down a hallway Damien launched off a wall, kneed a Delta guard in the face, bounced off the adjacent wall and elbowed another Delta, then slid on his knees to punch another Delta in the crotch followed by upper cut, as two other Delta guards brought their rifles up Damien threw darts at their necks tranquilizing them, then walked past the Deltas and made his way to an elevator.

 **Level Omega**

Riding the elevator down Damien put on a gas mask then reached into a back pouch and pulled out two smoke grenades, as the doors opened he pulled the pins and threw them down the hallway as far as he could and filled the hall with smoke lased with knock out gas. Making his way down the hallway he passed sleeping Omega guards, then he arrived at Kal's cell and entered the access code opening the door, inside he found Kal, shackled in cargo ship anchor chains and unconscious, taking a small yellow crystal glowing ball from a side pouch, Damian threw it up at the ceiling the quickly shielded himself with his cape before the ball shattered on the ceiling and burst into a flash of radiant sunlight that caused Kal to gasp as he regained consciousness.

Damien peaked over his steaming cape and saw Kal looking at him then Damien glanced up and said "Think you can make us quick exit?"

 **Level One**

Stephanie finished her download, then headed for the door as she opened it a large beam of heat blast up in front of her fluttering her cape and hair, when the beam dissipated a grappling hook flew past her soon followed by Damien zipping up.

"Guess that's our exit" Stephanie said still slightly startled

 **Rooftop**

Joining Damien on the roof, she follow him as he jump off, extended his cape and glided into Goliath as it came drifting to a halt below. Entering the vehicle the seats automatically bulked them in and Damien sped them away by firing up the boosters.

"That was superman, wasn't it?" Stephanie asked excited

Damien let out a heavy sign

"AAAAAH! I was! OH MY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Stephanie yelled "We just rescued superman"

Damien remained silent, focusing on driving

"Where is he?" Stephanie asked curiously

"His got some unfinished business then he'll make his way to a safe location" Damien replied

 **Level Bravo**

Back at the labs scared and alone in her padded cell, Zatanna wondered as to what was happening outside. All she could make out where screams and explosions, her cell shook a lot more violently and she concluded the battle outside was drawing nearer. Zatanna started wondering if the young man she was forced to use her magic on earlier was the one causing all this. She knew he was extremely strong and practically indestructible.

Suddenly the commotion stopped and soon after her cell door ripped open like it was cardboard and there he was, shirtless with scorch marks and dirt all over him. Zatanna scuttled backwards into a corner as he approached her; afraid that he came to kill her; instead, he gave a gentle smile and extended his hand out to her.

"It's alright, I know they were using you against your will, I'm here to get you out" Kal said warmly

Surprised about his apparent forgiveness of her role in his torture, Zatanna warily took his hand and got up, He then scooped her up and carried her out has she was too weak to stand on her own

"What's your name?" Zatanna asked weakly

"Kal-El" Kal replied "Try to rest, we'll talk more when we get some place safe"

 **Morning**

 **Washington D.C, The White House**

Parked in front of the main doors is a red Dodge Challenger SRT8 Hellcat. Within the oval office seated in his chair facing the window and on the phone, the president held up a finger indicating to give him a second as his visitor entered the room, she made her way to a couch laid her white coat down then sat patiently. Finishing his call the president turned around, placed the phone down and turned his attention to the woman before him, dressed in white stilettos, a white form fitting knee length skirt and a white shirt with the two top buttons undone.

"I hear you want to talk to the DOD" The president said

"I do" She replied

"So why come to me, you do have a direct line to them?" The president enquired

"True, though in this case I need as much persuasion as I can get for the type of proposal I have to offer" She replied

"What kind of proposal do have in mind?" The president asked intruded

"Open the U.S borders to A.R.G.U.S" She replied bluntly

"Now that is quite the proposal, Miss Lawson" The President stated


	2. Chapter 2

**Metropolis outskirts**

 **CADMUS labs**

In Kal's cell with Mercy, Lex crouched in front of cargo ship anchor chains, in a black suite with a blue shirt, traced his fingers along the snapped edges of the chain, then stood up, stared at the holes through the facility and noticed the edges were melted not broken through, Lex looked perplex for a moment than remember the beam he saw on his way back to Metropolis last night. Entering the cell, in an all-black suit, a lanky bald man stood by the door and surveyed the cell.

"Director Bones" Lex greet aloofly

"So this is the price of stealing from A.R.G.U.S, eighty seven guards in the I.C.U, two escapees and a hole in my facility" Bones commented

Lex looked at Bones unconcerned

"I take it you have your own precautions in place?" Bones enquired "They most certainly got into our servers, even though there isn't a trace of a hack"

"We have nothing to worry about, A.R.G.U.S won't move against us, they want to keep their association with him a secret" Lex state "But how much longer can they keep that up?"

"Yeah, I'll leave you to… whatever it is you do" Bones said before leaving

"Call our labs, tell them to activate project Titian" Lex instructed Mercy as he looked up at the ceiling edges "you will know this world is ours"

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Kent farm**

Feeling a soft bed under her and a warm blank over her Zatanna woke up and found herself in what is clearly a boy's room, scanning the room, she saw a three shelves hanging off the wall by the door with a collection of action figures and science trophies, in front of her is a chest of drawers with a few photos of a boy, that looks like a younger version of Kal at science fairs, with a man and a woman and a few more with an older Kal and a different man, under the window she saw a book shelve filled with science, philosophy and astronomy books that looked to be the kind only scientists would read.

Getting out of bed she lightly set her feet on the floor then processed to the door, opening it, she saw three other doors in the hallway and a staircase, silently she tip toed towards the stairs and slowly made her way down and heard a voice, a male voice, Kals voice, a small smile came on her face as she reached the foot of the stairs and found a surprisingly modern living room with a giant flat screen TV, a sound system, a glass coffee table in-between a couch and two armchairs, opposite the room is an equally modern dining room an eight person table with a bowl of fruit on the table.

"I miss a couple of days and you're ready to drop everything and scour the earth for me... I know, I always call every night, but you know how these missions get sometimes… True, true… And I worry about you too" Kal's voice said

Entering the dining room she found Kal, in sand brown work boots, blue jeans and a red/black flannel shirt, cooking by a gas stove in a modern red finish kitchen, his back is to her as he spoke on his cell phone, next him on the counter is two plates with buns cut in half, she stood by the edge dividing the kitchen and dining room

"Yes I do… Yeah, I'll wait for you… I give you my word… I miss you too" Kal said before putting the phone in his pockets and turned around "You done sneaking about?"

Zatanna stared at him stunned, he's larger, fuller and a lot more handsome than she recalled but then again she didn't get that good a look last night.

"I'm making lunch" Kal informed "wasn't sure how much longer you'd be asleep for but I heard you wake and got another plate"

"You heard me wake up?" Zatanna asked surprised

"I got pretty good hearing" Kal stated "Take a seat and I'll get the food ready"

Zatanna slowly turned and made her way to the dining table and sat at the end letting her face the dining room window and waited for Kal, after a few moments Kal placed down a plate of fries and a bacon burger in front of her, the his own and sat down next to her, taking the burger she took a bit and the taste of it felt like it was melting in her mouth.

"I take it you love it" Kal surmised seeing the joyous pleasure on her face

Zatanna swallowed then replied "It's delicious"

"Enough to get your name?" Kal asked teasingly

She nearly choked realising she never introduced herself "Oh, sorry, um, my name is Zatanna"

"Kal" Kal reintroduced "I see your neck healed nicely and rather quickly"

Zatanna realised the collar is off, then touch and rubbed her hands on her neck to be sure

"How did you…" Zatanna stammered

"Oh I didn't take it off, Kelex did" Kal informed

"Kelex?" Zatanna enquired

"My caretaker, she's not here at the moment, she busy with renovations at my other… house" Kal informed

" _That is one word describe it"_ A female voice chimed from his chest

Zatanna stared at his chest mystified

Kal unbuttoned his shirt revealing his white S shield tee "She contacts me through this"

" _Whenever he needs something, never to just chat"_ Kelex jested

"Anyway, she's the one who removed the collar" Kal interjected

"Oh, um, thank you" Zatanna said

" _You are welcome"_ Kelex replied

Kal's hearing picked up the sound of a vehicle entering the farm and turned towards the window and with his vision saw the white Smallville Sherriff's department 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe coming down the driveway, he got up went outside leaving Zatanna to eat her meal. In a grey suit Faraday and Tesser, in black shoes, black pants and a white shirt, exited the SUV along with Sherriff Pamela Lang, in back shoes, grey pants and white shirt uniform, other than her pixie cut hair, standing half a head shorter than Kal and being built like a MMA fighter, she looked exactly like Lana but older.

"Faraday, Pam" Kal greeted stepping down the front steps

"Clark, it's good to see you're ok" Sherriff Lang said hugging him "You are ok, right?"

"Yes, I'm ok, perfectly fine" Kal reassured

"Good, still I shouldn't have sent out there" Faraday stated

"You think?" Sherriff Lang commented snidely

"Hey, I'm ok and besides, I wanted to help and we all know the risks of what we do" Kal stated before turning to face an amazed Tresser

"Oh, Clark, this is Major Elizabeth Tresser, my Buckingham appointed right hand" Faraday introduced "Tresser, this is Clark my nephew or as you know him, Alpha one"

"Pleasure to meet you, Tresser" Kal greeted extending a hand

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine" Tresser replied nervous shaking his hand

Faraday noticed Zatanna, peeking through the window before she duck away, then smiled "So, according to the mission report you had some 'unfinished business' to attend to?"

"Right, let's go inside" Kal replied

Entering the house they turned into the dining room and found Zatanna eating Kal's burger and fries having finished her own.

"So this is…" Kal started

"Zatanna Zatara" Faraday interjected moving past Kal "I know what happened in New Orleans with your friend, the detective, and what happened to your father that led you there in first place, hell of a mess that was"

Zatanna apprehensively looked down

"But today's your lucky day" Faraday stated taking the seat Kal was in "I'm going to keep you under the radar and CADMUS off your back seeing as that's what Clark was going to ask me to do"

"Clark?' Zatanna asked

"That's my other name" Kal explained

Faraday turned to look at Kal with a quizzical expression

"I told her my birth name" Kal said defensively

Faraday turned his attention back to Zatanna "There is a catch though. What I'm going to need from you is to assist Clark on the assignments I give him, our magical defence division is woefully lacking in all areas of magic… incompetent really. So your assistance would be greatly appreciated"

Zatanna deliberated this for a moment then nodded "Yes, I'll help"

"Wonderful" faraday cheered "Now, in the meantime, get yourself feed and recuperated, I'll return within a few weeks and we can discuss what you plan to do in the future and how I can make that happen"

Faraday stood up, faced Kal and whispered "You're lucky"

Kal nervously nodded

"Guess we'll take our leave now" Sherriff Lang announced "Clark, I'll come by tomorrow around noon, alright"

"Yeah, I'll be here" Kal replied as Faraday and Tresser went outside

"You talk to Lana?" Sherriff Lang asked as she and Kal stood by the door

"She called shortly before you arrived" Kal informed "Gave me an ear full about missing our nightly calls"

Sherriff Lang chuckled "she worries about you, Clark"

"I know and if things were different…" Kal trailed off

"Yeah, but they're not so…" Sherriff Lang said softly as she hugs Kal "Stay safe, from now on, it's not only Lana who worries about you"

"I will" Kal promised

After watching them get in the SUV and drive off, Kal turned to see Zatanna patiently waiting with empty plates

Kal smiled "I'll make some more"

 **Themyscira**

Translated from Ancient Greek

In small cove by the edge of the jungle, in gold hoplite armour, with her helmet on the white sand of the beach and her shield leaning on her thigh, Phillipus stood vigil with her spear in hand and observed Diana, in a white knee length toga and a leather breastplate, sword training with Athena, in a pure white gold lined ankle length toga and silver breastplate, on the beach. The sound of rustling behind her caught Phillipus's attention, pulling her spear out the sand and picking up her shield, she enter the jungle and stealthily she made her away around and behind the source of the rustling, then came up behind two young amazons sneaking towards the cove.

"Areto, Magda" Phillipus said calmly

The girls jumped then turned to find Phillipus looking down on them unpleased

"Apologies, general, curiosity got the better of us" Magda immediately apologised

"This goes beyond mere curiosity" Phillipus countered "you were disobeying Lady Athena's orders"

"It was not our intention, general, it truly was just curiosity" Areto stated terrified

"Please don't turn us over to her, we won't do it again, we swear" Magda pleaded

"Did you not swear to obey our goddess and her orders?" Phillipus asked coldly

Magda face turn to pure terror and barely audible high pitched squeal left her mouth, Areto went pale and accepted her fate.

"Do not return or you may encounter someone less inclined to be lenient than I" Phillipus warned with a sympathetic smile

"You're letting us go?" Areto asked in disbelief

"Yes, go before I change my mind" Phillipus replied kindly

"Thank you general" Magda said grateful before racing of back to the city with Areto

Returning to her spot on the beach Phillipus noted Diana had lost her temper as she attacked Athena, Diana swung her sword down only for Athena to block it, then lift their arms above their heads, gently slap Diana's cheek followed by bringing their arms down behind Diana and tapping her butt with her blade.

"You got angry again" Athena stated displeased "What do I say about your desire to always win?"

"It is not the army that wins the most battles that wins the war, it is the army that wins the most important battles that wins the war" Diana recited softly

"Winning isn't everything, losing is how you discover your faults and how to improve upon them" Athena stated gently

"Yes, mother" Diana replied softly

Athena gave her a warm smile and pulled her in hugged her "We're done for today"

"Mother" Diana protested

"Phillipus! Upon your return insure she gets a warm meal and rest" Athena instructed "She's got an eventful day tomorrow"

"Yes, your grace, however there is a matter that needs to be resolved regarding tournament" Phillipus informed

"What would that be?" Athena enquired

"I've been forbidden from participating" Diana informed

"Hippolyta" Athena said venomously

"She said participating in a tournament is no place for a princess, your grace" Phillipus replied

Athena let out a heavy sigh "Inform her to wait for me in the throne room later this eve"

Phillipus gave a curt nodded of acknowledgment

"Tomorrow we'll have a picnic" Athena said before disappeared in blue glow

 **Unmarked A.R.G.U.S hypersonic Jet**

Faraday sat silently looking out the window with Tresser sitting across from him on the side of a small table with their laptops and a phone.

The phone rung and Tresser answered "Director Faradays line, hello… yes ma'am"

Tresser put the phone on speaker "You're on speaker, ma'am"

" _Faraday, I just got your report and I see our boy is alright"_ a female voice said happily

"Yes, ma'am his fully recovered, just giving him some time to himself" Faraday replied

" _And what of this Zatanna Zatara, can we trust her?"_ the female voice ask concerned

"More than our current magical agents" Faraday replied coldly

" _I am aware of your reservation regarding the magical defence division but we do need them"_ The female voice defended _"I would be more concerned about this girl and what she did in New Orleans, that much power unchecked…"_

"She's with us now, ma'am, Alpha one can keep her in line" Faraday defended "we can't just give her up merely because of an accident that was triggered by an unfortunate tragic event, ma'am"

The female voice remind silent for a moment then said _"Very well, Faraday, I trust your judgment"_

"Thank you, ma'am" Faraday replied

" _While we're on the subject of magical beings, Sabastian Faust wishes to meet with you, a worrisome case has been brought to my attention while you were in Metropolis"_ The female voice informed _"Sabastian says he'll require your assistance in the matter"_

"I'll meet with him first thing in the morning, ma'am" Faraday replied slightly annoyed

" _And Faraday… be nice"_ The female voice requested

"I'll be on my best behaviour, ma'am" Faraday acquiesced

" _Then have good flight back"_ The female voice said before disconnecting

Faraday rubbed his eyes and pinched his nose, then noticed Tresser's puzzled expression

"Something wrong, Tresser?" Faraday enquired

"No, sir, just…" Tresser cut herself off

"Speak freely Tresser, what's on your mind?" Faraday pressed

"I just noticed that Buckingham has only ever been interested in Alpha ones assignments, sir" Tresser informed

Faraday smirked "She has history with Clark's father, his real father"

An 'oh' expression came on Tresser's face

"Get some rest, Tresser, I'll finish up here" Faraday instructed

"Sir…" Tresser started

"Go, now" Faraday insisted firmly

"Yes, sir, Thank you sir" Tresser said before leaving for the back of the plane

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Sherriff's Department**

In her office with her feet on her desk Sherriff Lang sat with Deputy Shaun, across the desk, a Native American who's been with Lang since their days in the military, sitting on the other side listening to the departments lawyer Linda, a Japanese woman in a grey suit, sitting on a small couch by a wall.

"Alright, so you've been cleared of your charges" Linda informed

"That's great" Deputy Shaun exclaimed

"Yeah, but with all the warnings and claims, they are keeping close eye on you guys" Linda warned "the only reason you're not out on your asses is because the powers that be couldn't prove the rumours about our department, most of which are about you two"

"Yeah, but you know what they say about rumours" Deputy Shaun commented

"Nevertheless, assaulting a fellow officer of law is one thing… police brutally and assault charges against you, that's it, you're out" Linda informed

"Hey! We were provoked" Sherriff Lang countered

"Shaun was provoked" Linda corrected

"Same thing" Sherriff Lang rebuffed

Linda held her hands up and clammed herself then said "Look, I agree with you about the race thing, I get it too on top of the whole sexist thing, so I know how you felt, but it's no excuse to assault a fellow officer, no matter what they say"

"He called me a Twinkie! He knows damn well my roots are native to these lands" Deputy Shaun argued "He's a big fat racist pig is what he is"

"Yes, he's a big fat racist pig, no argument there" Linda agreed "But we're in law enforcement, we are surrounded by big fat racist pigs, so work with me here, ok? Now, what have we learned today?"

"Don't assault a fellow officer of the law, our department or no" Sherriff Lang replied

"Even if he or she is a racist pig" Deputy Shaun added

"And?" Linda queried

"Something about rumours" Sherriff Lang replied

"No" Linda sighed disappointed

"Sexism?" Sherriff Lang put forward

Linda sighed exasperated "No"

"Police brutally and assault" Deputy Shaun said smugly

"Yes! Police brutally and assault" Linda exclaim with relief "what about Police brutally and assault?"

"Oh there's part two" Deputy Shaun remarked "Uh, don't do it?"

"Don't do it at all and practice self-restraint at all times" Sherriff Lang added

"Excellent, progress has been made today" Linda praised as she stood up "Let's keep it that way shall we?"

Sherriff Lang saluted Linda goodbye as Shaun got up and followed her out the door

 **Gotham City**

 **Victoria Place, Gotham Docks**

Crouched on the rafters of a warehouse Damien, in his Robin armour, watched as Stephanie, in her bat suit, finished off the last of the ten thugs, she hit one side of his head, then slammed her Bo staff on his forehead and when he fell she stepped on his chest and hit him on the side of the head knock him out, Damien then glided down and landed behind her.

"Any leads?" Damien enquired

"No, they're too low level" Stephanie replied

"Check his cell phone, we might get something from it" Damien suggested

Stephanie picked the lead thugs pockets, then connected it to her wrist computer and started downloading its data.

"I'll get this to Oracle for analyses" Stephanie informed

"Hopefully, she can get us something before the shipment arrives" Damien said gruffly

"She will" Stephanie replied

They grappled up to the rafters, exited from the skylights and walked along the roof to the edge of the building

"Hey" Stephanie said before Damien fired is launcher

Damien turned and noted her shyness

"I wanted ask if you could come by the dojo near my apartment in the morning" Stephanie asked nervously

"The one that hardly has any students?" Damien enquired

"Yeah, that's the one" Stephanie confirmed

"Alright, I guess, what are we going to do?" Damien asked

"I was thinking we could train together" Stephanie informed "I mean, you know, how the others always have something to say about every move we make, back at the cave, so I just thought we could train without all that... You're already a master and all, so you don't need to hear… Red telling you that your backflip needs improvement and I could learn a lot from you"

"Alright, I'll see you at five" Damien agreed

"Really?" Stephanie asked thrilled

"Yeah, get some rest tonight and don't be late" Damien instructed before grappling away

Stephanie stifled her excitement before grappling away too

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Kent farm**

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Kal and Zatanna had been chatting all day and night, sharing childhood stories, their misadventures and explaining each other's species and powers, all the while being drawn to each other. Kal had been fixated by her violet blue eyes, the few times he looked down only to be meet by her prison uniform, making wonder what she'll look like in regular clothes. Zatanna had been similarly fixated with his crystalline blue eyes, though his muscular body was also something she'd been checking from time to time, she'd bite her lower lip to stop herself from jumping him, but the look of him made her wonder about the way his old room looked.

"I got to say, when I saw all the science trophies and books, I wasn't expecting to see… you" Zatanna admitted

"What do you mean?" Kal enquired

"You're built like a line backer" Zatanna pointed out and taking the opportunity to admire his physique "That's not what someone expects from seeing a book titled advanced quantum physics and theories in his book shelve"

Kal chuckled "Yeah, I guess so… from an early age I knew I couldn't play any physical sports due to me being a Kryptonian, so I focused on academics but even that became pretty easy real quick"

"You blame your heritage not your powers?" Zatanna noted

"Yeah, I mean even without my powers, I'll still be as smart as I am and physical I'll be two, three times stronger than any physically peeked human being that could ever exist" kal explained

"High school must been quite the chore for you then" Zatanna remarked

"Yeah, I only went because the Kent's insisted and after they died, it was just to keep up appearances" Kal admitted

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Zatanna started

"No, no, I'm alright, I've done my morning, I'm good" Kal assured

Kal noticed Zatanna getting sleepy and fighting it off

"It's getting late, why don't you turn in for the night" Kal suggested

"Aren't you going to turning in too?" Zatanna enquired

"I don't need sleep, I'll just do the dishes, check on the farm and visit Kelex" Kal informed

"Oh" Zatanna said before failing to get up and slump on the couch

Kal picked her up and carried her up stars to his old room and tucked her in, Kal smiled as he watched her sleeping for bit before leaving.

 **Themyscira**

 **The Palace, Diana's Room**

Translated from Ancient Greek

Dressed in white knee length toga's, Diana sat by a small table with Phillipus on the balcony eating dinner, Athena's owl Minerva came down and perched next to them on the balcony and Diana feed her a piece of her meat.

"Our lady will be arriving soon" Phillipus stated

"What do you think mother will do?" Diana asked stroking Minerva

"Aside from ordering your ban to be lifted? I truly do not know" Phillipus admitted "Your mother can be… unforgiving when she's angry, to put it lightly"

"Could she kill her?" Diana asked fearful

"Oh no…" Phillipus said second guessing herself "I don't know, she wouldn't… maybe?"

Diana stopped stroking Minerva and looked at Phillipus with worry

"No, she'll will be fine, I'm certain" Phillipus finally concluded

Diana stared unconvinced

"Bright side the ban will be lifted" Phillipus offered

A weary smile crept on Diana's face as she shook her head

 **The throne room**

In the crescent shaped marble room Hippolyta, in a white ankle length toga with gold lining, stood before the golden throne flanked on each side by six seats for the Ephors of Themyscira, her patience started waning then the room became bathed in a bright blue light, when the light dissipated, Athena sat furious on the throne with a gold spear in hand, Hippolyta kneeled before her.

"Rise" Athena boomed

"Your grace" Hippolyta greeted as rose

"Why did you forbid Diana from participating in the tournament?" Athena asked barely containing her fury

"Your grace, a tournament such as this is no place for a princess, her safety would be endangered if allowed to participate" Hippolyta stated "I could not allow my…"

"MY DAUGHTERS SAFETY IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Athena roared

Hippolyta instantly fell on her hands knees

"Need I remind you of our last meeting, of what I ordered you to do?!" Athena asked seething

"No, your grace" Hippolyta replied her voice trembling

"This tournament is vital to Diana's completion of her task and you nearly jeopardised that by disobeying my orders!" Athena stated

"Your grace, had I known…" Hippolyta started

"You needn't know anything!" Athena interjected "Your orders are to provide what she needs to accomplish her task, NOT dictated what she can and cannot do!"

"Your grace, it was lapse in judgement born of love and concern for our princess, disobeying you was not intended" Hippolyta clarified

"Lift your ban on Diana and insure she participates in the main events" Athena ordered firmly "From this day forth any instruction given by Phillipus regarding Diana is an instruction from me, any who disobey her will be punished under the same laws of disobeying me, AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes, your grace" Hippolyta confirmed

Athena teleported in a blue flash leaving Hippolyta to collapse on the floor weeping, she'd never been that petrified in her life.

 **Diana's Room**

Phillipus lay Diana in her bed and tucked her in, then Athena appeared after a blue glow, looking at Diana, Athena's rage subsided and a warm smile crept on her face.

"Watching her sleep reminds me of when she was just a child sleeping in my arms" Athena said softly

"She will always be that child in your eyes, no matter how old she gets" Phillipus stated

"The goddess of wisdom has a challenger to the title" Athena teased

"Merely been blessed by her, your grace" Phillipus replied with jovially

"I've spoken to Hippolyta" Athena informed

"I take it, that the meeting went well?" Phillipus surmised

"I didn't kill her" Athena replied coldly "the ban is lifted"

"Diana will be most excited to hear that, your grace" Phillipus commented

"There is one more thing" Athena informed "I have decreed that any instruction you give regarding Diana is an instruction from me"

"I see, I will insure your will is carried out as you see fit, your grace" Phillipus stated with a bow

"If only Hippolyta was as dutiful as you" Athena mused "I have a question for you Phillipus, if you would indulge me"

"I am at your service, your grace" Phillipus replied

Athena motioned for Phillipus to follow and they went to the balcony

"What do you think about the Amazons returning to the rest of the world?" Athena enquired as she stroked Minerva

Phillipus contemplated this for a moment then asked "May I speak freely, your grace?"

"Don't you always?" Athena asked surprised

"Within the bounds of my station, your grace" Phillipus replied

"Hmm… Speak freely then" Athena allowed eagerly

"We are far too late for that. The results of our return now will be disastrous, not for the rest of the world, as most of my sisters would believe, but for us. We are behind in every way, the peace we have here isn't even real, just a mockery of it… this island is a gilded cage" Phillipus stated "However, I do believe it would be worth it for the few sisters who need to be out there as to fully heal from our past, as I have. The journeys escorting Diana to visit her father have shown me that yes, there is evil in the world but there is good too, in both men and women, for even here there are woman I have found to be no better than how evil they describe men to be, a few are even worse"

"These sisters, the ones you found to be… bad… if they were to go out to the world, would they defy any order to not act against man, even if it is my order?" Athena enquired

"It's why I say the return would be disastrous." Phillipus replied sorrowfully "first opportunity they get, they will attack in some way"

"Thank you, Phillipus, you have given me a much need view point" Athena thanked

"I'm glad I could help, your grace" Phillipus replied cordially

"From now on speak freely" Athena ordered

"As you wish, your grace" Phillipus complied

"Good, now go get some rest, it will be a long day for you too" Athena instructed before disappearing in a blue glow

 **New York**

 **Manhattan, Greenwich Village**

 **Hokus & Pokus Occult Curioso**

In the back room dressed in a gold dragon embroidered purple cheongsam, Nimue Inwudu also known as Madam Xanadu, sat by a table with her enchanted tarot cards laid out closing her eyes and concentrating she let the cards speak to her, guide her, and her hand moved over and picked five cards. Opening her eyes, now glowing blue still communing with the cards, she flip each one revealing the lovers, the fool, death, the hanged man, the world and the devil. Her eyes returned to normal and she rush over to the phone hanging on the wall next to the door, started frantically a number and waited for the recipient to answer anxiously

"It's me… Nimue!" Nimue said hastily "Listen, I need you come to my store… yes, now! First flight out of London… Yes, I know what time it is… I wouldn't call you, especially you, if it wasn't important… please hurry, first flight… thank you"

Nimue hang up the phone lend against the door and slid down to the floor

 **Atlantic Ocean**

The water is calm with that muted uneasy yet tranquil quality, everything is still and quite, only interrupted by the ripples of a figure blasting through at near Mach speeds and above the waters a storm rages with 80knot winds, if that's enough, the 10meter waves certainly make up for any misery the lone deckhand may be lack as he clings to a net that has become his life line. Below the figures noted among the debris are the lifeless bodies of the fishing crew, sensing splashes in the water, the figure looks up and spots the deckhand, then tries to carry the boat by the bow and finds it to heavy with all the water inside, the figure blasts up and out the water landing on the stern above the deckhand, his long hair fluttering around his face as a wave crashed behind him.

 **Greenland**

 **An unmapped small harbour**

 **Seriously, it's just a motel, a tavern and a few ships**

 **Plus it's cold as fuck pie**

Translated from Danish

The Figure, in a black tee and black jeans, carrying the deckhand burst into the tavern, where a small fishing crew is waiting out the storm, and dumped him on the nearest table, then run a hand through his blonde neck long hair and made his way to the bar. The bartender, a grizzled old man with a white bread and bushy hair, without a word placed a tumbler on the counter and filled it to the brim with whiskey and place the bottle next to the glass, the figure downed the whiskey and refilled the glass.

"There is someone here to see you" the bartender informed "And she is not from around her"

Scanning the dimly lit room the figure noticed the tenseness of the fishermen, then across the room by the corner window he makes contact with her green illuminated eyes, seated by the wall in green full body chainmail with gold vembraces, breastplate, greaves and sabartons, her crimson hair starting to dry, she's been waiting a while. Downing his drink, he took the bottle and slowly made his way to her, never taking his eyes off her, then stood before her and watched as she slowly rose to meet him.

"Arthur, please come home" Mera pleaded formally hiding her nervousness

"What for? You have your king" Arthur stated barely holding back his anger and taking a swig of whiskey

"Orm is becoming a tyrant, we need you to reason with him" Mera pleaded

"Why exactly do you think I can reason with him?" Arthur asked rhetorically "we didn't exactly develop a brotherly bond last time we met, his the legitimate heir while I'm the bastard son of the whore queen"

Mera slapped him before he could take another swig, the room fell deathly silent with nothing but the storm outside being heard

"How dare you speak of her that way?! I don't condone her actions, but she was still your mother and my queen" Mera stated angrily

Arthur stared at her for a moment, calming himself then said "Go home"

Arthur turned and walked into the back room downing his whiskey. Mera chastised herself, then sighed and swiftly left the tavern. The bartender and fishermen all let out heavy sighs of relief.

 **London**

 **A.R.G.U.S Magical Defence Division**

Driving a black Maserati, in a black suit with no tie, Faraday arrived the magical defence building, as he parked and stepped out his car, Tresser came up to greet him, in black shoes, black jeans and a black turtle neck, then a bright purple glow engulfed the build and disappeared with it, staring at where the building used to be, Faraday couldn't believe what just happened.

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Kent Farm**

Entering the house Sherriff Lang, with shopping bags in each hand, found Kal, in black convers shoes, blue jeans and his S shield tee, with Zatanna eating in the dining room, Kal stood up to help.

"No, no, go get the groceries in the car" Sherriff Lang instructed as she entered the living room and placed the bags on the coffee table

Zatanna looked at the bags quizzically

"I got you some clothes, toiletries and other essentials" Sherriff Lang informed

"Oh, thank you Sherriff" Zatanna thanked excitedly as she stood up and went to check the bags

"Think nothing of it, we can't having you walking around in that prison getup all the time" Sherriff Lang stated "and call me Pam"

Zatanna smiled looking at clothes and accessories Sherriff Lang bought for her

"Go on, get upstairs and try them on" Sherriff Lang instructed

Zatanna took the bags and ran upstairs into Kal's old room, Kal then entered carrying the groceries and into the kitchen followed by Sherriff Lang and placed them on the counter.

"So, you two get to chatting?" Sherriff Lang enquired unpacking the groceries

"Yeah, spoke all day and most of the night" Kal replied packing the groceries where they need to go

"Oh, what you talk about?" Sherriff Lang asked intrigued

"Basically everything, our lives, who are, where we're from and what we can do" Kal informed

Slowing in unpacking Sherriff Lang asks "Um, you shared everything, like the fact that you're… Kryptonian?"

"Yeah, I mean, it she opened up to me about what she is and what she can do, it just seemed fair that I be as open too" Kal replied

"Ok, I get that, Honesty for Honesty" Sherriff Lang commented

"Yeah, she's had it pretty rough most of her life and now things are looking up for her, she's got a chance at a new and better life" Kal defended

"I know that, Clark, and I don't doubt that she's a nice girl" Sherriff Lang assured "I just think we should take things slow and not just spill everything all at once"

Kal nodded understandingly and continued packing

"I'm going to pick up Lana later tonight at the airport, so we'll come by in the morning then you guys can spend the day hanging out and catching up" Sherriff Lang informed

"I think Zatanna and Lana will get along swimmingly" Kal said optimistically

"You think so, Uh?" Sherriff Lang replied sceptically

"What, you don't?" Kal asked with chuckle

"No, no, I'm not saying that, just… don't pin your hopes on it" Sherriff Lang clarified "You can never tell with women, we're more likely to hate each other than not"

"How do I look" Zatanna chimed from behind them

Turning Kal is stunned by the sight of Zatanna, in strapless yellow knee length summer dress with matching flats and her raven black hair framing her face as it ends in a curly waves by her chest, Sherriff Lang noticed Kal staring at Zatanna then coughed snapping him back into focus.

"You look lovey, dear," Sherriff Lang stated "Doesn't she, Clark?"

"Yeah, you look amazing" Kal agreed

"The clothes fit me great, how did you know my size?" Zatanna enquired

"Oh, my daughter is about the same height and shape as you" Sherriff Lang informed "though your bust is a cup larger"

Kal looked up and down the kitchen wall uncomfortable

"Alright, I got to go, I still got a town to look after" Sherriff Lang announced "I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Thanks for the groceries, Pam" Kal thanked hugging her

"I always do the grocery shopping" Sherriff Lang stated

"Thank you for the clothes and the other stuff" Zatanna thanked

"Don't mention it, dear" Sherriff Lang said hugging her

As Sherriff Lang got to the door she warned "stay out of trouble you two"

"We will" Kal chuckled

As he started sorting out the groceries he heard Sherriff Lang talking to him from outside "Clark remember, TAKE… IT… SLOW"

"Can I help?" Zatanna enquired unknowingly snapping Kal back to focus on her

"Um, yeah, everything in those two bags can go into the fridge" Kal replied

"So think you can show me the town later?" Zatanna asked shyly as she packed the fridge

"What, you, um, you want to go to town, today?" Kal asked surprised

"I mean, if it's not too much of an inconvenience" Zatanna said nervously

"No, it's not inconvenient, I just didn't think, um, you would want to go so soon… but yeah, we can go out after packing, I'll just thrown on a shirt" Kal stammered

Zatanna smiled happily and continued packing as did Kal

 **Themyscira**

 **Olympic Stadium**

Translated from Ancient Greek

The finial bout had begun and on the field is Artemis facing off against Diana both in leather armour, standing on the side lines is Phillipus, in her full golden armour, observing Diana with a smile she had performed better than expected and now was no different. In the royal box Hippolyta, in a gold lined white toga, sat with the six Ephor, watching intently, they had not expected Diana to perform as she had for the tournament.

"Our princess fights with such grace, her skill seems to be unmatched" Antiope commented

"The fluidity of her movements, it's like she knows her opponents moves before they make them" Menalippe added

"Makes you wonder why she was banned before" Io remarked

Hippolyta turned an eye at Io disdainfully, I had been an embarrassment for her to revoke the ban as it showed a weakness and poor judgement in her rule.

"I'm more interested in what Phillipus has been doing with her where ever it is they go to" Euboea stated curiously "because if this is the sort of skill is required for the princess to complete her task, it must be the challenge"

"It certainly must" Niobe agreed

Artemis flushed with anger causing Diana to smirk slightly, she had Artemis right where she wanted her to be, Diana fainted an opening, a move that a well-trained warrior would know is a faint but Artemis's anger blinded her to it and took the bait. Seeing Artemis sword swing towards her upper ribs, Diana swiftly dived under the blade and twist on her shield behind Artemis, then pushed back with her shield arm, landed on her feet and waited for Artemis to turn, half way into her turn Artemis saw Diana launch herself, shield first, into her and knocked her down. Artemis tried to reach her sword only for Diana to step on her wrist, before she could clasp it, and step on her chest, looking up, Artemis sees Diana pointing her sword at her throat.

"Yield" Diana demanded

Artemis jerked once trying to free herself then sighed "I yield"

The crowd cheered rocking the stadium, Hippolyta stood clapping slowly with a strained smile, as Phillipus returned the hug Diana gleefully gave her with joy.

"Congratulations, princess, Lady Athena would be proud" Phillipus praised

 **London**

 **A.R.G.U.S Magical Defence Division**

Faraday sat in his car talking on the phone as Tresser coordinated the investigation crew outside.

"So far we confirmed that Sabastian was indeed in the building along with his brother Felix and Nathanial Occult, ma'am" Faraday informed

" _Sabastian was onto something big, he mention that the barriers between the magical realms and our own are weakening"_ Buckingham informed

"Then I'll have to go Australia" Faraday stated "There is an asset there that can get us answers or at least point us in the right direction"

" _Then order the jet ready to go upon your arrival, you will handle personally do not involve the heads they'll just delay things with unnecessary talk about political ramifications"_ Buckingham ordered _"I'd rather just apologies for any trespasses you make once we survive"_

"Understood, ma'am" Faraday replied

" _And Faraday be careful, I need you"_ Buckingham said worried

"I always am, ma'am" Faraday reassured before the line disconnected

Faraday dialled another number, almost immediately the line picked up and male voice chimed _"Director, what can I do for you?"_

"I'm on my way to the airstrip, get the jet ready for departure, we're going to the Australian outback" Faraday ordered

" _On it, sir, will there be anything else?"_ the male voice confirmed

"No, that will be all" Faraday replied before disconnecting and opening his window "Tresser, in the car!"

Tresser deferred coordination to a supervisor then came running and entered the passenger side "Yes, sir?"

"Buckle up and cancel any plans you have for next few days, we're going down under" Faraday informed as he started the car

 **Olympus**

Translated from Ancient Greek

The chard right face god Hephaestus, in black pants and a brown blacksmiths apron showing of his brood muscular frame, stood with Athena by a rubble archway, the old gate to Mount Olympus and the realm of man, she run her fingers along a stone column and started to wonder about the gods and their retreat from the mortal realm, looking around she looked upon the rest of Olympus, its marble temples and golden archways, then her expression turned from sombre to disgust.

"You ever think Aphrodite was right to disappear as she did?" Athena enquired

"She had the most compelling reason to leave, it was a matter of need and must not want and right" Hephaestus replied forlornly

"She did come to love you" Athena stated sympathetically

"I know, it's why what happened to her occurred" Hephaestus replied "The goddess of love finally falls in love and is torn away from it. How ironic and cruel life can be, even to the gods"

Athena sighed

"It would be so easy for you to never return you know? Just go to Themyscira, cloak yourself and poof you're gone and back with your beloved" Hephaestus mused

"However unlike Aphrodite, who's reason for leaving is the same reason no one's looking for her, I would be hunted and dragged back to Olympus" Athena stated "Assuming I don't kill anyone who comes looking, but that would just cause more problems for me"

Hephaestus dropped down on to a fallen piece of the archway and sighed "The equipment you requested will be ready tomorrow by Themyscira's dawn"

"Thank you Hephaestus, I know how much of risk this is for you" Athena thanked

Hephaestus waved it away "Ugh, it's nothing, anyone who asks I'm merely tinkering, what else would, I do on this pitiful rock?"

Athena then noticed someone watching them, then suddenly sped away, knowing exactly who it is, she teleport into an alleyway, stuck her hand out and grabbed Hermes by the neck, as he came speeding by, and manifesting her golden spear in her other hand.

Slamming him against the wall she asks "What were you going to tell him"

"Nothing…" Hermes managed to say before choked

"DO NOT LIE TO ME" Athena growled

"I was just going update him on your activities" Hermes croaked out

"Keeping tabs on me?" Athena asked irate raising him up the wall

"By his order" Hermes stated

"How long?" Athena asked venomously

"Since he ban you from seeing…" Hermes informed before being choked again

"YOU DO NOT say his name, NONE OF YOU have the right" Athena stated angrily

"Ok, Ok" Hermes croaked out

"What have you told him thus far?" Athena enquired

"Just what you normally do here, hang about the old gate and that you visit Themyscira" Hermes informed

"What about my visits do you tell him?" Athena asked infuriated

"Nothing, I don't go there myself" Hermes replied

"Then how do you know that's where I go?" Athena asked raising him higher and her hand squeezing tighter

"It's the only place you could go, to visit… your daughter" Hermes croaked out

Athena held him up for a moment, her grip getting tighter on her spear and his neck

"Please don't kill me" Hermes begged "I won't say anything about today, just you were alone for the most part and didn't say anything other than missing your daughter"

Athena relented and released her grip cause Hermes to hit the ground with thud and cough for his breath

"Run along now, Hermes, before I change my mind" Athena advised

Hermes sped away leaving Athena to think about why Zeus would be keeping tabs on her, then pushed the thought out of her mind and teleported away.

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville/Reno county Line**

Having being brought to the county line due to an armoured truck robbery, Sherriff Lang joins her Deputies Greg, a blonde rookie who's been with the department for almost a year, and Shaun and on the other side of the line is, a greying haired man, Hutchinson Police Captain Harrison, they all stood staring at the three robbers lying dead in the road, one on right on the county line and the other two on both sides.

Sherriff Lang noted the on her side and remarked "Should have gone to Wales and fucked some sheep, Jimmy boy"

"You know him?" Captain Harrison asked surprised

"Yeah, Jim Jones, been on the run for a few months" Deputy Shaun informed

"So, was it a good shoot or a bad shoot?" Sherriff Lang enquired

Captain Harrison stretched his back and looked at three of his officers "Uh, that's what we would call a 'contentious' issue"

"Ugh, fuck me, again?" Deputy Shaun grunted "It's like every fucking week with you guys"

The three officers shrugged

"At least their white" Sherriff Lang remarked "none of that racial bullshit to divert attention from the case"

"Yeah, yeah, got to look on the bright side" Captain Harrison agreed

"Well, they didn't hoof it here, so what happed to the driver?" Sherriff Lang enquired

"He got away" Captain Harrison replied

"Latin, Caucasian…?" Deputy Shaun enquired

"African American, he got away with two million" Captain Harrison informed

"Three white guys and black guy robbed an armoured truck?" Deputy Greg remarked

The others stared at him blankly, Deputy Greg coughed slightly and remind silent

"So what are we doing here, interdepartmental teambuilding?" Sherriff Lang enquired

"Apparently we need to determine whose case this is, due to the robbery taking place on the county line, and Border patrol here is meant to determine that, whichever side has more of him takes it" Deputy Shaun explained

"Doesn't the fact that you're guy's responded first and got involved, make it yours?" Sherriff Lang pointed out to Captain Harrison

"Hey, I told higher up's that but they insisted on it, you know how they get" Captain Harrison replied

"Fucking hell" Sherriff Lang cursed

"Don't worry about it" Captain Harrison reassured then whispered "Shaun and I nudged the guy a little more to my side, it was my guys and all so it's our case"

Sherriff Lang smirked and nodded "Thanks, Harrison"

"Think nothing of it" Captain Harrison wave off

"Alright, I don't have as big a department as you do, so Shaun and I got to get going" Sherriff Lang announced

"Yeah, sure, go ahead" Captain Harrison replied

"Greg, hold the line till this county line thing is sort, then go check on the Dodson's and make sure the Jefferson's are behaving" Sherriff Lang ordered

Greg watched as Sherriff Lang and Deputy Shaun sped away in Lang's SUV then turned and saw Harrison looking at him amused

"What?" Deputy Greg enquired

"She put you with Dodson's? You better get you're 'A' game on, rookie" Captain Harrison advised

 **Gotham City**

 **Neville, Wayne Foundation**

 **R &D Applied Sciences Division**

Entering one of the warehouses Bruce, in a black suit, made his way through aisles filled with black boxes and crates till he reached the edge of an open area and found, by a small desk in a light grey suit, a man with greying black hair working a laptop.

"Mister Wayne" The man greeted without looking away from the laptop

"Lucius" Bruce replied

"What can I do for you today?" Fox enquired

"Brother Eye" Bruce replied

"Well, it's a good thing you made the deal with Lex when you did, otherwise recalibrating the system for his O.M. would have set us back two years" Fox informed

"So we're still on schedule?" Bruce enquired

"Give a month or two" Fox confirmed

"Hmm, alright… So, What do you know of mech-suites?" Bruce asked

"Power armour or giant robots?" Fox queried as turned in his chair

"Power armour" Bruce replied "something to compliment my 'spelunking' gear"

"Uh, I may have just the thing" Fox informed as he stood up

Bruce followed Fox along the edge of the open space and aisles till Fox stopped by a large metal container, after Fox input a code in the keypad, the container opened and revealed a silver/grey prototype power armour.

"This is the juggernaut" Fox informed "It was designed to be support and cover for infantry unites crossing through heavy artillery zones and to engage tank patrols"

"A couple of hundred G's too much for our bean counters?" Bruce asked rhetorically

"I suggested pitching it the billionaire spelunking clubs but that didn't go over so well with the board" Fox jested "I'll get it ready with your specifications"

Bruce chuckled than spotted something under a black tarp peeking out between the wall and last aisle "What's that?"

Fox turned to where Bruce is looking and said "Oh, the tumbler? You wouldn't be interested in that"

 **Glendale, Barbra and Stephanie's Apartment**

Barbra, in pink pyjama pants and a light grey sweater, sat by her computer scanning through the data from the thug's phone, Stephanie sat slowly spinning on an office chair by the window, in grey pyjama pants and a purple sweater, behind Barbra waiting for her to find anything useful.

"So, Damien?" Barbra enquired

"What about him?" Stephanie asked puzzled

"You get back from Metropolis, after you spent two days on some top secret mission and you dump your boyfriend, and let's not forget he got you a Maserati" Barbra stated "So what's happening with you two?"

"Nothing, we just got over our petty little squabbles is all" Stephanie replied brushing off Barbra's insinuations as she continued spinning on her chair

"Just got over your petty squabbles, uh? Ok, if you say so" Barbra said unconvinced

"Barb, I know what you're hinting at but trust me it not like that, we just friends" Stephanie defended "And Tim and I breaking up had nothing to do with it"

"So why did you break up with Tim?" Barbra enquired

"We just weren't working out" Stephanie replied simply "his a nice guy and all but… just not compatible and… I wasn't feeling it anymore"

"Weren't feeling what?" Barbra asked curiously

"Whatever it was that drew me to him in the first place" Stephanie replied softly

"Oh, I see" Barbra said understandingly

"Sadly, I'm sure Tim and Damien aren't getting along any better than before" Stephanie stated

"Does Tim think Damien has something to do with the break up?" Barbra enquired

"Apparently everyone does" Stephanie replied sarcastically

"Oh, here we go, got something" Barbra announced "he's received calls from a number originating from China, nothing in his messages is useful, so whatever it is that's coming, it's coming from China"

"I'll talk to Damien about getting his contacts to find out more" Stephanie replied as stopped spinning and faced the screens

"You sure you don't want to get Bruce in this?" Barbra asked concerned

"Things are uneasy between us at the moment, his still upset with me for helping Damien instead of just dragging him back" Stephanie informed

"And he and Damien are even further apart now because of the Metropolis thing" Barbra added understandingly "Ok, be careful and call Dick if you need back up at any point"

"Will do" Stephanie agreed "So what are we doing about dinner?"

 **Themyscira**

Translated from Ancient Greek

Along an obscure jungle path Phillipus and Diana, in white Grecian dresses, leisurely made their way to the small cove carrying baskets with fruits, snacks and wine for the picnic, all the while chatting about the day's events.

"Hippolyta wasn't particularly pleased" Diana stated

"She's just upset about having to revoke her ban" Phillipus replied

"Even though it was going against mother's orders?" Diana enquired

"Her disregard for Lady Athena's orders sets a dangers precedence that will be seen as if she has no respect for our goddess and possibly wishes to usurp her rule" Phillipus informed "none of it is true but that's how it will be seen"

Diana silent for moment then asked "Why then, what are her reasons for doing it despite it clearly being a violation of mother's orders?"

Phillipus let out a heavy sigh then replied "She wishes to be a mother"

Diana stopped and stared at Phillipus perplexed

"Hippolyta as dreamed of having a child for centuries, may be even longer, however with us being here and isolated from the rest of the world, not mention how the amazons feel about men, that dream will never come true" Phillipus informed

Diana continued their walk and said "So, she's living that dream through me"

"And unfortunately, it has put her at odds with Lady Athena on many an occasion as you grew up" Phillipus stated "Her judgement is clouded because of it and the others are starting see her as being unfit to rule"

They reached the edge of the jungle, stepped on the beach and found Athena, in a blue Grecian dress, standing ankle deep in the waters watching the sun setting. As Phillipus set down her basket and started set up the picnic blanket, Diana walked over to Athena still carrying her basket.

"Mother" Diana greeted tenderly

Athena turned, smiled as she saw Diana and gave her a hug

"Is something wrong, mother?" Diana asked worryingly

"Nothing serious, just some minor godly business, nothing I can't handle" Athena assured "come on let's get this picnic started"

Diana and Athena joined Phillipus on the blanket

"I half expected you to stand vigil as always, Phillipus, but I am glad you decided to join us" Athena confessed

"Her highness insisted, your grace" Phillipus informed

"It wouldn't be much of a picnic without you" Athena stated "So tell me about the tournament, how did go?"

"I thought you were watching" Diana replied dismayed

"I had some godly business to attend to, dear" Athena explained

"Well, I won and got named champion of the amazons" Diana informed disappointed

"Diana I am sorry I missed the tournament, truly I am" Athena apologised "What I have for you tomorrow will make for it"

"Is it better than the Lasso of Hestia?" Diana asked snidely

Athena raised an eye brow questioningly

"It was the tournament prize" Phillipus in formed

"Hippolyta gave away a gift from the gods in tournament?" Athena hissed "And it would have gone to a random amazon if Diana hadn't participated, no… not just any amazon… Artemis"

"Indeed, your grace" Phillipus confirmed

Athena pinched the bridge of her nose and took deep breaths to calm herself

"Mother" Diana said softly

"It's alright, water under the bridge" Athena waved off "Let us forget about all that and enjoy our picnic"

They started eating and watched the sun set

 **Atlantic Ocean**

 **Atlantis, Mera's house**

In her bedroom Mera, in just her chainmail, sat on her bed hugging her knees, her encounter with Arthur hadn't gone as she expected then again she hadn't really known what to expect. Thinking about it now, she realised his reaction was exactly what she should have expected and he was right, there is no way he could reason with Orm, their fud is so deep that a simply 'I'm sorry' would be seen as hostile. His words about queen Atlanna hurt but she couldn't deny the truth behind them, she did cheat on her husband with a fisherman that lived in lighthouse for months, gave birth to Arthur and disappeared soon after, Mera couldn't fault Arthur for hating Atlanna.

However all this wasn't the cause of Mera's despondence, it was Arthurs reaction to seeing her that troubled her, she was nervous about seeing him again and had the vain hope he would be happy to see her, but she now realised how foolish that was. She was merely a reminder of everything terrible in his life, his mother abandoning him, the murder of his father at the hands of the old king and the mess that followed regarding the throne, still Mera wanted to see him again, she wanted more than to just seeing him, she wanted to talk, she wanted be with him, to heal the wounds they both share, she wanted to return to how things were and make it better than they were.

Having had enough wallowing she stood up, left her room, went to the backdoor and activated the airlock then swam out into the back alleyways, through the hidden passages and tunnels. Arriving at the outer wall she slowly swam along its length till she reached a guard post, swimming up to it, she stealthy edged her way around and over the wall, under the guards view, then moved along the shadows of the rocky cave Atlantis lay in. Reaching the passage ways to the rest of the ocean, Mera still in the shadows paused for a moment and looked back, after sensing something in water behind her, but found nothing, shaking her head, she continued along the shadows till she was far enough in the passage ways to swim freely. Exiting into the greater Atlantic Ocean, she flew at Mach 2, restricted to being only able to do this underwater is the only technicality that makes this labelled as swimming.

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Kent Farm**

In a light blue short sleeves shirt, Kal entered the house, after a spending the day in town with Zatanna, as he stepped on the first step of the staircase he noticed she stopped behind him, turning he saw her nervously intertwining her fingers, then moved closer and brushed her hair behind her ear. Zatanna touched his arm and found his skin to be thick but soft, slowly running her fingers down his arm she smiled and wondered how someone so invulnerable could have skin this smooth, as their fingers met she intertwined them.

 _I'm sorry but I fell in love to night_

Kal looked down at her as she looked up at him and locked into her eyes, the rest of the world faded away and all that was left is them, a silent promise is made in that moment, from then on it would the two of them together forever, joined for all eternity, one could not leave the other.

 _I didn't mean to fall in love tonight_

As Zatanna rose to her tip toes and Kal lend down towards her, to seal their promise with a kiss, he suddenly snapped back as the voice of Sherriff Lang rang in his mind. Unbuttoning his shirt revealing his S shield tee, he turned and went to the back door, stepped out onto the backyard and flew off.

 _You're looking like you feel in love tonight_

The sonic boom shook Zatanna out of her confounded daze, she made her way upstairs, entered the master bedroom, took off her flats, unzipped her dress and let it fall then slipped under the covers, in just her black boy short, and stared at nothing particular out the window.

 _Could we pretend that we're in love?_

 **Greenland**

 **Arthur's shithole**

His room is tiny, the single bed filled one side allowing only a wardrobe between it and the wall, next to the bed is a small side table with a tumbler, a bottle of whiskey, an iPod on a dock and a lamp. Lying in bed with just his black jeans on, Arthur stares at the ceiling hoping to be rocked to sleep by the muted sounds of the storm outside, but the sandman wasn't visiting him tonight, so he resigned himself to merely enjoying the tranquillity of his dimly lit room in the storm.

 _Baby_

 _I'm staring at piece of us_

 _Shattered on the sidewalk_

 _Tragic, broken like a china doll_

 _Burning like a gun shot_

The door flew open, splashing the wardrobe with rain, then almost immediately shut closed. Lifting his head Arthur saw Mera standing by the door, he didn't move just stared at her, waiting to see what she wanted, if she was there to drag him back to Atlantis.

 _My heart was beating_

 _And so was yours_

 _We threw each other_

 _Down on the floor_

 _My heart breaking_

 _It's made of glass_

 _I guess anything that's good never ever lasts_

Mera undid the twin clamps on her shoulders and let her chainmail weave and wave down her curves. Arthur stared as if seeing her naked for the first time, it wasn't and yet it was, she was different now than before, it is as if she has fully developed now and the previous times he had merely seen a poor mock-up of the woman she would become and she is a majestic sight to behold.

 _So baby if you love me, let know_

' _Cause everything that hurts you've hurt before_

 _You're about to tear this love apart_

 _And break another glass heart_

Arthur stood up and remained a good pace away from her not sure what is going on, then Mera closed the gap between them and look up into his eyes, he knew then what this is, she made herself vulnerable and available to him, she is giving all of herself over to him, it now up to him to decide if he would do the same for her or reject her completely, their future is in his hands and he as choose if they'll continue together or separately.

 _So baby if you love me just let me know_

' _Cause every time we touch, touch it's turning cold_

 _Promise that we'll never fall apart_

 _And I love you with my glass heart_


	3. Chapter 3

**2 years ago**

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress of Solitude**

 **Level 2, Medical Bay**

In blue jeans and a grey tee, Kal sat anxiously on a crystal bench in the hallway, Lana was currently being operated on by Kelex in the intensive care. After a few moments the doors opened and Lana, in jean shorts and a white tee, come out and tentatively made her to Kal.

"You ok?" Lana enquired

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Kal quipped as he stood up

"Well, I'm definitely better than ever" Lana replied sitting down on the bench "so again, you ok?"

Kal sighed and sat back down "I've been thinking of what our lives are supposed to be like and I just can't see it… 10 years from now, 20, 50… we'll be living totally different lives and we can't just ignore that"

"Doesn't mean we should throw this away, simply because it's not what we expected" Lana countered

"I hurt you Lana, the one thing I was sure I would never do and I don't know how to make that right" Kal stated

"I don't either" Lana admitted tucking her arm under Kal's and holding his hand "but I'd say this is a good start"

 **Present Day**

 **Level 4, Central Core**

-Translated from Kryptonian-

Kal lay on Kelex's core, the ship that brought him to earth, staring at the crystal ceiling and listening to sound of Kelex upgrading the fortress and expanding one of levels, his mind drifted to last night, he almost kissed Zatanna and he was sure she would have wanted to go further than that but Sherriff Lang's voice rung in his head and he remembered that going further was not an option because of his abilities, it's why he and Lana remain friends even though both of them want to be more. So he and Zatanna would be just the same he concluded, another girl he couldn't be with because of his powers, now he was starting to wonder if his powers are more of a cures than a gift.

Bleeping from the ship made Kal sit up, then a side panel opened and inside he saw a small fluffy ball, he took a closer look and noticed ears, a snout and a tail, and realised it's a puppy, couldn't be more than a week old, but how did it get into his ship and why was it in his ship?

"Ah, finally" Kelex chimed from the ship

"Kelex, why was there a puppy inside of you?" Kal enquired

"Your uncle, General Zod, put him there for you" Kelex replied

"What?" Kal exclaimed

The AI Holographic interface of General Zod, in a slight bulkier version of Kal's armour, materialized -"I wanted you to have a companion"-

Kal turned and faced Zod next to him with a perplex expression

-"You are the last Kryptonian, the last of the house of El, all you have of your home, your true home, is this fortress and the closet interaction you have with a being from Krypton is Kelex and AI copies of your family"- Zod clarified -"So Faora and I went to the kennels of our base and took a Frost wolf puppy, the closest earth equivalent would be the ancestor of the grey wolf only bigger and far more terrifying"-

-"Why would you get me something like that?"- Kal asked dumbfounded

-"Because the frost wolf is actually friendly with those it considers part of its pack"- Zod replied -"All you have to do, is show him that you are the alpha by always being commanding, showing dominance and never being lenient in his up bring and he'll be your most furious and loyal companion, but most importantly a living piece of Krypton"-

Kal looked at the puppy, no bigger than Kals hand, fur was white as snow and impossibly softy, picking up the puppy in his hands an idea struck him.

-"Kelex, would this puppy have powers here?"- Kal enquired

-"Just the physical abilities you have, strength, speed, invulnerability and enhanced senses"- Kelex replied -"He will also be smarter than any earth equivalent of his species but still a basically a wolf"-

"Hmm, Alright" Kal said before looking at Zod -"Thank you uncle, I'll take good care of him"-

-"I know you will, nephew"- Zod replied before dissipating

 **Gotham City**

 **Glendale, A martial arts dojo**

Sweaty, exhausted and with a kendo stick on his lap, in red sneakers, black shorts and a red tee, Damien sat cross legged by a wall drinking water out of bottle, carrying a Bo staff in one hand and drinking water with the other Stephanie, in white sneakers, knee length black tights and a light blue tank top, joined Damien. They were alone, the gym was empty and would be for the whole day, so they had free reign to train and practice, Damien looked at Stephanie and saw that under her warm smile she is still unhappy about something, the training so far was good but he noted she was a bit too furious with her attacks and was releasing some aggression.

"Want to talk about it?" Damien enquired

"Talk about what?" Stephanie asked slightly puzzled

"Whatever it is that's been bothering you lately" Damien clarified

Stephanie contemplated this for a moment, it would be nice to talk to someone about it and Damien was pretty impartial and his lack of care made it that he would just listen and never share what she told him to anyone.

"It's Tim…" Stephanie said softly "We broke up the night we returned from Metropolis"

Damien remained silent drinking his water

"We were having problems for a while, I just couldn't work with his methodology, always has a plan and it will be executed just the way it's been planned with no room for error" Stephanie continued "worst part is I'm barely ever included, like I can't do anything or I need to protected all the time, I'm BAT GIRL for crying out loud! I trained for this, I faced some crazy criminals and villains, I've been through some pretty hazarders situations and survived but no, stay in the cave and monitor the situation… we already have people for that, Barbra and Alfred and they have been doing a fine job at that"

Damien shook his water bottle, confirmed its empty then put it down and rested his head on his hand.

"When we go out his just as bad about the planning, every single minute of it laid out, I was lucky I got to choose my own meal" Stephanie stated "It's why I enjoyed being in Metropolis with you, you didn't shut me out, you brought me along included me in your plans, to the point where I was part of the plan, but the best part was the down time, you let me chose what we could do, you discussed where we should get takeout with me, you asked if I wanted to go to where you wanted to go and actually took my opinion into consideration and if we reached an impasse we worked out a compromise… that's why I had a hard time leaving"

"And why you got me coming here" Damien added with a smile "It all makes sense now, Tim's been giving me extra glares around the manor, guess he blames me for the breakup"

"Yeah, I sorry about" Stephanie apologised "I didn't tell him about our date"

Damien perked up at her referring to their last day as a date

"Or any of the things we did in Metropolis, guess he just figured you got to me forgetting we had problems before then" Stephanie continued unware

"Don't worry about it, I'm actually glad we got this time to spend together" Damien admitted "Things get tense around the manor all the time, mostly aimed at me, but hanging out with you is pretty great, you treat me like you actually care"

"I do care" Stephanie stated softly

"I know, aside from Greyson, I think you're the only who does" Damien replied

Stephanie wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead "You forgot Barbra and Alfred"

 **Greenland**

 **Arthur's frozen shithole**

Waking up Mera found she was alone, looking around the wreaked room she got a good look at the destruction she and Arthur caused, the walls had cracked imprints of their bodies as did the floor, the wardrobe was a pile of broken wood and the bed wasn't in any better shape, getting up she slipped into her chainmail and thought of their night together, it's been a few years since the last time but never had they been that passionate, so full of lust and anger, the anger part was what made it different than the others, his anger was being released while her lust was being satisfied.

Outside the storm had long since passed but the sky was still overcast barely letting the sun shine through and Arthur, in black jeans, sat on a recliner at the edge of a lone dock with his side table, drinking whiskey and listen to Amon Amarth - Balls to the wall, noting her presence Arthur watched as Mera entered his view and sat on his lap, he stared at her, as he continued drinking and noticed she wasn't as self-assured as he remembered her to be, then he sighed as it hit him, she's worried and still cares about him, but it would be a while before he could get their relationship back to how it was.

A shy smile crept on Mera's face, she wanted more, she wanted them to be what they were and more than what they were but she knew that would take time, she knew he needed time, so for now she would be here for him, last night was a show of what they can have as they work out their issues and get to where they need to be, all she wants is to be with him. His free hand came up her arm, held her cheek then pulled her towards him, unresisting she went along till their lips were centimetres apart, she looked down and lay on his chest, she felt his arms wrap around and cradle her, she felt safe, a bright future was head for them, all they need do is fight for it.

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Sherriff Lang's house**

Waking up to the sound of Queen – Under Pressure playing on her phone, Sherriff Lang, in a red night shirt, plants her feet on the ground and sits on the edge of her bed and stretched the stiffness out her back then notices the sunrise and her expression turned dark, another day of small town drama, standing up she stretches her arms and legs then strolls to her bathroom. In the shower, she found the droplets soothing on her scar covered back, like a mini massage, and so she stood in the shower letting the water wash away her miseries as well. After a while she warped herself in a white towel and wiped the steam away from the mirror then blankly stared at herself for a moment.

Putting on her uniform, she took her navy jacket off the bed and went downstairs and found Lana in the kitchen, in light blue canvas shoes, blue jeans and a grey MIT tee, packing lunch into a bag paper bag.

"Morning mom" Lana greeted happily

"Morning, care bear" Sherriff Lang replied warmly "did you sleep at all?"

"Not for very long, guess I'm just excited about seeing Clark again" Lana said merrily

Sherriff Lang stared at Lana with an apprehensive look

"It's ok mom, I heard what you said last night about the girl his sheltering" Lana reassured "I'm just excited about seeing my best friend and making a new one, it's going to be great, three musketeers"

Sherriff Lang smiled at how her own daughter has an un-diminishable positivity

"So tell me, how's your second year so far" Sherriff Lang enquired taking the paper bag from Lana

"Just like the first year" Lana replied disappointed as they made their way to the front door "still haven't gotten to anything I don't know but I keep to myself, don't want to come off as some know it all, but a few of professors have noted that I do have extended knowledge on the subjects in class, you can thank Clark for that"

"Think he should have gone with you?" Sherriff Lang asked as they got into the SUV

"Nah, he would have been bored with the classes, just like in high school" Lana replied frankly "Honestly, Clark never needed to go to school, he was just there because of the Kent's and then he went merely to keep me company… actually, I think it's more of me keeping him company after the…"

"The accident" Sherriff Lang finished

"Yeah… I was worried about leaving him alone here, I wanted to stay, go to a varsity that was closer or something but he wouldn't have it" Lana informed before impersonating Kal "You're not selling yourself short for me, Lana, go be everything I know you can be and do some good in the world, it sure needs more people like you"

Sherriff Lang caught Lana's voice crack at the last part, her daughter was still in love with Clark and would be anything he needed her to be.

"Not to mention you wouldn't allow me to stay either" Lana added

"That goes without saying" Sherriff Lang stated

"So this girl, what else can you tell me about her?" Lana enquired

"From what Faraday told me she's a Homo Magi, she run into some trouble about a year ago and then Clark freed her from the people that caught her afterwards" Sherriff Lang informed

"Magic uh" Lana said intrigued

"Yeah and according to the reports she's pretty powerful too, but she just seems so ordinary that you wouldn't think of her that way" Sherriff Lang added "But what do I know? The only magical being I've encountered before was that one wizard guy Clark and I helped out"

"That must have been something else" Lana commented "not many people get to see magic, real magic"

"Not something I'm eager to repeat" Sherriff Lang stated

Lana looked Sherriff Lang smirked and shook her head

 **Kent Farm**

Zatanna put on a pink tee to go with the blue jeans and black flats she had on, then the sight of Kal landing outside caught her attention, watching him through the main bedroom window, she noted he had something in his hands but his back was to her and couldn't make out what it is, leaving the window she rushed down stairs and out the back door. Walking along the grass of the backyard she found him cross legged and floating inches of the ground, Kal turned to face her and revealed the puppy still sleeping in his lap, Zatanna's heart melted at the sight of the puppy, he is incredibly cute, she joined Kal and levitated off the ground as well, Kal arched an eyebrow.

"You're not a true spell caster if you can't float" Zatanna stated "the ability to hover ominously is a standard requirement"

A shy smile crept on Kals face then he sighed "About last night…"

"Don't worry about it, Kal" Zatanna interject

"No I need to say this" Kal insisted

Zatanna looked at him patently

"Lana and I are pretty close, always have been, and one night we, um,… we just got to, you know… it start out good, normal, then as things got heated as they do when you're… we didn't factor my strength" Kal explained "I hurt her… she was understanding and actually comforted me at the time, ignoring her physical injuries for my emotional ones"

Zatanna wanted to say something, anything that would comfort him now, but nothing come

"I told her it would be best if we just stayed friends" Kal continued "nothing really changed between us, I was lucky she was so understanding about the whole thing, I don't even want think what would have happened if it was someone else"

Zatanna's eyes starting watering and a warm sympathetic smile crept on her face

"So there you have it" Kal said "That's why I left last night"

Zatanna looked down at the puppy and stroked his fur "I understand, Kal, we can stay friends if that's what you really want"

The sorrow in her voice hadn't escaped Kal's notice, but he change the subject "I brought him for you"

Zatanna look at him astonished

"My uncle had him put in stasis on the ship that brought me to earth, it only opened for him this morning" Kal informed

"His Kryptonian?" Zatanna asked excited

"Yeah, my uncle wanted me to have at least one living Kryptonian with me and chose a barely domesticated wolf" Kal replied sarcastically

Zatanna stopped stroking the puppy's fur

"It's alright according my uncle I just need to show dominance and he'll soon be the most well behaved wolf anyone could ever ask for" Kal assured

"He is cute though" Zatanna stated stroking the puppy again "You got a name for him?"

"Well, I figured you would name him, I did bring him for you" Kal replied

"I don't think I could do the dominance thing, his too cute" Zatanna stated

"Don't worry I'll do that" Kal assured "I want him to keep you company and… to protect you when I'm not around"

Zatanna looked into Kals eyes and smiled "Krypto"

"Krypto?" Kal asked

"Yeah, Krypton without the N" Zatanna said "I think it's perfect, his everything Krypton, from the wilderness to its civilization"

Kal heard the SUV turn into the drive way and perked up "Lana"

"What?" Zatanna enquired

"Lana's here" Kal explained as he stood up "come on, you got to meet her"

Coming down the drive away Sherriff Lang and Lana saw Kal and Zatanna exiting the front door and wait on the porch, as soon has the car stopped, Lana jumped out, run to Kal and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you so much, Clark" Lana stated excitedly

"I missed you too, Lana" Kal chuckled "How's varsity this year?"

"Same old same old, but we'll talk about that later" Lana replied turning to Zatanna "Hi, I'm Lana, I'm sure Clack has mentioned me or at least I hope so"

"Hi, I'm Zatanna, his spoken about you quit a bit" Zatanna greeted

"Well, that's good and I for one am glad to make a new friend" Lana replied as she ushered Zatanna into the house

Sherriff Lang come up next to Kal "Yep, you're in it now Clark"

"I was afraid of that" Kal said softly

 **Australia**

 **The Outback**

Faraday and Tresser, in brown hiking boots, brown cargo pants, brown combat shirts and brown tactical vests, traversed the bushes carrying R5 rifles. Coming across a mud hut, they find by the fire, in white sneakers, white tactical pants with a white 1911 strapped on the right leg, white gunslinger gloves and a white tee with a white Shamash and a white plate carrier vest, sitting on a lawn chair with a white all hazards backpack on one side and a white custom M4A1 rifle on the other, Miss Lawson, her hair tied in ponytail under a white baseball cap.

"Lawson" Faraday greeted cautiously

"Faraday" Lawson replied "Unless she actually going to shot me, could you tell her to stop pointing her gun at me?"

Faraday stared at Lawson for a moment

"I came alone, Faraday, what have you got to fear for me?" Lawson asked inoffensively "I'm not interested in getting shot in the middle of bum fuck nowhere"

"Stand down, Tresser" Faraday ordered

Tresser let her gun down

"So what are you interested in getting in the middle of bum fuck nowhere?" Faraday asked wittily

"Seeing as I actually do like you, I'll give you freebie" Lawson replied with an amused smile "the aboriginal has a very unique ore, the only piece in the whole universe and I traded for it"

"Traded what?" Faraday enquired

"Ask him, it's not my place to tell" Lawson replied "I can keep a secret"

After a moment Lawson got irate "Would you take a seat, you don't have stand there looming over me"

Faraday and Tresser sat down in lawn chairs opposite Lawson around the fire, Tresser kept a close eye on her.

"Where is he?" Faraday asked sceptically

"You got to learn to trust me Faraday, we both work for queen and country" Lawson replied "he's in the hut"

The aboriginal exited the hut, Lawson, Faraday and Tresser stood up, and he moved over to Lawson carrying a football sized ore, so black it seemed to be sucking in light, and handed it to her, Lawson nodded in thanks then packed the ore in her backpack, slung it on her back and picked up her rifle.

"See you around, Faraday" Lawson bid farewell and disappeared into the bushes

Faraday turned back to the a after Lawson left

"The magician" The aboriginal said "She will guide and aid your star child in facing the foe that you now face, they will defend our realm from the evil that marches upon us now, see to it that she find her answers, she must return to where her journey started, to where her father and friend died"

The aboriginal returned to his hut and Faraday and Tresser left

 **Themyscira**

 **The Palace, Diana's Room**

-Translated from Ancient Greek-

Wearing blue fingerless silver plated gauntlets, a red breastplate with a gold W shaped eagle, red plated leggings under a blue knee length armour skirt and blue plated boots, Diana looked at herself ecstatic in the mirror, as Phillipus, in her golden armour, stood by the foot of the bed with Athena, in a white toga with a sliver breast plate, sitting on the bed with Minerva perched between her and Phillipus on the bed post.

"This is wonderful, mother, Thank you" Diana thanked

"I'll be sure to pass on the gratitude to Hephaestus as well" Athena replied warmly

"So what do you think, Phillipus?" Diana enquired

"You look marvellous, Hephaestus has never made anything less than extraordinary" Phillipus praised

"And that's not all he made for you" Athena said nodding towards the bed

Diana picked up the arming sword with a gold eagle spreading its wings serving as a cross guard, unsheathing it she noted tiny sparks along the edges of the silver blade

"Those sparks are atoms being split apart by the sword" Athena informed "there's a spell to insure we're not subjected to a nuclear holocaust"

After sheathing the sword and strapping it to her back, Diana picked up the round silver shield with gold edges and a golden W shaped eagle

"It's lighter than I expected" Diana commented

"You can put it on your back it won't fall" Athena informed

-"General! General!"- Magda called out -"I have a massage for you, please, it is important"-

Phillipus headed for the door, opening it she saw Magda outside exhausted and sweaty she'd been running for sometime

-"General, I must speak with you, I wouldn't interrupt if weren't important"- Magda implored

Phillipus exited the room, closing the door behind her -"What is it, Magda?"-

-"Dooms door has been breached"- Magda informed -"Io's vanguard is there holding the line, nothing has come out yet but General Io fears it won't be long before something does"-

Before Phillipus could respond the door opened, Magda's eyes widened at the sight of Athena standing in the doorway then she dropped to her knees bowing before her

-"Your grace, Lady Athena"- Magda said in astonishment

-"It's alright child, stand firm"- Athena said as she crouched down, then raised Magda to her feet

-"Your grace?"- Phillipus enquired

-"I heard, I shall take us there now, I wish to see what has happened to the door"- Athena replied -"Return home, child"-

Magda bowed then ran off down the hallway

"Diana are you ready?" Athena enquired

Diana placed her shield on her back and made her to Athena "I'm ready"

With Phillipus and Diana by her sides Athena teleported them in a blue flash of light

 **Doom's Door**

At the edge of the island on a narrow strip of beach facing a jagged cliff face, in golden armour, the pale, raven haired Io stood with Artemis at the head of the vanguard having formed a defensive line around the large three story tall iron door, now bent in half and swung open. Phillipus and Diana appeared after a flash of blue light, the army synchronously bowed before Athena, looking over the vanguard Athena frowned.

-"Rise"- Athena ordered before turning and walking towards the door

-"Your grace…"- A soldier called out before being halted by Phillipus staring intensely and shaking her head once in warning

Athena inspected the door, its shape indicated that it was bent from the inside and something came out, looking into the dark carven she saw no sign of anything else coming and holding out her arm Minerva perched on her

-"Phillipus"- Athena called out still looking into the carven

-"Yes, your grace"- Phillipus answered

-"Instruct Hippolyta to send the whole army to guard the door and that Io will be in charge of the defence, be sure to inform her it is my decree"- Athena instructed a she sent Minerva flying off

-"At once"- Phillipus bowed before being teleport by Athena

-"Come Diana"- Athena called as she walked into the carven

Diana hastily followed to catch up

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Kent Farm**

Lana came out the back door, carrying a thick polar jacket, scanned the yard then saw Kal, leaning on the far fence of the farm and ran to him through the corn field.

"Hey, Clark" Lana greeted affectionately

"Hey" Kal replied warmly

"So, um, I asked Zee to give us time to chat and catch up… and I was thinking we could go to… the fortress for a bit" Lana said timidly

"You want to go to the fortress?" Kal asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, it's been a while seen I was last there and I want to see what you've done with it" Lana replied shyly

Kal looked her unconvinced, then she pulled a pear shaped crystal with the house of El emblem on a silver necklace from her cleavage

"Still have a key" Lana offered "Kelex has been telling me, you guys have done some serious changes… come on, Clark, please? I'll make it worth your while"

"Worth my while, uh?" Kal asked intrigued

"I can think of a few ways to show my appreciation" Lana flirted stepping closer

"Alright, put on your jacket" Kal conceded

Lana squealed 'yeah' almost inaudibly as he put on her polar jacket, then warped her arms around Kals neck as he lifted her into his arm

"Not too fast" Lana reminded

"Like I've never flown with you before" Kal remarked

She shrugged and Kal slowly lifted off the ground then sped up to a comfortable fast speed for a human and flew them to the fortress. By the back door Zatanna with Krypto in her arms watched as they flew off with an aching expression

 **New York**

 **Manhattan, Greenwich Village**

 **Hokus & Pokus Occult Curioso**

With his feet on the table, in worn black shoes, black pants, white shirt, a red lose tie and a brown coat, John Constantine leaned back, dangerously close to point of no return, in a chair drinking a glass of scotch as Nimue explained her prediction. Looking over the brim he watched her pace around the room, then check the glass to see if he needs a refill as he did not care for a single word Nimue is saying, noting his running a little low he reached for the bottle on the table and half-filled the tumbler.

"Are you listening to me, John?" Nimue asked slamming her hands on the table

"So, let me get this straight" Constantine replied indifferent "You think Zee is out there with some bloke from another world and the two of them shagging is going to end the world?"

"NO!" Nimue yelled "Zee and this man being together will prevent apocalypses from occurring"

"Apocalypses, plural?" Constantine enquired

"Yes, they will stand between those who would use the weakened state of the barriers in attempts to do great evil" Nimue clarified

"So what, you want us to play matchmakers?" Constantine jibed

"I want you to ask Papa Midnight a favour" Nimue replied calmly

"WHAT?!" Constantine cried out as he jumped to his feet "Have you lost your FUCKING mind?"

"WE NEED WHAT HE HAS, John!" Nimue insisted

"And what the hell could he have that makes you think I would willing walk to my own death?!" Constantine questioned

"The helm" Nimue replied softly yet firmly

John was taken aback, downed his scotch the muttered "Damn"

 **Atlantic Ocean**

 **Atlantis**

 **The Royal Palace**

-Translated from Atlantean-

Orm, in black slippers, black pants and a gold embroidered purple robe split on the sides, stood by the window of the private study overlooking the city, when a messenger entered.

-"Your majesty"- the messenger greeted with a bow

-"Speak"- Orm ordered

-"I followed Mira as instructed, she went to a hovel of a harbour in the north near the pole"- the messenger informed -"there was a storm so I couldn't see much, but this morning after the storm, I saw him, I stayed a while to confirm that it was truly him and I can say with absolute certainty that is him, your majesty, Mira has found Arthur"-

-"Interesting how she just knew where to go, she must have known all along"- Orm mused -"you're dismissed"-

The messenger bowed then left the study, Orm continued to look over the city with sinister thoughts

 **Gotham City**

 **Bryan Town, the Tombs Hotel**

 **Damien's Bunker**

The old Gotham state prison had been converted into a five star hotel owned by Damien. underneath in a large open space parked next to red moto cross bike is Goliath and sitting in one corner, in black convers shoes, blue jeans, a white shirt and a maroon cotton jersey, is Damien by the one other visible thing in there his computer. Speaking on his cell phone with Stephanie who's in her room back at her apartment, he searches through files on his computer, a profile of Pamela Isley also known as Poison Ivy is on one of the six screens before him the others have information he and Stephanie have gathered and a few Barbra forwarded.

"China, you say?" Damien enquired

" _Yeah, it's a frequent number, the only problem we have is that we can't trace a location from it"_ Stephanie informed

"It's a cell phone number, I doubt the calls were made in one specific location but I'll check for any frequent locations" Damien replied "whoever is on the other line must have a few favourite spots to make calls from"

" _Then you'll get our pal, Lancelot, to help locate the guy?"_ Stephanie enquired

"He's got his hands full at the moment, all he can really do is get us there undetected and grant us access to the safe houses" Damien informed "How do you feel about a trip to China?"

" _Damien, I still got school to attend next week"_ Stephanie stated

"Drop out and get home schooled by Barbra" Damien countered

" _Damien, no"_ Stephanie chastised

"Steph, you already know what you want to do with your life and Barbra can teach you the skills you need, school isn't doing anything for you and don't tell me you attend for the socializing, we both know that's a lie" Damien retorted

Stephanie didn't reply

"Just think about it and talk to Barbra about getting a streamlined course into the career you want" Damien suggest "You'll be working for me in any case"

" _Oh, really?"_ Stephanie enquired

"Think I'll just let you go work for someone else?" Damien replied

" _And what makes you think I want to work for you?"_ Stephanie asked mischievously

"I can make very tempting offer" Damien replied equally mischievously

" _Hmm… let me talk to Barbra tonight and I'll get back to you about the China trip"_ Stephanie offered

"Works for me" Damien agreed

" _Don't forget, you supposed to hang out with Greyson today"_ Stephanie reminded

"I haven't forgotten" Damien replied "I'm leaving now, talk to you later"

" _Later"_ Stephanie said before hanging up

Damien put the computer on standby, then went to the moto cross bike, put on a helmet and got on the bike and left via tunnel at the end of the space.

 **Kansas, Smallville**

 **Sherriff's Department**

Reclined on her chair with her feet on her desk, Sherriff Lang bobbed her head to the bet of Egypt Central - Change playing from her docked iPod, a news report came on the muted TV hanging on the corner wall of her office. Checking the screen she saw it was about the now confirmed total death toll of the hells gate island incident, the number on screen read 325 154, she frowned and wondered if Kal saw this or if he's too busy catching up with Lana and getting her and Zatanna to like each other, though she wasn't worried about that last part, knowing Lana they're probable acting as if they've been friends forever.

Then her phone rang, she answered "Sherriff Lang, speaking… You know Faraday, I'm starting to feel like I'm just a chauffeur to you… hmm, right of course… what's going on... alright fine I'll be at the airstrip when you land"

After hang up, someone knocked on her door.

"It's open" Sherriff Lang replied

"Ma'am, the Dodson's are complaining about the Jeffords again" Deputy Greg informed entering the office

Sherriff Lang stared at Deputy Greg with an intense scowl

"I'll just give the Jeffords a warning to not start anything and I'll increase my patrol of the area" Deputy Greg said nervously before leaving

Sherriff Lang returned to listening to her music

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress of Solitude**

 **Level 1, living area**

-Translated from Kryptonian-

Kal set Lana down on the cobblestone path between two large lawns in front of a large single story house, the roof is half built over the bed rooms and bathrooms leaving the living room and kitchen open.

"Wow, you're building a house?" Lana asked as she took off her jacket

"Yeah, it's really the only new thing here" Kal replied "Everything else is just being upgraded"

Lana walked towards the house "well come on, give me a tour"

Kal followed her, reaching the glass doors, he opened them for her then pointed out the kitchen with its mirror finish appliances, cupboards and Central crystal Island with a sink and gas stove. Moving over to the living room he showed her the eight person couch facing what she thought is a blank wall till Kal turned on the screen, which encompassed most of the wall, in between the wall and couch is a crystal coffee table flanked by two armchairs. Making their way to the rest of the house, Lana made a beeline for one of bedrooms, Kal chased after her and ended up in the main bedroom with a king sized bed with pure white sheets and pillows, and found her standing by two switches next to the brown leather padded headboard, with a seductive look in her eye.

"I thought you wanted a tour" said Kal

-"It can wait"- Lana replied seductively

She flipped the first switch, bathing the room in red sunlight

Kal looked at lights then back at Lana worried -"What's going on, Lana?"-

She didn't reply then flipped the second switch, Kal felt his powers draining and after a few seconds they were completely gone.

-"What did you do to me?"- Kal asked confused

-"Giving you the chance to do this"- Lana said as she rushed up to him then kissed him

Surprised for just a second Kal felt the softness of her lips and gave in, kissing her back, his hands came up behind her and moved over her bubbly butt, then under her tee and for the first time in years he felt her silky smooth skin, caressing her back he felt the warmth of her body tickle his skin as he pulled her in closer, Lana in response to his need to get closer pressed herself up against him, almost in an attempt to merge with him, as she run her hand in his hair. Taking que from Lana pulling his tee up from behind Kal pulled hers up, they parted long enough get their tees off and throw them to the floor, continuing to kiss Kal swiftly undid her bra, but an odd snap made him pretty sure he broke the hooks.

They unbuttoned and unzipped each other's jeans as they removed their shoes with their feet, sliding each other's jeans to their knees they wiggled them off the rest of the way, then Kal picked Lana up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Laying her on the bed he gently pulled off her lace lingerie as she pulled off his boxers, then threw them among the rest of their clothes, looking into her light green eyes, Kal paused worried he would hurting her again.

-"It's ok, you're not going to hurt me"- Lana reassured softly pulling closer

 _I know we've all got our problems_

 _It's blessing that we've made it here so far_

 _If you lay here in these arms tonight I promise_

 _I promise to take you, take you as you are_

 **Themyscira**

 **Doom's Door**

Athena glowed with a blue light illuminating the path for her and Diana as the made their way through the carven. Looking around Diana only saw jagged rocks and bones, which made her wonder what exactly was all the fuss about, the stories she heard about Doom's Door made it sound like there was a horde of monster just behind the door attempting to escape every day, yet there wasn't a single one insight, had they already escaped? No the amazon would have been fighting them if they did, so where are they?

"Mother…" Diana started

"We'll find out soon enough" Athena answered knowing Diana's question

 **New York**

 **Airport**

Constantine sat in business class with Numie waiting for the plane to take off, he stared out the window peeved and he couldn't believe he let Numie talk him into going to see Papa Midnight, let alone go to New Orleans.

"Don't worry, John, we'll be fine" Numie reassured "I got us business class"

Constantine remained silent

"Giving me the silent treatment?" Numie enquired "John, come on, I promise you he won't do anything to you, I made sure of that"

"What's the strongest drink you got?" Constantine asked a passing stewardess

"That would be bourbon, sir" the stewardess replied

"Get me has much of that as you're allowed to, love" Constantine instructed

The stewardess tentatively nodded and left to get him a glass

Numie sighed "this is going to be a long trip"

 **Olympus**

Sitting on bench outside his forge Hephaestus drank the nectar of the gods out of large jug, some of the other gods walked by paying him no mind, a nymph caught his eye as she was standing behind a pillar of an archway and he looked at her suspiciously. The nymph is pale with a slight green ting, a frost nymph, all she had on is a lace thong, her long dark hair providing the only cove for her breasts, Hephaestus then noticed she had flirtatious look about her, taking a quick look behind him, he found no one there, she's interested him. Hephaestus took another gulp of the nectar then as he set down the jug and the nymph stepped out from behind the pillar, Minerva flew up, perched on the jug and cooed at him a few times, divining what she cooed Hephaestus stood up, entered his forge and fired up the furnaces and got to working on his next project, much to the disappointment of the nymph.

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress of Solitude**

 **Level 1, living area**

Lana pushed herself to be on top and started rolling her hips, she pressed one hand on the headrest and the other on Kal's chest as he caressed her thighs as he moved his hands up to her hips, then started aiding her in gaining the pace she wanted to reach, causing her to lean back and support herself on knees which he brought for her to hold on to. Lana's skin left a trail of Goosebumps as Kal's hands slid their way up her body and reached her chest where they cupped each breasts and his fingers gently played with nipples sending shots of ecstasy through her body. Sensing their climax approaching, Kal flipped her over, got on top and Lana's soft silk legs rose up and wrapped around his waist crossing over each other, followed by her wrapping her arms around his back holding on to his shoulder pulling herself closer to him as they simultaneously journeyed towards their climax.

 **Themyscira**

 **Doom's Door**

-Translated from Ancient Greek-

Nearing the end of a path Athena dims her light as she and Diana enter a torch lit chamber, where a large muscular man on a platform kneeling on one knee held up the rocky roof above him. Diana wondered who this man is and what he was doing beneath Themyscira, no men are allowed on the island or did that not apply due to technicality of him being under it and not on it? His long black hair and beard made it hard for Diana to make out a face to compare to those she's seen and heard of, who is he? She wondered.

-"Brother"- Athena greeted tenderly with a hint of anguish, much to Diana's bewilderment

-"Athena, is that you sister?"- The man replied with a raspy deep voice

Athena manifested a water pouch and brought it up to his mouth -"Here drink"-

The man thirstily drank the water, then asked -"Are you here about the door?"-

-"Yes, what happened?"- Athena confirmed

-"Head that way, Hades needs your help"- He nodded to the side indicating to another passage way

-"Do you know who's behind this and where the monster are?"- Athena enquired

-"The monsters retreated into Tartarus but they will return soon"- the man informed -"as for who is behind this I do not know, I can only see and hear so much"-

-"Thank you, brother"- Athena thanked sympathetically as she kissed his cheek -"hanging there for a while longer, you will be released from this soon and be reunited with your family in Elysium"-

The man held back tears and nodded -"good luck, sister"-

Athena motioned for Diana to follow

As they entered the new passage Diana asked "Who was that man"

Athena sighed "A man paying for an awful trick Hera played on him"

Athena paused for moment wiping away tears from her eyes

"Mother, what's wrong" Diana asked fretful

"My brother is being made to hold up Themyscira till no more amazons reside on the island" Athena informed "for being manipulate by Hera to commit the vial acts the amazons suffered"

Diana's eyes widened as she realised who he is

"Yes, dear" Athena confirmed "now let us move on"

Diana silently followed as Athena began to illuminate their path again

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Kent Farm**

Having arrived in Sherriff Lang's SUV, Faraday and Tresser without their gear and just their combat uniforms, entered the house with Sherriff Lang and found Zatanna in the living room sitting on couch feeding Krypto with a baby bottle, they paused for a second puzzled by the sight.

"Um, where's Clark and Lana" Sherriff Lang enquired

"They flew off somewhere" Zatanna replied indifferently

"Ok, listen, something is happening with the magical realms and their threating to unleash something into our world" Faraday informed as he kneeled in front of her "I don't know what or whom is behind this but apparently you and Clark need to go back to New Orleans to stop this"

Zatanna looked at Faraday apprehensively

"I know, I know, but you need to go back and find out what happened to your father and your friend" Faraday pressed "Clark, will be with you to make sure nothing happens to you… I would have our magical defence division handle this but they are… unavailable at the moment, so you're all I've got"

Zatanna contemplated this holding back her reservations "Kal's coming with"

"Of course" Faraday agreed

"I'll contact some people who, I think, might know what's happening, then we'll go" Zatanna informed

"Alright, I'll go call Kal" Faraday said getting up

"His mostly like at the fortress" Sherriff Lang surmised

"Doing what?" Faraday asked curiously

"Probably showing off some new inventions to Lana" Sherriff Lang surmised "she's is always bugging him about showing her the tech his got in there"

 **3 years ago**

Late in the night the house was a buzz as a wake for the Kent's went on, while in the barn at the back, in a black suit, Kal finished off a bottle of whiskey as Lana, in a black knee length dress and black flats, walked in and stood a few meters away from him. Kal turned and gestured to her look at his futile attempt to get drunk and suppress the pain, as all around the floor were just bottles upon bottles of every kind of alcohol and nothing worked, Lana saw the pain in his eyes and how desperately he wanted it gone.

"So how's the party?" Kal enquired

"Same as every Smallville wake" Lana replied softly

There was an awkward silence for a minute, then Lana spoke up "I wanted to say something to you, but then I wasn't sure what to say because I don't know where you fit in my life, which made it difficult to find the right words… so I guess now is as good a time as any to figure it out, so can I get the words"

Kal could see she wanted to address their relationship, because of how muddled it is on where they stand, she couldn't figure out does she comfort him as a friend or as a girlfriend.

"I… I want to talk about all this, but maybe after we get through this night" Kal offered

"Yeah, of course, I'm sorry this is clearly not the time" Lana apologised stepping back

"Don't be sorry, it's ok, you just want to help and clear the air" Kal reassured "we'll as soon as all this is over"

Lana slightly nodded as she backed up then turned and left the barn, with his vision, Kal watched her walk back to the house and find Lang, she did say anything but Lang smiled warmly and led her out to the car and drove her home.

 **Present day**

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress of Solitude**

 **Level 1, living area**

-Translated from Kryptonian-

With the duvet around their waists, Lana snuggled herself on Kal's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, it had been incredible, an experience Lana had been yearning to have with him for long time. Kal had given up on ever actual getting this intimate with anyone, especially Lana, considering the tragic results of the last time they attempt this, so for him this had been like a once in a life time experience, one he got to share with his first love and oddly it seemed appropriate and in a weird sense it was like making up for the last time.

-"See? I told you I would make it worth your while"- Lana boasted

-"So this was your plan along"- Kal concluded

"I… may have been… working on it for almost two years" Lana confessed

"Two years?" Kal asked astonished

"Yeah, I wanted our second-first time to be special" Lana replied timidly

"OUR second-first time" Kal asked baffled

"Yeah, it is isn't?" Lana asked troubled as she lend on her elbow looking down at him "Unless you…"

"With whom?" Kal queried "Anyways, I thought you… may have… found someone at some point"

"No, I haven't been with anyone or even considered anyone" Lana stated

-"Really, beautiful girl next door like you had no suiters?"- Kal asked sceptically as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear

-"I didn't say I didn't have any suiters, just that I didn't consider them"- Lana corrected

"So all this time?" Kal enquired

"Yeah" Lana confirmed "When I was just lying in the medical bay, while Kelex was busy operating on me, I just started thinking about how to make it safer for us"

"Lana" Kal managed to say

"Clark, we were practically dating, the one difference was that we didn't address it" Lana stated "I couldn't deal with it anymore, so…"

"How did you even know this would work?" Kal enquired

"I had a wonder, why didn't your people just fly off to another planet?" Lana questioned as she straddled his waist "You're powered by solar radiation, it's your main source of energy, so why didn't your people just fly off? They could survive in space. You did go to the moon that one time… thanks again for the moon rock… and breathing wasn't an issue, so I asked Kelex and she told me that it was the type of solar radiation Kryptonians were receiving that made it impossible for them to leave along with the space programme being shut down"

Kal looked at her intrigued it never occurred to him to ask this question, he just accepted that he's the only one left.

"Krypton orbited a red giant, the solar output it generated was in the red spectrum, which means the only cellular reactions your people were getting only provided healthier bodies, increased lifespans and a slightly increased healing factor" Lana informed "if they had been orbiting a star in the orange to yellow range they would have had your powers and if that same star was closer to the blue side, well… they would have been physical gods, on top of the five year boosts you guys get before reaching maturity… and you got a few more of those coming"

"Still not seeing how that helps with this" Kal replied

"I asked Kelex if we could generate red solar energy, because without solar energy a Kryptonian tends to wither, and she said yes installing the necessary florescent lights wouldn't be an issue" Lana informed "then she told me it wouldn't actually do anything, because you are a fucking high capacity solar battery, you would still have two and half days' worth of energy left with normal exertion and if you pushed yourself about eight hours and that wasn't going to work for me. So I posed the question how could we speed that up? Then Kelex found a record of some scientist having discovered a leech in amber and according to their research, it can absorb energy from any living organisms"

Kal looked on marginally impressed by her dedication and also pleased about learning how his powers actually work and realised he should have looked into this ages ago.

"Kelex said she could create a device that replicates the leeches' abilities without making contact with the subject from a limited range" Lana continued "So, for a year I started working on some calculations and diagrams for what to build, passed them on to Kelex for review and she got to work, then a few weeks ago she told me everything was ready"

Kal smiled then rolled her over and kissed her before saying "I can't believe you went through all that, despite what happened"

"Clark, we shouldn't deny what we have merely because of sex" Lana stated "I want to be with you and if it means having sex in a red room, hey, I'm not going to complain… I love you, Clark"

"I love you too" Kal replied as he kissed her

Just as they were about to go for another round Kelex chimed _"Pardon the intrusion, Director Faraday requests that you return to the farm, it is extremely important"_

Kal chuckled as Lana patted his back "Alright big boy, get dressed"

As he bulked his belt Kal turned and watched as Lana put on her jeans then smiled to himself, what a lucky man he is to have her, she wouldn't give up on them even after hurting her, albeit accidentally.

"Hey" Lana called out getting his attention "You broke my bra"

Looking at the silk lingerie Kal sighed "I'll get you a new one"

"It's Victoria's secret, so…" Lana warned provocatively

"I know, I can afford it, don't worry" Kal replied flirtatiously

Lana then placed her hand on his bare chest, tapping it then indicated with her thumb that he needs to go "Go on ahead without me, Kelex can take me home in a pod"

Reluctantly Kal picked up his S tee and left, Lana merrily went over to the switches and turned them off.

 _-"Mistress Lana, your pod is waiting on the front lawn"-_ Kelex informed

Lana bit her lower lip at the memory of the sensations of their time together, then walked out the bedroom

 **Hade's realm**

 **Tartarus**

-Translated from Ancient Greek-

Dimming her light as they exited the passage Athena and Diana come upon the scorching rock fields of Tartarus, the hellish landscape stretching out as far as the eye can see, taking a moment to scan the area Athena noticed the dooms door monsters converging by a passage on the horizon, they were returning to their home, she hoped the amazons could fair against them.

"Mother, do you see that" Diana asked noticing them too

"Yes, worry not, the amazons will hold them" Athena assured

Continuing her scan she picked something up head of them, a tower of sorts stretching from the burning sands to the jagged rock ceiling, then flew towards it followed by Diana closely behind her, getting closer to the tower she sensed a presence within and slowly started to identify who it is she's sensing. Getting a confirmation she blasted towards the section of the tower the presence is, then manifested her shield and spear before slamming into the wall. Bursting in Athena slid to a halt on one knee, shield and spear at the ready, followed by Diana landing behind her sword and shield in hand, standing up she spotted thin man, in ragged pants, on his knees with his arms apart held by chains linked to the walls, his long raven black hair draped over his face.

"Diana" Athena cried as she indicated for her to cut down the chains

As Diana cut the chains with her sword, Athena came under and held him up by her shoulder and moved him from the centre platform and gently lay him against the wall, then manifested a pouch and pressed it to his lips.

-"Drink uncle, it will restore your health"- Athena implored

The man slightly parted his lip allowing the liquid to slowly seep through and almost immediately his body returned to its muscular physique as he regained his power, Athena the pulled away the pouch.

Gasping he stood up then addressed Athena -"What are you doing here, do you know what kind of trouble you could be in come here?"-

-"Uncle, Doom's Door has been breached, if father has any objections I'll tell him I was investigating the breach and it lead me here"- Athena countered

He nodded conceding to her defence

-"Can you tell us what happened, Lord Hades?"- Diana enquired

-"Ares"- Hades replied simply as he moved towards the hole in the wall -"He tricked me into coming here then chained me in his own cell… he's taken advantage of the weakened barriers, who knows what machinations he has have planned"-

-"Any idea where he is?"- Athena enquired

-"If I did I would have taken us there immediately and murdered bloody shit"- Hades replied venomously -"Return to your island your people need you, enough have gone to the fields of Elysium already"-

With a nod Athena flew off towards the passage way with Diana in tow, Hades stood and watched them fly of then in burst of flame teleported away.

 **Themyscira**

 **Doom's Door**

The amazons were engaged in battle against the monsters of doom's door, they had suffered heavy casualties and the battle was not going in their favour. With a deep bloody slash along the side of her left eye and cheek, Io bashed into a giant lizard looking monster with her shield then stabbed it in the head with her sword, pushing it away from a vanguard warrior it was about to strike. Io then blocked the swipe of chimera, followed by chopping off the snake tail as it lunged for her, quickly she swiped her sword up slashing the lion face, then flip the sword in her hand and jabbed down into the goat head finally killing it with a twist of her blade.

Phillipus came down on a giant wolf/lion monster jabbing her spear into the back of its head as she landed on its neck, driving it down to the ground followed humanoid goat leaped down at her, thrusting her spear up, she impaled it through the face and out its lower back. After struggling to pull out her spear from the goat, Phillipus instinctively spun to her right letting the blow from a massive horned bear glance off her shield, looking at the creature come to a spinning halt as it turn around, she primed herself for the re-attack. As it charged at her, Phillipus run to engage the beast then ducked down feet first under the creature as it lunged at her and then thrust her spear up into its neck through to the head then pulled her spear back and twisted up to her feet and dug her shield into the ground slowing her slide as the beast crumpled to ground.

Scanning the field Phillipus spotted Artemis on her back as she lift her shield futilely against a giant horned lizard like creature, just as she prepared to throw her spear, a golden object struck the creature with such force it threw it meters away from Artemis followed by Athena flying by, landing on the creature and pulled her golden spear from it. The sound of someone grunting next her made Phillipus turn in time to see Diana block another monster and stab it in the face, then slam her shield into another creature before slashing its face in half, Phillipus regained her composure and followed Diana towards the gates where the battle is thickest.

Coming to a screeching halt before Io, Athena enquired -"Io, where is the rest of the army?"-

-"I don't know, your grace, by the time Phillipus return we were engaged in battle with these creatures"- Io informed

Athena did a quick scan of the field and spotted Phillipus and Diana engaging the main horde, then slammed her spear on the ground causing the area to darken and a blueish light to shine down from above, then the monsters lifted up off the ground, leaning her spear towards doom's door with great effort, the creatures were flung deep into the caverns. Regrouping around the door, the remaining vanguard along with Io, Athena, Diana and Phillipus stood ready for the return of the monsters as they heard them roaring and howling their way back, the sound of a boom above them, turned their attention towards the sky only to see Hephaestus come crashing down between them and the door carrying a large think metal slab, he made his way to the carven entrance, kicked off the old door and then placed the slab in front of the carven, once done, one side of the slab released clamps that dug into the cliff face, on the other cylinders could be heard drilling into the rock sealing the carven.

After slapping his hands Hephaestus turned and made his way to Athena -"Hell of mess this turned into"-

-"It would not have been so terrible if they weren't late"- Athena stated venomously as she looked out towards the end of the beach, where the rest of the army came marching down

"Hmm" Hephaestus noted

-"Phillipus, Diana, assist Io in getting her wounded to Ephione for healing"- Athena instructed -"Io, you and your warriors are to be commended for your service and timely response. The fallen will not be forgotten"-

-"I speak for all of them when I say you honour us, your grace"- Io replied humbly as she bowed

-"I shall leave you to it then"- Athena bid farewell -"Hephaestus?"-

-"Ready when you are"- Hephaestus growled

Athena and Hephaestus teleported away in flash of blue light as Hippolyta and the armies arrived only to pause at the sight of the fallen.

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Kent Farm**

Kal landed in backyard then entered the house, making his way down the passage he turn into the living room and found Sherriff Lang sitting on the couch feeding Krypto, while Faraday and Tresser sat in the armchairs.

"What's the emergency?" Kal enquired

"We got something big coming our way, not sure what it exactly just yet, but it definitely something we going need your help with" Faraday informed "Zatanna, is currently trying getting us some answers, so we can have clear idea of what we'll be facing"

"What are we talking about here?" Kal asked concerned

"Global extinction, apparently" Faraday replied "We'll be going up against magical beings and unlike the last time these guys will be doing more than illusions and sparkly fingers"

"The people we'll be facing will have power enough to harm even you, Kal" Zatanna suddenly spoke from behind Kal

"Alright, when do we leave and where do we go?" Kal asked without hesitating

"You're going to New Orleans" Faraday informed "First thing you'll need to do is find out what happened to her Father and friend, from there the trail should lead you to whomever is behind all this"

"We'll need to speak to a man call Papa Midnight, I've already spoke to a friend who is already on her to meet him, I suggested that we meet her and go to Papa Midnight together" Zatanna informed "She will be waiting for us in a motel, along with… an acquaintance"

"Alright, pack whatever you need and let's go" Kal said willingly

Zatanna went upstairs as Faraday and Tresser went outside, Sherriff Lang stood up with Krypto in her arms and walked up to Kal.

"I'll be fine, I promise" Kal assured

"It's not you I'm worried about" Sherriff Lang replied softly with concern

"Zatanna?" Kal asked uncertain

"Lana" Sherriff Lang corrected

Kal realised what she means

"With everything that's going on, with how some people are reacting to your existence, do you have any idea how worried she was about you when you got caught?" Sherriff Lang asked firmly "If anything happens to you she'll be devastated, Clark"

"Yeah, I know, I know, it's just up until a couple of hours ago I didn't know how much she till cared" Kal informed "I'm still adjusting to all of it"

"What do you mean up until a couple of hours ago?" Sherriff Lang enquired

Kal opened his mouth then closed it thinking about how to phrase his response

"Clark" Sherriff Lang pressed

"She said she still wants us to be together" Kal replied "she hasn't given up on that"

"I see" Sherriff Lang said realising the implications of this "What did you say?"

"Honestly, it's something I thought couldn't have but she said it doesn't matter what restrictions our relationship might have, we can work through it together… and I want that" Kal replied "I love her, Pam"

A warm smile crept on Sherriff Lang face "I knew she hadn't given up on you… Just, from now on think about her before you go on these assignments… there's more than one way to break someone's heart and dying is one of the worst"

"Yeah, I-I will" Kal promised

Sherriff Lang gave Krypto to Kal then went to wait in the SUV

 **Gotham City**

 **Midtown, Gotham Gardens**

Perched on a gargoyle with binoculars overlooking the botanical gardens Damien, in his Robin suit, watched as Ivy, in a leaf and flower made dress, tended to the garden sanctuary, then Stephanie landed on the ledge behind him, in her bat suit, and sat down.

"Anything new?" Stephanie enquired

"Nothing, no one's made a move on her" Damien informed

"Well, that's good" Stephanie commented

They remained silent as Damien scanned the ally below and noticed someone suspicious, but not worth noting, standing by the corner of a building.

"So how was the boys' night?" Stephanie enquired

Damien turned and stared at her

"What? I'm just making conversation" Stephanie said defensively

Damien returned to observing Ivy saying "It was good, told him about our time in Metropolis"

Stephanie looked at him alarmed "What exactly did you tell him"

"Just that we had really good time and that your help was very much appreciated" Damien assured

Stephanie let out a sigh of relief "For a moment there I thought you told him everything"

Damien remained silent

"So, about China" Stephanie sighed "I spoke to Barbra and she agreed to the whole home schooling thing, so, I'll be joining you in China"

Damien smirked "We leave the day after tomorrow"

 **Themyscira**

 **The Palace, Diana's Room**

-Translated from Ancient Greek-

Diana sat on a cushioned marble bench by the balcony, in a white Grecian dress, looking at the stars with a pensive expression, the things she saw today rocked her to the core, she wondered if she was actually ready for any of things that may soon come to pass, would she be able to live up to the role she's destined for. In a knee length toga, Phillipus entered interrupting Diana's contemplation, with a tray carrying a jug and two chalices, she joined Diana on the bench placing the tray between them, pour each of them a drink, tasting it Diana found it to be wine but not any normal wine, this was wine from the royal cellars.

-"Phillipus, you didn't"- Diana exclaimed

-"After today I say we get to spoil ourselves"- Phillipus replied unconcerned -"I even sent some to Io and her vanguard"-

Diana shook her head with a smile -"Hear anything from mother?"-

-"Nothing yet"- Phillipus replied -"Though I'm more worried about you"-

-"Me?"- Diana asked baffled

-"I saw how you were after the battle"- Phillipus informed -"You've seen somethings that shook you to your core"-

Diana let out a heavy sigh and remained silent for a moment contemplating what to say, then she felt Phillipus's hand gently squeeze her hand, look up into the golden brown eyes of her general and protector, Diana calmed and smiled.

-"Are you aware of where dooms door leads?"- Diana enquired

-"Ultimately, it leads to Tartarus"- Phillipus replied -"However along the way you may end up in the centre of Themyscira… which you've seen?"-

Diana nodded slightly

-"Then you've met your uncle"- Phillipus concluded

-"You knew?"- Diana asked softly

-"Lady Athena took me down there a few months before you were born"- Phillipus informed -"She wanted me to know all of Themyscira's secrets before I officially took on the role of being your guardian"-

-"Who else knows?"- Diana enquired

-"Just us, Lady Athena and some of the other gods"- Phillipus informed

-"I'm not sure I'm ready for this"- Diana admitted

-"The way you fought today says otherwise"- Phillipus countered -"You have your fathers desire to fight for what is right and good in the world, when the time come you did what was necessary and that is all that matters"-

-"You really think so?"- Diana asked softly

-"I know so"- Phillipus confirmed

As Phillipus turned to rest her back on the balcony, Diana spotted a small puncture wound in her left shoulder

-"Phillipus, your shoulder"- Diana panicked

-"Should have seen it before Ephione finally got her hands on me"- Phillipus said unconcerned

-"I would say your stubbornness will be the death of you but even then I think you're too stubborn to let even your stubbornness kill you"- Diana remarked

They both laughed and continued drinking into the night

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Sherriff Lang's house**

Arriving home in a pod disguised an average sedan Lana stepped out and waved to the hologram image of a woman in the driver seat "Thanks Kelex"

Making her way to the door she entered the house, turned on the passage lights and called out for Sherriff Lang "Mom, you here?"

"Over here, care bear" Sherriff Lang replied as she sat up from a reclined position on the couch

"Hey, you alright?" Lana asked as she joined her on the couch

"Just another long day, you know how it gets sometimes" Sherriff Lang waved off

Lana sighed in relief

"So, you and Clark got together, uh" Sherriff Lang cut to the chase

Lana reared back in shock unable to say anything

"He didn't give me any details just that you want to be together and that he feels the same" Sherriff Lang informed "But I know it was more than that, I could tell"

Lana's mouth opened slightly still unable to say anything

"I'm not going to have the whole sex talk consequences thing with you, I know you two will be careful, I mean, you worked out how to actually do it" Sherriff Lang reassured before holding Lana's hand "Just… support each other and remind him to be safe out there"

Lana became teary and she hugged her mother tightly "I will… and thank you, mom"

With a warm smile Sherriff Lang replied "I'm just glad you're happy"


	4. Chapter 4

**Metropolis**

 **New Troy, Midtown**

 **Museum of Natural History**

Near midnight

"Quicker, all of you" a thief ordered

In the artefacts of ancient India, three thieves pack totems and jewels into metal crates as a woman, in a black padded leather body suit with a cat eared cowl, inspects a small notepad sized stone tablet in a glass case, with the a razor sharp claw on her glove, cat-woman cuts a hole in the display and gently takes the tablet and puts in a pouch on her belt, just as she happens to look up at the skyline, she spots a red blur pass by, sense this is not a good sign, she stealthy abandons her team and exist via the emergency doors.

Unaware of cat-woman's departure, the three thieves finish up packing the stole artefacts as they turn to leave the room they encounter four of others of their team tied up and hanging from a rope in front of them, looking up they see, gripping the other end of the rope in his hand, a large man in gold boots, red skin-tight pans, a gold belt, a large lightning bolt running down a red skin-tight long sleeve tee with a gold lined white cape, hovering above them.

"I got to say, you guys are really starting to annoy me" Shazam stated

"Shazam?" A thief said

"So you know my name? Good, saves me the embarrassment of miming it for you" Shazam quipped

"You can't stop us! We will leave with what we came for and you will know what true power is" a thief stated

One of the thieves claps her hands together and parts them creating a green ball of energy that forms into a green humanoid bear, immediately it lunges after Shazam, knocking him down the bear repeatedly punches Shazam in the chest, having never felt something this strong, he grunts with each hit struggling to focus but eventually Shazam blasts the bear with a lightning bolt from his hands knocking the bear off him, swiftly getting to his feet, Shazam punches the bear in the face followed by a punch to the gut and upper cut knocking it out. As the bear falls to the ground it dissipates into a mist, leaving Shazam to find the thieves gone with their tied up mates but left the crates.

"Hmm, that was new" Shazam commented before leaving

 **Themyscira**

 **The Palace, Diana's Room**

-Translated from Ancient Greek-

A little girl with green skin, in a knee length dress made of leaves, grips on to bottom ledge of the balcony, pulls herself up and over the stone railing, silently, she tip toes into the bedroom and finds Diana laying peacefully asleep, far away in her dreams, with a mischievous grin, the girl pulls out a small dagger, takes a lock of Diana's hair and positions the hair along the blade for a clean cut, but find its impossible to cut her hair, no matter how hard the girl tries.

Perplexed the girl wondered how Diana's hair could be as silky smooth and soft as it is and still be so hard to cut, then suddenly Diana's eye pop open and in an instant she swung her sword from under her pillow towards the girl, the sword narrowly missing her nose and the girl tripped and fell on her back. Tring to get back up, the girl is pushed back down by forceful foot on her chest, looking up, the girl sees the burning fury in Diana's sky blue eyes and then noticed in the refection of Diana's sword, that Diana is naked.

-"Princess, your blanket"- the girl pointed out in terror

-"The blanket or the blade, I made my choice"- Diana declared -"Now make yours, tell me why you've snuck into my room, like a filthily rat, and if I find it satisfactory I may consider only maiming you or say nothing and I feed you my blade and hoist you to the havens as an offering to the gods"-

Before the girl could answer Phillipus, naked, burst into the room spear in hand and ready to kill, then saw Diana and the girl under foot

-"What in Hades is going on in here?"- Phillipus asked perplex

-"This rat snuck into my room"- Diana informed

-"I'm not a rat, Phillipus, tell her"- the girl pleaded

Diana was taken aback -"You know her?"-

-"Unfortunately"- Phillipus sighed -"Princess, this is Zoe, a nature nymph or whatever"-

Diana looked down at Zoe -"Explain why you snuck into my room"-

-"Uh, well, I was, uh, just going to… take a lock of your hair"- Zoe explained sheepishly

-"My hair, for what purpose"- Diana asked her anger rising

-"It's what she does"- Phillipus answered -"She's taken the hair of everyone on the island, I was tasked with find out who was behind it some centuries ago and that's how we met"-

Diana looked a Zoe, who offered a sheepish smile, then released her foot and looked out the room and noticed the sun rising.

-"Phillipus, dawn is breaking"- Diana informed

-"Well, might as well get an early start, seeing as we're up"- Phillipus suggested

-"Are you leaving again?"- Zoe enquired excited

-"You know what time of year it is, do you not?"- Phillipus reminded

-"I do, just wasn't sure what day you would be leaving"- Zoe replied

-"Well, before you ask once more… NO"- Phillipus denied knowing what Zoe would ask next

-"UGH, please, Phillipus"- Zoe pleaded

-"You ruined whatever chances you had this year with your stunt tonight"- Phillipus shot down

-"Fine, I'll just go back to my little lake"- Zoe said sadly before jumping over the balcony

-"She wanted to come with?"- Diana surmised

-"Every year, but I fear the havoc she could cause in the rest of the world"- Phillipus confirmed

-"Yes, the hunt for the hair thief would cause quite the stir"- Diana quipped

-"Not everyone has invulnerable like you, Princess"- Phillipus replied

-"True"- Diana conceded

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Kent Farm**

Kal, in black convers shoes, blue jeans and his white S shield tee, floated in the centre of the living room, the coffee table moved to the wall by the TV, with Zatanna, in a pink tee and blue jeans, surrounded in pink rings of magical energy spiralling around them towards the ceiling. Zatanna took Kal's right hand and placed it on her right breast, then lifted her hand indicating to him to just go along with it, she then placed her right hand on his right peck, then pink magical lines came from their hands and met half way, then faded away. As Zatanna took her hand of Kal's chest he immediately took his off her breast, causing her giggle a little, the magical rings soon dissipated as well and they stood on the feet with the ritual over.

"So that's it?" Kal enquired

"Yeah, that's it" Zatanna replied merrily "You can now find me anywhere"

"And you can find me" Kal added

"Don't worry, we won't always know where we are, just if we need to find one another we can pin point our location" Zatanna assured "Some of the places we're going to… things could get confusing and I want us to be able to find each other, encase we get separated"

"I got all that, just… was the feel up necessary?" Kal enquired

"Yes" Zatanna replied bluntly "It's how the spell works, just… follow the rules, it's just easier that way"

"Alright, I won't question your methods from now on, you're the expert not me" Kal conceded "So are we going?"

"Don't you want to spend the day with Lana?" Zatanna offered "I feel kind of bad that Faraday cut your reunion short yesterday, Lana said she hadn't seen you in months and with whole CADMUS thing, I figured you could really use the time together"

After a moment Kal smiled "Thank you, but soon as I get back we're going, we can't hold this off"

"I'll be ready" Zatanna agreed

 **Themyscira**

 **Docks**

-Translated from Ancient Greek-

In grey sneakers, black jeans and a grey tee, Diana sat at the bow of a small sailing boat as Phillipus, in red flats, blue jeans and a white shirt, untied the boat and got them on the way, as Io with the scar over her right eye still healing, and her vanguard, all dressed in white Grecian dresses, waved them off, with the island disappearing behind the magical barrier Phillipus turned and saw Diana with a frown.

-"Something wrong, your highness?"- Phillipus enquired

-"I just noticed it's always Io and her vanguard that see us off"- Diana replied softly

-"The pain runs deep"- Phillipus stated

-"I know it's hard and painful to face, but you did it as did Io and her vanguard"- Diana commented

-"Io wasn't an amazon when tragedy occurred, she'd been immortal long before Lady Athena sent her to guard Doom's Door"- Phillipus inform -"I was the first she helped to work through the pain, but she could only manage to guide myself, Ephoine and her vanguard, the rest of our sisters would not or could not face it"-

Diana remained silent, Phillipus gave her a warm smile -"Worry not, your highness, they will find peace one day"-

 **Unmarked A.R.G.U.S hypersonic Jet**

In navy suit with no tie, Faraday sat facing Tresser, in a black suit, next to them across the aisles facing each other is Damien, in grey canvas loafers, blue jeans, light blue shirt and a black sweater vest, and Stephanie, in white convers shoes, light blue jeans and a pink hoodie, they were in contact with Buckingham via telephone.

" _Hmm, so someone is planning to provoke Pamela Isley"_ Buckingham simplified _"what possible reason could someone have to do that?"_

"That's one of things we're working on" Damien replied

" _Right, of course, your main priority is making sure whomever it is doesn't get the chance, why's can came later"_ Buckingham stated _"Faraday are you sure you want to be hands on for this one?"_

"There isn't much I can do for Alpha and Omega one, ma'am" Faraday stated "what they're dealing with is beyond my capabilities of aiding assistance to. This, however, is right in my wheel house"

" _Understood, do what you can and if you require further assistance… you know the number"_ Buckingham said before disconnecting

Faraday noticed Stephanie sitting bewildered by everything

"You alright, Miss Brown?" Faraday asked kindly

"Yeah, I just thought we were leaving tomorrow" Stephanie replied with a shy smile

"No time like the present, my dear" Faraday said charmingly "Tresser is everything ready?"

"Yes, one of our Beijing bases has been set up for our arrival, all necessary equipment is on hand" Tresser informed

"What about field agents?" Damien enquired

"We got people covering the locations you provided" Tresser replied "Soon as a call is made with that number we'll spot the caller"

Damien nodded pleased

"Once we get him, it will be up to you and Stephanie to get any information that will get us closer to the target" Faraday added

"I'm curious, why is A.R.G.U.S interested in this?" Stephanie enquired

"You mean why are we providing so much assistance? Seeing as we're a British organisation and the matter is saving an American city" Faraday rephrased "By all accounts we shouldn't care… it's not about the city, especially shit hole like Gotham. No, this about Ms Isley"

"You're in it for her?" Stephanie asked flabbergasted

"She's a meta-human and since she retreated to the botanical garden, she has left Gotham to its own devises, she even found companionship, as surprising as that maybe" Faraday defended "So our interest is to maintain that idyllic life she has carved out for herself. It's what we do Miss Brown, A.R.G.U.S safeguards the peaceful lives of meta-humans around the world and those who wish to use powers for ill use, we stop them"

"There are more?" Stephanie asked realising the world is larger than she thought

"More than you'll ever know" Faraday confirmed "Some work for us, like Alpha one and your current assignment backups, others we help to keep a low profile so they can lead relatively normal lives"

"You have some interesting friends, Damien" Stephanie stated

"Hmm" Damien replied with a smirk

 **Gotham City**

 **Glendale, Lex Corp Gotham Labs**

Lex, in a grey with black pinstripes suit, stood before two glass chambers in the centre of a small laboratory with a scientist, each with a baby in the early stages of the development cycle.

"What's wrong with this one?" Lex enquired the one of the babies is larger and paler

"The sample for the subject B-ZERO was momentarily exposed to TRS-7" The scientist informed "we hadn't detected any changes to the DNA till the cloning process began, but we now know it's why B-ZERO was easier to clone than K-ONE. The complexities that prevented the process were damaged"

"How's K-ONE holding up?" Lex enquired

"The stabilizing enzymes are keeping the host DNA from rejecting the supplementary human DNA" the scientist replied "Unfortunately, K-ONE doesn't have much of a lifespan, we estimated six years from the time he's released from the chamber"

"It doesn't matter, he has one task to do and after that his expendable" Lex stated

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress of Solitude**

 **Level 1, Main Bedroom**

Holding Lana from behind Kal fell on the bed on his back, kissing her neck and caressing her breast with one hand as the other moved up between her legs lifting up her skirt.

 **China**

 **Beijing, A.R.G.U.S air base**

Stepping off the jet on the base runway Faraday, Tresser, Damien and Stephanie are greeted by a fiery redhead girl, in black trainers, black knee length tights and a grey A.R.G.U.S training vest, hovering above them, Stephanie stared in wonder at her.

"Care to properly greet us?" Faraday asked wittily

The girl landed gently on the ground and tucked her wings behind herself

"Stephanie this Shayera Thal, Shayera this is Stephanie Brown" Faraday introduced "Stephanie is assisting Damien with this assignment. You have received the mission brief, Yes?"

"Yes, sir" Shayera confirmed "It's a pleasure to meet you, Stephanie. May I call you Stephanie?"

"Uh, yes, or Steph, whichever works" Stephanie said bewildered

"She's still new to all this and things are just happening a thousand miles an hour" Faraday informed

"Uh, I see" Shayera understood "Well, I'll try to not make things weirder for you"

"Let's started by clearing up the most common misconception" Faraday suggested as he got everyone headed towards the base builds "Shayera is not an angel, she Thanagarian"

"My people just happen to have wings" Shayera mentioned to Stephanie

"Picked her up two years ago in the Congo, when her ship crashed" Faraday continued "We offered her asylum, She offered her skills"

"And you paired me with a non-stop flirt machine" Shayera added

Faraday chuckled "I would be flattered if I were you, you are the only one he flirts with and speak of, where is he?"

"The cafeteria, where else?" Shayera said obviously

"How's the food stock?" Tresser enquired

"They underestimated him, you should send a worldwide memo to all bases with proper supply requirements for hosting him" Shayera recommended

"Noted" Faraday agreed

Entering the main building they walked through the halls towards the cafeteria

"You knew about all this?" Stephanie asked Damien softly

"Three years now" Damien confirmed

"How did you keep it all a secret?" Stephanie enquired

"No one ever asked and it's not worth mentioning" Damien replied

Stephanie sighed

"I am glad that you know now, I've being meaning to find a way to bring you into the fold" Damien confessed "I think this will be better for you than working in Gotham"

"Really?" Stephanie asked surprised

"Yeah, you are wasted there, you got a lot more to give than fighting gangs in Gotham" Damien stated

Stephanie smiled and tucked a hair behind her ear

"It goes without saying you can't share anything A.R.G.U.S related" Tresser reminded

"Yeah, Damien gave me the brief the first night in Metropolis" Stephanie replied

"Just a reminder, Miss Brown" Tresser said with chuckle as they entered the cafeteria

At a table by the windows with four towers made of lunch trays sat a ginger haired boy, in red mid top convers boots, blue jeans and red shirt with an A.R.G.U.S logo, finishing a hot dog.

"Is every agent under eighteen?" Stephanie mused to herself

They arrived at the table and joined the ginger boy

"Wally" Faraday greeted

"Sir, good to see you, it's been too long" Wally replied cheerfully

"It's always too long for you, Wally" Faraday quipped

Wally laughed "Too true. Who's our new friend?"

"Stephanie, this is Wally west. Wally, Stephanie Brown" Faraday introduced

"Pleasure to meet, you Wally" Stephanie greeted

"Likewise, I hear we're running back up for you" Wally enquired

"Yeah, we got a dealer who plans to ship a chemical weapon to Gotham" Damien informed

"The weapon is designed to provoke Poison Ivy" Faraday added

"And even if it weren't for her history, she will get all the blame, making things harder for meta-humans" Wally deduced

"You guys are seriously ok helping out a criminal?" Stephanie enquired

"She's not a criminal… not anymore" Shayera stated "She's just a Meta, trying to live a peaceful life in her little slice of paradise"

"Besides, we're saving a city?" Wally added "Or would you have us leave Gotham to her rage?"

"No, No" Stephanie replied

"So Faraday, any chance of Clark joining us?" Wally enquired

"He's got his own critical assignment to worry about" Faraday informed "Besides, you know, we only call him as a last resort"

"I was just check to see that we don't need him" Wally blabbed out "I didn't mean it in a bad way"

"I know" Faraday said understandingly "Alright, everyone get some rest, our field agents will alert us of any changes and we can get started tomorrow"

Everyone got up and started to leave the cafeteria

"Uh, Steph, a minute?" Faraday requested as they reached the doors

Stephanie turned and let other past before stepping up to Faraday

"Listen, I'm formally recruiting you for A.R.G.U.S" Faraday informed "You're in it now, so, for me to grant access to all our informants and resources to you, I need you to say yes"

Stephanie stared at bewildered

"You're going to start seeing a lot more weird stuff than, Shayera and she's normal compared to everything else" Faraday stated "You say yes, you get access to our databases and caught up on everything… in all honesty, I should have recruited you the first day we met"

"If I get to work with Damien, then yes, I'll join" Stephanie accepted

"Good, he's been happier working with you" Faraday stated with relief "Now, go get some rest, you'll have access in the morning"

 **Gotham City**

 **Uptown, Ambassador Hotel**

A 6'5" muscular man, in a black combat boots, brow cargo pants, a white vest, a black balaclava with two eyeholes and a brown leather trench coat, enters a suite bedroom and finds Lawson, in a white bath robe, standing by the window looking out over Gotham Park.

"Have you received the clients' instructions?" Lawson enquired

"Yes I have, Madam Lawson" Bane confirmed

"Then have the men, ready to go in two hours" Lawson instructed

"As wish" Bane acquiesced before leaving

 **Fawcett City**

 **Low rent apartment building**

In a rundown apartment, two boys sitting on a mattress in an empty living room.

"Again?" one said disappointed "I'm starting to wonder if that wizard made a mistake with you, Billy"

"Oh, you could do better, Scott?" Billy countered

"Oh, hell no" Scott admitted "I know for a fact, I would just get too irritated… someone would cry for help and I'll be like 'I literally just sat down'"

"At least you know yourself" Billy chuckled

"What about that Solomon's wisdom, does it give you any ideas on what their after?" Scott enquired

"No, but it did help me figure out that they just decoys" Billy informed as he pulled out a bunch of newspaper clippings from under his mattress "someone's using them to cover the real targets of the heists"

Spreading the clippings on the floor, Billy points out the circled names of artefacts stolen

"Including last night, they got five of six artefacts for what I now believe to be a summoning ritual" Billy informed

"A summoning ritual, what are they hoping to summoning?" Scott asked alarmed

"Don't know, could be anything and I got one last chance to stop them before needing to face off whatever it is the hope to summon" Billy stated

"Shit man, you got up your game" Scott implored "Why not contact that group, what's the name again?"

"A.R.G.U.S" Billy answered

"That's the one" Scott confirmed happily

"Last I checked magic wasn't in their wheel house" Billy stated "Besides, they don't work in the U.S, remember?"

"Oh yeah, damn" Scott said "So now what"

"I got an idea of where they'll strike next, I'll just stake the place out and when they show up…" Billy informed

"Hmm… I guess you got nothing better to do" Scott accepted "Hopefully, you'll have better luck this time"

"Yeah, hopefully" Billy reiterated

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress of Solitude**

 **Level 1, Main Bedroom**

The room still bathed in red sunlight, Kal, in his jeans, put on his shoes as Lana, naked, came up from behind and started kissing his shoulder.

"Lana" Kal cautioned

Lana come around sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a full view of her breast "You sure, I can't convince you to stay longer?"

Kal sighed "You know how important this is"

"Yeah and apparently I waited a year just for my alone time with you to be continually interrupted" Lana stated "is this a sign?"

"Bad timing" Kal offered

"Bad timing?" Lana repeated "a years' worth of waiting and that's what you got?"

"You could have gotten this started anytime in the last few weeks" Kal stated

Lana stared at him annoyed "Ugh, why you always right?"

"I'm not always right" Kal countered

"Yeah but when you're right, you're right" Lana muttered getting off his lap and falling back on to the bed

Kal turned and lend over her "I'll be back before you know it and I'll visit you in Massachusetts"

Lana giggled as kal tickled her and kissed her neck "Go before I try to stop you again"

"I love you" Kal said getting up

"I love you too" Lana replied

 **Gotham city**

 **Midtown, S.T.A.R. Labs**

With his bike helmet on a deliveryman enters the lobby, he places his package down for the scanner and walks through the metal detectors and then a security guard stops him.

"Hey, lose the helmet, we need faces for the cameras" the security guard instructed

Complying the deliveryman removes his helmet to reveal his black balaclava, with the guard perplexed for a moment, Bane hit's her in the face, followed by hitting the guard to his right in the gut and upper cutting him, then kicked the guard to his left in the knee and slamming the helmet on back the of the guards head. As Bane dealt with the lobby guards his henchmen throughout the facility, disguised as janitors, pulled out their guns from mop bucks and gun down the security guards, handing his helmet to a henchman bane made his way to the lab as the henchman run to close the doors.

Having corralled all the researches and personnel in the main labs, Bane scanned the room then spotted a researcher, with greying black hair, and went to him, looking at his access card Bane found him to be Dr Hamilton then took his access car, a henchman sat be a computer console with a laptop and access the lab systems with Hamilton's card.

Outside a squadron of police cars gather in front streets of the building and cordon off the area, as a sniper positions himself on the roof of a nearby building, the director of S.T.A.R labs came running to Commissioner Montoya.

"You got to get in there" The director demanded

"This is a hostage situation" Montoya countered

"No, no, they hacking data files, the information in there could wipe-out Gotham, if not the world" The director pleaded

"Cut the fibre and cell towers" Montoya ordered

"Thank you" The director huffed

Inside the lab

"They cut the fibre… cells still working" a henchman inform

"For now" Bane replied "How much longer do you need?"

"Six minutes" the henchman replied

"Time to go mobile" Bane ordered

Outside on a roof the sniper spots movement by the lobby "I got movement by the doors, looks like a group of hostages"

"Check your targets" Montoya warned

As the group slowly exited the building, three henchmen and Bane with hostages came bust through the group, swerved around the police cars.

"HOLD YOU FIRE, HOLD YOU FIRE THEY GOT HOSTAGES" Montoya commanded

Riding through the streets with a squadron of police on their tail, Bane and his men release the hostages forcing the squadron to stop to prevent hitting the researchers, then they turn in to a tunnel having lost all but one squad car. As the make through the tunnel the officers noticed the lights behind the rapidly switching off till the round them switched off along with their car, then suddenly a large vehicle speed past them.

"The hell was that?" the rookie asked

"He's back" the veteran replied

Ahead Bruce, in the tumbler, comes up beside a henchman and shot out the rear tyre of another one ahead of him, as he veered into the one next to him, the cops stop to arrest the henchmen as Bruce speeds off in pursuit of the others.

"That's batman" the rookie said amazed

"Alert to all cars, batman has joined the pursuit" The veteran called in "I repeat batman has joined the pursuit"

In her car with a detective, as her driver, Montoya ordered "Get everyone out here now, every available cop and patrol man… we're taking down the batman!"

"Ma'am, what about the robbers?" the detective asked

"Do you want to catch some low life thug or the son of bitch that murdered Gordon?" Montoya countered

Turning onto a main street Bruce spotted Bane and his last henchman with squadrons of cop cars coming up not too far behind him. Bane turned into a side street then into an alley way and disappeared into a build with a roll up door, having lost track of Bane, Bruce focused on the henchman as he headed for a bridge overpass. Bruce launched himself from the tumbler and glided into the henchman knocking him out, searching the henchman Bruce found a laptop, opening it, he saw a pop up window notifying of a download complete, closing it he went and entered the tumbler as the police block of the overpass on both sides.

 **Glendale, Barbra and Stephanie's Apartment**

Snuggled on the couch under a blanket Greyson and Barbra watch astounded by the news reports and footage of Batman cornered on the bridge.

"Why would he make himself know like that?" Barbra asked perplexed

"Who knows what goes on in his head" Greyson replied

 **The overpass**

Bruce had positioned the tumbler against one side of the bridge railing and facing the other side, as Montoya made her way to the front line of squad cars with a megaphone

"Give it up batman, we got you block in, it's time to surrender!" Montoya ordered as the tumbler revved a few times

Stepping on the gas, the tumbler rear tyres screeched before, Bruce shot out the railing, drove off the bridge and landed in the centre of the underpass, knocking down a couple of streetlights before getting onto the streets and disappearing to the alley ways.

"Should have seen that coming" Montoya said to no one in particular

 **China**

 **Beijing, A.R.G.U.S air base**

Groggy and in grey pyjamas, Stephanie walked into a small control room, lined with three rows of computer consoles facing six large screens to form a one giants screen. Waiting inside is, Faraday, Tresser, Damien, Shayera and Wally, all in grey A.R.G.U.S pyjamas, on screen is a news report of Bruce returning to the limelight as batman, stunned Stephanie made her way to Damien and wrapped an arm around him.

"So much for laying low" Damien commented

"But why now?" Stephanie enquired

"All we got so far is that a small group of mercenaries, led by Bane, stole some research files from S.T.A.R labs" Tresser informed "We don't have any specifics yet on what the files contain"

"Whatever it is, it's important enough for Bruce to get involved, despite being Gotham's most wanted" Wally commented

"As far we know it's not meta-human related, so A.R.G.U.S isn't getting involved, but I can have the London lads keep tabs on the situation" Faraday offered

"Nah, whatever mess this is, he can handle it himself" Damien rebuffed "We got bigger things to worry about"

Silently everyone left the room

 **Gotham City**

 **Bristol, Wayne Manor**

 **Bat cave**

On a platform Alfred watched the tumbler come to a screeching halt below and Bruce jumping out. Bruce made his up the stairs to the platform and took off his cowl, reaching Alfred he gave him the cowl then proceeded to the computer and link the laptop he took from the henchman.

"I saw your grand resurgence into the public eye and I don't mean Lex's ball" Alfred inform

"The information at S.T.A.R labs is too important to let fall into the wrong hands" Bruce stated

"You mean, Brother eye is too important to let fall into the wrong hands" Alfred rephrased as he went to a workstation

Bruce remained silent as he started scanning the laptop

"Six years of quite work in the shadows, gone in a single night" Alfred commented as he inspected the cowl

"Get anything about Hells Gate?" Bruce enquired

"Open the Metropolis folder" Alfred instructed peeling off the cowls outer shell "I manged to plot not only the missiles trajectory but the object that intercepted it"

Bruce opened a file in the folder and a map of Kansas popped up "Kansas, Alfred?"

"Yes, that's as far as I could narrow it down" Alfred confirmed "There is one more thing"

Bruce turned in his chair and looked at Alfred attentively

"The object, as expected, is a man" Alfred informed rewiring the cowl

"Superman" Bruce corrected

"It would appear so, even though he's not wearing his usual red and blue" Alfred conceded "He crashed in Hell's Gate and got picked up by CADMUS and two day later… escaped"

"Damien" Bruce deduced

"You believe Master Damien assisted in the escape?" Alfred enquired

"And Faraday came to investigate who this superman is" Bruce confirmed "I'll have to ask Lex about it"

"I know he works with CADMUS on the regular but the only way you can bring the topic up without exposing myself, is to interrogate him as the Batman" Alfred stated pausing his repairs of the cowl

"We do what we need to do, this is no different" Bruce countered

"Oh but it is, sir" Alfred rebuffed before continuing his repairs "Everything's different, men fall from the sky, innocents die… that's how it all starts, the fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness that turns good men cruel"

Bruce turned and looked at a blurred satellite image of Kal heading for the missile, contemplating what to do.

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Sherriff Lang's house**

Watching a movie and eating cereal in the living room with her legs over the armrest of the armchair she sat in Lana, in black mid tops, blue skinny jeans and a light green tee, hearing the door unlock and open Lana leaned back and saw Sherriff Lang enter the house.

"Late night?" Lana enquired still leaning back

"Yeah, had trouble with the Jefferson's again" Sherriff Lang replied ruefully as she went to sit on the couch

Lana sat up properly in the chair noting Sherriff Lang sombreness, she's seen this before, something bad happened last night, something terrible.

"Mom" Lana said warily

"Arrested three of the Jefferson kids for the murder of the Dodson's" Sherriff Lang informed

"What?! I know they always had problems with Dodson but… I didn't think even they would be capable of that" Lana said appalled "What about the parents, did they know?"

"Yeah… they knew… they were part of the assault" Sherriff Lang informed

Lana paused for a moment, something wasn't right, Sherriff Lang said she arrested the three kids, the Jefferson's have five kids and if the parents were part of the attack, why weren't they arrested as well?

Sherriff Lang noted Lana piecing everything together and confirmed her conclusion "Mrs Jefferson and two of the kids are dead"

Lana gasped in disbelief

"Shaun shot Fred as he went for Deputy Greg trying to get Debra Dodson to safety, I shot the mother as she wanted to shot Shaun, then I shot June as she turned on me… and the last three surrendered after that and the dad got away" Sherriff Lang informed

Lana run around the coffee table and held her "I'm sorry, mom"

"Debra is missing" Sherriff Lang informed "why do I still have to deal with things like this?"

"It's like you say, mom, it doesn't get any better but that's how you know you're still a good person" Lana reminded resting her head on Sherriff Lang's shoulder "You'll find Debra and bring Mr Jefferson in"

Lana and Sherriff Lang sat quietly on the couch

 **Louisiana**

 **New Orleans**

In black flats, blue skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket, Zatanna entered a voodoo shop with Nimue and Constantine. As Constantine disappointedly checked a jar of herbs, Zatanna and Nimue spoke to the clerk, who then slid a card to them on the counter, with a nod Zatanna thanked the clerk and left the store as Nimue, grabbed Constantine and dragged him outside. Out on the street they made their down the side walk.

"Alright, we got the invitation, now what?" Constantine enquired

"We wait for Kal" Zatanna replied

"Right, and what if his late?" Constantine asked "I mean what his looking for isn't exactly something you find on eBay"

"You don't want him to be late" Nimue stated

"Relax, John, he knows where to look and if anyone can find the crystal, it's him" Zatanna reassured

"Relax? You're not the ones whose lives are done for if he doesn't get back in time" Constantine countered

"We are aware of that, John, but you really need to trust us" Zatanna stated

"So you should be banking on him finding it" Nimue commented

Constantine shook his head displeased

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Jefferson Equestrian ranch**

A lone jockey, in black riding boots, brown pants, blue tee and a beige jacket, tended to one of the horses outside the stables, when Sherriff Lang and Deputy Shaun, both in black sneakers, blue jeans, navy shirts and black jackets, arrived in Lang's personal car a blue Mitsubishi Evo 10, stepping out they stood by the open doors.

"Hey short stuff, where can we find Mr Jefferson?" Shaun asked by the passenger sided

"Get off this property!" The Jockey demanded

Lang and Shaun looked at each other amused

"Get off this property!" the Jockey repeated instantly

Lang closed her door and unsettlingly stepped towards the Jockey

"Get of this property!" the Jockey repeated slightly weirded out by Lang eeriness

Lang ominously got closer to the Jockey

"What are you doing?" the Jockey asked freaked out by Lang

As Lang got within a meter of the jockey, he ran away from her

"Oh no! Get back here!" Lang demanded chasing the Jockey

 **London**

 **Hadley wood, Faraday's house**

Phillipus, in navy track pants and a blue vest, entered the living room where Diana, in white cotton boxers and a light pink tee, sat with her feet on a mahogany coffee table reading a book. Phillipus stood before her and handed over a cell phone.

"It's your father" Phillipus informed

"Father" Diana answered hastily

" _Hey, Diana, how was your journey?"_ Faraday enquired

"Long as always" Diana replied

" _Right, of course"_ Faraday chuckled _"listen, I'm currently in China dealing with a sensitive matter…"_

"I understand, Father" Diana reassured

" _No, no, I'm asking if you can come down to China_ " Faraday requested

"You want me to join a mission?" Diana asked excited as she took her feet of the coffee table

" _Yes, I'll send you the nav point of where I need you to go and we'll meet afterwards"_ Faraday confirmed

"What about Phillipus?" Diana enquired

" _If she wants to come along, I wouldn't mind"_ Faraday replied

"Alright, send the coordinates then" Diana accepted

" _Excellent, see you soon"_ Faraday bid before hang up

Diana stood and turned to Phillipus, who had an eyebrow raised

"Father wants me to help him in China" Diana informed

"Oh" Phillipus said

"Do you want to come with?" Diana asked just as the phone beeped with a message

Phillipus looked at the phone then back at Diana with a smile and said "No, I'll stay and explore the city, see what's new in the world. You go and have fun with your father"

"You sure?" Diana enquired

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine" Phillipus reassured

Diana gave her a warm smile "I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Take your time, princess" Phillipus waved off "Don't rush things on my account"

Diana run out the living room, made her way out to the backyard and stood in the centre of lawn

"Uh, ok, what did mother say?" Diana tried to recall instruction Athena gave her "Right, picture myself in the armour and spine once as fast as I can"

With one blurred twist, Diana magical changed into her armour, checking the phone she noted the location and discerned the direction she needs to go in then blasted off into the sky.

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Jefferson Equestrian range**

Deputy Shaun stood one side of the jockey as Sherriff Lang, on the other, held the Jockey's head in a water tub for a few moment than brought him up

After gasping for air the Jockey informed "His got a place in Wichita city"

"Where in Wichita?" Shaun asked

"I don't know" the jockey replied

Sherriff Lang dumped his head in the water again for a few moment, then pulled him out again grasping his Toupee as it slips off his head. Shaun and Lang looked at each other mystified

"His got a club in the city, Temptation, He visits it all the time" the jockey informed unware that Lang has his toupee "I don't know where he stays, I swear, that's all I know"

Noticing Shaun staring at Lang the jockey turned, saw Lang wring out his toupee, and started weeping

"Give me back my wig! Give me back my wig" the jockey sobbed

"Put his wig back on" Shaun pleaded

"Sorry, man, I-I… I-I didn't… I didn't mean to upset you like that" Sherriff Lang apologised putting the toupee back on

"You destroy it!" the jockey claimed

"No, no, it's fine! It's great in fact" Shaun reassured "better than before"

Mortified Sherriff Lang and Deputy Shaun left the jockey in a hustle

 **China**

Damien, in his Robin armour, hit the ground with his Katana as Cheetah side stepped him, Stephanie, in her bat suit, took the opportunity and hit Cheetah in face with her Bo staff sending Cheetah crashing to the ground, Damien quickly recovered and went to stab Cheetah but she rolled out the way, making him sink his sword into the ground. As Cheetah flipped back on her feet Shayera, in black trainers, black knee length tights and a grey A.R.G.U.S training vest, her wings agilely avoiding the trees, came flying down and upper cut Cheetah with her mace send Cheetah arching back through the air before slamming on the ground, then Shayera flew up and around for a re-attack.

Back on her feet Cheetah redirected Damien's sword to the side with the palms of her hands, then elbowed his eye, followed by a punch in gut and then grabbed his back and threw him into a tree breaking his left collarbone. Turning her attention to Stephanie, Cheetah noticed Shayera swooping down behind Stephanie, cheetah then run towards Shayera, as Stephanie swung her Bo staff, Cheetah summersaulted over Stephanie, then launched herself off her back, grabbed Shayera by the shoulders and kicked her the gut, causing Shayera to flip forward.

With her feet still on Shayera's gut Cheetah Sprang off her, landed on the side of tree and looked down at Stephanie, as Shayera slammed into a tree with her back before falling to the ground. Stephanie planted her feet as Cheetah jumped from the tree towards her, then Diana suddenly appeared and slammed into Cheetah, pinning her against a tree with her Shield.

"Steph don't" Shayera cried out as she stood up

Turning her head, Diana saw Stephanie stopping herself from hitting her with the Bo staff.

"Sorry" Stephanie apologised "Heat of the moment"

Diana turned to Shayera "I'm going to need you to tie her up for me"

Shayera walked over to Diana, who nodded to her lasso for Shayera to use. As Diana and Shayera secured Cheetah, Stephanie tended to Damien checking his shoulder and found that his collarbone is indeed broken.

"How is he?" Shayera enquired walking up to Stephanie

"His collarbone is broken" Stephanie informed

"Alright, I'll fly him back to base" Shareya said "Diana can you carry Cheetah and Steph?"

"Yeah, no problem" Diana said holding a hog tied Cheetah with one hand

 **Louisiana**

 **New Orleans**

Opening the back door of the voodoo shop Zatanna, Nimue and Constantine are transported to a magic blues club in a pocket dimension, walking through the club, everyone gives them at least a passing glance, some of the patrons look pleasantly intrigued by their presences while others are deathly concerned. Reach the VIP area, a bouncer opens the velvet rope letting them in, and the find a tall lanky man, in a purple snake skin suit, sitting in a booth on the table before him is the helm of Nabu in a glass case, Zatanna, Nimue and Constantine stand before the booth.

"John Constantine" Midnight said spitefully "I must admitted… I didn't expect you to actually come"

"Sorry to disappoint, mate" Constantine replied wittily

"Not as sorry as you would be if you don't deliver what I've been promised" Midnight warned "Take a seat"

Nimue and Zatanna sit by Midnights left side as john sits on the edge of the booth on his right

"Would you like something to drink?" Midnight offered

"Whiskey would be nice" Constantine replied

"I wasn't talking to you" Midnight rebuffed "Ladies?"

"Wine, thank you" Nimue replied "for the both of us"

"Bring in our finest wine" Midnight ordered before noticing Nimue and Zatanna's amused reactions "Only the best for you Nimue"

"You honour me, Midnight" Nimue thanked "And I truly apologies for the inconvenience I have caused"

"You have nothing to apologies for, Nimue," Midnight waved off "The only inconvenience is John and no one should apologise for him but himself"

Zatanna chuckled and Nimue smiled, much to Constantine's annoyance. A waiter arrived with two glasses and bottle of wine, placing the tray on the table, the waiter poured the wine for the ladies and left the bottle for them before departing with a curt bow.

"Oh Midnight, you didn't" Nimue said stunned "Is this from Morgana's personal cellar?"

"I did say I would find it for you" Midnight confirmed "I have the rest waiting for you take home when were done"

"You spoil me, Midnight" Nimue thanked with a kiss to his cheek

 **Middle East**

 **A remote settlement**

Opening a rusty metal door a local elder leads an eight man squad of rangers down some stairs and through an underground ancient city, looking around the rangers noted every building was nothing more than ruins expect a golden Aztec pyramid in the centre. Reaching the bottom stairs of the pyramid, after the elder hitting a few stones in sequence, a passage way opened up and they group went in, turning on their rifle lights, they noted glyphs on the passages walls worshiping a goddess and offering sacrifices to her.

In the settlement, look out their windows and step outside after hearing a sonic boom and something making a hard landing in the middle of their huts, the people saw Kal, in a blue body biotech armour reaching half way up the neck with red lined V ending at the collarbone, red boots, a red belt with a small S shield and a red cape, standing up and scan the huts, then blur into one.

In the pyramid, the elder points out a black crystal doll on a pedestal, the squad leader steps up and just as he gets to the pedestal, Kal grabbed the doll and pushed the leader back to his squad, a surge of magic feed into Kal from the doll. As the leader grabbed the elder and ordered two of his rangers to get the elder out, the rest of the squad fired at Kal as he lunged at them and punched a ranger into a pillar splattering him against it. Trying to resist the magic, Kal turned his head away from the rangers just before unleashing a heat blast which tore through the support pillars causing the chamber to be unstable, feeling the rumbling the Leader motioned for a retreat, running down the passage the rangers threw a few grenades behind them, collapsing the passage.

Above the elder and the two rangers are joined by the rest of the squad just in time to witness beams of heat blast up, cutting the ground around the settlement, followed by Kal bursting up. Ignoring the ground cracking beneath them, the rangers and inhabitants watched as Kal hovered above them and came slamming down on the ground causing it break and collapse into the ruins below. Kals armour extended from his wrist and covered his hand, cutting the dolls connection to him and freeing him from its influence, shaking his head Kal refocused and saw the rangers and inhabitants partly buried in the rubble below.

After a moment of silence Kal left, unaware the squad leader survived and got up just in time to see him flying off.

 **China**

 **Beijing, A.R.G.U.S air base**

Faraday, in black shoes, grey pants and a white shirt, with a medical team and Tresser, in black shoes, black pants and a white shirt, waited in front of the main building. Shayera carrying Damien landed by the medical team and lay him on a stretcher as Diana, holding Stephanie in one arm and Cheetah gripped in her other hand, landed by Faraday and set Stephanie down, Faraday waved over two guards to take Cheetah as Stephanie went to Damien and left with him and the medical team.

As the guards secured Cheetah in shackles before Diana untied her lasso, Wally appeared before Faraday, in a crimson red full body biotech armour that showed only his eyes and mouth, then he touched the lightning bolt on his chest and his armour retracted into it, leaving him in black sneakers, blue jeans and his red shirt now with the A.R.G.U.S logo instead of his lightning bolt, this made Faraday raise an eyebrow, there's only one other person who has a shirt like that.

"Yeah, Clark made it for me" Wally confirmed "I asked him if he got anything that could handle my max speed"

"Let's get something to eat, we'll do a debrief once Damien is cleared by medical" Faraday ordered as he turned around and headed inside

 **Gotham city**

 **Midtown, S.T.A.R. Labs**

Bruce, in a black suit, with Lucius Fox, in a grey suit, and Dr Hamilton, entered a restricted lab. With a three meter thick steel door closing behind them the men stood on a catwalk over looking technicians and a large red orb with thick fibre cables linked to it.

"As you can see everything is still working as expected, Brother Eye wasn't the target of the data theft" Hamilton informed

"What was the target then?" Fox enquired

"We don't know, so far we've managed to Identify that they've taken a formula that pertains to a chemical fuel, that was meant to be an alternative to fossil fuels, one that wouldn't require a person to purchase a whole new car" Hamilton replied "Although, it would be no use to them, the fuel over time releases increasing amounts of radiation, making storage a problem, and when ignited it release a faint toxic fume"

"Just because you can't think of use for it, doesn't mean someone else can't" Bruce commented

"Was Brother Eye on the servers that where hacked?" Fox enquired

"No, nothing about Brother Eye goes out this room, it's a completely closed system" Hamilton informed "Notes are done on paper and file right here in this room. That's why I said Brother Eye could not have been the target, aside from the personnel and the three of us, the only other person who would know about Brother Eye is Lex Luthor"

"He needs Brother Eye for O.M.A.C, it would be pointless for him to stage that" Fox stated

"Thank you, Dr. Hamilton, we'll let you get back to work" Bruce thanked

"Any time, Mr. Wayne" Hamilton replied shaking Bruce's hand

Bruce and Fox left the room and walked through the hallways

"This morning I found a bat my car" Fox said wittily

"I'm sure it had good reason to be in there, chasing a moth most likely" Bruce replied with a smirk

"Most likely, It's just I haven't seen one in years" Fox stated

"Perhaps it has always been there and just got lead out by a troublesome moth" Bruce replied

"That certainly explains it" Fox accepted

 **Louisiana**

 **New Orleans**

The club door burst open followed by a gale force gust of wind, the patrons look at around bewildered as to what just happened, turning to look at the doors Zatanna, Nimue, Constantine and Midnight are greet by the sight of Kal floating in front of them before he lands with a thud, he had followed his tracking bond with Zatanna. After placing the crystal doll on the table, his armour retracted off his hand and back to his wrist, Midnight snapped his fingers and a waiter came with a pair of tongs, took the doll and gently placed in a wooden box, then Midnight slid the glass case with the helm to Nimue, while looking over Kal.

"Interesting" Midnight commented "Abusing the loopholes of our barriers because you're not of this world"

"Unintended, I apologies for the abrupt entry but time was of the essence" Kal apologised

"Understandable, but considering who's time was on the line, I wish you had taken your time" Midnight pardoned as he took out an envelope from his jacket "the other thing you requested"

Midnight handed Zatanna the envelope and she opened it, read the letter within and her mouth opened in shock, then she thanked him "I appreciate this, Midnight, thank you"

"No dear, I was already investigating it, your father was a great man and a close friend of mine" Midnight informed "I'll do whatever I can to help, just call if you need further assistance"

Zatanna smiled holding back tears and nodded

"Thank you, Midnight" Nimue bid farewell

"Don't be a stranger, Nimue, you are always welcomed here" Midnight replied as they got up "Good luck on your investigation"

 **Gotham City**

 **Glendale, Barbra and Stephanie's Apartment**

Holding a grey bed sheet, wrapped around the waist, Greyson opened the apartment door and found Tim, in black sneakers, black jeans, a grey shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Tim" Greyson greeted leaning on the door

"Greyson" Tim replied

Greyson waited for Tim to get on with what he wanted

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Tim enquired

"No need, who you're looking for isn't here" Greyson replied

"Damien disappeared again, I was hoping she could figure out where he went" Tim informed "but I'm guessing she went with him this time"

"That would be the most logical conclusion" Greyson concurred "they have been spending a lot of time together since Metropolis, speaking of, terrible what happened to hells gate"

"You know where they went?" Tim asked staying on point

Greyson looked Tim over then replied "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you"

Tim looked at Greyson wounded

"Sorry buddy, nothing personal" Greyson apologised before closing the door

Turning Greyson found Barbra standing behind him, in a light purple silk night gown,

"That couldn't have been easy" Barbra commented as Greyson walked up to her

"Had to be done" Greyson stated

"I know" Barbra replied hugging him

 **China**

 **Beijing, A.R.G.U.S air base**

In a recovery room, still in her bat suit with the cowl off, Stephanie dozily sat in a chair next to Damien's bed, hearing a grunt, she perked up and saw Damien, in grey pyjama pants and Bandages around his chest and left shoulder, sitting up on the edge of the bed, darting around the bed, Stephanie stopped him.

"Hey, you need to rest" Stephanie said concerned

"Its fine, they reduced it to nothing more than hairline fracture" Damien reassured

"Still though, you took a nasty hit" Stephanie countered "You need rest"

"Can I rest while getting debriefed?" Damien offered

Stephanie thought about it for a second, then smiled "Ok"

A short while later Faraday, Tresser, Shayera, Wally and Diana, in black sweatpants and a grey A.R.G.U.S tees, joined them in the room. With a laptop set at the foot of the bed, Tresser had it connected to a screen hang on the wall in the corner, displaying the current status of the mission.

"So we identified the chemical agent, it's a toxin produced by a flower found in the remote regions of the jungles here" Tresser informed "The toxin is harmless to Humans and animal, however in plants the toxin causes chemical reactions similar to an adrenalin rush, for plants there will be rapid growth, hardening of the cells and improvement of their natural defences"

"Having taken a look at Ivy's records and medial scans, our biologists have determined that she will experience something similar to Bane's venom in humans, only a thousand times worse and violent" Faraday added "And that's without factoring in her control over plants"

"We project that she'll just expand her garden across the entirety of Gotham within two hours" Tresses informed "after which the city will be enclose in a self-sustaining biosphere, in which she'll mostly finish of any survivors that may be left"

"And the bad news" Wally quipped "the ship carrying the chemical departed this morning and we don't have a registry to identify the ship, otherwise we'd just blow it out the water"

"We're working on a counter serum that should reverse the effects of the toxin and at the least calm her should she be dosed" Tresser informed

"Obviously, that's a worst case scenario option" Faraday stated "As it stands, here are the facts, a ship is in rout to the Gotham Docks, carrying a chemical designed to turn Ivy into a WMD and will arrive in four day"

"I know Bat's is touchy about others in 'his city' but seeing as this is a high stakes run, but I say have us still back you up" Wally suggested

Everyone turn and faced Damien

Damien contemplated this for a moment then replied "We got Greyson and Barbra but they won't be enough, so yeah, we'll need you"

"No shit" Shayera remarked

 **Fawcett City**

 **Central Business District, Sivana Industries**

In a larger office with a single mahogany desk with a leather chair, a lamp and laptop, a small bald old man stands before panoramic windows overlooking the city, in an all-black suit with a red tie, as cat-woman stealthily slips down from the ceiling and sits on his desk.

"Brooding?" Selina asked unimpressed

"Contemplating" Sivana replied unsurprised by her stealthy entrance

"Well, I got the next item on your list" Selina informed as she gently pulled out the stone tablet and placed it on the desk

"Thank you, Miss Kyle" Sivana thanked as he turned around "You have proven to be more than your reputation represents"

"You certainly know how flatter a girl" Selina remarked "Anyway, you're playmate showed up again"

"Again?" Sivana asked rhetorically as he reached his desk

"Yeah, I left just as he arrived, don't know what happened to your guys but if it was anything like the last times, I'm sure their fine" Selina informed

"Then we must move quickly" Sivana stated picking up the stone tablet "The last item is in the McKeon Museum, I'll have the team ready… they'll provide a much more suitable distraction this time"

"You suspect he caught on to your plan" Selina deduced

"I would have to be an idiot not to" Sivana confirmed as he traced the engraving in the tablet

 **Edge of the Universe**

 **A Lone barren planet**

Surrounded by shattered green shards and scattered limbs, in Black with gold lined body armour, Darkseid crushes a humanoid bird woman's head under his heel as he faces down the last Lantern Abin Sur. It had been a massacre, the genocide of the Lantern Corps, at the hands of Darkseid, he had escaped the source wall and the Lantern Corps had come to secure him and find out how he escaped, but Darkseid had proved to powerful even now in his weakened stated.

"You are a shadow of your former self and you will ultimately lose" Abin Sur stated

"Do you truly believe that?" Darkseid questioned

"Funny enough, no" Abin Sur admitted

"Others will fight regardless of knowing their fate is to lose" Darkseid stated

Abin Sur smiles warmly and his ring slips off his finger and blast off into space, leaving Abin Sur to slowing lose is protective arura and freeze to death, much to the amusement of Darkseid.


	5. Chapter 5

**12 years ago**

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville**

It was the middle of night, the sky is clear, a lanky surly old man heads towards a red barn clearly visible in the full moon light and right at the back is his target, in slightly chard black convers shoes, blue jeans and a red shirt, floating to be level with an excited little redhead girl sitting on a haystack, in grey sneakers, red jeans and a pink shirt, holding a moon rock the size of half a loaf in her lap. Kal, too young, hadn't developed his senses yet, he didn't hear the barn door creak open, he didn't smell the gun oil and the man's alcohol filled breath, he didn't notice the man till he locked and loaded his shotgun.

"I knew it!" the man exclaimed "Time for you to die, alien!"

Kal and Lana froze in terror unable to move, there was no denying it, Kal was caught floating off the ground and the man had him dead to rights.

"Put that gun, Jones" a female voice demanded

Turning he's head just enough to keep one eye on Kal and see who behind him, Jones made eye contact with the pale green eyes of Lang as she aimed her gun, a custom gold plated desert eagle with an engraving on both sides reading 'and their hearts but once heaved, and forever grew still', at him, she was still in uniform.

"Deputy, I thought you were off duty tonight" Jones remarked as turned his full attention back to Kal

"I had just clocked out when the call came in, about you drunk and yammering about doing something really stupid" Lang informed "Now put your gun down and walk away"

"DO YOU NOT SEE what this thing is doing?!" Jones queried "LOOK AT IT LANG! LOOK AT IT TRY TO TRICK YOUR CHILD BEFORE ABDAUCTING HER!"

"Jones, you know that's not true, you've seen them play together for years, Jones, Clark's Lana best friend, her only friend, he's just a boy" Lang reasoned

"NO IT'S NOT! THAT THING is nothing but trouble, we can't let it live, Lang" Jones denied "It will call more of its kind to come after us, it was targeting your daughter to be first, before they come for rest us"

"JONES, please, put your gun down" Lang pleaded "you're good man, Jones, a good farmer and loving husband, what would Sally do without you, Jones?"

"You would shot me, for this thing?" Jones asked enraged still keeping his eye on Kal

"Yes, I would and for my daughter, who your endangering, right now" Lang validated

Jones struggled to decide on what to do, he was sweating, edgy and drunkenly paranoid. The Kent's, in pyjamas, appeared by the barn door, anxiously watching the whole thing, they silently showed Kal and Lana to remain calm and let Lang handle the situation.

"NO, NO, this thing has to die" Jones declared

"Don't be stupid, Jones" Lang warned

After a moment of hesitation Jones moved to shot Kal, but before he could pull the trigger, Lang put a bullet in back of his neck, blowing a hole through his throat, the Kent's rushed in and Jonathan instructed Martha to take Kal and Lana to the house.

Once Martha and the kids were gone, Jonathan turned to Lang "I'm sorry, we…"

"Don't" Lang interjected "They sneak out into the backyard at my house too, I'm just happy Mal called the station"

"Yeah" Jonathan sighed before looking at Jones "I had hoped things like this would have stay back in the war"

"Some threats are domestic, Jon" Lang stated "Go, I'll handle this and call Faraday"

Jonathan simply nodded, there's was not arguing with Lang when she's in a mood, and walked out the barn. Lang looked at Jones and sighed.

 **Present day**

 **Louisiana**

 **New Orleans**

In a two bed motel room having merely slumped on her bed when they returned, Zatanna, in black flats, blue skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket shirt, wakes up and sees Kal despairingly sitting on his bed near the window, in brown work boots, blue jeans and a red Smallville hoodie, reading a newspaper, getting up Zatanna made her way around the bed and sat next to him and found that he's reading an article on the Hells Gate incident.

"How you holding up?" Zatanna asked softly

"There's nothing to say" Kal replied "What's on the agenda today?"

Zatanna stared for moment then relented and said "We're going to take a look at where Jim and my father died"

"Not sure I would be of much use on this one" Kal second guessed

"I think your ability to sense everything will come in handy" Zatanna reinforced "You could spot something we'd miss"

Kal shrugged then asked "Are you going to be ok?"

Zatanna looked down sadly "I have to be… I need to know what happened"

Kal nodded understandingly creating an awkward silence for a minute

"John's bringing in a friend, and I use the term lightly, to help us out" Zatanna informed breaking the silence "His sort of an Occult expert… best we've got"

Kal nodded unsure how to respond

A knock on the door interrupted them Zatanna turned and went to open the door and let in Nimue, in a red cheongsam, who greeted them as she entered with Constantine carrying a bowling ball bag

"Morning, I brought coffee" Nimue informed as she held up a cup in a four cup tray

Kal went to her and took the cup "Thank you"

"Alright, Richards going to meet us at the warehouse, Chaz is on the way with him now" Constantine informed

"Chaz?" Kal enquired

"His a cab drive and the closest thing to a friend John has" Zatanna informed

"You wound me, love" Constantine remarked

"Then we better go than" Kal suggested

They all left the motel room without argument

 **Gotham City**

 **Glendale, Barbra and Stephanie's Apartment**

"Still working?" Greyson enquired, in grey sweatpants

Barbra, in a grey tee and pink cotton boxers, sat by her computer looking over the files on Ivy and the chemical weapon cases as Greyson walked up behind her drinking coffee.

"Yeah, I'm starting to notice something about the chemical compound" Barbra informed as she opened up two windows with chemical formula

"Wait a minute, I know that one… the extra bonds in the second formula" Greyson stated as he leaned over her chair

"Yeah, that's what I noticed, what is it?" Barbra enquired

"Fear toxin" Greyson said plainly

 **Bristol, Wayne Manor**

 **Bat cave**

By the computer, in black armour and a red chest piece with a gold double R on the chest, and his cowl resting next to the keyboard, Tim notices a pattern with some case files his brought up on the eight screens, looking closer, he spots mention of various chemical compounds being stolen.

Tim's eyes widen as he realises what the compounds make when mixed together "Scarecrow"

 **Unmarked A.R.G.U.S hypersonic Jet**

Exiting his compartment, in white socks, grey sweatpants and a white A.R.G.U.S tee, Damien stiffly rolls his shoulder testing it as he makes his way to the front of the jet, where Stephanie, in an identical outfit, waits sitting by a table with two mugs, a coffee pot and a laptop, as Faraday, In brown shoes, navy pants, a blue shirt and a navy vest, teaches chess to Shayera, in the same outfit as Damien and Stephanie, while Wally and Diana play video games, in a similar outfits

"OH SHIT!" Stephanie exclaimed much to everyone's shock as they turn to face her "Sorry… I got a message from Barbra"

"And?" Damien enquired

"The latest samples we got, for the chemical, they contain fear toxin" Stephanie informed

"WHAT!" Faraday exclaimed as he got up and rushed over to her

Stephanie turned her Laptop for him to check and upon seeing the data Barbra sent Faraday let out a heavy sigh.

"I take it this makes things worse?" Shayera surmised

"Fear gas, as the name suggest, induces fear in a person and makes them live their worst nightmare" Damien informed "Now imagine that with chemical we're after and induced into Ivy"

"She'd be paranoid and beyond reasoning" Wally concluded

"Where's Scarecrow?" Damien enquired

"Still in Arkham, Greyson checked as soon as they identified the chemical" Stephanie informed

"Someone else has his formula or a stash of his toxin" Faraday surmised "Tonight, canvas the city , interrogate whoever you need to interrogate, break into wherever you need to break into…. I don't care, just get me something"

Faraday huffed back to his seat and worked on calming himself,

Tresser, in white socks, black jeans and a white A.R.G.U.S tee, entered the living area and paused at the sight of everyone looking gloom

 **Olympus**

-Translated from Ancient Greek-

In a circular marble steps room with two golden thrones in which, a twenty something looking man with long black hair and blue green eyes, in a short toga that showed his masculine figure sat alongside a young woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes, in green Grecian dress, flanking them are the high tier gods stand along the upper step, in toga's and Grecian dresses. Seated at the edge of the bottom step by the entry way, Hephaestus with Minerva perched on his leg watches as Athena standing in the centre of the room atop a realistic topographical map of Greece, in a white toga and silver breastplate, defends her actions during the Doom's Door outbreak.

-"You violated the treaty, Athena"- Apollo stated, in a golden toga

-"I was investigating the disappearance of the Doom's door monsters"- Athena countered -"Of which, you placed my people to guard against"-

-"Then why not send a contingent of the amazons to investigate?"- Artemis rebuffed -"that would have been acceptable, rather you and your daughter entering Tartarus"-

-"Aside from the only contingent available was guarding the door, they would not have not made it out and the realm would be overrun with the monsters"- Athena shot back

-"Not only that, I would still be chained in that prison if she hadn't gone in… and you wouldn't want to see what happens when I'm not in charge down there"- Hades added as he entered the throne room, in black suit with a red tie and his shoulder length hair slicked back

-"Hades, is one violation not enough for you?"- Hera asked disdainfully

-"Seeing as the aggrieved party is myself, I thought it prudent to add my voice to the trail"- Hades replied politely -"Surly, an exception can be made for that"-

-"This should be interesting"- Dionysius whispered to Demeter

-"The way it is, Athena had every right to take the course of action she did"- Hades defended -"no one else would have fared better and the secrets within the door are not for the amazons to know, are they? And this trail is unnecessary, why are you even having it? It's not like the aggrieved party is laying any charges against her"-

-"It's a matter of maintain order amongst the realms"- Zeus stated thunderously -"The laws must be respected"-

Hades chuckled -"Sure, whatever you say little brother, however if maintaining the order of the realms was your true intention wouldn't you be seeking out your son, instead of having this farce of a trail against your daughter? The daughter that seeks to put an end to whatever machinations that troublesome boy of yours maybe up to! Before they catch the attention of…"-

-"Enough!"- Zeus cried out -"You have made your point Hades, Athena is cleared of the charges against her and she may seek out Ares with your aid, brother"-

Hades smiled and gave a mock bow -"As you wish"-

-"Then this court is dismissed, return to your stations"- Hera instructed

Leaving the temple Athena bids Hephaestus farewell, then goes to Hades, who's waiting by a golden pillar overlooking the steps to the rest of Olympus.

-"Quite timely of you, uncle"- Athena remarked

-"What kind of uncle would I be, letting my niece be unjustly tried?"- Hades replied

-"The kind everyone expects you to be"- Athena stated

-"And everyone knows the truth of who we are, are you still the virgin goddess they believe you to be?"- Hades countered

-"We are not defined by who others think we are"- Athena conceded

Hades smirked -"Shall we? I have overstayed my welcome long enough and Persephone is most excited to see you again"-

Hades teleported the both of them in a burst for flame

 **Louisiana**

 **New Orleans**

Waiting by their rented black SUV outside an abandoned warehouse Kal, Zatanna, Nimue and Constantine as a yellow cab arrived. Stopping by the main doors the driver, a tall bearded man in brown leather boots, black jeans, a navy shirt, a black jacket and a black cabbie hat, stepped out and headed for the trunk, joining him is a lanky man with spiked black hair and shaggy beard, in black convers shoes, blue jeans, a grey open shirt with a red tee, after opening the trunk the men took out two bags and headed to Kal and the others.

"Allow me to make the introductions, Chaz meet Kal, Kal Chaz" Constantine introduces Kal to the tall man "Richard Kal, Kal Richard"

"Nice to meet you" Kal greeted

"Likewise, could be under better circumstances but hey beggars can't be choosers" Richard replied

"Hey, Chaz" Zatanna greeted with a hug

"Hey, Zee, wasn't sure we'd see you again" Chaz replied

"Yeah, well, you can thank Kal for making this possible" Zatanna said

"Uh, yeah, so you're the guy responsible for get her out" Richard remarked "Good one man, we've been searching all over for her and came up with nothing"

"Yeah, yeah, can we get going and check out this place out?" Constantine interrupted

Everyone walked inside and made their way near the centre of the warehouse, where Kal stretched out his hands stopping everyone.

"Here" Kal said "I can see something on the floor"

"What?" Zatanna enquired

"I can't make it out, too much interference" Kal informed "but it's definitely magic"

"Alright, let's see if you can make things clearer" Constantine said as he put down the bowling bag and took of his coat "Richard?"

Richard open one of the bags he and Chaz brought, searched around for a bit then pulled out an amulet and handed it to Constantine. Constantine rolled up his sleeves warped the amulet around his right arm, saying an incantation and forcibly bringing his arms together, Constantine tries to link his matching forearm tattoos and reveal what's hidden on the floor, as instantly as his arms touched they parted almost flinging him back.

"That was too fast, I couldn't make anything out" Constantine informed

"I did" Kal stated "Got a pen and paper?"

"Yeah, should have something in here" Richard replied digging in a bag then pulled out a notepad and a pencil

Taking the notepad and pencil, Kal sketched out a circle with a triangle in the centre and hieroglyphs at above the triangle points, then gave it to Nimue

"An Egyptian dream temple ritual" Nimue identified

"Outer body travel!" Zatanna exclaimed comprehending "That's what happened that night but something was different about it, like…"

"You were pulled in?" Nimue finished as she showed Richard the notepad

"Yes" Zatanna Confirmed

"Oh yeah, I see it" Richard commented noting what Nimue noticed "whoever did this made some changes, the hieroglyphs are different, the creator of this gate can pull people in… willingly or not"

"Well, it's not open for business at the moment" Constantine commented

"Can you open it?" Kal enquired

"Yeah… it's just, I don't have enough ingredients to take us all in and I don't a powerful enough artefact for the grounding" Richard informed

"Don't worry about the artefact we got that covered" Zatanna stated nodded to the bowling bag "And we all don't have to go in"

Richard look at the bag suspiciously, then Constantine opened it and revealed the helm of Nabu

"Oh, I see" Richard commented "Well, I guess Chaz and I will keep watch over your bodies then"

 **Kansas**

 **Sedgwick, Wichita**

Parked on a quiet street corner and sitting on the hood of her car Sherriff Lang and Deputy Shaun, in their matching casual clothes, staked out Temptation a few blocks away.

"Is it bad that I hate Jefferson?" Deputy Shaun enquired

"Depends, why do you hate him?" Sherriff Lang queried

"He's a murdering racist cunt" Deputy Shaun informed

"Then no, it's fine" Sherriff Lang reassured

"Not a lot of racist black guys, like him" Deputy Shaun commented

"Nah, I think there are plenty, they just hide behind the race card" Sherriff Lang refuted

"Hmm, it would be easy for them" Deputy Shaun mused

They remained silent for a moment then Deputy Shaun asked "How much you want to bet it's not a strip club?"

"The name gives it way, man" Sherriff Lang pointed out

"Nah, have you heard some of the names these newer clubs have? There 'edgy and trendy' apparently" Deputy Shaun countered "Not even the sleaziest strip clubs would use some of those names"

"Hmm, good point but it doesn't apply here" Sherriff Lang rebuffed

"Yes, it does" Deputy Shaun insisted

"No, it doesn't" Sherriff Lang rejected

"Yes, it does"

"No, it doesn't"

"Yes, it does"

"No, it doesn't"

"Yes, it does"

"No, it doesn't"

A teen on a BMX skidded to a halt in front of them and chuckled "What are you doing?"

"Loitering with intent, what the fuck does it look like we're doing?" Deputy Shaun asked sarcastically "Fuck off"

"You fuck off" the teen shout back

"No, you fuck off" Sherriff Lang retorted

"You fuck off" the teen shout back

"No, you fuck off" Sherriff Lang retorted

"You fuck off" the teen shout back

"HEY, HEY! You fuck off, before you become another statistic" Deputy Shaun warned flashing his badge and gun

The teen hastily rode away

Sherriff Lang tapped Deputy Shaun's arm and nodded towards Temptation, as she spotted Mr Jefferson entering the club, in black sneakers, grey pants and a white shirt

"Shit, fifty bucks gone cause the fucker doesn't have enough class to come at night" Deputy Shaun remarked as they got in the car

Driving down the street high speeds, Sherriff Lang turned and slammed through the doors of Temptation and spotted Jefferson in the back and gave chase as he ran for the back.

"Jefferson!" Deputy Shaun yelled

"Go round back!" Sherriff Lang ordered Deputy Shaun

Deputy Shaun shuffled over to the driver seat and reversed out the club. Exiting into the back ally Lang quickly ducked behind a dumpster as Mr Jefferson shot at her with a revolver, after a three shots, Lang chased him into a parking lot, then on to the street. Screeching around a corner in the car Shaun saw Lang run around a corner ahead and followed, turning to the street Lang ran into he spotted Lang and Jefferson head into a random building.

In what seems to be a lobby Lang is greeted by Jefferson firing three shots at her and miss, after a second of disbelief, she continued to chase him up the flights of stairs till they ended up on the roof. Jefferson stood near the ledge, the seeing he trapped himself, he turned to face Lang as she menacingly strolled up to him, removing her dog tags.

"Ok, you want to dance you redskin lover?" Jefferson taunted has he pulled out a switchblade

Sherriff Lang swung her dog tag wrapping them around her right hand, then tucked the tags between the chain and her knuckles, Jefferson back up a bit

"Do you know what happens when I do this?" Sherriff Lang asked with tranquil fury

Jefferson took a swipe at Lang, she swiftly dodge and knocked him to the ground with one punch

"I beat the shit out of ass cunts like you" Sherriff Lang informed

Finally catching up Deputy Shaun came up to Sherriff Lang as she held Jefferson's hair and repeatedly punch the left side of his face, now bloody with the cheek ripped off and his eye hanging loose out the socket, chunks of his skin on the ground.

"Good thing you didn't take that bet, I'd be out a hundred" Deputy Shaun quipped

"You were, seriously, going to bet it's a normal club?" Sherriff Lang asked turning to looking at him

"Yeah" Deputy Shaun shrugged

"Uh, lucky you" Sherriff Lang said before continuing to beat Jefferson

"Can we stop buy a convenient store on the way back?" Deputy Shaun enquired "Promised Julia, I'd pick up some milk"

"Yeah, sure, no problem" Sherriff Lang replied still beating Jefferson

 **Louisiana**

 **New Orleans**

 **The dream realm, a cotton plantation**

In a plantation house living room, Constantine and Jim Corrigan, a man with black hair and a full beard, in black shoes, brown pants and white shirt, stood by a window looking outside watching Nimue prepare for a battle. Behind them on a Victorian era couch lying unconscious is Giovanni Zatara, in a magician's tux, with Zatanna, on her knees, next to him and holding his hand.

"His coming, Nathanial is coming" Giovanni warned as he suddenly woke up

"Nimue, will take care of him dad" Zatanna assured

"No, you don't… understand" Giovanni argued "His made a deal with Trigon and… his changed"

"Changed, changed how?" Zatanna enquired but Giovanni passed out again

"His been saying that for a while now" Jim informed

"Let's hope Nimue can deal with him" Constantine remarked "She's the most experienced of all us"

"It's been a long while since she's been in a fight" Jim reminded "I believe she said sometime during King Arthurs reign"

"What else can we do?" Constantine countered "Our supposed ace in the hole, didn't arrive here with us"

Outside, looking out over a desolate black landscape, Nimue stood by the front gates of the plantation, a good two miles away from the house, with a large narrow box behind her. Above her, a portal opened up and ten foot tall demon came out, its blood red four eyed head with antlers came out first and its hands gripped the edge of the portal, pulling itself out, the demon fully revealed itself wearing a green business suit and ominously hovered down towards Nimue.

Nimue let out a heavy sigh as she recognised who it is "Nathanial, what have you done?"

Charging up, she fired large lightning bolts at the Nathanial and struck a magical barrier that pushed back the bolts away from it, channelling more power, Nimue unleased even larger bolts but only managed to push the barrier back a bit.

"Curses, that's a strong shield" Nimue remarked slightly impressed then kicked open the box and took out a long wooden staff "Alright, Merlin, let's see what your staff can do"

Running as fast as she could across the flat black rock, as Nathanial set foot on the ground, Nimue jumped into the air and came streaming down onto Nathanial, striking his barrier with enough force to make him bend to one knee.

"Point blank shit head!" Nimue yelled before firing a blast of magic from the staff

The blast cracked through one layer of the barrier, seeing this, Nimue's eyes went wide with shock just before Nathanial threw her by blasting the barrier into her, sending her careening across the landscape and crashing into the plantations outer wall, leaving her leaning against it on her shoulders. Pushing past the pain, Nimue opened her eyes just in time to see a green fire ball launched at her, kicking off the wall onto her hands, Nimue flipped onto her feet and jumped backwards dodging the fireball, which exploded, knocking her back but she flipped and landed on her feet and into a crouched position and looked back at Nathanial over her shoulder.

"Nice move, sneaky bastard" Nimue remarked

 **Gotham City**

 **Bristol, Elliot Country Club**

In a dimly lit private room with eight leather armchairs around a poker table Lex, in a white suit, sits across from Sivana, in a black suit.

"I'm genuinely surprised that you would come to me looking for help with this sort of thing" Lex admitted

"I don't need your help, you just so happen to have the only one capable of doing what I need" Sivana corrected

"Semantics" Lex rebuffed as he pulled out a card from his Jacket and slid it to Sivana "There she's expecting your call"

"What do you want in exchange?" Sivana enquired "in addition to returning the Lex Corp shares I have accumulated"

"Project X-O" Lex replied simply

Sivana stared at Lex disdainfully, then typed on his phone and after receiving a message said "Done, it's yours"

Lex smirked "Now, how about a round?"

 **Central Business District, Wayne Enterprises**

In black shoes, black pants, a black shirt and vest, Bruce sat by his desk bored and frustrated, Damien had disappeared again taking Stephanie with him, then there's the S.T.A.R Labs robbers who seem to have vanished of the face of the earth and on top of all that there's superman, who he wasn't even sure if the missile was intended to take out superman or was superman trying to protect Metropolis from the missile, breaking him from his thoughts his office phone rang.

Pressing the speaker button his assistant announced "Mr Wayne, Dr Hamilton is here to see, rather urgently"

"Let him in" Bruce replied

Hamilton, in a brown suit, entered hastily and looking distressed

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked as he straightened himself in his chair

Hamilton took off his glasses, rub his forehead and run his hand through his hand then sighed

"Hamilton?" Bruce asked concerned

"Uh, we... we know what they were after" Hamilton managed to say

Bruce gestured for him to take a seat by the desk as he stood up and went to his mini bar

"What have you found?" Bruce asked pouring a glass of whiskey

Hamilton calmed himself and when Bruce returned to his seat and handed him a glass he replied "They went into the archives and copied a project that my R&D department and your applied sciences division had worked on eight years ago. It wasn't meant to be develop for production, it was merely a side project testing what we could do."

"What was the project?" Bruce enquired

"It didn't have a name, we didn't think it required one, we created an organism that could replicate the abilities of meta-humans" Hamilton informed "the question that stared the project was, could we create something that could defend against meta-humans… the bad ones... it was during the raise of…"

"I know, I understand" Bruce interjected

"We shut down the project, when the organism displayed aggressive behaviour, it started… needing more abilities" Hamilton informed

"So they have the data on creating their own" Bruce concluded

"I informed Lucius of the matter and he told me to speak to you as well" Hamilton Informed

"I'll look into our archives for our copy of the project and then you can work with Lucius in finding a counter measure for the organism" Bruce instructed

"Of course, I'll have my team ready" Hamilton replied before leaving

Bruce dialled a number on his office phone and waited for the receiver to answer "Lucius… yes, is there any way to insure we can shut it down like last time... right, you do have a log of known meta-humans, use that for counter measures"

 **Louisiana**

 **New Orleans**

 **The dream realm, a cotton plantation**

"Ok, it's been too long since I've been in a fight like this and I got my ass handed to me" Nimue mused "But not this time, no more games"

Drawing in all the power she can muster, her hair began to stand up, as if drawn by static, a green aura shimmered around her frame and her eyes glowed neon green as she struggled to reach her max power.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained" Nimue encouraged herself before finally reaching her limit "THERE IT IS!"

Nimue launched herself full force at Nathanial, shattering through multiple layers of his barrier, stood on it and began punching through the reaming layers. Nathanial then blasted her back with a beam of magical energy, slicing off her left arm and blasting a chuck of her right abdomen out, managing to remain on her feet as she crashed, Nimue charged again only to be greeted by a another beam that hit the right side of her face, tearing off her skin and burning out her eye.

Teleporting in and channelling her power like Nimue, glowing blue, Zatanna grabbed Merlin's staff and charged Nathanial, pushed against his barrier with the staff as hard as she could while channelling her power through it. Still alive, Nimue came and helped punch through the final barriers, reaching the last one, she and Zatanna broke through, then Zatanna teleported Nimue away, before Merlin's staff struck Nathanial in the gut and unleased a magical equivalent of a nuke. Teleported back to house Nimue crashed onto the front porch and watched as the dust settled revealing a blur image of Nathanial picking up an unconscious Zatanna and swallow her whole, before she passed out and lay dying against the wall.

"He just…" Jim managed to say through his shock

"Yeah, mate" Constantine stammered out in response

 **A lone room**

Kal stood in the centre of a room with no windows or a door with Sabastian Faust, a greying black haired man, in a grey suit, as they watched everything unfold at the plantation in a magical ball Sabastian formed between his hands.

"Why are you showing me this?" Kal asked angrily "Just send me there, I can help!"

"Can you?" Sabastian questioned "If you really wanted to, you could have left as soon as you arrived here"

"What do you mean?" Kal enquired

Sabastian tapped Kal on the chest right on the spot of his link to Zatanna, understanding what he means, Kal focused and started to feel a small tingled mush like when he tracked Zatanna to Papa Midnights club, only now he could feel Zatanna fading, she was dying, look up at Sabastian he smiled and stepped to the side and Kal blasted through the wall into a dark abyss.

 **The warehouse**

Nimue gasped awake, then fell back unconscious and Chaz swiftly pulled her away, leaving Zatanna, Kal, and Constantine sitting in the ritual circle, Chaz then Lay Nimue down on a hastily set sheet by Richard

"What just happened?" Chaz asked worryingly

"I don't know man, maybe she got kicked out or something" Richard replied looking over Nimue

Chaz let out a heavy sigh, then the Helm floated up and turned to face Kal

"Uh, Richard, is that a good sign?" Chaz asked anxiously

"I hope so" Richard replied optimistically

 **The dream realm, a cotton plantation**

Constantine and Jim stepped back towards Giovanni as Nathanial reached the houses, breaking through the walls, Nathanial opened his mouth readying a blast of energy, then suddenly Kal burst into the house and punched him turning the blast away and off to the side.

Turning, Kal slammed into Nathanial and carried him into the air, then blasted back down and crashed into the remains of the plantations outer wall, Kal then started punching into Nathanial's chest and didn't notice Nathanial bring his arms in, then suddenly, Nathanial blast Kal with beam of energy from his hand, sending Kal crashing by the plantation house front steps. Looking on helplessly, Constantine and Jim saw Nathanial stand back up, then looked down at Kal laying on the ground on his back seemingly dead, and then the helm of Nabu appeared and fitted itself on Kal's head.

"I want Zee" Kal voice mixed with Nabu demanded " **GIVE HER BACK!** "

Kal then float up right and his armour formed around him, Nathanial fired two blasts of energy, but Kal just lifted his hand and blocked the beams behind golden magical barrier, Kal telekinetically pulled Nathanial, slamming him into the barrier, then blasted him back with a full force heat vision, that reassembles a solar flare in a concentrated beam

"What the hell is going on?" Jim asked shocked and amazed

"Looks like the helm chose wonder boy as a host" Constantine deduced

"I've never seen the helm display that much power before" Jim commented

"It's never had a host like him before" Constantine remarked

Hovering towards Nathanial, Kal fired another heat vision blast, which cut through the barrier Nathanial put up and sliced his chest open revealing his blackened heart, Kal reached down with one hand over the heart and, through their magical bond Kal entered the heart, in normal clothes, leaving a projection of his body in the helm and his armour hovering over Nathanial.

 **Nathanial's Heart**

Flying down to the core, Kal pushed through a fiery force trying to repeal him to no avail.

"ZEE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kal called out "I'M HERE!"

"It's no use" Zatanna responded hopelessly "I'm not needed out there, I'm unwanted and alone, in here I can fade away and join my father and mother"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kal rejected "I WANT YOU, I NEED YOU AND YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE WITH ME… SO I'M SAVING YOU, WHETHER YOU WANT ME TO OR NOT!"

 **A cotton plantation**

Constantine and Jim watched as Kal's body floated above them, glowing with a golden aura, a blight gold ankh formed over his back, with Nathanial's body floating just below Kal.

"Oh no" Constantine remarked "The helm is beaching the bonds of his power, fusing with him, casting aside it's physical form and weaving together the heavens and the earths, becoming one with all of creation, expanding and transcending to become a divine being… all at the behest of single man, just to grant his desire"

"We're so fucked" Jim commented

 **Nathanial's Heart**

Getting closer Kal saw Zatanna lying in the foetal position naked, reaching the core, Kal pressed up against its barrier and with all his strength pushed as hard as he could and managed to plundge an arm through then his head. Zatanna looked up and saw Kal pushing towards her as his skin got shredded over and over as he kept healing, seeing his determination, she tentatively reached up, Kal grabbed her hand, then pulled her out and flew them back up.

"Thank you for the glasses" Kal thanked "Thank you trying to give me normal life"

"I wanted you to be happy" Zatanna admitted

"Life without you wouldn't be filled with much happiness" Kal stated

 **A cotton plantation**

Nathanial exploded leaving Zatanna wrapped in Kal's arms and she too started ascending with him in a blue glow, below with a white flash of light, Sabastian teleported in with a white haired man, in blue suit, fedora and blue cloak around his shoulders, Constantine and Jim recognised him as the Phantom Stranger. The stranger lifted his hand towards Kal and Zatanna and pulled the helm away and caught it in his hand starting a chain reaction, starting with the golden ankh on Kal's back fading away, followed by his and Zatanna's auras dimming and then once all the power of their ascension dissipated, they fell out of the sky.

Rousing just in time, Kal turned and slowed their fall enough to crash unharmed, getting up, he retracted his armour and took off his shirt, dressing Zatanna in it, covering her modestly enough, walking back to the house, Zatanna and Kal meet up with Sabastian and the stranger as Constantine and Jim run up as well.

"What just happened?" Kal enquired confused

"Nothing you should be concerned about" Sabastian informed "it's over now and about time you returned to your realm"

"You're not coming with us?" Kal questioned "part of why we came here was to find you"

"I appreciate that, truly I do, but alas I cannot return seeing as I don't have a body to return to" Sabastian explained

"Wait that means, I can't return either" Jim realised

"We have been here for just about a year, Jim" Giovanni stated walking up

"Dad" Zatanna said sadly

"Don't fret, Zatanna, I live on in you" Giovanni comforted as he hugged Zatanna "Remember your mother and I fondly and all will be well"

Zatanna stepped back and stood with Kal

"Where's Nimue?" Kal enquired

"She's returned to her body, she will be fine" Sabastian informed "Constantine, if you would"

Following Sabastian's gesture to join Kal and Zatanna, Constantine move over, stood next Zatanna and watched as Sabastian, the stranger and Giovanni disappear in a flash of white light and noticed Jim disappear with a green aura forming a hooded cloak over him before they themselves vanished.

 **Kansas**

 **Somewhere in Reno county**

Carrying Shovels, Sherriff Lang and Deputy Shaun walked through some shrubs towards a dirt road where they left the car

"Think Greg would be ok with all this?" Deputy Shaun enquired

"If he had one bad day, kid's soft and a little idealistic" Sherriff Lang stated "Nothing against that, in fact I wish the whole world was more like him, but we got people like the Jefferson's and sometimes they do things that call people like us out"

"Sometimes I think there isn't enough of us out there to keep the scum at bay" Deputy Shaun disclosed

"There aren't Shaun, sadly there aren't" Sherriff Lang stated bluntly

"Guess I'll just have to be happy with you then" Deputy Shaun conceded

"I'm not that bad" Sherriff Lang chuckled

"Said the woman who beat a guy's face half off" Deputy Shaun countered

"You could have stopped me" Sherriff Lang rebuffed

"Nah, not for him" Deputy Shaun admitted "it's not because I'm native and took offence, it's just… this was long time coming"

"Yeah, but you know… laws and it would have been bad for the department, you know how people get with race, even if the guys guilty" Sherriff Lang stated

"Sometimes the rules are just shackles preventing you from doing what's needed" Deputy Shaun stated as they got to the car "well, let's try to make things right and find Debra"

"He missed me, six shots… and he missed" Sherriff Lang mused "The last three where the worst… clear, straight shots, had me dead to rights and he missed"

"Meh, as side from you still being alive, saves me from Linda's wrath" Deputy Shaun remarked

"Explaining all that would have been shit" Sherriff Lang agreed

 **Louisiana**

 **New Orleans**

 **The warehouse**

Chaz and Richard let out sighs of relief as the others woke up and the Helm floated down to the ground, shaking off their grogginess the others stood and noted it was getting dark. While the others began packing and removing the ritual markings Zatanna, in her clothes, noticed Kal floating to the doors and followed him, outside, she stood in front of him with a bothered expression, Kal looked at his hands they had slight illuminance to them, barely visible.

"Hey" Zatanna said shyly

"Hey" Kal replied timidly

"So, how are you doing?" Zatanna asked nervously

"I got to go" Kal stated before blasting off into the sky

"Zee?" Nimue enquired as she and the others come out the warehouse

"He just needs a bit of time to adjust" Zatanna assured "He'll be back"

"Yeah, I get him now" Nimue commented

"What do you mean?" Zatanna enquired

"Thing's just work out for him" Nimue stated

Chaz, Constantine and Richard joined them

"Thanks for coming, Richard…" Constantine started

"I came for Nimue not you, John" Richard interjected

Constantine nodded slightly and backed away

Nimue hugged Richard and Chaz "Safe travels"

"Happy hunting" Richard bid farewell

After watching Chaz and Richard drive off, Constantine chimed "Shall we get cracking then?"

They went and entered the SUV and Zatanna drove them off

 **Gotham City**

 **Victoria Place, Industrial Park**

Stephanie, in her bat suit, held a thug by the scuff of his collar as he faced down into the chimney of a steel mill.

"You're a big guy and I'm not that strong, so I suggest telling me whatever it is you know about the chemical weapon, before I lose my grip" Stephanie advised

"I ain't no snitch" the thug refused

"Isn't that a double negative?" Stephanie remarked

"A what?" the thug asked perplex

"Never mind" Stephanie sighed "You skipped that class, among others"

Diana, in her armour, flew over and landed next to Stephanie "Uncooperative?"

"Stupidly so" Stephanie confirmed

Diana unhooked her lasso, wrapped it around the thug and lowered him till was horizontal across the chimney mouth, then activated the lassos power

"Ask away" Diana told Stephanie

"What do you know about the chemical weapon that's being shipped to Gotham?" Stephanie as crouched

Failing to resist the lasso the thug informed "It's going to be at dock sixteen in a few days, we got a truck ready to take it to a warehouse"

"Where's the warehouse?" Stephanie pressed

"I don't know, only the drivers know that" the thug replied

"Know any of the drivers" Diana enquired

"No, they're a separate crew, boss doesn't want us knowing more than what our jobs entail" The thug informed

"Who's your boss" Stephanie asked intensely

"Never met him, works through middle men who manage the crews" The thug replied

"Where's your middle man?" Stephanie enquired

"There's a bar in Evans Town not far for the amusement park, Crusty Dutchman, he spends a lot time drinking there and it's where we met to get our payments" The thug informed

Stephanie stood up and turned to Diana "Up for a girl's night?"

Diana smirked as she pulled the thug up, then a grapple hooked on the chimney followed by Tim landing on the other side.

"Friend of yours?" Diana enquired

"That remains to be seen" Stephanie whispered to her "What are you doing here?"

"I know about the chemical weapon and its ties to scarecrow" Tim stated

"Really?" Stephanie asked sceptically

"Why didn't you let the rest of us know?" Tim asked with a hint of betrayal

"We got the matter in hand" Stephanie rebuffed "Besides aren't you busy dealing with a robbery at the moment?"

"His handling it on his own" Tim informed "I came to help"

Stephanie looked at Diana, who raised an eyebrow asking 'what now?'

"We got all the help we need" Stephanie declared as she wrapped an arm around Diana's waist, before Diana wrapped hers around Stephanie's waist and blasted off with the thug in tow

 **The old tunnels**

Having a conference call with the whole team in Goliath with Greyson, in black carbon fibre body armour with a blue wing like V along the chest and shoulder, Damien, in his robin suit, drove through the tunnels with Wally, in his armour, running alongside them.

"Exactly how much does he know?" Greyson enquired

" _We didn't have a sit down to go over his findings, alright?"_ Stephanie replied _"I figured it would be best to leave him out of it"_

" _I know things are tense between you two but…"_ Barbrastarted

" _If red gets involved, batman will soon get involved and we all know he'll start trying to do this mostly by himself, which is something we can't risk with stakes this high"_ Stephanie interjected

" _I say let's just stick with the plan as is, we don't have much time to rework it for two more guys anyway"_ Wally stated

"Fine, we'll focus on protecting Ivy but we got to be prepared they will figure things out" Greyson advised

"We're coming up on the garden" Damien informed "Batgirl, you and… Wonder, get to the bar"

" _On it"_ Stephanie confirmed before she and Diana disconnected

"Hawk girl you in position?" Damien enquired

" _Waiting on you"_ Shayera confirmed

 **Evans Town**

 **Crusty Dutchman**

Having dumped the thug in an ally, Diana and Stephanie walking into the bar and find it filled with thugs and henchmen, the bar fell silent with only the jukebox playing Def Leppard– pour some sugar on me, everyone turned and looked at them.

"Carl Stedman" Stephanie asked for

Everyone turned to a bald man, in black boots, blue jean, a blue/white checked shirt and a biker vest, sitting by the bar.

Noticing this Carl let out a heavy sigh "I buy you guys around every week and this is how you repay me?"

"The shipment you're expecting at the dock sixteen, where's it going and who are you working for?" Stephanie enquired

Pointing a shot glass at Stephanie, Carl threated "I don't care if you're bat, I ain't telling you shit, now get out of her before I stick this in your eye"

Stephanie clasped her hands over his, crushing the glass is his hand, causing him to drop to his knees. Diana pulled her sword out and the patrons sat back in their seats.

"The chemical where are planning on taking it" Stephanie demanded

"I don't know where the chemical is going, just that my guys are to load it up on the truck" Carl cried out in pain

"Who do you work for?" Stephanie pressed

"Never got a name" Carl managed to say before Stephanie squeezed her hands

Carl screamed "AAAH! It's a woman, we only speak on the phone when she sends instructions, that's all I know, I swear"

"What about the guy in charge of the drivers" Stephanie enquired

"Never met him, the woman made it abundantly clear we're never to meet the other middle men" Carl informed "made an example of two guys who in charge of some other crews"

Stephanie let go of his hand and left with Diana following behind

 **Midtown, Gotham Gardens**

Standing on a gargoyle in black boots, blue jeans and a black A.R.G.U.S vest, Shayera spots Damien, Greyson and Wally crawl out a manhole and slowly make their way through the garden towards the centre, where Ivy is eating dinner by a garden table.

"Is she eating steak?" Shayera enquired

" _She loves plants, do you really think she would eat them?"_ Greyson asked

"I… hmm, makes sense" Shayera realised

In the garden Damien, Greyson and Wally arrive by a Large hedgerow and a pair of large leaves part open, entering the grounds with a large oak tree in the centre, they walk along the flat grass till their at the opposite end of the garden table facing Ivy.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Ivy asks indifferent as she cuts a piece of rump steak

"You're endanger" Damien informed

"From whom?" Ivy asked before taking a bit of her steak

"We're still working on that, but we've tracked the weapon they want to use and we going stop them from getting it" Damien informed

Ivy paused and looked Damien taken aback "Truly?"

"Yeah, we went to China and fought Cheetah, he broke his collarbone in that fight" Wally blabbed then shut his month seeing Damien glare at him "Sorry"

Ivy reclined in her chair intrigued "All that trouble… for me?"

"We work for A.R.G.U.S" Damien informed

A small sad smile crept on Ivy's face "What's being planned for me?"

"Whoever is after you wants to provoke you into destroying Gotham using a chemical that's basically a planet steroid lased with fear gas" Damien informed

"Is this prison to comfortable for their liking?" Ivy asked with anguish in her voice "I have not left this place for the past five years, I have harmed no one. I even let people visit the garden, this is all I have"

"We know, that's why we're doing everything we can to prevent it from happening" Greyson reassured

"We came here so that would be aware of the situation, so you can prepared for it" Damien added

"As good as we are and as hard as we're going to defend you, the possibility of the enemy getting past us is still there" Wally stated

Ivy run a hand through her rose red hair, then stood up and locked her watery eyes with Damien "Batman?"

"His preoccupied with his own problems" Damien informed "It's just us and five others"

"All A.R.G.U.S" Wally added and pointing to Damian with his thumb

"I doubt Batman would have shown me the same curtesy of coming here has you and your friends have… considering our history" Ivy stated softly "So I thank you for the warning, I had thought myself beyond anyone to be willing to give me a second chance, let alone protect me as you are"

"Hey, we Meta's got to stick together right?" Wally wisecracked much to the glares of Damien and Greyson

Ivy smiled at Wally appreciating the gesture then declared "I'll be ready for any attack that may came and will try to limit it to the garden if possible"

"Thank you for your understanding" Damien thanked as he took out a communicator from a pouch and placed it on the table "this is so we can warn you if we fail to stop them from launching their attack"

"I'll be listening for you success" Ivy said optimistically

A vine crawled up from the ground, run up the table leg and wrapped around the communicator then slithered to Ivy, she took the communicator and went into the oak tree as Damien, Greyson and Wally walked away

 **Massachusetts**

 **Cambridge, Lana's apartment**

-Translated from Kryptonian-

In red flats, blue jeans and a red blouse, Lana entered her apartment, set her backpack on the floor by the door and pulled a band of her ponytail letting her hair down as she made her way to the bedroom, opening the door she steps back a bit at the sight of Kal sitting at the foot of her bed with a small case in his hands.

"Clark?" Lana asked walking in

Kal stood up "Hey, sorry, I… uh"

-"What's wrong?"- Lana asked worryingly as she touched his cheek

-"Nothing, I… I just wanted to see you"- Kal replied then sighed "Things got pretty heavy with the assignment"

Lana sat on the bed and tapped it for him join her, Kal followed suit and sat down

"What happened?" Lana enquired

"Went to a dream realm" Kal informed

Lana tilted her head titillated

"I almost transcended into a cosmic being" Kal continued

Lana moved her mouth but no words come out she was so stunned

"Yep" Kal confirmed and explained what happened in the dream realm

"None of that is what's bothering you, though" Lana stated

Kal looked at her "We traded a magical crystal doll for the helmet and I was the one who went looking for the doll… when I found it, it was under this village in the Middle East and there were these solider who, I guess, were after it as well… anyway, when I touched it…"

Lana grew concerned and held his hand

"It filled me with so much hate and anger, I tried to resist but…" Kal trailed off

"The doll destroyed the village" Lana deduced

"I…" Kal started

"The doll destroyed the village" Lana asserted

"Lana" Kal protested

"It wasn't you, Clark… you could never abuse your gifts" Lana stated "you're a good person and good people don't abuse what power they have, no matter how much their given… I mean, you saved Zatanna with it in the dream realm"

Lana kissed him and he returned it

-"Stay the night"- Lana insisted

Kal kissed her, then they shifted up the bed and lay in each other's arms

"You could have slept with Kori" Lana murmured

"What?" Kal asked taken aback

"Hmm" Lana replied playing dumb

Kal let it go and stared at the ceiling

 **A Galaxy far, far, away**

 **Planet Paradax**

Taking a white glowing orb, Darkseid turned and exited a cave at the bottom of a large canyon, looking up at the canyon walls, he found the entire planets military might around him.

"Surrender! The armed forces of Paradax have you surrounded" a general demanded

Crushing the orb, Darkseid grinned and said "All I'm surrounded by is fear and dead men"


	6. Chapter 6

**Space**

 **Mars**

Warping into the orbit of Mars moon Deimos an advanced prototype spaceship slowly makes its way towards the red planet, within the pilots in high-tech space suits open a commutations channel.

"Watchtower, this is Captain Jordan reporting in, do you read?" Hal called

After a few seconds of silence the second pilot remarks "Looks like the coms are…"

" _Captain this watchtower, sorry for the delay, we got caught up with celebrating your successful warp jump"_ watchtower replied

"Spoke a little too soon there Trevor" Hal commented "Watchtower, we're beginning our return warp"

" _Roger that, Captain"_ Watchtower confirmed

"Hey Jordan, what is that?" Trevor enquired pointing out towards a green light approaching the ship

Abin Sur's ring punctured through the window, attached itself to Hal's finger and started to imbue him with full power of the lantern corp.

"JORDAN!" Trevor yelled before the ship exploded as a large green energy projection of the Lantern corps symbol appeared

 **Gotham City**

 **Bryan Town, the Tombs Hotel**

 **Damien's Bunker**

Diana, Wally, Shayera, Stephanie and Damien, in white socks, grey sweat pants and white A.R.G.U.S training vest, stood behind Faraday sitting by the computer, in black socks, black pants and a white shirt, watching Director Bones speak on a news channel about superman.

" _He has untold power and is using said power to the disregard of the governments of the world, I know some people are saying, he's saving people, doing what the governments can't… I ask you this, what will you say when he starts seeing the governments as obsolete?"_ Bones questioned _"he's already ignoring international law, going in countries without permission, so clearly he has his own laws that he abides by… how long do we have before he starts to believe that we should abide by those laws to? That our laws are insufficient and his are better so we must obey"_

" _So what do you suggest we do, Director?"_ the host enquired

" _We need to bring this alien in"_ Bones replied bluntly

Faraday perked up along with everyone else

" _Alien?"_ the host said stunned

"Shit" Faraday commented

Bones smirked _"Yes, alien… superman is not human or meta-human, as the case maybe"_

" _How do you know this Director"_ the host enquired

" _Metropolis"_ Bones said simply _"Our responders were on scene, aiding with search and rescue, and we found him in the epicentre of the impact zone… he was the object that destroyed Hell's Gate, now we found him unconscious, so, we don't really know what lead to him… crashing there. Our teams brought him to our facility where, we took what samples we could get from him to determine how best help him, so that we could talk to him find out what happened… unfortunately, we discovered there was nothing we could do, because he's not of this world… he's genetic code matches nothing of earth"_

" _So now, we have an alien and more questions"_ the host summarised

Faraday turned the channel off and messaged his forehead, everyone stayed silent waiting for Faraday

"Focus on Ivy, I'll call Clark" Faraday instructed

 **Massachusetts**

 **Cambridge, Lana's apartment**

Kal floated above the bed, in blue jeans and his white S shield shirt, with Lana, in blue jeans and a red blouse, sitting on is waist holding the case with the glasses Zatanna gave him.

"I'm glad you're doing it" Lana stated "I mean, you are becoming rather recognisable and it would help us going out"

"Going out?" Kal asked perplexed

"Yeah, oh come on, you didn't think we would just hang out on the farm and in the fortress did you?" Lana questioned

"Actually, I didn't think about it" Kal admitted

Lana shook her head "Typical"

"It's only been a few days and I've been distracted by the new assignment" Kal defended "And let's not forget a certain sexy smart redhead that's been dragging me to the fortress in those few days"

Lana smiled "Still, you should have known we would do more than that"

"Of course, I just… didn't work out the details yet" Kal offered

Lana took the glasses out the case and slipped them on him and leaned down on his chest "Magic glasses… we're going out today"

" _Master Kal, pardon the intrusion"_ Kelex chimed from his S shield

"What the FUCK! We start dating and boom interruption central" Lana remarked as she sat up

"What is it Kelex?" Kal asked trying not to laugh

" _Director Faraday, wish to talk to you, he says if you have not seen the news then I should inform you that the world knows that you are not of earth"_ Kelex informed

Kal floated down and Lana got off the bed as he sat up "Tell him I'm on my way"

Lana stood and watched as he put on his boots and Smallville hoodie then stand up

"Looks like I'll be needed these glass regardless if we go out or not" Kal quipped taking of the glasses and putting them in his hoodies pocket

"Not funny" Lana said failing to keep a straight face

Kal kissed her then said "It will be all right"

"I know" Lana stated "make it quick, I want to go to this café I've been meaning to visit"

Kal chuckled then blurred out the window

 **Gotham City**

 **Bristol, Wayne Manor**

 **Bat cave**

As Alfred, in grey overalls, inspected and upgraded the tumbler, on the platform above, in brown shoes, navy pants, and a blue shirt, Bruce looked over the files on the chemical and scarecrow with Tim, in black canvas shoes, blue jeans and a green tee.

"You say his got more people involved?" Bruce restated

"Stephanie, definitely, I suspect Greyson and Barbra, there's also a meta-human involved, I don't know who she is but she can fly" Tim informed

"Hmm, at least his got a team this time" Bruce commented "Check the harbours and docks, I'll check in on scarecrow and who might have his formula"

"They seemed to be in a hurry, I think there's a time limit and it's closing fast" Tim surmised "we may just have a few days"

"Master Wayne" Alfred called out as he came up the stairs "You might want to check the news"

Opening a news channel on one of the screens, a report on the revelation of superman being an alien popped up, Bruce and Tim were left speechless. On the cave ceiling a black oose hangs, then slips away through a crack.

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Kent Farm**

Entering the house, in her uniform, Sherriff Lang noted someone in the back yard, making her way to the back, she opened the back door and found Kori, in khaki shorts and a pink tee, training Krypto and teaching him to walk to her, picking Krypto up as he reaches her hands, Kori turned and stood up to greet Sherriff Lang.

"Hey, I didn't know you were visiting?" Sherriff Lang said pleasantly surprised

"Last minute call, Kal asked me to look after this little guy" Kori informed as she playful bounced Krypto

Sherriff Lang smiled "So how are you, everything going well on your island?"

"Well enough, wish I could visit more" Kori admitted

"You do know the door is always open for you here, right? The only person keeping you away is you" Sherriff Lang pointed out

"I know, I just… yeah, you right" Kori conceded

"Well, your timing couldn't be more perfect" Sherriff Lang stated

Kori looked her perplexed "What do you mean?"

"What? Everybody knows Clark's an alien" Sherriff Lang informed "don't you watch TV, what's the matter with you?"

Kori couldn't find anything to say in response

"You should call him" Sherriff Lang suggested "Make sure he remembers its ok not to be human"

"I'll be back soon" Kori stated before flying off with Krypto

Sherriff Lang watched her for a bit then sighed and went inside

 **Gotham City**

 **Bryan Town, the Tombs Hotel**

 **Damien's Bunker**

Wally leaned against Goliath flirting with Shayera, much to her amusement, while Damien worked on the computer looking into the Ivy case with Stephanie sitting on the desk watching Faraday and Diana talk to Kal, who had arrived a few moments ago.

"What's the point of it all?" Kal enquired

"Distrust among the masses" Faraday deduced "You were pretty controversial when they thought were just a meta-human, which was acceptable enough for some, seeing as they're everywhere these day, but now they know you're not even human… that distances them even more from you, it's why I kept Shayera off the radar, it's why I keep you all of you off the radar"

Kal looked down defeated

"Look, I never stopped you from going outside A.R.G.U.S. operations because… I thought it would be a good step to get people to see that those with powers aren't all bad and there are those who want to help" Faraday admitted "in fact, I still believe that you can still do that, it's just that now, we're just got work a little hard at it and get a different approach to how we do things"

"KAL!" A voice called out from the tunnel

Turning everyone saw Kori make a beeline for Kal

"That's starfire, right, Koriand'r?" Stephanie asked Damien

"Yep" Damien replied still working

"Kori!" Kal said surprised as she coming in for a hug "how did you…"

"Kelex" Kori answered "Pam told me about the news, how you doing?"

"Still processing" Kal admitted

"Just to be clear, you're ok with not being human, right?' Kori enquired

"I am a Kryptonian, Right?" Kal confirmed

"So what's the big deal?" Kori asked

"Nothing" Diana stated firmly "His just worried about how it would affect those he saves"

"What's it matter? They'll be happy to get your help when you give it" Kori countered "it's not much different from before"

"She's right" Diana agreed "even with us working undercover as we do, the people we save will be grateful that someone did come to their aid"

"Besides, it's not like you're doing it for the praise" Kori added

"What's the plan then, Faraday?" Kal enquired

"Hey, I just ask you guys to help me out every now and again, what you do in your private lives is up to you" Faraday stated "If you want to continue or not, you got my support either way, I'll help where I can"

"Well, I better get going then, got a date with Lana" Kal informed

"You're two are together?" Diana asked surprised before punching his shoulder "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It happened like three days ago and you're not exactly easy to contact" Kal defended

Diana frustratingly conceded, he is right

"Have fun, Kal" Kori simply said with a mischievous smile

"Why did you bring Krypto?" Kal asked noticing Krypto in her arms

Faraday and Diana looked down at Krypto as well

"He's strength is kicking in, so leaving him with Pam didn't seem like a good idea" Kori replied "We'll have to train him to manage his strength soon"

"Right, so anyway, I'll be with Lana for the day, then I'll go and help Zatanna with the assignment again" Kal informed "call if you need me"

"Di, come to the farm before you leave, I'll be staying there for a while" Kori requested as she started slowly floating away

"I will, soon as we're done here" Diana promised before Kori and Kal blasted off into the tunnel

"Wally, Wally" Shayera said getting Wally to stop talking as she grabbed his face

Wally stared intently at her

"You don't need to keep flirting with me" Shayera stated "We've being dating for four months"

"Old habits die hard?" Wally offered

Shayera giggled "Dial it down to a nice compliment every now and again"

"But I got so much to say, mi amore" Wally quipped

"Wally, you're the first human to date a Thanagarean, do you want to be the first to be dumped by one?" Shayera warned

"No, ma'am" Wally replied

Shayera kissed him "Good, now let's get to the battle drills"

 **Gotham City**

 **Glendale, Lex Corp Gotham Labs**

In a pale green suit, Lex stood by the window of his office looking over the rest of Gotham, as Mercy, in black heels and a black pencil dress, sat by his desk flipping through TV and most every channel was a buzz with superman being an alien, she then stopped having gone through them all.

"… _We should have realised this as soon as he made his first appearance, because as meta-humans go they have one power that can use in different ways, with superman…"_ the guest said before being muted

Mercy answered Lex's phone, then stood up and handed it to him, whispering in his ear.

"Director Bones, what an interesting interview you had this morning" Lex answered "… and what might that be… interesting… yes, I can most certainly use that… oh yes, most definitely… no thank you, Director"

Lex handed his phone back to Mercy "Get me the senator"

Mercy gave a curt nod and left the office. On the edge of the window a black oose slips away.

 **Massachusetts**

 **Cambridge**

Wearing his glasses drinking his tenth milkshake, Kal sitting at a corner table in the back of a corner café with Lana, in black Dr Marten boots, khaki shorts and a grey shirt, who having finished her meal just watched him finishing his glass and order another one.

"You know, if that was alcohol, I'd say you got a problem" Lana commented as Kal started on his eleventh glass

"I wish it was alcohol" Kal admitted

"You're not upset about, you know?" Lana asked gesturing to all of him trying to remain clandestine

"You know how I feel about that… yeah, sometimes, I think human would have been better, but can't help what I am, no sense being ashamed of it" Kal replied

"So what's the matter?" Lana asked concerned

"I don't want talk about it, not now" Kal replied before slurping down his milkshake

Lana sighed but let it go "Last time I got drunk was at Steve Fran's party"

Kal stopped drink and stared at her

"I'm just making conversation" Lana stated "trying to make this first-second date not so gloomy"

"Mr Fran, we all hated him" Kal said joining in "that's party you're talking about, right, and the one where Mr Fran and his wife went out of town for a weekend?"

"Yeah and everyone we've ever meet was there" Lana confirmed

"Yeah, that was the last time I got drunk as well" Kal informed

"Really?" Lana asked intrigued

"Yeah, but all I really remember is Pete smashing a forty and yelling scatter, then I run into a laundry room, crawling out of window and waking up in your room" Kal recalled "I never did ask, how did I end up there?"

"Lucky you, I didn't get black out drunk" Lana commented "Deputy Shaun came that night, hence Pete smashing the forty, I run into the back yard and was about to clime of the fence, when you just scooped me up and flew us home… even black out drunk, you came to save me"

"It's what I do, save damsels in distress" Kal quipped

"Oh, ha ha ha," Lana replied sarcastically

Kal smiled happily at her, just taking her in, he couldn't imagine anyone being luckier than having her as a girlfriend and he couldn't believe he's the guy she chose to be her boyfriend.

"Nice to know I still have that effect on you" Lana commented

"What can I say, I'm in love" Kal replied

"Let's go before you run up a bill we can't pay for" Lana suggested

"We could just call Faraday" Kal quipped

Lana looked at him shaking her head

"I'm kidding" Kal defended as he got up "So where to?"

"Let's go for a walk" Lana suggested

"How about a flight…" Kal started

"Clark" Lana warned

"To the farm" Kal continued

Lana looked him suspiciously

"Kori's back" Kal informed "So, I figured you'd like to see her again, when's your next class anyway?"

"Tomorrow, later in the afternoon" Lana replied

"Great! I can fly you back in the morning" Kal offered

Lana thought about this as Kal payed the cashier, then when they exited the café she replied "Let's go to my apartment first, going to need my jacket"

"Yeah and… I need to check in with Zatanna" Kal stated

"Three girls alone with one guy, Clark?" Lana teased

Kal stared at her taken aback "I see where you're going with that and I don't like it"

Lana giggled, tucked her arm under his the strolled down to her apartment

 **Fawcett City**

 **Central Business District, Sivana Industries**

As if lounging on a couch, a teenage look man, in a dark purple suit floated in front of Sivana's desk, with pointy ears, pale purple skin and a dark circular purple mark over the right side of his face, he seemed to be of no concern to Sivana, who sat in his chair, in a dark grey suit, overlooking a document with instructions on a summoning ritual and plans to deal with Shazam.

"I don't know why you even care about finding out who he really is, we're just going to kill him soon as the ritual is done" the man stated

"My reasons are none of your concern" Sivana rebuffed "I will not risk everything to your ritual"

"Fine, have it your way, contingency plans and all" the man waved off before manifesting the crystal doll Kal found "The conduit as promised"

Sivana moved to touch it, the man made the doll disappear "Nah ah, no touchy remember"

Sivana muffled a growl then enquired "Is everything else in place?"

"Your men even found a suitable candidate" the man confirmed "It's just a matter of acquiring him"

"Then all that's left is to hit the final museum" Sivana stated

"Yes, your cat lady has not been a disappointment" The man commented "Still though, I am surprised you won't do the summoning yourself… I thought you would like the pleasure of personally killing him"

"I am a man of science, I would not participate in such things" Sivana replied disgusted

"Don't mind funding such methods, just won't get your hands dirty" the man simplified

"Just do your part and I'll do mine, Eclipso" Sivana said coldly

Eclipso disappeared in puff of smoke

 **Gotham City**

 **Bryan Town, the Tombs Hotel**

Balanced on a display table in the living room of her suite, Shayera spread her wings along the wall behind her and threw Wally's vest on to the couch ahead of her as he kissed her neck, sending a cascade of moans past her lips, while he simultaneously undid the bindings of her specially made vest, just as Wally pulled off her vest, a faint knock pulled their attention to the door. Pausing a moment, they started at the door, then shrugged and continued in their throws off passion, but as Wally pulled her vest again two louder knocks interrupted them, Wally hung his head and closed his eyes prevent tears from spilling out.

"Who is it?!" Shayera yelled irate

"It's Diana, we have a situation, you're needed down stairs" Diana replied seemingly unaware of the irritation in Shayera's voice "and could you find Wally, his not in his room"

"Uh, yeah, I'll, uh look for him and, uh, we'll meet you there" Shayera replied now embarrassed at realisation of the situation they're in

"Ok, but please be quick" Diana requested

"Yeah, of course" Shayera replied hastily securing her vest

Shayera got off the table and noticed Wally slowly putting on his vest and looking miserable

"You ok, Wally?" Shayera asked concerned "I didn't hurt you did I? I know Thanagarians aren't all that much stronger than human but…"

"No, you didn't hurt me" Wally interjected "Diana did"

"Diana?" Shayera said before letting out a heavy sigh as it hit her as to what he meant "Wally we can continue after the meeting and probably the mission, it's not that big a deal"

"Yeah, of course" Wally replied before whispering "It's not like I'm missing out on the best sex ever"

"Come on, before the whole team comes up" Shayera said making her way to the door

 **Damien's Bunker**

"Any word from Tresser?" Stephanie asked concerned seated on the desk

Damien sat in the chair sorting out their findings on the computer, while Faraday and Diana stood behind him

"Yes, she made it home a few hours ago, families making preparations" Faraday replied "Diana and I will join her for the funeral soon"

"Anything on who killed her brother?" Stephanie enquired

"MI6 is being as evasive as ever" Faraday informed "So no"

The elevator opened and Shayera and Wally stepped out

"What's up?" Wally asked after zipping next to Damien

"Time tables moved up" Damien informed "crews are setting up and the docks being prepared for the ships arrival"

"So it's game time" Wally commented

"Yeah, I've already informed Greyson to check on Ivy tonight and keep watch" Damien informed

"Shayera, you and wally will back him up and keep Ivy safe, Diana you will back up Damien and Stephanie from the air as they track the truck to its delivery point. Once there, you will engage and secure the chemical" Faraday ordered

"Copy that" Wally confirmed for everyone

"Then take the day to prepare and rest" Faraday instructed

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Kent Farm**

Kal gently let put down his red 2011 Ford Raptor by the garage, then went around to the back and blurred the luggage into the house, as Zatanna, in black flats, black jeans and light blue tee, stepped out the driver side a little unnerved she hadn't expect to arrive like this.

"Well, that's convenient" Zatanna commented on Kal taking the luggage "like, you snagging the car off the highway"

"Sorry, I just really want you meet, Kori" Kal apologised

"Yeah, I get that, but you said 'keep up appearances' which is why we went to the airport and all that jazz" Zatanna reminded

"What's up?" Kal asked noticing something else was bothering her

"Nothing, don't worry about it… just a heavy trip is all" Zatanna brushed off

Kal decided to let it go, but made a note to get some time to get her to talk about everything that happened in the dream realm

Entering the house they joined Lana and Kori, seating cross legged by the coffee table in the living room and Krypto laying in Kori's lap sleeping

"Hey, Zee" Lana greeted

"Hey, Lana" Zatanna replied

"So, Zee this is Koriand'r, Kori Zatanna" Kal introduced

"Nice to meet you, Lana has been telling me a lot about you" Kori greeted

"Well, Kal was super excited about me meeting you, and I think I see why" Zatanna stated noting Kori's blazing tan like skin, bright green eyes and fiery red hair that seemed to end in a blaze by her lower back

"I think it's more of he was excited for me to meet you" Kori countered as floated up to be eye level with Zatanna

"You have powers too" Zatanna commented

"Similar to Kal's" Kori confirmed

"So similar, you can have kids" Lana remarked absent minded

Everyone stared at Lana bewildered. Kal looked at Kori questioningly, she shrugged and shook her head.

"How was New Orleans?" Lana asked hoping to change the subject "Kal said you had quite the time"

"Um, it was interesting enough" Zatanna replied still baffled

Kal noted with weirdness in the room and whispered to himself "Yeah, this is going to be fun"

 **Smallville, Sherriff Department**

Against a wall next to the front doors by the steps, listening to The Clash – I fought the law on her docked iPod, Sherriff Lang sat with a bag of takeout eating a burger and drinking coke, when Deputy Greg pulled up in his patrol car, stepping out, he went and stood by the bottom step in front of Lang.

"You found nothing" Sherriff Lang stated

"Yes, ma'am" Deputy Greg replied

"Not a question, Greg" Sherriff Lang stated "when are you going learn my ques?"

Deputy Greg struggled for moment then enquired "You and Shaun find Mr Jefferson?"

"If we did, he would be in a cell wouldn't he" Sherriff replied indifferent

"Yeah, I… guess so" Deputy Greg agreed

"You guess so, Greg?" Sherriff Lang asked aloofly

"No, I, uh…" Deputy stammered

"Greg, seriously, be deceives with your thoughts and make a clear decisions" Sherriff Lang advised "or are you just that shit scared of me?"

Before Greg could answer Sherriff Lang got up and run across the street and grabbed a little girl, in ragged clothes, walking along the side walk.

Bringing the 6 year old girl into her office and seating her down on a small couch by the wall, Sherriff Lang sat on the small coffee table with Deputy Greg standing behind her, as Deputy Shaun entered with a sandwich on a plate with a glass of juice.

"Hey, that's my lunch" Deputy Greg protested

"And it's the only food in the build or would rather that Debra here not eat?" Deputy Shaun countered

Deputy Greg was left speechless and just shook his head shamefully

"Here you go, it's not much but will do for now" Deputy Shaun said warmly as he handed Debra the plate and water

Letting Debra eat, Deputy Greg and Shaun stepped back a bit and Sherriff Lang turned on the coffee table to face them as they started talking in hush tones

"What are we going to do?" Deputy Greg enquired

"Call social services" Deputy Shaun replied nonchalantly

"Social services?" Deputy Greg repeated unhappy

"What, you want to adopt a homeless kid?" Deputy Shaun asked sarcastically

Deputy Greg looked a Debra thoughtfully

"You serious? No" Deputy Shaun denied

"Why not?" Deputy Greg enquired

"You think it's easy raising a kid? I got two of them, it's not easy, let me tell you, yeah I love them, but I got feed them 24 hours a day" Deputy Shaun argued "Those little fat fucks… it's hard work"

"You think I'm not up to it?" Deputy Greg summarised

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying" Deputy Shaun confirmed

"Just give me a change man" Deputy Greg pleaded

"As much as I admire your selflessness and sudden decisiveness, Greg" Sherriff Lang interjected having being amused with their discussion "I have to say no, she's staying with me"

"Hmm" Deputy Shaun shrugged

Deputy Greg nodded in concede

"Alright, get out of here I need to make a call" Sherriff Lang ordered as she got up and around to sit at her desk

 **Gotham City**

 **Glendale, Lex Corp Gotham Labs**

On a small field behind the Labs, in white/blue sneakers, grey shorts, and a light blue tee, Lex was having a friendly football match with some of the employees, when Mercy and two officials arrived and waited by the edge of the field. Noticing them Lex called a time out and run over to the edge, he greeted the officials a man, in a grey suit, and woman, in a white pantsuit, as Mercy handed him a towel.

"Senator Mills" Lex greeted the man

"Lex, this is Senator Dawes" Mills introduced

"Nice to me to you, Senator" Lex greeted

"Likewise, Lex" Dawes replied

"Let's take walk" Lex requested leading the off the field

"So, is this about the news of superman being alien?" Mills enquired

"On the contrary, it's about an incident in the Middle East that occurred two nights ago involving superman" Lex informed

"And what might that be?" Dawes asked curiously

"A squad of our brave men was on an assignment in a small settlement there, I don't have all the detail, black ops and all, however the assignment was derailed due to superman's intervention" Lex informed "Mercy, if you would"

Mercy opened up her tablet, then turned it over to the Senators, taking it, they read a report from the team leader about the encounter and the destruction of the settlement

"Why are we only hearing about this from you" Dawes enquired

"Because Langley in their infinite wisdom, wants to keep it unwarps" Lex informed

"But you want us to expose this" Mills surmised

"More than expose, I want you to lay charges against superman" Lex corrected "Bring him in to answer for this… for too long we've ignored his flagrant disregard for international Law"

"I don't know Lex, if Langley isn't taking any…" Dawes started

"What do you think will happen next?" Lex interrupted "or does this not matter because it just a small settlement in the Middle East and not one of our major cities, oh wait… that did happen, in Metropolis"

"He's right Dawes" Mills agreed "We, at very least, need to get his account of the event and finally get to know what his motives are"

Lex and Mills looked at an indecisive Dawes as she contemplated what to do, the said "I suppose, we do need to know why he's here on earth"

"Then we'll convene with congress and call him out to explain himself" Mills stated

"That's all I ask" Lex said with a smile

 **Bryan Town, the Tombs Hotel**

Faraday, looking over some progress reports from other mission on tablet, sat by a stable with Diana, who's reading a book, on a balcony overlooking the river, they were having various conversations and catching up, their tone was calm and causal one would say bored but they were genuinely interested in their chat, even though neither took their eyes of their respective reading material.

"You talk to mother?" Diana asked

"You know I cannot" Faraday reminded "not even with a prayer"

"She misses you greatly" Diana informed

"I miss her too, but rules are rules" Faraday stated

Diana sighed "I just think she would be in a better mood and deal with Hippolyta better if she got to see you again"

"Hippolyta, she's not still causing problems is she?" Faraday enquired

"Not as much as before" Diana informed "Just making decisions for me that conflict with mothers' orders"

"It's probably that child thing of hers" Faraday remarked

"You know about that?" Diana asked surprised looking at him

"Phillipus told me about it when the subject come up" Faraday replied casually "I take it she told you too?"

"Yeah, few nights ago" Diana replied continue to read her book

"How is Phillipus, anyway, you spoken to her yet?" Faraday enquired

"Last night before we start canvasing the city" Diana informed "She's impressed by the advancements of the world, she's never actually looked around before"

"Probably disappointed with the continued injustice" Faraday remarked

"Actually, she finds it a lot better than back in her time" Diana informed

"Yeah, when you put it that way, it would be" Faraday agreed

"I want to stay" Diana announced

"On the team?" Faraday enquired

"No, yes, I mean… I want to stay with you in London" Diana clarified

Faraday looked at her blankly, his mind was running a thousand thoughts a minute trying to comprehend what just she said.

"Father?" Diana asked worried of his silence

"Uh, sorry love, um, obviously you're serious and took time to think it over" Faraday surmised "but if we're going to do this, you'll need to talk to Athena and get her permission"

"Father…" Diana protested

"NO, you need to clear it with her first, you got your task to complete remember?" Faraday countered "and what would it seem like if you just didn't return, abandoning your mission and didn't tell her yourself?"

"Yeah, ok, I see you point" Diana conceded

"So, when it's time for you to go back, talk to Athena and if she says yes, you can back right away" Faraday stated

Diana smiled "Thank you, Father"

"You're welcome, love" Faraday replied warmly "Oh, suns going down… let's go get everything setup"

"Are you alright, Father" Diana enquired as she closed her book

"Yes, just missing Tresser" Faraday admitted "I got used to her doing all this set up and paper work"

Diana shook her head as they stood up, at the corner of the balcony, a black oose slips down the edge as they leave.

 **Over in Wally's room**

With her wings spread over the couch, Shayera sat straddled on Wally's lap, both of them, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes, she wondered how this flirty, joker of speedster won her over then shrugged those thoughts out of her mind, she could do worse and has done worse. Their relationship thus far was mostly sexual, sure they had dinners, watched movies and other things that they could do without drawing attention, due to her wings, but love wasn't really something that come to mind for her, she cared for him and actually found his flirtatiousness cute, if done a little too much, but love? She never really considered it, then there's the question of did he love her? She tended to be hard on him at times and a little aggressive but he didn't seem to mind, she figured she will have to think about it at some point but for now this will have to do.

"I wasn't sure I could make it for a third time" Wally admitted "I need to eat"

Shayera giggled "I wonder if the hotel has enough food for you"

"Doubt it" Wally remarked before silently taking her face in

"What?" Shareya asked sweetly

"Can you get me something to eat? I don't think I can make it to the kitchen" Wally asked breathlessly

Shayera sighed, then got up and went to the kitchen "You should get dressed, we'll be heading out soon"

"Yeah, sure but after a burrito… or three hundred burritos" Wally replied tiredly

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Kent Farm**

Driving down the high way with Debra in her SUV, Sherriff Lang turned onto the Kent Farm driveway, which peaked Debra's interested

"You live on the Kent farm?" Debra enquired

"No, I just check in on the place every now and again" Sherriff Lang replied warmly

"You mean him… Clark Kent" Debra concluded

Sherriff Lang smirked "Don't believed the rumours, dear, his a good boy, who's had a bit of a hard luck in the past"

Pulling up to the house, Sherriff Lang got out the SUV "Stay here, I'll be right back'

Entering the house Sherriff Lang surprise but the sound of Lana's voice greeting her "Hey, mom"

"What are you doing here?" Sherriff Lang asked stunned

"Clark brought me to see Kori" Lana informed as she come in for a hug

Hugging Lana Sherriff Lang glared at Kal, who's sitting at the dinner table with Kori and Zatanna having dinner

"So came to check in on the place?" Lana enquired

"As per the usual. Anyway, since you're here, I might as well tell you, I found Debra" Sherriff Lang informed

Lana's mouth open wide with a silent scream, then hugged Sherriff Lang again "See told you would find her, where is she?"

"She's in the car and… she's going to be staying with me" Sherriff Lang informed

"Oh" Lana replied slightly surprised "Can't think of a better person to look after her for a while"

"You find Mr Jefferson?" Kal enquired having heard about the Dodson's murder from Lana

Sherriff Lang looked at Kal for a moment then replied "Not yet… how's your assignment going?"

"Good so far, we solved the case of Detective Jim and Zees father's death" Kal informed

"Got a friend looking into finding out more on the ones behind everything" Zatanna added

"Hmm, ok" Sherriff Lang remarked "Give me heads up if any of this come our way… evacuate the town or something"

"Oh, come on Pam, don't be such a downer" Kori commented

"It's been a rough few days" Sherriff Lang replied "I'll leave you guys to it, goodnight and behave"

"Yes, mom, we will" Lana promised as Sherriff Lang left

Lana went back to her seat next to Kal and across from Zatanna

"I can take you home, after dinner, be with Pam for the night" Kal offered

"Nah, I'll just be in the way" Lana declined "She'll be too focused on looking after Debra and getting her settled in… I'll call her tomorrow"

They continued their dinner in silence

 **Gotham City**

 **The Bowery, Gotham Docks**

Floating almost 30 miles above the city, in her armour, Diana scanned the dock and spotted Goliath parked three docks away from dock sixteen, in his robin armour, Damien sat inside waiting and monitoring communication channels listening in on the dock crew, continuing on Diana spotted Stephanie, in her bat suit, laying on a rooftop of a warehouse aiming a sniper rifle at an eighteen wheeler, looking for a good shot, as a crew loaded up a large crate in the back.

" _Remember what I taught you?"_ Damien enquired in Stephanie's communicator

"Yeah, I remember, slow and steady" Stephanie replied before firing a tracker that hit between the tail lights and back door of the truck "nailed it… Lancelot are you receiving?"

" _Wonderfully so"_ Faraday confirmed

" _I got two men on a rooftop checking the garden"_ Shayera reported, in black boots, blue jeans and a grey A.R.G.U.S tee

" _Maintain altitude and observe, do not engage"_ Faraday instructed _"Nightwing, you're already in position to make sure they don't get away, aren't you?"_

" _Right you are, Lancelot, they aren't going anywhere"_ Greyson confirmed, in his Nightwing armour

Watching the crew lock up the truck, get into their support cars and then into formation to escort the truck, Diana noted something with her hearing, an engine starting up in a warehouse by the crew, then she heard the screeching of tyres.

"We got company" Diana notified the others

The tumbler burst out a warehouse missing one of the cars and crush the front of another, as the rest sped off.

" _It's Batman!"_ Damien cursed as he started up Goliath to join the chase

Running along the rooftop, Stephanie jumped off the edge glided into the path of Goliath. Damien aligned Goliath, opened the cockpit and in perfect sync, Stephanie slipped into the passenger seat and set the sniper rifle to her side, as the cockpit closed behind her. Maintaining her altitude Diana watched the tumbler knock a crew car into a tail spin only for Goliath tear into the car as it came around a corner and join the pursuit.

"Damn it, I need to cut him off" Damien realised and turned into a parallel street to the one the truck turned into

Two of the crew cars had members sticking out the windows and firing their rifles at the tumble ineffectively. Activating its weapons, the tumbler fired at the tires of the vehicles, forcing them to come to a halt, then drove past. The truck back door rolled up and three crew members appeared two fired off mini guns at the tumbler, only pausing when the remaining two cars came in the line of fire.

Goliath made a wide turn at an intersection, narrowly missed the truck, crashed through a warehouse wall and caused a crew car to harshly break and get rear ended by one side of the tumbler and sent it spinning off into the air before crashing along an adjacent street. Crashing through the warehouses, Damien tried to get back to the pursuit, the truck turned onto another street, on which Goliath burst out a wall and knocked the last car into the river, then followed the truck with the tumbler careening around the corner behind them.

" _Robin, I'm coming down to stop batman"_ Diana notified as she rocketed to the pursuit

"I can shake him, wonder…" Damien started

" _Trust me!"_ Diana implored

"Ok" Damien conceded reluctantly

The truck was now headed for the exit of the docks and Diana landed behind Goliath, as it made a turn onto the same street as the truck, then she stood firm and waited. Still in pursuit the tumbler turned a corner and after a second the tumblers ceramic breaks clenched hard, burning bright, and the tires shrieked, leaving burning skid marks, as the tumbler tried to avoid Diana, however it was too late and the back tires bounced off Diana and the tumbler spun around and crashed halfway into a warehouse.

Opening the top of the tumbler Bruce and Tim stood up, in the red glow and beeps of the emergency alarms, and saw no sigh of Diana except a sonic boom erupting above.

"I knew she could fly but… is she another one, like superman?" Tim queried distressed

"I don't know, maybe" Bruce replied softly and still in shock

 **The old tunnels**

Goliath sped down through the tunnels following as close a path to the trucks as possible.

"Wonder, what did you do?" Stephanie enquired

" _Oh, just made a roadblock"_ Diana replied casually

"Can you see the truck?" Damien enquired

" _Yes, I'm back above the city, they're headed for… the lower east"_ Diana reported

"Then we're in sync, once we arrive, we'll get into position and wait for you to clear the thugs out and secure the chemical" Damien informed

" _Rodger that"_ Diana confirmed

 **The Lower East Side**

 **An abandoned factory district**

Hovering above Diana waited for the crew to unload the crate and move it into a factory, as Damien and Stephanie got into position on the roof of a build across the street, once the crew was done and closed the factory doors, Diana let out a low slow breath, reminding herself to hold back just enough to knock everyone out, then dropped out of the sky and landed behind the factory.

Turning towards the back, after hearing what sounded like the ground cracking open, the crew's greeted by Diana bursting through a window, landing in front of a thug, Diana kicked him into two others behind him, as the rest shot at her, she then went and shoulder bashed a thug into a wall followed grabbing another's rifle, punched a third into face, then elbowed the one whose gun she grabbed. A thug, futilely, hit her low back with a long metal pipe, which Diana wrapped her arms around, swung forward and snapped in half along her back, grabbing the two halves, in mid-air, she hit him the head with the pipes. Turning to the others, Diana launched herself forward, then slid on her knees, swiped two thugs off their feet and as they were in mid-air, she slammed them to the ground, then she spun up to her feet and threw the pipes at two thugs at opposite ends of the room, Diana then found herself face the last thug and walked to her.

Seeing the last thug smash out a window, Damien and Stephanie took that as sigh that Diana had secured the room and glided down the front doors. Opening the doors, they found Diana gently placing a large canister on the ground, she had dismantled a missile that had contained the chemical warhead, then Damien started scanning the building looking for evidence and clues to who is being all this as Stephanie went to check on the chemical.

"Wonder to Lancelot, the weapon is secured, Robin is searching the area for evidence and Bat Girl is verifying the chemical" Diana reported

" _Roger that"_ Faraday acknowledged

Damien looked over the launch controls and found a note book

"Well, it's definitely the plant chemical" Stephanie reported

" _But?"_ Faraday asked

"No fear toxin" Stephanie informed

"This was a second missile" Damien informed reading the note book before calling in Goliath

" _Where's the first one?"_ Wally chimed in

" _Nightwing, secure the thugs"_ Faraday instructed

" _On it"_ Greyson confirmed

"Ivy, it's Robin" Damien called on his communicator as Goliath burst through the front doors

 **Midtown, Gotham Gardens**

Hovering above the gardens, Shayera noted an objected headed in her direction from the south, realised it's the first missile.

"Uh, guys I got incoming from the south" Shayera reported

" _The south? That's the ocean"_ Stephanie remarked

" _Wonder…"_ Faraday started

" _Already in the air"_ Diana interjected

" _Oracle, you got anything?"_ Faraday enquired

" _There's a ship off the coast, it matches as the point of origin for the missile_ " Barbra informed _"sending you the coordinates, maybe you can identify it"_

" _Send them to flash as well, so he can check the ship"_ Faraday instructed

Diana collided with the missile struggled to redirect it, looking ahead she saw the glass dome of the botanical garden rapidly approaching.

" _Wonder, let go of the missile and get ready to throw something big"_ Damien instructed

"What? No I can do this" Diana protested

" _Trust me!"_ Damien insisted

Reluctantly, Diana let go and watched the missile continue on past her, then suddenly what looked to be the head of a large Venus flytrap, made of bark, came busting out the roof of the gardens and clamped around the missile

"What the freak?" Shayera exclaimed

" _WONDER, CATCH IT!"_ Damien yelled

Diana blasted towards the plant as it contained an explosion and fell to the buildings below, catching it, Diana slowed it down and stopped inches from the roof an apartment building, then she rocketed up as far and as fast she could then threw the plant towards the moon.

Returning to signal range Diana caught Wally making a request _"… secure… but uh, Lancelot, you got any way of getting this ship secured by A.R.G.U.S?"_

" _Not with it so close to the U.S, why?"_ Faraday enquired

 **On the ship**

Wally, in his Flash amour, stood in the cargo hold of the ship staring at rows of the chemical weapon

"I just think we REALLY need to get this ship into A.R.G.U.S hands, pronto" Wally replied as he sent a picture to Faraday

" _Did you get any useful information from the ship?"_ Faraday enquired

" _Yeah, got some files and documents"_ Wally informed

After a long minute of silence, Faraday instructed _"Wally, meet the others in the Garden"_

"What about the ship?" Wally asked perplex

" _Just do it, you got five seconds"_ Faraday warned

Blurring out, Wally ran on the water back to Gotham as he got to the shoreline a bright light behind his caught his attention, stopping on the edge of a beach and pavement, he turned and saw a fireball dissipate in the distance, Faraday had ordered a missile strike on the ship, Wally then move on to the garden.

 **Midtown, Gotham Gardens**

Wally blurred in and found the rest of the team waiting in Ivy's centre enclosure of the gardens. After a moment Ivy came out the oak tree, in a bark and vine dress, sat down at her garden table and waved them over to join her, complying everyone took a seat around the table. Damien at the other end facing Ivy, Stephanie to right with Diana and Greyson to his left with Wally followed by Shayera

Ivy let out sigh of relief "Thank you"

Everyone stared

"Truly, thank you, you're efforts have not only saved me from a witch hunt, they have given me peace of mind" Ivy continued "I wish for all of you to know, should any of you require my aid, be it my experts in botany or my ability to control plants, you need just call"

"You're offering us your allegiance?" Wally enquired

"Yes, I am… if you are willing" Ivy replied shyly

Everyone note her nervousness and realised just how much it had tortured her to have to hide in the gardens and how she longed to be accepted and be redeemed for her mistakes.

"Would you be willing to become one of us?" Damien asked

Ivy looked up Damien perplexed "one of you?"

"Yes, be a member of A.R.G.U.S" Damien clarified

"That would awesome!" Wally commented "Can you image how awesome she would be on jungle mission?"

Shayera slapped the back of his head and he composed himself to silence

"You would have me join A.R.G.U.S?" Ivy asked sceptically

"The Director of A.R.G.U.S himself can answer that" Shayera said as she placed her communicator on speaker

" _Miss Isley, you wish for a second chance and a better life, A.R.G.U.S can provide that and with your expertise and abilities, we could do a lot more good with you as a full time agent_ " Faraday stated _"in other words, we would be honoured to have you join us"_

Ivy looked out of breath for a bit then smiled as tears formed in her eyes and nodded "yes, I will join you"

" _Wonderful, I'll come by later in the morning and we can discuss what role you wish to play within A.R.G.U.S"_ Faraday informed

"Yes, of course… thank you" Ivy thanked "thank you all, I won't let you down"

"We know, Ivy" Diana reassured with a warm smile

"Welcome to the team" Wally welcomed joyfully

 **Seattle**

 **Queen Heights Hotel, the Queen's penthouse**

In a navy contrast collar pencil dress, Dinah Lance took off her heels and left them by the private elevator before heading into the kitchen. Opening a bottle of red wine, she pour half a glass then turned to find Lawson sitting in an armchair by the window, watching her in white stilettos, a white pencil dress and white blazer, with her 1911 resting on the armrest.

"Don't scream, because all that will get you a ruined living room and bullet in the arm to shut you up" Lawson warned "Come take a seat"

Dinah contemplated what to do for a second then made her way to an armchair, placing a small black wooden coffee table between them.

"Now, I didn't come here with any hostile intent, in fact, I hope we could come too an agreement that would, not only benefit your company, but benefit you personally" Lawson reassured as she placed her gun on the table and slid it to the centre

Dinah remained silent and confounded

"Miss Lance, I said don't SCREAM" Lawson reiterated "You can talk"

Dinah slight opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find any words

"Alright, I'll just tell you what I have to offer you, you'll think about it and then give me answer" Lawson suggested "I know who's causing issue for you and the company and I can solve said issues and I found Oliver Queen and I'm currently in the process of arranging the means to rescue him"

Dinah's eye went wide and she shook her head with disbelief

"I know, I know, hard to believe but you have been hoping that he will be found" Lawson stated

Dinah took a breath then asked "What do you want in return?"

"Your consent to deal with the people who are causing problems for you and Queen Industries" Lawson informed

"And that benefits you how?" Dinah enquired

"It is within my company's best interest to keep you as CEO and with the majority shares, until I return with Oliver, at which point, he'll take over. However, that can't happen because Walter and Isabel seek to oust you and by the time I do bring him back they would have made it impossible for Oliver to reclaim his position as CEO" Lawson explained

"So you want to secure your share" Dinah surmised

"No, technically I own Queen Industries as it's under my company's umbrella, this is about securing your shares and maybe getting you more" Lawson corrected "It is very important to me that you, and soon Oliver, continue running the company, you are one of the few heads that are truly interested in shaping a better world"

"All you want is my consent and you will rescue Oliver and stop Walter and Isabel?" Dinah queried

"Yes" Lawson confirmed

"What are you going to do to them?" Dinah enquired

"Nothing terrible, just persuade them to desist their agenda against you" Lawson replied "If they respond violently, I'll defend myself, so it will be their fault if things escalate"

"If you, technically, own Queen Industries as you say you do, then why not just fire them?" Dinah enquired

"Why waste two brilliant business minds?" Lawson queried "all they need is to be reined in and put to good use, keep your friends close and your enemies closer"

Dinah closed her eyes and sigh "Yes, you have my consent"

"Thank you" Lawson said as she stood up and typed a message on her phone

"Oliver?" Dinah enquired

"I'll personally get him, soon as I deal with Walter and Isabel" Lawson replied warmly as she pick up her gun

Dinah sat wondering if she made a deal with the devil or just saved Queen Industries for Oliver

 **Andromeda Galaxy**

 **Uncharted planet**

In the ruins of a large city a purple skinned girl lay on the ground staring into the eyes of her father, kneeling a few steps away, scared and with tears running down her face, seated above her on a stone throne is Darkseid, resting his foot on the girl's cheek.

"They are in the galaxy nearest ours my lord" the girl's father reported as he presented a holographic image of the Milky Way "I have their exact coordinates"

Darkseid grinned, took his foot off the girl and holds out his hand, the girls fathers hastily hands over the holograph, then returns to where he was kneeling with is his daughter.

"Leave" Darkseid commanded


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the wide gap between updates, I haven't been able to find the time to focus on the story. I am working on managing my time better to get chapters up sooner, I do have multiple chapters already written just need to look them over and cover the plot points and so on.**

 **Thank you for your patience and understanding**

…

 **Seattle**

 **A luxury Apartment building, parking garage**

Making his way to a silver BMW M5, in a grey with black pin stripe suit, Walter Steel found the driver side blocked by a red Dodge challenger SRT8 Hellcat. In an annoyed huff he entered through the passenger side, he slid to the drive seat and Lawson, in white mid tops, white jeans, white shirt and a white leather jacket, entered behind him, sat in the passenger seat and placed her white 1911 on the dashboard.

"What the…" Walter said before realising its Lawson "Oh, it's you"

"Yes it's me and…" Lawson started

"You British amaze me…" Walter interrupted before Lawson punched him the lower rib

"When you interrupt someone like that it makes them feel like you're not interested in what they have to say" Lawson stated "Or do you feel that what I have to say isn't as important as what you have to say?"

Walter remained silent

"Now, I have a client that tells me you have been spread false rumours regarding the health of their company along with short cutting their stock across the globe" Lawson stated "it's made you millions but at my clients expense, which has forced them to let go of tens of thousands of employees, those are third generation factory works, people with families and their pensions are being rendered worthless because of you but you'll stop now, correct?"

"Which company" Walter enquired

"Wrong answer, Walter" Lawson replied disappointed

"Look, genius…" Walter started before Lawson punched him the lower rib

"Why would you let me hit you in the same spot twice?" Lawson asked rhetorically

"We short position on dozens of companies" Walter clarified

"Shit, Walter" Lawson remarked "well, I'm pretty sure most if not all those companies your short positioning are under my conglomerate, so you're just going to have to stop short positioning them all"

"That's ridicules I can't be expected…" Walter started before Lawson, punched him in face twice

"I'll be keeping tabs on the stocks and business trades, so I expect your cooperation to be reflected there in the next few days" Lawson insisted as she took her gun "Walter, are we good?"

Walter nodded

"Good boy, Walter, if you and that girlfriend of yours Isabel start any more trouble, I will make sure you lose a lot more than your careers" Lawson stated before exiting the car

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Sherriff Lang's House**

In a white nightshirt, Sherriff Lang opened her eyes and felt a presence on her left side, tilting her head towards it, she found Debra nestled under her arm, in Lana's old white Winnie the Pooh pyjamas, Lang smiled, Debra must have been unable to sleep on her own and snuck in. Gently and slowly Lang tactically shuffled herself to the edge of the bed, careful not to wake Debra, finally free, Lang stood up and starched the ever present morning stiffness out her muscles, a routine she always enjoyed, silently, Lang made her way out the bedroom and into the guest bathroom.

After a quick shower, Lang changed it to her uniform, went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Placing plates, of what's basically an English breakfast in a bun, on the table Lang turned to see Debra hastily appear in the hallway looking panicked, she must have freaked out waking up to find Lang gone.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm right here" Lang reassured as she went to hug Debra "I should have waited for you to wake up, I'm sorry"

Lang remained holding Debra till she was sure Debra calmed down, then stood up and lead her to the dinner table and sat her down.

Lang's phone rung, she answered "Hey, care bear… no, it's fine, you get back to varsity… yes, I'm sure… she's alright, it will just take some time… ok… love you too, care bear… bye"

"Was that Lana?" Debra enquired

"Yes, it was" Lang replied warmly

"I like her, she so smart and sweet" Debra commented "She gave me my teddy bear, I want to be like her one day"

"You know, I believe you will be" Lang declared

Debra smile happily at this "You look like her, but taller and stronger"

Lang chuckled "I am her mother, you know"

Debra nervously asked "Are you going to be my mommy?"

Lang looked at her with a small warm smile "Starting today, if that's ok with you"

Debra nodded "I'd like that"

Debra looked around the room noting that, despite its modest look, everything in the house was quite pricy, even the house itself seemed to be a bit much for a small town Sherriff.

"Something wrong?" Lang enquired

"Dad always wondered how you can afford this place" Debra informed

"Overtime" Lang replied

 **Gotham City**

 **Bristol, Wayne Manor**

 **Bat cave**

In grey slippers, grey pants and a grey shirt, Tim woke up to see an image of Diana taken on dock before the tumbler crashed into her and an identification program stated it found a match and a document of Diana's legal information popped up on the centre screen above, he immediately dialled Bruce's number on the desk phone and put it on speaker.

"I got a hit on her" Tim informed as soon as Bruce answered

"What you got?" Bruce enquired

"Diana Helena Faraday, 16 years old, born in Norwich, England to King Faraday and Athena Faraday, everything else is redacted" Tim informed

"King Faraday?" Bruce asked knowing it could be only one person

"Yes, A.R.G.U.S's very own director" Tim confirmed

"So the director of the world's leading agency in the defence of meta-humans has a daughter that's one as well" Bruce muse "and she just happens to, possibly, be just as powerful as superman"

"So what are we going to do?" Tim enquired

"Damien should be returning on his own today, we'll talk to him tonight" Bruce replied

Tim was sceptical, for all there tension, he respected Damien's resolve, he was all too aware that confronting Damien would result in nothing but a heated argument at best and punch out at worst… and the punch out was the most likely outcome.

"We'll do it tactically, if he won't budge we'll back off" Bruce assured

"Hmm, I was just thinking the others would be more amiable" Tim offered

"I doubt they know as much as he does" Bruce declined

"Yeah, I guess" Tim conceded

 **Outskirts of Gotham**

 **An undisclosed A.R.G.U.S landing strip**

Greyson, in black shoes, blue jeans, a grey shirt and black jacket, leaned on the hood of his black Mercedes E63 with Barbra next to him, in yellow loafers, light blue jeans, and a red blouse, parked next to them leaning on the hood of Stephanie's Maserati, in black canvas loafers, black pant, a red shirt and a black jersey, Damien watched as Faraday, in a black suit, escort Ivy onto the Hyper sonic Jet with Diana, in grey sneakers, grey sweat pants and a black A.R.G.U.S tee, standing by the jets door with her arms crossed.

After letting Ivy enter the plane to join Wally and Shayera, Faraday stepped back out with a medium sized case, walked back to Damien and stood between the two cars.

"Alright, the investigation into who was behind all this is official yours now, obviously, you'll contact me for further assistance" Faraday stated

"Obviously" Damien confirmed

Faraday handed over the case to Damien "You spoil her, you know"

Damien shot Faraday a questioning look then took the case "Thank you, Faraday"

"Greyson, Miss Gordon, it's been a pleasure as always" Faraday bid farewell

"Likewise, Faraday" Barbra replied warmly "Though, next time, can we just have lunch like normal people?"

"We can try on my next day off" Faraday offered

"Don't forget to check in on Jason and Cass" Greyson reminded

"Shit, yeah" Faraday recalled "I completely forgot about them"

"For two weeks?" Barbra asked stunned

"Getting old I guess" Faraday shrugged "Diana, let's go"

Diana gave Grayson and Barbra a hug, then when she got to Damien to shake his hand as usual he murmured to her "I'll always trust you"

Diana smiled and nodded "As I you"

After Diana and Faraday entered the jet, they watched as it took off down the runway and then went to get into their cars

"So, you have your own key?" Barbra enquired leaning against her door

"Yes" Damien replied casually

"Does she have a key to your car?" Greyson added

Damien let out a heavy sigh

"That's a YES!" Greyson Declared

"I hate you" Damien replied as he stepped into the Maserati

"No you don't" Greyson yelled before Damien started the car and sped away

Getting inside, Barbra enquired "Think they'll ever just get on with it?"

"Not anytime soon" Greyson admitted "his in unfamiliar territory, I bet he doesn't even understand why he's feeling the way he does for her, so till he figures that out, they'll just have doing the dance of theirs"

Barbra reclined back a bit as Greyson drove off the runway "They work so well together, despite being opposites"

"It's my fault" Greyson admitted

"How is it your fault?" Barbra asked sceptically

"I saw it pretty much when it started, they were both oblivious to it but it was clear as day, at least to me" Greyson informed "If I had just spent more time with Damien, talked to him, taught him how to address those feelings, he may be more open than he is now"

"Hmm, maybe, but you can still help him, I think now is better anyway, you got more experience than when we met and you're in an actual relationship" Barbra suggested "Plus Damien isn't so kill crazy anymore"

"Yeah, true" Greyson agreed "and we have being spending less time together, perfect opportunity to change that"

 **Massachusetts**

 **Cambridge, Lana's apartment**

Standing in the hallway by Lana's apartment door with his glasses on, in brown work boots, blue jeans and a blue/white striped shirt, Kal parted from Lana ending long passionate goodbye kiss and noted the sad yet happy smile on her face. It wasn't the goodbye that put the sadness in her smile, he could see that clear as day, it was something else, something he had a pretty good idea as to what it was, but he would play it cool and let her say it and relieve herself of the burden.

"What's wrong?" Kal asked softly

Lana hesitated for moment then looking at floor she said "I loved the kiss, but I feel kind of bad that you couldn't enjoy it like I did"

"I got a pretty good idea of how it felt" Kal reassured

"Really?" Lana asked sceptically

"Whatever it is that dampens my feeling gets taken away, along with the rest of my powers, while we were at the fortress, so…" Kal informed

"Uh, of course, how could I not think of that?" Lana realised

"Besides, I think it makes it all the more… enticing for when we do get back to the fortress" Kal said playfully

"Do you now?" Lana replied equally playful

Before they could even get to tilting towards each to go for another make out session, a voice rang out from down the hall

"Lana?" a male voice called out

Turning they saw a student, one of Lana's classmates a chestnut haired 20 year old, in grey sneakers, grey track pants and a grey MIT hoodie, walking towards them, almost in a power walk, with a gym bag slang over his shoulder

"Jerry, how's it going?" Lana greeted vainly hiding her irritation

"Just had a good morning at practice" Jerry replied

"Right, of course" Lana said with a strained smile

"So you going to introduce me" Jerry asked darting his eyes between Lana and Kal

"Uh… hmm" Lana managed

"Clark Kent" Kal greeted noticing Lana being less than inclined to continue interacting with Jerry

"Oh, you're the famous Clark Kent… Jerry Stills" Jerry said as if Kal had heard of him

Kal raised an eyebrow and indicated in his voice he'd never heard of Jerry "Jerry Stills, nice to meet you"

"Lana hasn't mentioned me?" Jerry enquired

"Probably just never got the chance" Kal said diplomatically

Jerry opened his mouth but nothing came out then nodded and invited an awkward silence for a moment

"So, Jerry, you must have things to do and Clark and I have things to do, so…" Lana started

"No, I was just go chill and watch some TV… how about I get you guy's breakfast? We can chat and get to know each other, Clark" Jerry offered

"Uh Clark and I planned on doing some BOYFRIEND/GIRLFIEND stuff for breakfast" Lana lied as she pulled Kal into her Apartment "So, you know… Privacy"

Jerry's crushed disappointed face was the last thing Lana saw before shutting and locked all four locks on her door.

"One of your many unconsidered suiters?" Kal quipped

"Don't make light of this" Lana warned "His the most persistent one"

Kal made an 'Oh' face

"His not a bad guy, really nice truthfully, but even if… us wasn't a factor, I wouldn't be interested" Lana clarified

"Yeah, I figured, you would have mentioned him if he was one 'those' other types" Kal stated

"And you would have come to teach him manners?" Lana quipped

"Oh no, I would have brought Pam for that" Kal replied with mischievous smile

"Too far, Clark, you don't bring my mother in for anything less than a psycho" Lana said as she made her way to the couch

"Hmm, I guess" Kal shrugged standing next her as she sat on the couch "You know, I'm kind of trapped now and I need to get to the fortress"

"You're not tapped, just go out the window as always, I'll just say you slipped out and they just didn't notice" Lana countered

Took of his glasses, bent down and kissed her "I'll see you soon"

"Definitely" Lana said softly

Kal winked then blurred out the window

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Sherriff's Department**

Entering the break room with Debra, in black flats, blue jeans and a pink tee, Sherriff Lang went to the fridge as Deputies Greg and Shaun sat the table eating their breakfast while Patricia, the Mexican department secretary in black heels, grey pencil skirt and a white shirt, leaned against the counter waiting for her food to warm up in the microwave.

"Little early in the day, boss" Patricia commented as Lang grabbed a beer bottle and a coke can

"It's midnight in Tokyo" Lang replied handing Debra the coke can

"I thought you said you don't drink" Greg said

"While on duty" Lang corrected "I haven't clocked in yet"

A short haired blonde woman poked her head through the break room door "Hey Shaun, where's the PlayStation?"

"How should I know?" Shaun replied as he slid a plate of pastries towards Lang

"It's in the store room, Maggie" Patricia answered "Left side back"

"I hit your car, Shaun" Lang informed as she sat down by the table

"Again, is it bad?" Shaun asked

"You should patrol with Greg" Lang suggested as she started eating and reading the note

"Dude, you going to stop that anytime soon?" Patricia asked Greg noting him scratching his crotch all morning

"I've been itchy all weekend" Greg replied

"When's the last time you had sex?" Patricia enquired

"Thursday" Greg replied

"And when did the itching start?" Patricia queried

"Saturday mid-afternoon" Greg informed

Patricia nodded as she opened the microwave "its thrash"

Shaun and Lang Spat out their food on their plates

"What's thrash?" Debra asked

"But I wore a condom" Greg disputed

"It doesn't matter" Patricia informed as she took a seat next to Greg

"What do I do about it?" Greg asked concerned

"Just go to Faye, she'll give you some cream, you'll be fine" Patricia reassured

"What's Thrash, Pam?" Debra reiterated

"Thrash is small to medium sized song bird, now go to my office and play some games" Lang answered standing up

"Could you guys not discuss his gentleman parts while I'm trying eat?" Shaun requested after Debra left "this looks like dick and balls now"

"Patricia, your responsible for Debra till I get back… don't fuck it up" Lana instructed as she went to the door "Later guys"

"Later, Boss" everyone bid farewell

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress of Solitude**

 **Level 4, Central Core**

With doors closing behind him, Kal floated over to Zatanna, in red flats, blue jeans and a red tee, standing by Kelex's core, with Kori laying on the ground, in jean shorts and a light blue shirt, playfully blocking Krypto from lick her face.

"Kal, this place is amazing" Zatanna commented

"It's all Kelex, she built everything" Kal stated

"You did design the house, Master Kal" Kelex said humbly

"And that's all I did" Kal countered

Zatanna giggled "So what are we doing here?"

"We're going to be staying here for a bit" Kal informed "It will be safer for the farm, just in case this whole magic thing tries to follow us back"

"Well, I could have just shielded the farm so no one could track us" Zatanna stated

"I know but there are things here that could prove useful with our investigations and we have direct contact with Kelex" Kal rebuffed "Plus I was kind of hoping that you could…"

"I could what?" Zatanna queried

"Show Kelex your magic" Kal answered

Zatanna stared at him perplex

"I have monitored your trip to New Orleans and the magical energies you've encountered and I have come to the conclusion that I can alter myself to incorporate magic based operations with in my systems" Kelex informed "Master Kal, believes this will greatly improve my ability to assist you in magical realms, such as the one you previously visited"

"Really?" Zatanna enquired

"I have successfully duplicated and improved the tacking link you have with Master Kal and incorporated into my own tracking and communication systems that are linked to his armour systems" Kelex informed

"Wow" Zatanna remarked

Kori stood up "You're magic plus Kelex's tech will make her the most secure place in the galaxy"

"Hang on, are saying Kelex IS the fortress?" Zatanna enquired

"Yeah, we're basically inside her heart and… brain" Kal answered

"Oh, ok" Zatanna replied "So basically, you want me to teach you magic?"

"To put it simply" Kelex confirmed

"Alright, so…" Zatanna said unsure how to continue

"Kori and I are going to the archives then get to training Krypto" Kal announced "So how about you start with Kelex showing you just how large she is and then she can monitor you as you shield her?"

"Yeah, ok I can do that" Zatanna agreed

"Sweet" Kal commented before leaving with Kori and Krypto in tow

 **Level 4, Archives**

Seated by two consoles in a room with rows of cylinder shaped crystal towers, pulsating with beams of light, Kal and Kori looked through files upon files of data on everything Kelex managed to collect and observe regarding magic, Krypto lay between them on the crystal desk, wanting to play but obeyed the order to remain still. Kori noted an odd search input in the history, following it up, she found a compatibility comparison between her and Kal and looking at the log in record she found Lana's log in tag.

"So Kal, you did catch Lana's remark yesterday about how close we are, right?" Kori queried

"The baby one?" Kal replied

"Yes" Kori confirmed "I found out where that came from"

Kal leaned over to look at her screen and saw a genetic comparison between himself and Kori, it indicated a 95% compatibility.

"She must have been bored and got curious" Kal wrote off "Probably just messed around while working out how she and I can…"

"Yeah, but…" Kori said unconvinced

Kal looked at her waiting for her to continue

"What if it's to… insure that one day… you could… you know" Kori struggled

"Have a baby with you?" Kal surmised

"Have a family" Kori corrected

"Hmm… I guess" Kal agreed "but it's not something I'm think about, right now"

"Yeah, I know… I'm just saying she's planned ahead for when you do" Kori clarified "Look she even checked Diana… Oh shit! Isn't she like 14?"

"16" Kal corrected "but yeah, still weird"

"64.5%... hmm" Kori remarked "Oh, 8.2% for Shayera, that's a surprise"

"Isn't she dating Wally?" Kal enquired

"Looks like your girlfriend was covering all bases for anyone remotely compatible" Kori surmised

"Let's get back to the…" Kal said turning back to his screen only to stop short seeing what's on it

"What?" Kori enquired

"Does that look like that Fawcett city guy to you? I mean his lightning thing" Kal asked

Looking at his screen Kori saw an images of hieroglyphs depicting a being similar to Shazam in process of transformation and others of artefacts in museums

"Yeah, but somethings off with it" Kori noted before recognising an artefact "Wait, I saw on the news that one was stolen, the lightning guy intervened but the thieves had magic creatures defending them and got away"

"Kelex, check the other artefacts and their museums" Kal instructed

"Similar news reports for all of them, expect this one" Kelex reported as she displayed an ancient scroll

"Monitor the museum holding it and ask Zatanna to check in with Nimue about this" Kal instructed

"Done" Kelex confirmed

"We get something?" Kori asked concerned

"There's a chance this is linked to our current assignment" Kal replied "even if it isn't, lightning guy will need our help most likely"

Kori looked at him uneasy "Kal, I don't get involved with your A.R.G.U.S stuff, but… how much danger are we in?"

"Global annihilation" Kal replied bluntly

Kori sighed and shook her head "How can I help?"

"Kori…" Kal started

"Kal, don't" Kori warned "How can I help?"

"Bail me out?" Kal offered

Kori was taken aback

"I'm mostly in it as a loophole for their magic, due to being an unknown and unaccounted for anomaly" Kal explained "so, just in case I fall short at some point, I'll need you to get me out and to safety… along with Zatanna"

Kori nodded "Ok"

"Master Kal, Zatanna informed me that this is may very well be part of your assignment" Kelex informed "85% chance she says"

"85" Kal remarked "ask Zee to keep us informed of any magical changes, I'll see about investigating who's involved in the city"

"And I'll monitor the situation from here with Kelex" Kori added

Kal looked at Kori and realised she was done hiding now, she was joining him full on in his A.R.G.U.S work, at least with this current assignment

"Oh and Kelex, please, make armour for me" "Kori requested

"Right away, Mistress" Kelex complied

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Kent Farm**

In her uniform checking the house, Sherriff Lang steps out on to the back porch only to greeted by the sound of a gun click next her ear, freezing in place, she turned eye gaze towards the gunman, a bum of a man with long greasy hair and beard, not sure exactly what its natural colour is, in dirty rags and stinking something awful held a revolver to her head.

"Bet you thought you'd never see me again, uh?" the gunman said

"Do I know you?" Lang asked unconcerned

A shotgun click turned her attention to her side and another man similar to the first appeared

"Hands up" the shotgun man instructed

Lang raised her hands and the shotgun man took her gun

"What kind of cop carries a gun like this?" The shotgun man asked perplex as he handed the Desert Eagle to the gunman

"One that doesn't care for the rules much… what was it you said again? Oh yeah, make up lack of manpower with superior firepower" the gunman replied as he holster his own and switched to Lang's gun "now move, Lang"

Lang stepped down the steps on the backyard and started walking straight ahead to no particular destination

"Turn toward the barn" The gunman instructed "keep your gun on her, you heard the stories"

Complying, Lang made her way to the barn, then stopped by the doors and turned to face the gunman "This is far enough"

"In the barn Lang!" the gunman demanded

"I'm not going in there" Lang refused "now who are you? It would be nice to know who's going to kill me"

"Sam Jones" The gunman said

Lang turned to the shotgun man and stared at him intensely

"Billy Jones" The shotgun man said failing to hide his terror

Lang looked to be struggling to remember anything about them "I confess the name sounds familiar, I just can't recall why"

"Marshall Jones, our daddy, you killed him right in that barn" Sam reminded

Lang sighed heavily as she recalled the incident "You mean, I saved a six year old boy from getting murdered by your daddy in that barn"

"Sh-Shut up, he was saving your daughter from a monster" Sam denied

"You sure about that?" Lang enquired "Because seeing as my daughter is doing fine, I don't see how she was in any danger from anyone expect your dad, who was drunk and delusional"

"FUCK YOU! He was our dad and you killed him to save a filthy alien" Billy rebuffed

"Hmm, so you're dead set on this, uh?" Lang said disheartened

"You will die, just like he died" Sam stated "Now for the last time, get in the barn"

"I'm not dying surrounded by rats" Lang refused

" _Sherriff, you're needed back at the station"_ Maggie's voice radioed

Distracted by the radio call Billy let his shotgun down away from Lang and looked down at the radio on Lang's hip, this gave Lang the opportunity to grab her gun from Sam, who turn away to chastise Billy for dropping his gun. Lang shot Billy in the chest, tripping him back and dropping his shotgun, then she quickly shot Sam in the head, as he fumbled to get his revolver, before taking two steps towards Billy and finishing him off with a shot to the head.

" _Are you alright, Sherriff Lang?"_ Kelex asked through the radio

Lang chuckled then replied "Yeah, thanks for the distraction"

" _You are most welcome, Mistress"_ Kelex replied

 **Massachusetts**

 **Cambridge, Lana's apartment**

-Translated from Kryptonian-

Sitting on the couch packing her backpack Lana, in black Dr Marten boots, blue jeans, a white tee and a red/black flannel shirt, noticed a news coverage of a case against superman, turning the volume up, she found it was about the Middle East incident and a resident had survived.

"… _when he landed it was like the earth itself trembled in fear of him. He went into our elder's house and after a short time… two of the soldiers came running out with our elder trying to get him to gather the rest of us, so we could escape, but it was too late… it was like fires of the hell come bursting out of ground, then he followed, hovering above us like a vengeful god, we didn't even notice the ground cracking below us, then he came down on us and sent the whole village into cravens below"_ the survivor retold

" _The world has been so caught up with what superman can do, that we haven't asked what he should"_ Senator Dawes stated _"Let the record show that this committee is issuing an official call for him to answer for this act of violence"_

" _He will not answer to you, he answer to no one"_ the survivor stated

Lana turned off the TV and slumped on the couch, depressed, she knew this could be the beginning of a long road of misery for Kal and she'll have to do all she can make sure he doesn't lose himself in desolation. Shaking it off, Lana grabbed her bag and headed out, she still had classes to attend and hopefully they'll distract her for a while, before working out how to deal with the news of the U.S government seeking to bring Kal to justice.

Pulling out her necklace, she contacted Kelex -"Kelex, has Clark seen the news?"-

 _-"No, Mistress Lana"-_ Kelex replied

-"Please, don't let him see it just yet"- Lana requested

 _-"If you believe it to be best"-_ Kelex questioned

-"I do"- Lana confirmed

 _-"Very well, Mistress"-_ Kelex complied

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress of Solitude**

 **Level 1, Living Area**

Entering the living room Kal and Kori found Zatanna standing by a wall staring at a clock like she's in a trance, they float over and stood next on both sides of her.

"We're in the most technologically advanced structure on the plant, so much so it reveals magic, which it's now upgraded with… so why do you have an analogue clock?" Zatanna asked noticing them set foot next her

Kori looked at Kal and found him struggling to come up with an answer, the she took the clock down and inspected it.

Seeing the back Zatanna eyes widened "OH MY WORD! It even uses AA batteries!"

"SO you're done with the magical upgrades?" Kal asked skipping the topic

"Yeah, Kelex got all the data she needed, just from scanning me shield her" Zatanna informed "She even showed me how improve my shielding… she's something else, you sure your people weren't magical or gods?"

"Positive" Kal replied "though, I suspect we were evolving in that direction"

"Hmm, interesting" Zatanna commented "So, you found a trail in Fawcett City?"

"It's something, there's a new hero there, been around a couple of months now, he's dealing with it but with everything that's going on he'll need our help" Kal confirmed

"So, you and Kal will be going to the city for a while, see if you can't get this lightning guy to join forces with us" Kori informed

"You're coming with?" Zatanna enquired

"No, I'll draw too much attention, but I'll be here monitor the situation, if you need me, I'll come by" Kori explained

"Oh alright, so when are we leaving?" Zatanna enquired

"Tomorrow" Kal informed "for now, I was hope you could help us out with cataloguing the data we have on magic, it a mess"

Zatanna laughed "Alright, let's see what I can do"

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Sherriff's department**

Shaun sat by Lang's desk as Lang packed Debra's bag with all the toy's she brought for the day, when Linda, in black flats, a navy pencil skirt, a white shirt and a navy blazer, burst into the office fuming.

"Debra go to the front and wait with Patricia" Lang instructed

After Debra left, Linda shut the door and turned to Lang and Shaun "So where the hell have you been?!"

"On patrol" Lang stated

"To where, fucking Iceland?!" Linda asked

"Yeah, that's where she went" Shaun quipped

"Shaun, that shit's not funny anymore… actually, it's never been funny, so I don't even know why I said that" Linda blabbed out

"Linda, calm down" Lang beseeched "I wasn't in the car much and my radio's battery died, just got back to charge it and get a new one"

Linda sighed and calmed herself "Sorry, I just received a serious accusation of assault, this Marco Fradiani character…"

"Fuck him" Lang interjected

"NO, PAM, FUCK YOU!" Linda rebuffed furiously "He's lawyer is threating to have you arraigned on attempted murder charges"

"Murder charges over a little splash of water" Lang remarked

"Well, he claims, after requesting for you to get off the Jefferson property, you failed to identify yourselves as police officers, hence why he fled the scene… those are what we call mitigating circumstances… the fact that you knock out two of his teeth when you chased him down and then repeatedly held him underwater for several minutes, those are not what we call mitigating circumstances, DO YOU SEE THE FUCKING DEFFERANCE?"

"He's was part of the Mr Jefferson case and he was with holding vital information, which we got and we're now closer to finding Mr Jefferson" Shaun explained

"If anything, we could have charged him with obstruction of justice and aiding and abetting" Lang added

Linda sighed and shook her head then said "I can work with that, get them to back off, but the powers that be are hoping to add this to their list of things to nail you with, all because of that guy whose eye you knocked out"

"That was impressive" Shaun praised "One punch and pop, cyclops"

"Shaun, come on" Linda chastised "just, please… find Jefferson… that will, at the very least, shut them up and hopeful take a step back"

"Hey, Linda, come here" Lang requested with her arms open

"Pam…" Linda started

"Come on" Lang interjected closing in

Linda shook her head and gave Lang a hug

"I promise you after this, any issues that crop up won't be about us" Lang promised

"I'm sorry for yelling" Linda apologised as the broke of the hug

"You were well within your rights" Shaun reassured

"We have been rather troublesome" Lang admitted "It's a wonder this town keeps electing me as Sherriff"

"You do keep the peace and get results" Linda stated "No one can argue with that"

"That's true, you have made it that no one even dares to jaywalk" Shaun quipped

"Fuck you, Shaun" Lang chuckled "come on let's get out of here, I got get my daughter home"

"Debra, she's already a daughter to you?" Linda asked surprised

"Better to start getting used to it now rather than later" Lang reasoned as they exited the office

Linda mulled it over and found it logical "Hmm, well, she's one lucky child, that's for sure"

 **Gotham City**

 **Bryan Town, the Tombs Hotel**

 **Damien's Bunker**

Damien leaning against his desk as Stephanie tested out her new armour, it's the same design has her old her suit just with lightweight armour plating and a hood with a lower face mask instead of a cowl, she twisted and flexed and found it to be much better than the simple padding of her old suit, the hood wasn't much of surprise, Damien always hated that hair was exposed 'too easy to spot in the shadows' he would say, she agreed but could never let him have the satisfaction of being right about it.

"So, what do you think?" Damien enquired

"I love it" Stephanie replied as she pulled down the mask and hood "I'll have to get used to the hood but I got you to help out with that"

"Good, figured the upgrade would be needed seeing as you joined A.R.G.U.S" Damien justified

"Oh, is it that why you commissioned it?" Stephanie asked unconvinced stepping closer to him

Damien straightened up "yes, you won't be dealing with street thugs and crazy clowns anymore"

"Right, our enemies will be meta-humans" Stephanie stated as she got closer still unconvinced of his reasons

"Steph" Damien said as she stood uncomfortably close

"Damien" Stephanie replied warmly

"Personal space" Damien simply said

"Right" Stephanie whispered before kissing him

Damien froze, his brain seemed to have had a system crash, and he couldn't comprehend what was happening then to his surprise he found himself responding to her lips, they're soft and had a taste of cherry. Stephanie moved closer, but he shifted to the side and broke off their kiss, she looked at him perplexed, did she act too soon?

"I'm sorry, I… just wanted to show my thanks" Stephanie offered

Damien wasn't responding, he just stared at her, Stephanie was terrified now, outside of Barbra and Greyson, he was all she had left and the most import person in her life, everyone else was dead or didn't want anything to do with her anymore, she couldn't lose him, anyone but him, sure their first few months weren't that great but then again he was arrogant and mistrusted everyone, but Greyson had pointed out, the good in him and with Greyson's constant excuses of being busy, she was often paired with Damien on the regular.

It worked out for the best it turned out she was the only one who could get him to listen, why that was no one was sure but no one cared so long as she could get him to behave it didn't matter why he listened, eventually they developed a sort of silent understanding, she could tell how he would react in any given situation as could he could about her.

"Say something" Stephanie begged

His silence was too much, reminded her of when she and Tim were dating, she knew they didn't like each other but didn't think it would affect him as it did. He started disappearing a lot more in the past year than usual and didn't tip her off on where he was going and when anymore, it was only in last few months before their team up to rescue Kal that they started talking to again, seemed to have come to terms with her and Tim being together. Now here they are, having shared their first kiss, probably his first ever, and it may be the ruin of the slow rebuild of their bond which was solidified in Metropolis.

"One day I'll be ready for you" Damien stated

"Just not today" Stephanie added softly

"I'm trying to process all this, I'm not exactly…" Damien started

"It's ok, I'll be here" Stephanie assured with a warm smile

After a moment of silence Damien asked "How about we get to look for the people who went after Ivy?"

"Yeah, let's do that" Stephanie agreed

Damien sat in his chair and they went over the evidence they gathered, it would be awkward night but at least they got something to do.

 **London**

 **The English Country side**

 **Lawson's Private Residence**

In a white bedroom with nothing but a king sized bed with simple white sheets and a pillow, Lawson lay asleep, in white cotton boxers and a white vest, as a black oose seeps through the centre of her balcony doors and forms into a lanky humanoid creature. Silently the creature glides across the pure white tiles, hovering next to the bed and reaching over Lawson's ear with one hand it extends its fingers into her mind.

 **In Lawson's mind**

The creature was caught off guard, it hadn't expected her mind to be as powerful as it is, but it manages to compensate and the first thing it sees are images of surface knowledge, a meeting with the D.O.D about A.R.G.U.S re-joining the U.S, a charity relief effort in a remote village and a hostile takeover of Stagg Industries. The creature then hit a barrier and it knew what it seeks lay behind it, pushing through the mental barriers the creature saw, among many images playing around it, a man huddled by a fire in a cave, a secret base being built somewhere unknown, Orm talking to Lawson by a beach, Kal being branded with the house of El emblem on his chest in a torture chamber, Lex with Bruce as they unveil Brother eye and the O.M.A.C's at an expo.

The creature got a small part of what it came for and knew she didn't have more but curiosity got the better of it and pushed further into her mind past her deeper and stronger mental barriers and witnessed a single memory, a bright light making it hard to see a man and a woman calling out to Lawson, their voices warm and soft, then suddenly the memory stopped and everything turned black, the creature had pushed too far, and an furious Lawson appeared.

"Get out of my mind" Lawson demanded

 **Back in the bedroom**

The creature exited Lawson's mind to find her, standing on the bed, pushing it back and ripping its arm off its shoulder, screeching in pain, the creature slammed into the wall braking its bones and cracking the wall, looking up the creature saw a rage filled Lawson toss its arm to the far side of the room as she lunged towards it, it was here and now it realised she is not fully human as her hazelnut eyes and chestnut hair had a gold tint to them. No choice but escape the creature turned into oose just before Lawson's fist could strike it, making her punch through it and the wall, then the creature slipped around her arm and reformed by the doors.

Lawson dragged her arm through the wall and shattered the glass doors, but the creature dodged her punch and ducked to the balcony, lunging after it Lawson slammed a fist on the floor as the creature, once again, turned to oose, causing the balcony to collapse and crash to the ground. Standing up, Lawson saw the creature run across her lawn and a boom tube opened up and the creature jumped into it and tube closed, Lawson turned and jumped back up to her bedroom, then went and picked up the creatures arm, inspecting it she let out a heavy sigh.

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress of Solitude**

 **Level 4, Storage Area**

Zatanna wondered around the fortress and found herself in storage, looking around she just saw mostly empty storage units, except a few lined together by the wall. Making her way to them she noticed a similar armour progress much like earths armour concepts starting from mediaeval knight plat armour, then it progress to modern exo-suits and this became power armour, followed by mech-suits and then suddenly the armour became a bulkier version of kal's armour, reaching the end she noticed a mannequin, it wasn't dressed, is this where kal's armour was and he just took it?

Moving on she came across a large door, curious she wondered if she had access to what's behind it, placing her hand on the security pad, the door opened, inside there were shelves upon shelves and all were empty, Zatanna sighed at how empty the fortress is. Turning around she came face to face with a woman, with the same crystalline blue eyes as Kal, only darker, her hair a jet black pixie cut, in a shade darker of Kal's armour, with a furious expression on her face, Zatanna jumped back and got ready to defend herself.

"You are not Lana" The woman observed

"No, but who are you?" Zatanna replied slightly terrified

"I am Faora-El, Kal's aunt" Faora induced

"Oh, I'm Zatanna" Zatanna replied relieved

Faora squinted her eyes sizing Zatanna up "I've been watching you, Zatanna"

"Why?" Zatanna asked nervously

"You are a threat to Lana" Faora stated bluntly

"W-what? No, I'm…" Zatanna managed to say before she found herself on her back staring at the ceiling

Getting up the pain in chest indicated she was hit but something hard and it flung her to the back wall, once on her feet she found herself facing Faora again.

"What was that?" Zatanna asked confused

"Attempt to lie to me again and I'll do more than just push you" Faora warned

Zatanna looked at Faora and decided honesty is the best policy, but she was still confused Kal had explained her that all was left of his family are holograms not constructs.

"Ok, deal" Zatanna agreed terrified

"Do not interfere with their relationship, child" Faora cautioned "I've seen how taken you are with my nephew, I do not blame you… but I will not allow you ruin his happiness"

"Yes, I love Kal, but that in itself should tell you that I want him to happy, with or out me" Zatanna defended

"Many love another that is taken and do all they can to take them for themselves" Faora countered

"True, but that is not love, if you truly love someone, you don't force them to be with you" Zatanna rebuffed "Their happiness should be all that matters, even if you're not the one providing in it"

Faora's expression lightened but she was till mistrusting of Zatanna

"I can see you don't trust me, but please give me the chance to prove to you that Kal being happy is all I care about and will never do anything to come between him and Lana" Zatanna implored

Faora had already considered this half way through Zatanna's sentence and decided to give her a chance "The first sign of ill intent and I will find you"

The storage area doors screeched as Kori forced them open "Hey, Zee! You in here, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm back here" Zatanna cried out

Kori flew in the room and floated two inches of the ground in front of Zatanna and checked her chest "Kelex, can you hear me?"

"Yes, connections restored to storage" Kelex confirmed

"Do a medical scan for Zatanna, check for injuries" Kori instructed

"I recommend escorting Mistress Zatanna to the medical bay, she as suffered multiple hairline fractures to her ribs" Kelex recommended

"What happened, Zee?" Kori enquired "Kelex said she suffered a black out in here"

"I, uh, met Faora" Zatanna informed

"Oh, did she give you an impromptu self-defence lesson?" Kori quipped

"No, we just had a chat" Zatanna replied

"Must have been some chat to fracture you ribs" Kori said unconvinced

"I'd rather not talk about it" Zatanna replied

"Alright, just next time you go exploring bring either Kal or myself along, things aren't exactly catered to anyone with subpar durability and doesn't know the place" Kori requested scoping Zatanna up and flying out to medical "especially level 3 and 5"

"Yeah, don't worry I won't be doing much exploring any time soon" Zatanna reassured

 **Fawcett City**

 **The Mckeon History Museum**

Sitting on the roof of an office building with binoculars, feeling sleepy and bored out of his mind, Billy, in black convers shoes, blue jeans, and a red shirt, spots the four of the thieves his been dealing with sneaking into the museum from the rooftop, unaware, he missed Selina sneaking out a window and duck into a side alley. Standing up, billy jumped off the building and barely audibly says Shazam in as calm a tone as anyone can give, two stories away from the ground his lightning hits him, narrowly misses the ground and flies towards the museum.

In the museums Aztec exhibit the thieve stand in semicircle with their arms stretched out and blue beams of light coming out of their hands forming a large ball of smoke and static electricity, Shazam arrived just in time to see a yellow minotaur with red spots appear from the smoke cloud and charge at him. Crashing through the walls of the museum, Shazam is knock out to the paved court yard of the museum, where his caught and helped up straight, turning around, Shazam find it's Kal, in his armour, who caught him.

"Superman?" Shazam recognised

"Yeah, let's do the pleasantries later, your playmate isn't looking to happy" Kal suggest nodding to the Minotaur charging out the hole Shazam created

Soon as the Minotaur touched the ground, it launch at Kal, but Shazam flew in and punched it down to the ground, the Minotaur returned with a punch flinging Shazam over the museum, Kal engaged the Minotaur, but when he made contact his arm sunk into its chest up to his elbow and got suck, trying to pull his arm out, Kal mistakenly put his hand on the Minotaur's chest and got it sunk in up to the wrist. Shazam come back over the museum and saw the Minotaur laughing as Kal futility tried to pull himself free, charging down, Shazam grabbed the Minotaur's horns, pulling it back as Kal pulled himself away, hoping both their strength will set him free, but the Minotaur shifted and turned into a blue marble like statue of itself.

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress of Solitude**

 **Level 2, Medical Bay**

Lying flat on an operating table Zatanna watched as Kelex's crystal basketball shaped droid floated above her chest with strings coming out of it and into her chest, she found that she did feel anything except her chest pain subsiding, which she found to be the only indicator that her ribs were being healed, standing next to Zatanna, swiping and typing on a holographic interface project by Kelex's droid, Kori's face turned dark with concern.

"Kelex, how much longer till she's healed?" Kori enquired

"One minute" Kelex replied

"Ok, I guess we can wait that long" Kori signed "Kal just hang on for another minute and I'll send Zee to you"

" _Yeah, sure take your time"_ Kal replied through the droid

"Hang on, you were busy watching, Kal? I thought you were operating on me" Zatanna realised

"What? No, I don't know anything about medical care, let alone that of a different species" Kori stated "It's all Kelex"

"Uh, I should have figured" Zatanna agreed

"Healing complete" Kelex announced as she drew out her strings

"Alight, can you… magic yourself there or do you need me to fly you?" Kori asked as she showed Zatanna the museum

"I can 'teleport' there" Zatanna confirmed

Kori was about to say something the suddenly a flash of light blinded her

 **Fawcett City**

 **The Mckeon History Museum**

Opening her eyes, Kori found herself staring at Zatanna, who had a large grin on her face, then noted how dark it is and turned to see Kal and Shazam next to her, then shook her head realising Zatanna took her with.

"I wasn't sure you called it teleporting, no offence was intended" Kori stated

"None taken, just wanted you come along" Zatanna replied merrily

"So, Kal what do we have?" Kori asked moving on

"You tell me" Kal replied

Zatanna inspected the statue, taping and feeling it, then stepped back and stared at it thinking of how to deal with it, Kori, Kal and Shazam watched patiently letting her work, then she snapped her figures and gestured for Kori and Shazam to step back, Kal's eyes grew wide with worry.

Zatanna focused then said "eutats ot tsud"

The statue rumbled a bit, then it started cracking and finally crumbled into a pile of dust freeing Kal

"You alright?" Kori asked concerned

"Yeah" Kal reassured shaking the dust off his hands

"So you got a name?" Kori said turning her attention to Shazam

"Yeah, uh" Shazam said before creating a banned between hands spelling out Shazam in an electric current

"Ok" Kori remarked "I'm Kori, you've met 'Superman' and this is Zatanna"

"Pleasure to meet you" Shazam greeted

"So, um, we've been tasked with finding out what's been going on with magical barriers between worlds and we came across the museum thefts and figured that they may have something to do with it" Zatanna explained "And we were wondering if, maybe, you would help us out"

"Uh, sure, I actually I've been task with that too" Shazam informed "I noticed the disturbance as well and the thefts are merely a by-product of it, from what I've gathered someone is using the weakened stated of the barriers to try and summon someone or something"

"Any idea what?" Kal enquired

"All I got is the name Sabbac and it is somehow tided with bringing whatever it is into our realm" Shazam informed

"Hmm, I'll check in with Nimue, see what she's got, in the meantime we'll need to go to Los Angeles" Zatanna announced

"What's in L.A.?" Kal enquired

"All the magical items and books my father's collected" Zatanna informed "They're safe enough as is, but I think we should move them to the fortress and we can properly do some research"

"Alright" Kal agreed

"Shazam, how about we meet up tomorrow?" Kori requested

"Uh, sure, where?" Shazam replied

"Ellesmere Island, Canada" Kal replied "you can met Kori here tomorrow and she'll guide you to the meet"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" Shazam agreed

"Hope, you're not too bothered by the cold" Kori remarked before Zatanna teleported them away

 **Billy's rundown apartment**

Shazam flew back to the apartment and landed in the back alley before transforming back to normal, running around, he went in the front and made his way up the stairs to his apartment, unaware of a woman following him. After watching him entering his apartment, the woman walked over to a bum sitting in the corner, to her observation, he seems to hang out here a lot and must know everything that happens here, kicking him awake, she wave a wad of money over him.

"Two thousand bucks for everything you know about the kid that lives in that apartment" She offers

The bums an old man, grey hair and despite his age looks 20 years older than he actual his, the rags he has on is all he owns, he looks at the woman and immediately spots that she's poorly disguised as someone poorer than she actually is, the wad was merely confirmation, he was reluctant to share anything, he just stared at her blankly, showing his disinterest in ratting billy out.

"I know that, kid" a voice chimed across the hallway

The old man furiously turned and gave a scowl at a young man, about 26 standing by doorway in black worn shoes, ripped blue jean, a dirty white tee and a military jacket, but the man ignored him.

"What you got?" the woman enquired

Old man was about to protest, but the woman kicked him the face.

"What you got?" The woman reiterated

"Run into him last week, was a little curious as to why he's here and not in an orphanage or something, kid was rude, I got a little angry and slapped him. I felt bad about it and was about to apologise, but he said something couldn't quit catch it, then bam, lightning hit's the kid. I turned away the flash was to bright, when I looked back, there he was, that lightning guy that popped up a couple months ago, I almost shat myself, then run from my life" The man informed

"You got his name?" The woman enquired

"Heard one of the officials that come around looking for wayward kids, refer to him as Billy Batson, he wasn't here at the time" The man informed

The woman tossed the wad at him and walked way "Enjoy it"

 **The Milky Way galaxy**

 **A barren rock planet**

In a purple hooded robe hiding his features, a tall lanky figure stood, leaning on a black bladed polearm, next to a man seated on a makeshift throne, in black plate armour with blood red outlines and a horned helmet, looked over an army of bug like humanoids before them, when a boom tube opened above them, the black oose creature fell out and crashed before their feet. Raising the creature's head with the edge of his polearm, the lanky figure inspected the creature curiously and amused, then turned to the man on the throne and nodded, the man grinned as the lanky figure decapitated the creature.


	8. Chapter 8

**TOWER OF FATE**

Flinging the door open, covered in blood, Kent Nelson, in all black convers Chuck Taylors, pale blue jeans and a blue hoodie, leaned against the door frame exhausted holding two battle axes, pushing himself off the frame he walked down the hallways, at one point he dropped an axe and at a later point the other. Passing the living room Asa the nightmare nurse, a woman with red hair and red eyes, in a deep purple dickies Betty ford dress, noticed Kent and rushed to his side and carried him under arm.

"Asa" Kent said softly

"Don't talk" Asa replied worryingly "let's get you cleaned up and tended to"

 **Greenland**

 **Arthur's frozen shithole**

-Translated from Danish-

Walking out of the sea, Mera, in black hot pants and a green tee, noted Arthur, in black jeans and a black vest, sitting outside the tavern about to pour a glass of whiskey then hesitate and put the bottle the down, seeing this put a small smile on Mera's face noting it as progress, she figured out his drinking was more to suppress his feelings rather than alcohol being the only thing available beside water.

-"Have a nice swim?"- Arthur asked as Mera sat on his lap and kiss him

-"Not as warm as I'd like but yes"- Mera replied

Arthur chuckled before his face went blank

-"What's wrong?"- Mera asked concerned

-"A friend of mine is in trouble with the world"- Arthur informed

Mera arched an eyebrow -"What kind of trouble could this friend get into?"-

-"He just saves people, but because his so powerful they don't trust him"- Arthur stated

-"You want to help him?"- Mera enquired

-"But I can't"- Arthur confirmed is willingness but in ability

Mera lay on his chest -"Maybe you should visit him and show him support"-

Arthur smirked and remained silent enjoying her company

 **Gotham City**

 **Glendale, Lex Corp Gotham Labs**

Lex, in a grey suite, looked over the cloning chamber of B-ZERO with a concerned expression, B-ZERO had matured faster than expected but wasn't looking as good as Lex had hoped for, only K-ONE looked promising but still developing and far from ready. The lone scientist in charge of the process entered the lab and was to stunned to find Lex there.

"Doctor Ivo" Lex greed

"Mr Luthor" Ivo replied as he walked up to Lex

"Have a team secure and move K-ONE to the Metropolis lab" Lex instructed

"I, um, ok" Ivo stammered

"You'll be accompanying K-ONE, B-ZERO doesn't need you're supervision any longer" Lex informed

"I, um, I will do so" Ivo complied

"Did you get the file you need for the AMAZO project?" Lex enquired

"Yes, sir, everything is in order, we can processed as planned" Ivo confirmed

"Then get what you need set up in Metropolis" Lex ordered

"Yes, sir" Ivo complied

Lex left the lab with a pleased smile

 **Los Angeles**

 **Hollywood, Beverly Hills**

In black convers shoes, blue jeans, and an orange/black flannel shirt, Kal finished up closing two large wooden crates as Zatanna, in yellow flats, black jean shorts, and a grey tee, sadly looked around the empty room, remembering her father.

"I don't think it will get better" Zatanna confessed softly "That time will pass and I'll be ready to move on, because his my dad and I'm never going to stop missing him"

Kal gave warm smile "Well, that's life, Zee, you can't just sit back and wait for the good parts to happen, all you can do is just forgive yourself for trying be happy during the bad parts"

Zatanna smiled and asked "Why did you save me? At CADMUS, I mean"

Kal paused for a second then replied "I felt that you needed me"

Zatanna stared at him perplexed

"I can't really explain it, I just knew that I had to" Kal informed "there was just this overwhelming feeling that I can't explain"

"Was it something like that night on the farm" Zatanna enquired as she took a step closer to him

"Only difference being that night it was deeper, clearer" Kal replied also taking a step closer

"Like everything was just..." Zatanna whispered gazing into his eyes

"As it should be" Kal finished

Zatanna wanted to say more, tell him how she really feels and that there is a chance for them someday, but held back and coughed

"We should probably think about heading back" Zatanna suggested

"Yeah" Kal agreed

Kal carried the two crates outside the large mansion and packed them into a pod disguised as a moving van, packing the last one he heard Zatanna call out to him from the living room. Running in he found her watching a news debate, looking at the headline it read 'will superman rise to congresses call?', walking over to Zatanna they watched the hosts, a man and woman, debate the likely hood of him showing up to congress.

"… _the guy has never once said anything, given a statement, he hasn't even stayed long enough for any press to even talk to him"_ the man stated _"the only people that get to actually meet him are the people he saves and they are always too awestruck to even say hi, so why on earth would he just suddenly decide to pop into congress now?"_

" _Because CONGRESS called him out, no one's above the law…" the_ woman countered

" _Are you serious? We're talking about a guy that ignores international law, do you really think a guy like that cares about congress, calling him out?"_ the man questioned

" _Then his risking, not only the U.S, but the governments of the world retaliating against him, no one, not even him, would want that"_ the woman stated

" _Have you seen what this guy can do? We're…."_ the man said before the TV turned off

"Come on, the last of the crates is packed, we should go and get ready to meet with Shazam" Kal recommended

"Kal…" Zatanna started

"Not now, please" Kal requested

"Then when?" Zatanna enquired

"Just let me work thought it, I'm not in the most rational state right now" Kal implored

Zatanna relented and just walked out to the pod, leaving Kal behind

"Kelex, why didn't you tell me about congress?" Kal enquired

" _Mistress Lana, requested it"_ Kelex informed

Kal silently walked out the house

 **London**

 **Buckingham palace**

In a Victorian era styled office, Faraday, in a navy suit, stood upright hands behind his back before Buckingham's desk as she faced away from him in her chair looking out the window, she had brought him in under the order of getting an update on Ivy and the magic barrier situation, but Faraday knew better, there's one thing that could make her call for a face to face, relatively speaking, and that's Kal.

"Pamela Isley is a new recruit, that's going to turn some heads" Buckingham commented

"She's suffered isolation, merely because when she got her abilities she panicked and lost control" Faraday defend

"I don't begrudge your judgement, in fact, I believe she's better off here with us, we can proved the necessary care she requires and keep her safe" Buckingham stated

"Instead of helplessly monitoring her in the U.S" Faraday remarked

"Watch it Faraday, I give you a lot of leeway but that doesn't mean you get to be snide with me" Buckingham chastised

"Apologies, ma'am" Faraday apologised

"It's alright, you're just waiting for the farce to be over" Buckingham stated "So let's get to it then, Kal and congress"

"Can't really do anything without raising questions has to why we're defending him, without a foot in the U.S door, we have no pull" Faraday stated "Best I can do is talk to him and guide him on how to deal with them"

"I'm sure Kal doesn't want go to congress and he'll be happy to know it's been handled" Buckingham requested "You will come tomorrow morning and meet the person who will be speaking to congress on his behalf in the private room"

Faraday stood stunned for a moment "Yes, Ma'am, I'll let him know he doesn't need to go"

"We can't have our boy being hunted by the world, Faraday" Buckingham stated "We owe his father too much to allow that"

"Yes, we do" Faraday agreed

"Don't forget to say hello to the Queen" Buckingham reminded "She was rather upset the last time you left without meeting her"

 **Gotham City**

 **Coventry, Gotham Zoo**

In black shoes, black pants and a black turtle neck, Greyson walked around the zoo with Damien, in black sneakers, blue jeans, a light blue shirt and an orange jersey. They weren't there for the animals or a day out, they were there because Greyson wanted to talk about Stephanie and Damien was fully aware of that fact and just waited for Greyson to bring it up, reaching a picnic area, they sat by a table and bench on the edge of the area, under an oak tree.

"Ok, so…" Greyson started

"She kissed me last night" Damien interjected

Greyson sat staring at Damien with a blank face, stunned out his mind, he did not expect that. Damien sat quietly observing the other visitors, smugly pleased at get the upper hand on Greyson for once.

"How did that go?" Greyson muttered out

"Not how she expected, I'd assume" Damien replied

"So it just happened" Greyson surmised "and I take it your still friends?"

"Yes" Damien confirmed

"Is that what you want?" Greyson enquired

"I'm not ready for her, I know that much" Damien admitted

Greyson smiled "Well, got to start somewhere… let me ask you this, do you want to be with her?"

Damien struggled for a moment then admitted "Yes, I do"

"Then you'll make it happen, because she wants to be with you" Greyson stated with a smile

"Something funny, Greyson?" Damien asked noting Greyson's smirk

"I just find it amusing how when it comes to relationships, the girl is always the first one ready" Greyson replied

"TT" Damien remarked much to Greyson's amusement

"But here's my honest advise, do what I did with Barbra, just take the leap" Greyson suggested

Damien stared at Greyson confused

"I wasn't ready either, in fact, neither will you for Steph" Greyson stated "they only way you can truly be worthy of her, is to show her you are and to do that you have to be with her"

Damien contemplated this for moment, then suggested "Let's go to laser tag then you can head back for New York"

Greyson beamed and got up "Let's go, brother"

 **Massachusetts**

 **Cambridge, Lana's apartment**

-Translated from Kryptonian-

In light blue cotton boxers and a light pink tee, Lana sat on one side of her couch cross legged with her moon rock clutched in her arms on her lap, Kal sat on the other side with his legs on the coffee table, they weren't talking, an argument had broken out over Lana hiding the news of congress calling him out for the middle east and his interventions.

-"I just reacted"- Lana said softly

Kal said nothing, he just stared at a picture of them at prom on her TV stand.

Lana hugged the moon rock tighter -"it's like his ghost is back to haunt us and mom can't save you this time"-

-"He's no longer a threat to me, in more ways than one"- Kal reassured understanding her fears

Lana looked at him with watery eyes -"what about that missile, Clark, what happens if the next one is a nuke? We don't even know if you can survive that, you barely even survived the last one"-

-"Lana, we can't think like that"- Kal said

-"Then how are we supposed to think? The world fears you for being you"- Lana challenged

-"Because they don't know better"- Kal stated then a thought struck him

Lana noted his thoughtful expression, she knew exactly what he was thinking, "No, it won't end well"

"I haven't decided anything" Kal countered

"You're on your way to" Lana rebuffed

"I got to do something to show I'm not a threat" Kal stated

Lana continued hugging the moon rock, Kal leaned back and stared at the ceiling

-"I'm scared because you're not scared"- Lana admitted -"you're not invulnerable, Clark, you can get hurt, it's just really hard to do… Every time the news comes on all I see is his eyes, the hate and the refusal to see you as a person… he actually could have killed you that night, thinking he was saving me, when realty he would have just murdered my best friend and the boy who would grow up to be the man I would love more than anything in the would"-

-"I've been an asshole"- Kal stated -"I should have learned that with the missile. I mean, I thought I was going to die and you were last thing I saw before passing out… there will be others like him, but they will never win because there are people like Pam and Faraday out there… I'm going to be fine, we're going to be fine"-

Kal offered his hand to her and she placed hers in his

"You going to talk to Faraday?" Lana enquired

"He'll want to talk to me soon, but the person I want to talk to is Pam" Kal informed

"Why?" Lana asked perplex

"I think she'll provide a unique perspective that others may be lacking" Kal replied "plus she'll just be straight with me and call me out on any misguided choices I may have made"

Lana nodded in agreement, Kal looked at her hugging the moon rock and an idea struck him

"Listen, I'm going to meet up with Kori and Shazam, then hopefully, I can take you out later" Kal offered "Dinner, maybe?"

Lana smiled "My choice"

"Sure" Kal agreed

"And you wear a suit, black tie" Lana added

Kal paused for a moment then replied "Ok"

"Alright, then it's a date" Lana accepted

Kal smiled, stood up, kissed her forehead and then blurred out the window. Lana continued hugging the moon rock with a sheepish smile

 **Kansas**

 **A biker bar along the highway**

Parking her SUV just outside the door, Lang checked her desert eagle, find it fully loaded, she holstered it and made her way up the three steps, paused just by the door and noticed two bums just around the corner of the bar, eyeing her, but ignored them and entered.

Inside the small bar, all the four tables are occupied with four bikers each, one table a game of poker is being had, at another one biker sat rocking back on his chairs back legs, at the far end of the bar stood one biker with a glass, a bottle of bourbon and chatting with the bartender, a grizzled large man slightly bigger than Lang. The bar grew silent as Lang entered, the bikers watched tensely as Lang made way to the bar, the bartender went over to Lang cautiously, they all new of the rumours surrounding Lang, her absolute zero tolerance and hyper violence against anyone who breaks the law or pisses her off.

"Bottle of Jack" Lang ordered placing a couple of notes on the counter

The bartender took a bottle from the rack and placed it on the counter with a tumbler, then Lang placed a hundred on the counter, the bar relaxed and the bikers continued their business.

"What's that for?" the bartender enquired

"Information" Lang replied "looking for an escaped convict, big guy, about your size, got locked up for killing a family on a farm not too far from here"

"He got a name?" the bartender enquired

"His given name is Bob Green, tends to use his nicknames though" Lang informed "word is he made his way back to Smallville a few years ago, but he slipped up and got spotted not too long ago"

"Never heard of him" the bartender stated

"Like I said, tends to use his nicknames" Lang reiterated "he a had pal he worked with, went by the name of Jerome Jefferson, never got charged with anything, may he rest in peace"

"How'd he die" the bartender asked softly

Lang smirked "Rumour says, he got half his face punched off"

The bar grew tensely silent again. The biker at the edge of bar slowly inched his hand towards his gun, but just as his hand came over the gun, Lang shot his gun off his hip then pointed her gun at the bartender.

"Easy, Sherriff, he just got a little jumpy" the bartender pleaded

"Is that so, Bob" Lang identified

Bob eyed his gun under the counter "I got a family"

"They're better off without you" Lang stated

Bob weighed his chances and went for his gun, but he was too slow and Lang shot him in heart and holstered her gun.

"You can all leave now" Lang announced

The bikers run out expect two at the poker table, a Chines man with a stack of winnings and a chestnut haired man with a scar on his upper lips left side.

"We ordered a drink before you came in" the scared lip man stated

"Why do think I ordered the bottle of Jack, Rick?" Lang replied "You know I don't drink while on duty"

Both men stood up and made their way to her, opened the bottle and poured themselves a glass. Lang arch an eyebrow

"Hey, we're celebrating the end of this bloody undercover bullshit" Rick defended

Lang conceded "Just figured you'd wait till you got back to the station"

"No time like the present, right Carl?" Rick quipped

"Indeed" Carl agreed raising his glass

Lang chuckled "Alright, enjoy"

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island**

In white canvas loafers, dark purple jeans, and a white tee, Kori stood with Shazam and Kal in the middle of rocky snow covered landscape. They had discussed the magical barrier issue and that Nathanial Occult and Felix Faust are part of it along with others taking advantage of the event.

"Wow, and here I thought museum robberies would be the jest of it" Shazam commented

"Things are lot bigger than we'd like but we got to do what we can" Kal stated

"Yeah, of course and I'm in, I'll help out however I can" Shazam agreed

"Then you'll need this" Kori said as has she handed over a disk shaped crystal the size of her palm

Taking it Shazam looked it over curiously

"It's a communicator, just keep it on you and we'll be able to stay in touch" Kal explained

"You don't even need to reach for it, just ask for one of us and you'll be connected" Kori added

"Oh, cool" Shazam commented as he place the crystal in his belt "I got to ask, you guys got a base here?"

Kori and Kal looked at him blankly

"I don't know where your base is exactly, I can just sense a magical barrier covering this enter island" Shazam clarified

Kori and Kal smirked, Shazam hadn't figured out that the fortress spans the entire island

"Yeah, maybe someday soon you can check it out" Kal confirmed

"Cool, coo…" Shazam replied before turning to the horizon "somethings happening in Fawcett city"

"Kelex?" Kal enquired

" _I have informed Mistress Zatanna of the situation but the data is limited, the most we can report is that this matches the hieroglyphs summoning ritual and there is a heavy surge in magical energies"_ Kelex replied

"Alright, Shazam I'm with you, Kori get to the fortress and work with Zatanna on monitoring the situation and finding a way to stop this" Kal instructed

"On it" Kori complied before flying away

"You ready?" Kal enquired

"Let's do this" Shazam confirmed

They both blasted off toward the city

 **Fawcett City**

 **Central Business District**

In an empty office space the museum thieves, in red robes, chant a round a lanky bald man in the centre of Aztec symbolled ring, the man yells 'SABBAC', a bolt of black lightning hits him and large man similar to Shazam in blazing orange instead of red. Eclipso stood on the roof laughing gloriously as the cloud dissipated revealing the sun being eclipsed as down below the city streets the citizens run amok, with ever increasing levels of rage and violence as the eclipse continued on.

Kal and Shazam make a beeline of Eclipso on the roof, but as they reach the edge of the building, a blazing flame blasts them away, regaining focus and stopping themselves, they turn to see Sabbac hovering before them. Kal hears the city tearing itself apart, he looks to Shazam and indicates for him to distract Sabbac, Shazam gives a slight nod, charges Sabbac and they fly off across the city trading blows of fire and lightning.

"Kelex, get me Wally" Kal requested

" _Hey man, what's up?"_ Wally chimed

"I need you in Fawcett City, crowd control" Kal informed

" _Be there in a sec"_ Wally signed off

Kal looked at himself and found his armour reforming and the burn marks healing, he made a mental note get this sorted out later and then scanned the build Eclipso was on and found him gone but the thieves still chanting. Kal flew into the office building on the floor the thieves are on and just as he reached the wave of black magical energy pushed him back, flinging him towards the window, swiftly he grabbed the floor stopping himself, straining, he pulled himself towards a pillar and held on to it and planted his feet on the floor

The black energy continued to push him back, so with all his strength he took a step forward and then another, he keep this up, each step feeling like someone trying to walk in solid blocks of concrete and steel. Looking at the thieves, Kal noticed the crystal doll and recognised it as the one he found, then suddenly, the doll shattered and the thieves withered as the energy stopped, scanning the bodies, Kal found the stolen artefacts shattered and crumbling to dust.

"Oh, not good" Kal whispered

" _Kal?"_ Kori chimed

"I'm here, you got something?" Kal enquired

" _Yeah, you and Shazam need to get that Sabbac guy to say his name"_ Kori informed

" _And you're in luck"_ Zatanna interjected _"the summoning ritual was actually an empower ritual, as you probably guessed"_

Kal did not guess that at all "Uh, sure"

" _But that's not the lucky part, thanks to the readings Kelex got, I was able to determine that the ritual was modified to include the eclipse that's currently making the people riot down there"_ Zatanna informed _"so just get him to say Sabbac and it's all over"_

"What about the elf guy?" Kal enquired

" _No idea who he is, but I doubt he'll be a problem, he didn't seem like much of a fighter"_ Kori concluded

 _"I'll check in with Nimue about the elf later"_ Zatanna added

"Alright, I'm on my way to Shazam, I got an idea" Kal informed

With Wally down in the streets, in his armour, preventing as much potential damage as possible, Kal flew towards Shazam, who had Sabbac in choke hold, as they slammed into a contraction site. Kal landed as Shazam let himself be thrown off Sabbac and Kal knew Shazam got the message of his plan, then charged, purposefully leaving his side open and punched Sabbac in the face, falling for the obvious opening, Sabbac punched Kal in the ribs, then knocked him down with a punch to the face. Shazam came flying towards Sabbac and let him get in a right hook, then sent him crashing to the ground not far from Kal.

"ALL WILL KNOW THAT I DEFEATED THIS WORLDS GUARDIANS" Sabbac boosted

"What will they say, oh that guy beat Superman and Shazam?" Kal taunted

"Not even, they won't know he actually defeat us, just that we fell in battle" Shazam mocked

"THEY WILL KNOW IT WAS I WHO BROKE YOU" Sabbac stated as he kicked Kal in the face, sending him into a stack of steel bars

"They don't even know who you are and they won't even remember you" Shazam ridiculed

"ALL WILL KNOW LORD SABBAC…" Sabbac cried out before realising his mistake

The black lightning struck, turning him back to normal and swiftly Shazam grab his mouth, preventing him from repeating the name. Wally stop running as he noticed people returning to normal as the eclipse faded away, then blurred towards the construction site, arriving he found Kal and Shazam had secured the bald man's mouth.

"Is it over?" Wally enquired

"This battle is" Kal replied "Flash Shazam, Shazam Flash"

"Sup man?" Wally greeted

"It's all good" Shazam replied

"So this part of your assignment?" Wally enquired

"Yeah, partly" Kal replied

"So what you going to do about him?" Wally asked pointing to bald man

"Kelex and Zatanna can work on something back at the fortress" Kal surmised

"Zatanna? Oh right, that chick you saved" Wally recalled

"I got a better solution" Shazam stated "I know a guy, who can strip him of his power and get him back to normal"

"Yeah?" Kal questioned

"Yeah" Shazam confirmed

"Ok, it's your thing anyway, we just helped" Kal conceded "so call if you ever need anything"

"Same goes for you and thanks for the help" Shazam thanked before summing a lightning bolt that teleported him away

"WHAT THE FUCK! What was that?" Wally asked shocked

"Magic" Kal simply replied "come on Wally, let's get to the fortress, I'll explain what I can"

 **Sivana Industries**

In a black suit, Sivana stood at his window having witnessed most everything that had occurred, when a woman, in a beige pant suit, entered his office and made her way across the large room to him and hand over an envelope. Opening it, Sivana saw a picture of Billy along with the address of the rundown apartment, billy's room number and Billy's information, a sinister smile came on his face and he pull out his phone, made a wire transaction and the woman received a payment notification, satisfied, the woman left as Sivana sent a message on his phone.

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Sherriff's Department**

Having shifted her couch to face her TV, Lang played games with Debra, in black sneakers, blue jeans and a red tee, who was finally have actually fun and feeling better, Linda entered the office, in a navy suit, with a folder and Lang paused the game.

"Linda" Lang greeted

"Hey, so I was asked to get you to sign these" Linda informed as she opened the folder and handed it to Lang

Lang signed the adoption papers then handed them back to Linda

"How did you do this?" Linda enquired

"Do what?" Lang asked innocently

"The signing of these is just for record purposes, you already have full custody of her" Linda stated "what the social services guys want to know, is how you got approval without applying"

"Shouldn't they know how, seeing as they are the ones that approved it?" Lang countered

"I don't really care, I don't have time worry about all that, having to deal with keeping the state off our backs" Linda stated "By the way Reno County says they found Jefferson and evidence linking him to the highway robbery, they think he tried to run with money instead of giving it to whomever planned the whole thing"

"Is that right?" Lang asked unfazed

"You know what really happened to him don't you?" Linda asked noticing Lang trying keep herself from smiling

"The case is closed, his gone, the Dodson's have gotten their Justice/vengeance and Debra's safe" Lang stated "What's it matter what really happened to him?"

Linda looked at Lang from a moment and smiled. If there is one thing Linda knew about Lang, is that she won't let any crime go unpunished.

Linda nodded "Take care of yourself, we need you as Sherriff"

"I'm not planning on doing anything to jeopardise that" Lang reassured

Linda smiled and left

"You're my mommy now?" Debra asked as Lang returned to her seat on the couch

"Yes, I am" Lang confirmed

Debra hugged Lang tightly with tears in her eyes, she has a family again

 **London**

 **Hadley wood, Faraday's house**

Walking into the living room with his jacket off, Faraday found Diana, in white pyjama pants and a light blue tee, reading her book with her feet on the coffee table, noticing his footsteps Diana jumped up to her feet surprised.

"Father, I didn't expect you back so soon" Diana said

Faraday smiled "Took the rest of the day off, needed the break and I figured we could, later tonight, go out for some dinner"

Diana was taken aback by this "Yeah, I would… I would like that"

"Good" Faraday commented

"Wait, um, can Phillipus join us" Diana enquired

"Sure, if she wants" Faraday replied

"Ok, I'll ask her" Diana informed

Faraday turned to leave then Diana called out "Um, I saw the news… about Kal"

Faraday turned and looked at her waiting to listen to what she has to say

"Are you going to be able to help in some way?" Diana enquired

Faraday let out a heavy sigh before replying "Honestly, no, A.R.G.U.S doesn't have much of good standing with U.S government, since the meta-human registration act came into effect back in the 60's, it's why we worked to save Ivy under the radar… I got no voice there, not at a the level Kal needs me at"

"Are you afraid, afraid that will happen to me?" Diana asked softly

"You're a demigoddess, a myth to the rest of the world, even more so than aliens" Faraday stated "so yes, I am afraid because you're my daughter and as any father I want you to be safe"

"This world doesn't deserve us" Diana stated

"But it does need us" Faraday countered

Diana sheepishly looked at floor

"Did I ever tell you how Athena and I met?" Faraday enquired

"No" Diana replied intrigued

"Well, I was in Africa as part of a security force for a relief programme or something, there were doctors helping the sick and injured" Faraday started

 **Some years ago**

 **Africa**

"What is up with your hair, Faraday?"

Asked a burly man with dark brown hair, in a plain green shirt and camo pants, as he stared perplexed at the white hairs that had been appearing in Faraday's raven black hair.

"It's just how it is, Jake" Faraday replied "There's no stopping it"

"Yeah, but this is supposed to start in your 50's not your 20's" Jake countered

"I'm special" Faraday rebuffed

A hellish scream, caught their attention, turning towards the direction it came from they spotted a woman running out the bushes and onto a dirt path, wearing a brown overcoat and headed towards the camp, a doctor swiftly responded and run towards the woman.

"Doc, wait!" Faraday yelled out sensing something was wrong with the situation

Figuring out it's a trap Faraday tried to warn the doctor but before he could, the woman exploded, sending the doctor flying and landing on her back in the tall grass, almost immediately after rebel forces come out the bushes and started attacking the camp.

Scrambling as fast as they could Faraday and the rest of his unit grabbed their guns and went to defend the camp, then suddenly a beam of light struck the ground between the camp the rebels followed by a loud boom, when the light dimmed away a woman in a pure white gold lined ankle length toga, silver breastplate and a silver helm, carrying a spear appeared, in the moment of shock and awe, the woman threw her spear, sending it zig zagging among the rebels taking out a large number of them. Regaining their composure Faraday's unit fired back at the rebels as they started to advance on the camp.

A small group of civilians trying to escape came across a few members of the rebels, who were about to fire on the civilians only for their gun fire to be blocked by the woman, having fired all their rounds they found the woman unharmed, the woman's spear came from behind the rebels and pierced through their hearts before returning to the woman's hand, seeing the madness of the situation the rebels retreated.

"Yeah, you better run" Jake boosted "It's like I keep saying, you just got to stand your ground"

"Ah, Jake, I don't think any of us have anything to do with this" Faraday said as he tapped Jakes shoulder

Turning around Jake found the woman standing behind them "OH"

"If you would excuse me, I have enemies to contend with" The woman said

"NO" A man called out

The woman turned and spotted an elderly man escorted by the rest of Faradays unit walking up to her.

"There is no purpose in pursuing them, the day is won and that is enough" the man stated

"They will return" The woman countered "if not today, certainly another"

"That is true" the man agreed "however, strike them all down and their brothers will come with added vengeance in their heart and we would be responsible for the same genocide we are trying to escape"

"There must be something that can be done" The woman implored

"Perhaps" the man mused "But our problems must be solved by us and not those from the outside, be it man or woman"

"What say you to gods?" The woman enquired

"Here, anyone with power over life and death is a god" the man replied "We must learn to solve our own problems, learn to be able to live together, if we must be apart to accomplish this then we must find a way to do so"

"With that, I can be of aid" the woman stated "show me the extent of your peoples lands"

Following the man's guide, the woman instructed everyone to stand behind her, then she struck her spear on the ground and a great mountain range grew and stretched along the border of the region.

Later that evening while on his patrol around the camp, Faraday stopped by a large rock, sat down and looked up at the night sky, it was clear and filled with the stars and a full moon.

"Good evening" the woman's voice rung in Faraday's ear

"Oh, hi" Faraday replied startled to his feet

The woman was dressed in just her pure white gold lined ankle length toga, under the light of the moon Faraday took in her raven hair, emerald green eyes and beauty for the first time since she arrived.

"I apologise, I did not intend to startle you" The woman apologised before looking up at the sky "I was merely taking in the night, beautiful, is it not?"

"Yes. Beautiful" Faraday replied having not taken his eyes off her

"My name is Athena goddess of wisdom and warfare" Athena introduced herself "and you are?"

"Uh. Faraday. Uh, King Faraday" Faraday replied nervously as he looked away

Athena tilted her head in slight amusement

"Um, my father had an odd sense of humour," Faraday explain "one day you may actually be king for a day, he would joke"

"Ah, it is as I thought" Athena commented "Well. It is late and I should return..."

"Wait" Faraday called out "Before you go... can I ask a question?"

"Certainly" Athena replied happily

"What's it like up there... Olympus?" Faraday enquired

"Hmm, interesting" Athena mused "We gods ask ourselves what it is like down here, seeing as I have indulged my curiosity, perhaps you could do the same and satisfy your... interests?"

Athena then walked off back to the camp "Good evening, King Faraday"

"Evening, ma'am" Faraday replied softly

 **Present day**

 **London**

 **Hadley wood, Faraday's house**

"Never did go to Olympus" Faraday stated "Spent the next few years touring around Africa with the doctors with regular visits from Athena, she would spend at least couple of weeks with us, then I got recruited as an agent for A.R.G.U.S. by Buckingham herself, but by that time Athena and I had started a relationship, it was an odd one though but it didn't matter, we loved each other. Still do"

Diana held Faradays hand "We'll all be together again, I don't know how, but we will"

Faraday pulled Diana in and hugged her then gave her kiss on the forehead

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress**

 **Level 1, Living Area**

Sitting by the centre kitchen island counter Wally, in red sneakers, blue jeans, and white vest, ate plates of various food as Kal, in In black convers shoes, blue jeans and a blue tee, watched him silently and amused with Zatanna and Kori.

"So, we've determined that Fawcett city was an isolated incident, just some guy take advantage of the weakened barriers" Kori informed still watching Wally

"Oh, well at least we could help out, hate to have seen what would have happened if we came in blind and things had just pop off without us knowing" Kal replied also watching Wally

"I think, whoever is behind all this is still laying low" Zatanna deduced "I think we screwed things up a little for them in New Orleans"

"Yeah" Kal agreed "You've had these powers for five years and I'm still not used to this"

Wally stopped eating and looked at Kal "seriously?"

"It's like watching a black hole swallow planets" Kal remarked

Wally sat looking at him unsure how to respond

" _Master Kal, Director Faraday wishes to speak to you"_ Kelex chimed

"How's the armour upgrades?" Kal enquired

" _I have destroyed the old ones and started fabricating new ones, same designs but with the magical upgrades"_ Kelex informed _"they will take an hour to complete"_

"No going supersonic for me then" Kal remarked "tell Faraday I'm on my way"

" _Done"_ Kelex confirmed

"You going to talk about congress?" Zatanna enquired causing Kal to stop at the glass door

"Yeah, still working out what to do about it and how to do it" Kal admitted

"So long as you tell the truth, you got nothing to worry about" Kori stated

"Just keep that sarcastic humour of your in check" Wally suggested

Kal slid the door open "I'll see you guys, later"

"Later" Wally bid farewell as Kal flew out to the main doors

"Seriously, when do you stop?" Kori asked as a plate of lasagne came up out the counter

Wally looked at her for moment then dug into the plate on lasagne

 **Atlantic Ocean**

 **Atlantis**

 **The Throne Room**

-Translated from Atlantean-

The royal guard flanked and lined the walls in two rows around the room, as Orm sat on the throne, in black chainmail with purple sabatons, greaves and a gold breastplate, standing next to is Hila, a woman with light purple hair and illuminating blue eyes, in red chainmail with gold sabatons, greaves and breastplate, and his other side Vulko, a gruff old man with long white hair in ponytail, in in black chainmail with green sabatons, greaves and a gold breastplate. Before them stood their visitor the lanky man, in a hooded purple robe, with four of the bug like humanoids around him, Orm stared silently and displeased with this visit, then signalled for the proceedings to begin.

-"Speak"- Hila demanded

-"Is there a king here?"- The lanky man mocked -"I heard stories of the great city of Atlantis and its mighty kings and yet, I see none around. Is your king a little man, a tiny king of an insignificant kingdom, long forgotten by all?"-

-"Atlantis as stood the test of time, a feat of now small measure, we stand firm as the world crumbles again and again"- Vulko defended

-"And my husband Orm is King"- Hila added -"Who are you?"-

-"I am Dasaad, servant of Lord Steppenwolf"- Dasaad introduced

-"What do you want, Dasaad, Why are you here?"- Hila demanded

-"I have a message for the Atlantean King"- Dasaad informed -"We know what you are hiding, your secret, this knowledge is of great value and influence… a demand is to be made of your King"-

-"Caution, Dasaad, many have come before this throne with demands and many have paid with their lives"- Hila warned

-"Do you threaten your children with candy when they misbehave?"- Dasaad queried

-"What?"- Hila exclaimed

-"All you've done is offer us what we desire"- Dasaad clarified -"Para-demons, show this Queen, how sweet death is for us"-

The para-demons heads shook violently then exploded

-"Killing me will avail you nothing, as another will follow with the same demands"- Dasaad stated -"My master will get what he desires"-

-"What does he desire?"- Hila asked disgusted

-"Dear queen, only what your king keeps to none but himself"- Dasaad replied -"The equation"-

Orm's expression grew dark with anger

-"No, then how about a tribute?"- Dasaad offered -"bring forth all Atlanteans, aged 6 to 10"-

-"For what purpose, what could they possibly be of use to you?"- Hila queried

-"Oh, we merely need only their heads"- Dasaad stated

-"YOU WOULD DEMAND THAT WE KILL OUR OWN CHILDREN?!"- Hila exclaimed

-"What madness is this?"- Vulko remarked

-"You have a till I return"- Dasaad stated -"either a small portion of your people will die or all of you will die"-

A boom tube opened behind Dasaad, he walked into it and the tube closed behind him, leaving a furious Orm and royal court.

 **Off the coast of Scotland**

-Translated from Danish-

Stranded on a burning damaged yacht surrounded by a ring of fire, a woman remains huddled on the stern with a radio desperately calling of help, when Arthur came bursting out the water and land in front of her as Mera came up on a whirling fountain of water. Arthur heard the cries of others within the yacht, swiftly he picked up the woman and threw her to Mera, who caught the woman, then motioned for her to get the woman to shore. Ripping open a door Arthur found two of the three people he heard, motioning for a man to go out, he helped a woman who injured her leg and lead her out, then as they stepped out on the stern, the boat tilted forward with a thud then fell back and levelled out.

Kal landed of the bow, ripped open a hatch and reached in and pulled out a man, carrying him. Kal floated around the yacht to Arthur who had the man and woman he recovered under his arms in the water, Arthur noted Kal then dove under, went under the flames, came up the other side and swam to the sure follow by Kal flying above him. Mera had just set down the woman she had and was about to return to the yacht, she saw Kal flying over to her with Arthur swim below carrying the remaining survivors.

-"Is that all of them?"- Mera enquired

-"Yes, this is all of them"- Kal confirmed

The yacht exploded in the distance, as the coast guard started to appear and make their way to the beach.

-"See you around"- Arthur bid farewell -"Thanks for the assist"-

-"Anytime"- Kal replied before flying off as Arthur and Mera dove into the water

 **Gotham**

 **Glendale, Barbra and Stephanie's Apartment**

Arriving back from school Stephanie, in grey canvas shoes, black jeans and purple hoodie, got off the elevator on her floor, stepped out and noticed Tim, in black sneakers, blue jeans, a red shirt and a black blazer, leaning on the opposite wall of her apartment, with a heavy sigh, she went over to the door.

"What brings you here, Timothy?" Stephanie greeted as politely as she could

Tim noted her use of Timothy in the same manner as Damien, but let it slide "Damien hasn't come back yet, so…"

"You came to me, hoping I would direct you to him" Stephanie finished

"You always seem to know where he is" Tim stated

"Last I heard, he was spending the day with Greyson before he goes back to New York" Stephanie informed

"I called Greyson, his already on his way to New York" Tim said

Stephanie put her hands in her hoodies pockets, looked down and let out a long breath

Tim run a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry"

Stephanie gazed at up at him cynically

"Really I am, I didn't handle our break up well and undeservedly blamed Damien for it" Tim apologised "It wasn't his fault, he's your friend, always has been and I shouldn't have blamed him for something I failed to see for myself"

"Tell him that" Stephanie rebuffed "and I'm sorry too, I didn't bring it up well either"

"So are we good?" Tim enquired

Stephanie nodded "for the most part"

"Guess I should take what I can get" Tim commented

After a moment of silence, Tim walked away, heading for the elevator, looking back he saw Stephanie open the door and enter without even a glance back at him, that's when he knew she moved on and it was time for him to do the same.

In the apartment making her way to her bedroom, Stephanie passed Barbra in the kitchen, in grey sweat pants and an orange jersey, making dinner and missed Barbra call out to her. Dropping her bag on the floor as she entered and closed her door, Stephanie went and slumped on her bed, miserable.

 **Bristol, Wayne Manor**

 **Bat cave**

Bruce, in a black shoes, navy pants and a navy shirt, went of the Lex Corp files he got at Lex's gala and note a folder marked A.R.G.U.S/Alpha One, opening it, he found it contained Substance TRS-7 and how it affected Kal along with information linking his presents with A.R.G.U.S and their most critical missions, checking the rest of the files he found details of the TRS-7 in Lex's possession being the only sample found and that attempts to syntheses it proving difficult if not impossible.

Bruce turned and looked at his juggernaut armour standing by his locker and wondered what he should do about Kal, he wasn't comfortable with Kal's disregard of the governments not that he himself was much of a fan, but they did have a use and for the most part did keep the world form going into complete chaos. Kal would be the beginning of a dangerous precedent if not kept in check and Bruce started to think A.R.G.U.S has little to no control of him or they just don't care to stop him from doing what he wants, something needed to be done, the question is what and how.

Shaking off his thoughts of Kal, Bruce turned back to the computer and switched to Diana's file, he had found records of her mother that seemed legitimate but something wasn't right, it seemed too perfect and aside from the Hospital Diana was born in there are no other record of her being anywhere, not even with Faraday, where is she? There's no mention of her death and seeing as she's 'supposedly Faraday's wife, he would have made sure she was safe at all times and if something did happen it would be on record, even if the burial was secret. All of this wasn't good, all it did was add to the mystery of what Diana is, the only thing Bruce could be certain of is that Diana is at the very least Half human, due to Faraday, but without knowing who her mother is, Bruce couldn't be certain if she was a Meta-human or some sort of human hybrid mix.

Bruce put the computer on stand by and closed his eyes for moment "I need sleep"

Then he left the cave via the elevator

 **London**

 **Hadley wood, Faraday's house**

With a thud Kal landed in front of Faraday, in a black suit, who was waiting in the back yard.

"Late, that's not like you" Faraday commented

"I made a detour to help Arthur out with a burning boat" Kal informed

"Oh, how is he?" Faraday required

"He seems better, actually, Mera was with him" Kal replied

"Mera?" Faraday asked stunned

"Yeah, looks like they patched things up" Kal surmised

"Well, things are definitely changing then, uh" Faraday remarked "So anyways, the U.S congress"

"Still working out how to deal with that, but I have an idea" Kal replied

"I'm sure you do but Buckingham says you don't need to go, it's being handled" Faraday informed

Kal stared at Faraday stunned "Handled?"

"Yeah and it's non-negotiable" Faraday confirmed

"Ok, she's says it being handled then I won't argue" Kal accepted

"Good, now I got to get going, I have a dinner date with Diana and Phillipus" Faraday informed

"Right and I got a date with Lana, so…" Kal said as he slowly floated up

"See you later" Faraday finished

"See you later" Kal bid farewell before flying off

 **A.R.G.U.S Oxford airbase**

In the back of the armoury, holding a gold/brown hawk head shaped helmet, Shayera, in black Dr Marten boots, blue jeans and a grey A.R.G.U.S training vest, stood in front of a large locker, with its two thick metal doors open, staring at a mannequin dressed in a gold lined green chest plate with shoulder pads, gold gauntlets with sharp claws, armour plated green leggings and red armoured boots. She stared at it, inspecting the scratch marks of battle and recalling how each one got on the armour, she remembered her escape from Thanagar. Her trip down memory lane was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Wally leaning against the locker next to her, as his armour retracted.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Wally enquired

Shayera put the helmet back on the mannequin, closed the locker and then kissed Wally passionately for a long moment, then stepped back and walked away. Wally just watched her leave, stunned and confused.

 **Massachusetts**

 **Cambridge, Lana's apartment**

Lana walked into the living room, in a form fitting black dress with a slit on the left leg up to the mid-thigh, putting on the last diamond earing as the TV played a repeat of an interview featuring Senator Dawes talking about superman and congress calling him out, Intrigued she turned the volume up.

" _Is it really surprising that the most powerful man in the world should be a figure of controversy?"_ the host queried

" _Not at all"_ Dawes replied _"but to have someone engaging in these state level and above interventions should give us all pause, specifically considering that this individual is acting completely independent of any government over sight, none of us know what his end goal is"_

" _So all we need to know is why his doing what he does and who is he doing it for?"_ the host enquired

" _Those are two of the questions that need to be answered, yes"_ Dawes replied _"but we need more than that, we need him to understand that he can't just go where he wants to without the governments of the world having given him express permission to do so, the ramifications of his action could do more harm than good"_

" _Are you, as a United States senator, comfortable saying to a grieving parent that superman could have saved your child, but on principle we did not want him to act?"_ the host questioned

" _I'm not saying he shouldn't act, I'm saying he shouldn't act unilaterally"_ Dawes clarified

" _What are talking about here, should there be a superman?"_ the host queried

" _Not in the way he currently is"_ Dawes stated

Lana turned off the TV as a knock on the door caught her attention, making her way to it, she opened the door to find Kal, in a black suit with a bow tie and his glasses, and smiled warmly forgetting her worries about the world turning against him.

"You ready?" Kal asked

Lana tuck her arm under his "Yeah, let's go to the fortress for that dinner, I want you all to myself tonight"

 **London**

 **Some fancy restaurant**

Faraday sat by the centre table with Diana, in a light green silk dress, and Phillipus, in a slim gold dress, their main course arrived and they thanked the waiter with curt nods. The restaurant was mildly fully, but Phillipus noted that none of the other patrons where over the age of 35 or below 25, taking a closer look, they were all healthy and fit, she concluded they were all A.R.G.U.S agents.

"You are correct, Phillipus" Faraday confirmed seeing Phillipus's realisation

"I shouldn't be surprised considering who you are" Phillipus replied

"Small price to pay" Faraday commented

"And it would be odd for us to be among civilians" Phillipus surmised

"No, they would just assume us to be husband and wife out with their daughter" Faraday corrected

"Really?" Phillipus asked sceptical

"Well, they would assume you're my step mother and most likely Fathers second wife" Diana explained

"Second wife, wouldn't they wonder where your first one is?" Phillipus queried

"No, they wouldn't assume I have more than one, in fact, they will think I got divorced from my first wife" Faraday corrected

"Oh, I see" Phillipus understood "I haven't really caught up much on how society works, in our visits"

"I understand, though you did explore a bit when I asked Diana to join me in China" Faraday recalled "How did that go?"

"Yes, I have been wondering about that" Diana said excited

"I merely walked about the suburb then I reached the city, I saw some amazing things, there is a variety of people, both men and women of varying personalities" Phillipus informed "it is as I expected, no man or woman is better than the other and everyone is just living their lives"

"Planning on getting your sisters to re-join the world?" Faraday enquired

"No, well, not all of them, there are a few I would support in returning" Phillipus informed

"Oh, most haven't healed, I take it?" Faraday deduced

"Yes and most likely never will" Phillipus confirmed

"That's a shame" Faraday commented

"Father, can't you help?" Diana enquired

"Help with what?" Faraday asked perplexed

"Well, seeing as I'm going to ask mother to stay here with you, I could bring the few Phillipus speaks of with me" Diana explained

"And I could set them up with Identities and new lives" Faraday finished

Diana raised her eyebrows shyly in confirmation. Phillipus looked at Faraday unsure and nervous of his response, she didn't want to hope too much, it could be beyond his ability to organise such a thing. Faraday pinched the bridge of his nose and much to his own surprise contemplated the idea.

Faraday smiled "Get me a rough estimate of how many there are and I'll pitch it to Buckingham for approval"

Diana suppressed a squeal as Phillipus disbelievingly stared at Faraday

"Hey, it's not set yet, save the excitement for IF Buckingham approves" Faraday advised

Diana nodded calming her excitement

"I should have an answer before you return" Faraday stated

Phillipus looked at Faraday and a small smile came on her face, he was special, one would have to be to capture the heart of Athena and she started to see, at least one reason, why her goddess chose him of all people.

 **Fawcett City**

 **Billy's rundown apartment**

In black convers shoes, blue jeans, and a red tee, billy on the matters was regaling Scott, in brown sneakers, grey jeans and green parker, with happened at the museum, meeting Kal, Zatanna and Kori and saving the city, when the old man of the hall burst in, but before he could say anything, he's struck in the head with the butt of a rifle. Seeing three men by the door, in black combat gear, Billy transformed into Shazam, just before they fired at him, and charged at them, knocking two back across the hall and punching the third to the ground. Getting hit in the cheek with a bullet, he turned his attention to notice eight more mercenaries coming up the stairs, with a burst of speed, he body slammed each one into the walls and then returned to his apartment, only to find a stray bullet hit Scott in the gut.

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress**

 **Level 1, Living Area**

Switching off the red sun lights, in grey pyjama pants, Kal looked at Lana sleeping for a moment, thinking of just how lucky he is to have her in his life and then walked out the bedroom. In the hallway Kelex flooded the hall with a flash of solar energy, powering Kal and then her droid come round a corner with his new S shield shirt folded on a pair of mechanical arms, Kal put on his shirt and activated the armour.

"Looks exactly the same" Kal remarked

"I did say it would be the same design" Kelex reminded "All I did was incorporate the requested magical upgrades, it was easier to just start from scratch"

"Alright, I'm visiting Pam, let her know I'll be waiting in the backyard" Kal informed "Then I'll be going for a flight"

"Very well, Master Kal" Kelex replied

"Late night?" Zatanna enquired walking up from behind

Kal turned to find Zatanna in white cotton boxers and light pink tee

"Yeah, I..." Kal started

"I heard" Zatanna interjected

"What are you doing up?" kal asked

"Can't sleep, so I figured I would just pop down to the storage area and properly sort out the mystical artefacts and books" Zatanna replied

"Don't you want to take Kori with you?" Kal enquired having heard what happened with Faora

"Kori's down there waiting, already" Zatanna informed as she stepped past him "Have a nice flight and say hi to Pam for me"

"I will" Kal replied

Kal watched Zatanna walk away and through their link, he felt their emotions sync up and he knew one day the inevitable will occur, looking back to his bedroom, he just wondered how Lana would fit in with all of this.

 **Fawcett City**

 **Fawcett City General Hospital**

Shazam stood in the hallway outside the emergency room Scott was admitted to, he was disillusioned and depressed, the surgeons had just told him that Scott didn't make it. A commotion in the lobby caught is attention and roused him from his despair, he recognised a voice calling his name and flying through the corridors he found nurses and security blocking the old man. Landing in front of the old man he looked up at Shazam with worry and Shazam shook his head answering the question of Scott's fate, the old man hang his head, Shazam hugged the old man and wept with him.

After a moment they walked out the hospital and the old man informed "They got the guys that did this at the 46th precinct"

The old man walked off in no particular direction and Shazam flew off for the station.

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Sherriff Lang's House**

" _My love_

 _You're strong and will do well in life_

 _I love you and Lana deeply_

 _Today and tomorrow, let each day grow and grow_

 _Keep smiling and never give up, even when things try to keep you down_

 _So tonight tell Lana I love her_

 _Then when you tuck her in warmly give her kiss from daddy"_

In a light blue night shirt, Lang sat in bed unable to sleep and reading an old letter from Lana's Father, as Debra slept beside her, Lang had figured that Debra wouldn't be able to sleep by herself for a while. Checking her phone as it vibrated next to her, and read a message from Kelex informing her that Kal was in the backyard waiting for her, slipping quietly out of bed, she went to her closet and put on her night gown and went outside. Opening the back door Lang found Kal, in his armour, standing a meter from the pool, walking up to him, she gave a warm smile and an impressed look.

"Finally I get to see it in person, you look amazing" Lang praised causing Kal to blush a bit "How are you?"

"I'm alright, all things considered" Kal replied "Zatanna says hi"

"So congress?" Lang deduced as his reason for the late visit

"Yeah" Kal confirmed "Buckingham requested that I don't go"

"Can't say I don't agree" Lang admitted

"Really?" Kal enquired

Lang sighed, then said "Before my final deployment, an acutance asked me 'why are you always going to fight someone else's war, do you think your some sort of hero?' I never answered him, because I knew he wouldn't really understand that, no one asks to be a hero, it just sometimes it turns out that way… You don't want to be hero, Clark, you want help people because you can help them and there's nothing wrong with that, in fact, it's what everyone should do"

Kal contemplated her words for a moment then a smile crept on his face, Lang placed her hand on the S shield, Kal looked at her and she gave him a warm smile, approving of his decision, Lang went back inside and Kal flew off.

 **Fawcett City**

 **Fawcett City Police Department, Precinct 46**

In the interrogation room the leader of the mercenaries sat cuffed and refusing to talk, as the detectives drilled into him for answers as to why they would shoot up a kid in a rundown apartment. A commotion and rumbling turned their attention away from the Merc and the wondered what was happening, as they opened the door to go assist their fellow officers, the one-way mirror shatter, followed by the metal table snapping in half and the Merc being thrust up against the wall, by rage filled Shazam.

"WHO SENT YOU?!" Shazam demanded

Scared shitless the Merc trembled out "Sivana, Sivana"

Shazam dropped him and blurred out

 **Japan**

An apartment building was on fire, the fire department was fighting the blaze as a two man rescue team was inside searching for survivors. One rescue member spotted a preteen girl down a hallway and tapped his partner for them to go get her, but half way down the hall way a blaze burst out a door and the floor collapse, looking down, they found it too wide to jump across, out of options one member sent the other out to get some equipment to cross the gap.

As the partner exited the building and run towards the fire truck, the bottom floor exploded and the building collapsed, looking back in horror, the partner noted the crowd gasp, turning toward the crowd, he found them looking up in amazement and wonder, then saw Kal carrying his partner and the girl and run towards them. Reaching his partner they both turned to Kal along with the girl, her parents and the whole crowd and thanked him with respectful bows, Kal returned the gesture then looked over the crowd, noted their thankful faces and how grateful they were for his timely appearance.

Kal turned and looked at the blazing rubble that was the apartment building and decided to do something about it, these people were now homeless and lost most everything they owned. He float above the crowd and towards the flame, unsure of what he was doing he took the deepest breath he'd ever taken and to his surprises unleased his first freeze breath and extinguished the blaze. Shaking off his surprise, Kal swiftly cleared the rubble, smoothing the ground and found the foundation to be still solid, then pods appeared carrying building materials and Kal knew Kelex caught on to his plan to rebuild the apartment and so with the residents, emergency and news crews looking on, Kal worked through the night.

 **Fawcett City**

 **Sivana's Mansion**

Flung to a wall on his bed Sivana, in a white cotton old timey night gown, woke up to see his bedroom wreaked, a wall burst open and Shazam floating above him with currents of lightning running all around him. Sivana looked on in terror at Shazam, unsure what he'll do, then suddenly Shazam blasted up into the sky, this was a warning, he wanted to kill him, but Shazam had retaliated in some other way it just remained to be see what exactly he'd done.

 **TOWER OF FATE**

Waking up in bed, Kent found Asa cuddled next to him and gently woke her, looking up at Kent, Asa smiled warmly and kissed him.

"I missed you" Asa stated

"No more than I missed you" Kent replied

"How you feeling?" Asa enquired

"Better" Kent replied "I need to ask you a favour... a big favour"

Asa got up on one elbow and stared at him intently

"I need you give Constantine and Nimue a massage" Kent requested

"If it's to say thank you for finding your helm, I already did that" Asa stated

Kent sighed "No, I just need them come to the tower, I have the answers they seek and they must bring Zatanna along"

Asa stared at him blankly

"Constantine?" Kent deduced to be her issue

Asa continued to stare

"Ok, Just Nimue then" Kent offered "She's the one the message is for anyways"

Asa got out of bed, waved her hand and her nightmare nurse outfit formed around her as she left the room.

"Note to self, don't mention Constantine ever again" Kent concluded

 **Space**

 **A large ship**

Sitting on a black stone throne, in black boots, grey pants and a black tank top, Darkseid watched as a servant made her way to the bottom step of the throne and kneel before him.

"My lord, we have found the sorcerer" the servant informed "a team is ready to capture him as instructed, shall they proceed?"

"Yes" Darkseid confirmed apathetically

The servant nodded, then back away slowly before turning and swiftly exit the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress**

 **Level 1, Living Area**

In light blue pyjamas, Lana with her hair slightly damp from her shower entered the Kitchen and found Zatanna and Kori, in white pyjamas, eating waffles with Krypto eating out of a bowl by Kori's feet, he'd gotten bigger and grew to the size of full grown Jack Russel. A news reports of Kal in japan and rebuilding the apartment building played on a glass door.

"Your boyfriends been busy last night" Kori commented

"Unsurprising, he hasn't slept since he was ten, I'm sure he was just passing by" Lana replied as Kelex placed a plate of Waffles down for her

The news changed to a report of Sivana Industries Headquarters being demolished, along with an 'unrelated' report of someone of Shazam's description breaking into the police station.

"Isn't that Shazam?" Lana enquired

"Yeah, Kal's on the yard chatting to him now, he lost a friend last night" Kori informed pointing to the other side of the yard

Getting off her seat, Lana walked to the glass door and spotted Kal, in grey pyjama pants and his white S shield shirt sitting on the lawn opposite the one in front of her, chatting to Billy, in black convers shoes, blue jeans, and a red tee.

"Kori, that's a child" Lana stated

"A child that can turn into Shazam" Kori informed "His name is Billy Batson and last night Sivana sent mercenaries to kill him in his human form but in the commotion they killed his one and only friend"

"Hence Sivana industries sudden demolition" Zatanna added

Lana looked back at Kal and Billy with a sympathetic expression, then returned to the waffles

On the Lawn Billy explained how he got his powers and relayed last night's events in as must detail as he could recall

"… I just stared at him, I wanted to kill him but then I realised I didn't want to be like him" Billy informed "and Scott wouldn't want me to be like him"

"So you destroyed his building" Kal finished

Billy nodded

"Here's what I propose, let us help you work out our powers and how to better deal with all this" Kal offered "and in the meantime, I'll talk to my uncle about getting Sivana off your back and setting you up with a new life"

Billy looked at the house for a moment then turned to Kal and nodded "Yeah, I'm cool with that"

"Sweet" Kal commented "Come meet my girlfriend"

 **Undisclosed amount of years ago**

 **Undisclosed Location**

-Translated from Ancient Greek-

A man with white hair, in a tieless black suit, steps out on to the deck of a lone bungalow on a secluded beach with white sands and clear blue water, illuminated by the full moon, the man meets his love, a woman with raven hair, in a silk green robe, standing at the edge on the deck, overlooking the water, he steps up behind her and kisses her neck then moves next to her and looked over the water.

-"Beautiful night"- the man commented

"Oh, impressive" The woman praised -"I wasn't aware you were learning my language"-

-"I wanted to surprise you"- the man informed

-"Conceder me pleasantly surprised"- the woman said before kissing him

Her lips seemed to tease more than just his own, it felt like she was kissing all of him down to his soul and that she was filling him with nothing but desire and all the love that no words could ever express that she has for him and somehow, someway, she found his love for her and it was just as intoxicating for her.

Breaking their kiss, she looked him in his grey eyes with her emerald green eyes and softy said -"I wish for us to be together"-

-"I thought we already were"- the man remarked perplexed

-"No, I wish for us to be fully together"- the woman tried to clarify -"You have been mine and I have been yours for nearly decade now, but I have not given myself to you fully and you have not asked or pushed for more than I have given and requested, which isn't much. Look at where we are, any other couple would have done more than just read books, swim and chat in the days we were here… so tonight, I wish to give you all of me as you have given me all of you"-

-"Athena…"- the man started

-"Faraday, my love, it's you and only you who has my heart and soul. So now you shall have my body, as I have your heart, body and soul"- Athena declared before kissing him again

With the moon behind them, Faraday slipped of his jacket and as it fell to the ground Athena teleported them away

 **Present Day**

 **Hades**

 **The river Styx**

-Translated from Ancient Greek-

Sailing up the river, Charon sat amused at the stern watching Athena, in a pure white toga with gold lining and a silver breastplate, standing at the bow of his boat, gripping her spear tightly, looking towards the horizon with a righteous fury as Hades, in black hoplite armour, sat back relaxed watching the lost souls of the river flow by blow the waters. Charon did not envy whomever it is they are hunting.

-"I know it's a touchy subject and all for you but I do hope I have a good enough standing with you to enquire, how it is that you of all the gods fell for a mortal man?"- Hades asked curiously

Athena slowly turned her head, looked at Hades questioningly and found him to be genuinely curious -"How is that you do not know?"-

-"I don't keep tabs on the rest of you as I used to, dear"- Hades admitted

Athena considered telling him about Faraday, weighing if it may ever be used against her and if he would have any interest in doing so, still deciding she replied -"He didn't worship me"-

-"Plenty of men… and women… don't worship you or any of us for that matter"- Hades pointed out -"what made him so special?"-

-"Why do you ask, do you wish to find one for your own?"- Athena queried

-"I'm happy with my beloved, dear niece"- Hades stated -"I'm merely curious as to what kind of mortal man could at the very least cause a stir in the heart of Athena, when even gods have failed"-

Athena remained silent

-"Fine, I see just how personal this is for you and understand why, given the circumstances"- Hades relented

-"Thank you for understanding uncle, it not that I don't want to talk about it, It's just too painful"- Athena explained

-"Uh, like I said, I understand"- Hades reassured

Charon shifted the boat and lined it up near the shore of a burn wasteland

 **Tartarus**

Hades teleported himself and Athena to the shore in a bust of flame, then turned and tossed a coin to Charon.

-"I hadn't expected you to pay the fair"- Athena commented

-"I just like tipping him"- Hades confessed moving on -"come on, we got a long walk ahead of us"-

 **London**

 **Buckingham Palace**

In a private Victorian room with a couch and two chairs around a coffee table with a tray of tea and cookies, Faraday, in a black suit, stood facing the window shaking his head in disbelief at what his visitor had offered, turning he looked at Lawson drinking a cup of tea, in white stilettos and a white pencil dress, sitting on the couch with her white coat draped on the back.

"No way, you couldn't have found him, not there" Faraday rejected

"I know you don't think my company is capable of much, Faraday, but believe me, you have under estimated us" Lawson stated "We are just as capable as you are, if not more so and we have found Oliver on that Island"

"So, you're just going to rescue him?" Faraday queried

"Yes and you will be needing him and his company for that special project of yours" Lawson stated "especially now that I've gotten you access to the U.S. at the risk of losing my companies defence contracts"

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate the help and all, it's just... why?" Faraday enquired

"We don't see eye to eye on a lot of things and that's mostly because of mistrust and limited contact but we are on the same side" Lawson stated "I'm just trying to helping you make the better world we both seek to create"

"And you want nothing in return?" Faraday asked sceptically

"Faraday, I'm the vice-president of the most powerful company in the world" Lawson stated "So what could I possibly want from anyone that I can't get myself? I truly am only interested in helping you and yes, our methods are different but I believe we will get past that and work in harmony because you can trust me to do what is necessary"

Faraday thought about this for a moment, then went to sit on a chair across the coffee table from her and said "Ok, fine, I trust you and thank you, truly, for getting us into the U.S and for finding Oliver"

"You're welcome" Lawson replied warmly as she took a sip of her tea "on to the next thing"

Faraday sighed "Right, congress and superman"

"I will be personally speaking with congress on his behalf" Lawson informed

"Again, why?" Faraday enquired

"Again, I want to help" Lawson answered "I will have to inform them of his involvement with you and that, he is working under the A.R.G.U.S act to intervene in any emergence involving Meta-human activities across the globe, I'll have to lie about there being Meta's in some of his 'interventions' and exaggerate his presence on earth as being a preventative measure for alien invasions, but I think I can sell it"

Faraday was about say something but Lawson interjected "I'm not promising to end all his problems, just state the facts which will get them of his back, give him some breathing room, but you have to give me a chance to prove to you that can trust me"

Faraday let out a heavy sigh "Ok"

Lawson took out a journal from her coat and placed it on the coffee table

"What's this" Faraday enquired

"That's my personal journal, it contains everything about Armstech and my life" Lawson informed "Call this a show of faith, on top of risking my companies image and any future holdings it may have, I'll come back for it after the congress hearing and the retrieval of Oliver"

Lawson placed her cup of the tray, stood up and put on her coat jacket as Faraday took her journal and looked it over without opening it, then looked up at Lawson and noticed for first time a gold shimmer to her hair.

"I suggest reading that when you're home and alone" Lawson suggested snapping Faraday back into focus "I'll leave you to your business, I have to catch my jet to Washington for that congress hearing, then I have to go to the ship waiting off the coast of that island Oliver is stuck on"

"You're one busy woman" Faraday commented

"And you're one busy man" Lawson remarked before leaving the room

 **New York**

 **Manhattan, Greenwich Village**

 **Hokus Pokus Occult Curioso**

Leaning on a cabinet, Asa with her arms crossed and with miserable look on her face, watched as Constantine drunk some scotch sitting across from Nimue, in a gold dragon embroidered purple cheongsam, as she consulted her tarot cards.

"The cards are unclear" Nimue informed

"That's a first" Constantine commented

"Doesn't matter, I need to meet Kent" Nimue declared

"After you get Zatanna" Asa added

"She is preoccupied with finding the ones responsible for the weakening of the barrier" Nimue stated

"Which is why Kent wants both you and her to meet with him" Asa countered

"And I'm not invited because you don't want me there" Constantine commented

"If you think for one second you would be allowed back in there…" Asa started

"Oh, come on!" Constantine rebuffed "Kent doesn't care, he would rather have my expertise than let a little mishap get in the way of saving reality"

"A little mishap?" Asa said with venom in her voice "You call what you did to Alice a little mishap?"

"Hey, these things happen, love, comes with territory" Constantine countered

Asa was about to attack Constantine however Nimue intervened "Asa, please. Just ignore him"

Asa calmed herself

"I'll get in touch with Zatanna and see if she can come and meet us as soon as possible" Nimue informed

"Pray she does" Asa said under her breath

 **Arctic Circle**

Coming in under the ice, in black jeans and a black tee Arthur and Mera, in khaki shorts and a green tee, headed for an Icebreaker ship that had been heavily damaged and threated to spill its hull of oil on to the ice and sea. Above, in his armour, Kal and Kori, in a purple breastplate, purple plated leggings under a purple knee length armour skirt and purple plated boots, flew over the ship and noted the crew in the bridge.

"What's plan Arthur? I don't think we can take this thing out the ice without spilling the oil" Kal enquired

"How about you and Mera positon yourself by the Bow and then you can melt the Ice above while Mera cracks it from below?" Arthur suggested

"Uh, then you and Kori will push from the stern and as we make a path towards the coast" Mera clued in

"Exactly" Arthur confirmed

"Alright, let's make it happen" Kal agreed

Taking hold of the front of the ship Kal fired a steady stream of heat vision at the ice, while Mera carried the bottom of the bow and started cracking the ice by throwing jet blasts of water, at the stern Kori and Arthur steadied the ship and pushed it forward gently as Kal and Mera opened a path forward.

 **Coast of Norway**

Reaching the coast they let go of the ship where a coast guard fleet gathered to escort the damaged Icebreaker to a secure port for repairs, coming up out the water as the fleet left, Mera made a water platform for herself and Arthur, as Kal and Kori floated before them.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Kori enquired

"The damage to the ship…" Arthur said

"It's caused by Atlantean weapons" Mera finished

Kal and Kori floated stunned and confused

"Orm, his turned into a tyrant" Mera informed "I had left Atlantis with the vain hope his tyranny would remain there"

"Looks like his ambition is growing beyond the walls of the city" Kal remarked "Didn't you say, he has a raging hatred for the Surface?"

"That's why I think this attack occurred, it's a test" Arthur deduced "they could have done a lot more damage than that"

Kori noticed something else with Arthur, he had more on his mind "Something else bothering you, Arthur?"

"The day Mera come back, there was a storm, it was unusual and not only because it's not storm season, but the strength of the storm, it was unnatural" Arthur informed "Orm had Mera followed because she's the only one who knew where I was and the storm was just a cover to help cloak her tracker"

"He stayed too long and we noticed him after the storm" Mera added "Orm is playing with force greater than he realises by summoning a storm like that"

"You going to need help?" Kal enquired

"Yes" Arthur confirmed

"Then I suggest we meet at the fortress later and work out a game plan from there" Kori suggested

"We'll see you there" Arthur agreed

Kori and Kal flew off as Mera and Arthur swam off

 **Washington**

 **The Capitol Building**

Before ten senators and councillors, including Dawes, seat by a lone table flanked by a single TV, between her and the senators are photographs and cameramen, seat behind are officials, Lawson listened to Dawes with an amused smiled, most everything said was nothing more than pure speculation, born of fear of the unknown and being shown that they have no power and just the illusion of it in the face of Kal. There was talk of Kal being the vanguard of an alien invasion, would be conqueror and all he was doing was trying to catch humanity off guard, assimilate earth before weeding out the despots and unworthy, Lawson sat silently throughout the accusations, once everyone settled down over Kal not showing up himself.

"And what say you, Miss Lawson?" Dawes enquired "You say you speak on his behalf, so how do you respond?"

"The same as all speculation backed by falsehoods… I ignore it" Lawson answered

"Miss Lawson…" Dawes started

"I AM HERE to give facts" Lawson interjected "You speak of hidden bases with alien weapons, alien armadas hang off the edge of the solar system and have shown me, shown the people, no prove at all of these speculations… so here are the facts, seeing as you are sorely lacking in them"

Room hushed as Dawes and the senators were stunned by Lawson bluntness

"What you have done as the U.S, the sole country in the world that has a problem with superman, is vilify him for no reason other than he is not yours to command" Lawson stated "the fact is, he's not some sort of devil or Jesus character, his just guy who's trying to do the right and to help him do that to the fullest, I managed to get the A.R.G.U.S ban in the U.S revoked days ago"

"A.R.G.U.S, what do they have to with him?" Senator Mills enquired

"Superman is an A.R.G.U.S agent and has been acting under the Meta-human intervention act, which allows for rapid response in the assistance of Meta-humans under the protection of A.R.G.U.S in their affiliated countries and those are all countries expect the U.S and last we checked he hasn't been in the U.S other than the unfortunate incident regarding Hell's Gate and CADMUS" Lawson stated Dawes was about to interject but Lawson cut her off "What Director Bones failed to mention regarding said incident is that, Superman had prevented a missile with the most powerful non-nuclear warhead man can produce and that said missile was launched by none other than CADMUS themselves"

On a screen off to the side the room appeared satellite footage of a CADMUS ship seen firing the missile followed by ship records of the incident.

"As for the 'medical care' CADMUS provided, I don't seen how any of it was meant to improve superman's health" Lawson said as footage of the experiments come up on the screen

"CADMUS has tortured a citizen of the world and you intend to put him on trial for an incident, you have no real account for" Lawson continued "Here's the facts, soldiers went to retrieve an object for a private party, they weren't there by government section and some sort of incident occurred that resulted in the destruction of a small village"

Lawson sighed and smiled "Humanity has been looking for a savoir and now that you have a savoir, you want to make him abide by your rules? You have to understand that this is paradigm shift and you have start thinking beyond politics, you have to start thinking beyond the world"

"What do you mean by that, Lawson?" Dawes enquired

"Superman is an alien, but he's not the only alien" Lawson informed "and he's the only one capable of protecting us from all the others, because humanity is millennia behind all the other races in the galaxy, it would be nothing for them to take over the planet but Superman, the mere fact that he's here and protecting the planet, is all that's needed to keep them away"

Lawson saw the realisation in some the senators and disbelief in some other

"Superman is of a race so ancient and powerful that no army would cross them" Lawson stated "You have been given a gift, one you should not squander. There will be contenders, those who seek to test the strength, we cannot deny that but what is certain is that without Superman we are defenceless and would have no chance of survival if anyone comes with the intent of taking over earth… so pray and hope, that he never has to leave earth and if he does… that no one shows up"

"Then why not include the governments of the world?" Dawes enquired

"See what happens when you don't play with other kids? You get left behind" Lawson remarked "It has already been agreed that government over sight would be impossible, because of all the different agendas each government has, A.R.G.U.S has been intrusted to monitor and take care of superman, so far there has been no reason for that to change"

Lawson stood up and made her way out the chambers

"Lawson this court has not been dismissed!" Dawes called out

"Oh it has Senator, all that needed to be said has been said" Lawson stated before exiting the doors

 **London**

 **Hadley wood, Faraday's house**

In grey sweatpants and a blue tee, Diana sat on the couch watching the congress broadcast with Phillipus, in light blue boxers and a red vest, Diana couldn't help but smile a little, whoever this woman was, she just gave the gift of knowing his needed by the world and an assurance that he will be needed for quite some time.

"Will you be visiting him?" Phillipus enquired

"Who, Kal?" Diana queried

"Yes, Kal" Phillipus confirmed

"Maybe later, he doesn't really need me at the moment" Diana replied

"Perhaps not, but I was think you should be there as friend" Phillipus suggested "Get out of this house and spend time with those other than myself… I feel like you're babysitting me and it should be the opposite"

Diana opened her mouth then closed it and smiled "Alright, Phillipus, I will go and have fun with my friends"

"It's all I ask" Phillipus commented as Diana stood and left the room

 **Gotham City**

 **Bryan Town, the Tombs Hotel**

 **Damien's Bunker**

Seated by the computer, in black convers shoes, navy jeans, light grey shirt and a black jersey, Damien just hung up his phone when Stephanie, in purple mid tops, blue jeans and a grey hoodie, stepped out the elevator.

"So, got anything?" Stephanie asked sitting on the desk

"Barbra just called, turns out it wasn't Crane who's in Arkham" Damien informed "Something wasn't right with the information she got but didn't have time to properly check it with everything that was going on"

"Any idea where he is?" Stephanie enquired

"Still narrowing it down but we should have something by tonight" Damien replied the he realised something "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"My new boss is a bit more, heavy handed about getting me out of school than you are" Stephanie replied

"Faraday pulled you out of school?" Damien surmised

"Yeah, even got me personal tutor" Stephanie confirmed

Damien grinned amused and pleased

"Oh yeah, smile away, congrats you got what you wanted" Stephanie remark sarcastically

Damien's expression turn thoughtful, then he stood up and looked at her intensely "I didn't get everything"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow questioningly wondering what's going on, then suddenly Damien kissed her. Stephanie was stunned for a second then returned the kiss with equal warmth and tenderness.

Breaking the kiss Damien said "I'll be worthy of you, if you'll let me"

Stephanie smiled and kissed him again

 **Glendale, Lex Corp Gotham Labs**

In a black suit, Lex sat staring out his office window with Mercy standing next him, in black heels, navy pencil skirt and a light blue shirt. Lex was frustrated, his one true business rival just ruined his main contractor, he needed to contain the situation before ties leading back to him could be found and fast.

"Activate termination protocol of CADMUS, then get the replacement inserted" Lex instructed

Mercy typed away on her tablet sending out the instructions

"Get the jet ready" Lex ordered "we're going back to Metropolis"

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress**

 **Level 1, Living Area**

Gathered in the living room Billy, Kori, Zatanna, Mera and Lana sat on the couch as Kal and Arthur stood on the other side of the coffee table across from them. Arthur had explained Orm's hatred of the surface to Zatanna and Billy and brought them up to speed with his history with Orm and the havoc of the last time he was in Atlantis.

"So now you're going back, in the hopes of preventing a war?" Billy enquired

"Yes, but going alone would not be the best thing for Mera and I" Arthur confirmed

"We'll be taken prisoner, if not killed" Mera added

"So you're asking us to go with you, to insure your safety" Kal surmised

"Add to make sure he listens" Kori added

"In a nutshell, yes" Arthur confirmed

"So far, only Kori and myself can go with you" Kal stated "So, would we be enough?"

"I had only expected it to be only you two" Arthur replied

" _Might I make a suggestion?"_ Kelex chimed

"Go head" Lana allowed

" _Princess Diana, she can go with you as well"_ Kelex suggested _"I believe her knowledge of the Amazon's history with the Atlanteans may be of use along with her role as princess and the weight of who her mother may tip thing in your favour"_

"Well, she is currently visiting Faraday" Kori stated

" _Actually, Mistress Kori, she is here"_ Kelex informed

After a few moments Diana flew in to the Living room, in her armour, and noticed everyone looking at her attentively.

"I take it, I am expected" Diana surmised

"Yeah, we're going to Atlantis and wondered if you would like to come with" Kal informed

Diana turned to Arthur "What happened to never going back?"

"Orm is showing signs of making a move against the surface, we're hoping to prevent that before it even starts" Arthur informed

Diana looked around the room, other than Billy and Zatanna, she knew everyone and their abilities and quickly figured out that only Kal and Kori would go with and that Arthur and Mera asking for escorts to insure their safety.

"Kelex, inform father I may be late for dinner" Diana instructed

" _As you wish, Princess"_ Kelex complied

"All right, let's get armoured up and on our way" Kori requested

As everyone left the room, Zatanna and Billy turned down the hallway to the rest of the fortress, Kori, Arthur, Mera and Diana, went out to the main doors, leaving Kal with Lana by the glass doors to the house.

"It's just a diplomatic meeting" Kal reassured

"Yeah, I heard" Lana stated "You're going to prevent a war with Atlantis, which come to think of it would end badly for them"

"We should be back by tonight, if things go smoothly" Kal surmised

"I'll be back at MIT by then" Lana informed "Call and let me know if I need to purchase scuba gear"

Kal chuckled

"Go" Lana instructed before kissing him "I'm going to help Zatanna for while with introducing Billy to everything here, maybe even tinker with the training simulators"

"Love you" Kal said before floating to the others

"Love you too" Lana replied warmly

 **Mediterranean Sea**

 **Armstech Navy**

 **Super Carrier, A.S. Vaughan R. Brenchley**

Stepping off an Armstech private helicopter, in her white combat gear, Lawson is saluted, in their dress whites, by the ships Admiral Hopper, a tall muscular man with greying blonde hair and Captain Raikes, a Latin woman.

"Admiral, Captain" Lawson greeted

"Miss Lawson" the both replied

"Is everything ready?" Lawson enquired

"As per your instructions" Hopper confirmed

"Alright, take me to my boat" Lawson requested

Leading her across the deck Hopper and Raikes escorted Lawson to a small boat waiting to be deployed, getting on, Lawson noticed the anxious looks on the Admiral and Captains faces.

"Something wrong?" Lawson enquired

"Nothing, ma'am" Hopper replied "just be safe"

"I'll be back before you know it Admiral" Lawson reassured

Lowering her to the sea, Hopper and Raikes watch for a while as Lawson sails off and suddenly disappears, taken aback, they look at each other and then shrug and head back to their duties.

 **Themyscaria**

With the boat secured and hidden by a secluded beach and after two hours of tracking through the thick jungle area of the island, Lawson with her MA14 came to an open area with a small waterfall and a pond, checking the area, she noted an opening behind the waterfall. Making her way to it, she found a cave behind the waterfall and entered, carefully stepping along the lose ground, she slowly made her way to the back and spotted a light around a corner. Reaching a corner she peaked around and found a dirt covered man with long blond hair and a beard sitting by a fire, slinging her rifle behind her, Lawson steps into the light and the man shuffles back grabbing and arming a bow and aimed it at her.

"Oliver, I'm here to rescue you" Lawson informed

"What?" Oliver asked disbelieving

"I'm here to get you home, Oliver" Lawson replied

"You're not one of those crazy women?" Oliver enquired

"I'm nothing like them, Oliver" Lawson reassured "Put the bow down and let's get off this island"

Shakely Oliver put down the bow and stood up weakly, Lawson swiftly move over to him and helped him up slinging one of his arms over her shoulder.

"How long have I been here?" Oliver enquired

"Why don't you wait till we're on the ship for your answers?" Lawson suggested

"Yeah, I'm too tired to remember what you're saying anyway" Oliver accepted "It will be something waking up in a warm bed"

"Just wait till I get you on the boat before you pass out" Lawson requested

"No promises" Oliver quipped

Lawson sighed and helped him out the cave

 **Atlantic Ocean**

 **Atlantis**

 **The Throne Room**

-Translated from Atlantean-

The royal guard flanked and lined the walls in two rows around the room, as Orm sat on the throne, standing next to him is Hila and his other side Vulko, before them stood Kal, Kori and Diana, in their armour, behind Arthur and Mera.

"I'm disappointed Mera" Orm stated "I had thought you of all people would have seen the true intention of the attack"

"What do you mean?" Mera enquired

"This is precisely what I wanted, the attack was merely to summon you here" Orm informed

"You wanted us to come?" Arthur questioned

"Not just you, your companions" Orm clarified "It is fortunate that the princess is here as well"

"And why's that" Diana queried

"I have grave news, of which you know half of already, Kryptonian" Orm informed

Kal looked at him stunned and only confirming Orm's Intel

"Yes, I know of the weakened magical barrier" Orm stated "don't be surprised, we Atlanteans are decedent from the very people your other magical companion is a part of"

"Then can you tell us what's going on?" Kal enquired

"You need to look beyond earth, Kryptonian, your true enemy hides among the stars and the magical beings that threaten earth are merely parasites taking advantage of what they believe to be a fortuitous event" Orm informed "you need to speak with your caretaker and the woman in white, so that you can prepare for the real threats to the existence of our universe"

"Space, you're saying we need to go to space?" Kori queried

"That is what he saying, Tamaranean" Hila answered

"Princess, Themyscaria will soon be under attacked" Orm informed "Your people's version of isolation has made them vulnerable, prepare to fight as best you can"

"How do you know this?" Diana questioned

"We have powerful allies, princess" Vulko answered "Your people will face the greatest foe our gods have ever faced"

"No" Diana said realising who Vulko speaks of

"We wish it weren't so, however reality is hardly ever to our liking" Vulko confirmed

"Speak with your caretaker and the woman in white, Kryptonian, ready yourself for a galactic war" Orm requested as he stood up -"Arthur, a moment if you would"-

Orm stepped down the throne steps and entered a private room to the side of the throne, following suit, Arthur entered the room and found it to be and observation room, with sea life swimming passed above them.

-"A great evil will descend upon Atlantis soon"- Orm informed skipping to the point -"A messenger, came, demanding the heads of all Atlanteans aged 6 to 10. I will not allow that to happen, but doing so will doom all of us, so I ask you for your aid"-

Arthur stared at him frozen in shocked

-"Our feud runs deep, however, I do not believe it so deep that we cannot save this city"- Orm stated –"I am aware that Mera would have told you that I have become a tyrant, it was nothing more than an act I had put on in the hopes that it would give her reason enough to seek you out. I had hoped you would be able to aid me in securing Atlantis and its future, I had come to the realisation that war with the surface would not benefit us in anyway, we have prospered without conflict for millennia, why start now?"-

-"6 to 10?"- Arthur managed to say

-"Yes"- Orm confirmed -"I wish for us to prepare for the worst, I don't know if I can rely on your companions aid, not because I don't think them capable, in fact, their assistance will all but guarantee victory, sadly they will be too busy with their own issues"-

Arthur stood silent contemplating his words, it's true, if Kal and the others are going to be engaged in a galactic war they may be gone for months and they need to save a city. It must be a blow and one of the hardest things for Orm to do, asking him for help and there are lives at stake, Arthur concluded that Orm is indeed right, whatever bad blood they have can wait.

-"Very well, I will help"- Arthur agreed

-"Then there is one task for you to complete before we get started"- Orm informed

Leaving the room, Orm returned to the throne, Arthur joined Mera and the others turned and nodded to Orm and Orm returned the gesture. Arthur then ushered the other to leave

 **Atlantic Ocean**

Breaking the surface, Mera created a platform for her and Arthur as Kal, Kori and Diana floated above the surface.

"I must return home, warn them of the attack" Diana stated

"Ask your mother to allow us to join you" Kal requested

"You want to help defend Themyscaria?" Diana queried

"Well, it's probably going to take a while to get things ready for the trip and I'm sure you want to come with" Kal stated "so let us help you out on this one"

"Plus I was going to request an audience with your mother, anyways" Arthur informed

Everyone looked at him stunned

"Is it just me or are there a lot of shocking moments lately?" Kori whispered to Kal

"It's not just you" Kal replied

"There is more going on here, some will take advantage of this situation" Arthur stated "While you guys and whomever else you take with you are off in space, some will see it as an opportunity to attack earth and seeing as I'll be staying, I'm going to need all the help I can get"

"You know the gods cannot leave their realms, Arthur" Diana reminded "Mother is only allowed to go to Themyscaria and that was no easy task for her to secure"

"I am aware of that, I don't need her to leave Themyscaria, I need her to grant me an audience with someone" Arthur clarified

"Well, let's all go to Faraday and get things going, he'll need to hear the whole story anyways" Kori suggested

Kal picked up Arthur under his arms as Kori picked up Mera and they all flew towards London

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress**

 **Level 1, Living Area**

On the pathway to the main door Lana and Zatanna stood by a crystal pod, ready to take Lana home, while Billy sat in the kitchen eating dinner. They had spoken about Kal, their respective feels for him and Zatann had assured Lana that of her desire for Kal to be happy with or without her, to which Lana waved off stating she was not concerned at all and already knew of Zatanna's feelings it was clear to her after their trip to the dream realm.

"Could you do me one favour" Lana requested

"Anything" Zatanna replied

"Well, seeing as all hell's broking lose, which is fitting given that Clark crashed in hell's gate when all this started" Lana remarked "I want you promise me that you'll always be there for Clark, specially should anything happen to me"

Zatanna was taken aback, she wanted to protest, assure Lana that nothing would happen to her but she couldn't and merely gave a small weary smile and nodded. Lana gave her a long, tight, hug.

"You know what we should do? Girls night" Lana suggested

"What?" Zatanna replied shocked

"Yes, you and me, out on the town" Lana insisted "It would be awesome! I've never been out with a friend, who's female, before"

Zatanna stared apprehensively at the idea

"Are you worried someone will come after you?" Lana enquired

"Among other things" Zatanna confirmed

"Smallville" Lana suggested "No one will be looking for you there... and it may not look like it but it's highly protected"

Zatanna was still unconvinced

"Please" Lana begged

Zatanna sighed "Alright, yeah, let me know when"

"Yes! You'll love it, trust me" Lana said excited before entering the pod "have a good day"

"Yeah, you too" Zatanna replied still worried

" _ZATANNA!"_ Nimue's voice rang in Zatanna's head

"Nimue?" Zatanna replied

" _We must meet, please come to my store"_ Nimue requested

"Kelex, I need to go to New York" Zatanna informed

" _Mistress, is that wise?"_ Kelex enquired

"It's Nimue, she's requested that I meet her, so it must be important and obviously about the barrier" Zatanna stated

A pod formed next Zatanna

"Thank you, I'll be back as soon we're done" Zatanna assured

 **Themyscaria**

 **The healing Isle**

-Translated from Ancient Greek-

Standing on the shores of the Isle, in a knee length toga with her sword by her hip and her wounds healed, Io silently stared out at the main island with a heavy heart, then Ephione, in a purple ankle length toga, joined her and both stood silent for a moment, till Io sighed.

-"Will you speak now?"- Ephione enquired

-"Turmoil brews in the city without our Lady Athena's presence"- Io informed

-"Uh, Hippolyta's rule is being openly questioned for the first time"- Ephione stated

-"They are just as conniving and vile as the men they fear and at a time of great peril too"- Io added -"I fear, we may not survive what comes next, Doom's door was just the beginning and we are to be the first to fall, isolated alone with no allies to call upon"-

-"Take the few you have reached and go to man's world"- Ephione implored

-"How and what shall we do once we get there?"- Io queried

-"Phillipus and the Princess, they will help you"- Ephione stated

-"What about the others, am I to leave them to die alone, am I to abandon my station?"- Io questioned -"You and I are but two of the Ephors, leaders that govern and maintain order, we are sworn to defend this land as is my vanguard, was it not us who held the line at dooms door, while the others bickered over the direct order of our Lady Athena? No, I will not leave not unless our Lady bids me to"-

-"The only one just as loyal to our lady as you are is Phillipus"- Ephione stated -"if only the rest were just as loyal and could face our past and move on to the next day, a brighter day"-

-"You know that man, the one we encountered two years ago?"- Io queried

-"Yes, how is he?"- Ephione recalled

-"A woman came and sailed off with him,"- Io informed -"I saw them leave on my way here"-

-"How could…"- Ephione managed to say before trailing off

-"Does it matter?"- Io queried

-"No, but at least it shows that if a woman would come looking for man, going through the effort of breeching our barrier, the world is not as lost as the others believe"- Ephione mused

-"Hopefully, our Lady will be back soon and proved us with stability once more"- Io said softly

-"Our lady will not fail, she will return"- Ephione assured

 **London**

 **Hadley wood, Faraday's house**

In his study contemplating, Faraday sat in a leather armchair next to him in a twin armchair, sat Diana, across from the on a matching couch sat Arthur and Mera with Kal and Kori floating on either side of them, they had informed Faraday of Orm's warning, that the true threat is in space and instigating a galactic war and it is headed towards earth.

"Lawson" Faraday stated "she's the woman in white"

"Armstech's Vice-president?" Arthur enquired

"Yes" Faraday confirmed

"Isn't she the one who spoke on your behalf, Kal?" Mera queried

"The one and only" Kal confirmed

"It was her idea" Faraday informed "she persuaded me to let her do it on top of informing me she found Oliver Queen and if what she told me is correct she already has him"

"No ways!" everyone exclaimed

Faraday raised his eyebrows in affirmation

"Who is this woman?" Arthur enquired

"A powerful ally, that has willing chose to be on our side" Faraday stated

"Is she a Meta-human?" Kori queried

Faraday remained silent with an uneasy expression

"So you trust her?" Mera asked Notting Faradays reluctance to answer

"For the most part" Faraday replied "she hasn't really given me any reason not to and I would prefer to keep on our side"

"You going to talk to her?" Kori enquired

"Yes, I'll give her a call and see when and where we can meet to discuss what to do" Faraday replied "I would suggest you guys be there"

They nodded in agreement

"Alright, Arthur, Mera, you can stay here tonight" Faraday offered "I have a few extra rooms you can use, Diana would you please?"

"Follow me" Diana instructed Arthur and Mera to follow her

"Thank you, Faraday" Arthur thanked

"Don't mention it" Faraday humbly replied "Kal talk to Lana get her prepared for being without you for a while, Kori…"

Kori stared at Faraday waiting for him to finish

"I got nothing" Faraday conceded

Kal chuckled "Come on Kori, let's get to the fortress, Zatanna will be interested in the new developments"

Kori stared daggers at Faraday as Kal ushered her out the room. Once every one left Faraday pulled out his phone and made a call to Lawson

 **TOWER OF FATE**

In the living room, on two armchairs next each other, Asa and Kent, in white shocks, blue jeans and a white shirt, sat across from Nimue and Zatanna seated on a couch.

"The 5th Dimension" Zatanna said shaken "You want us to go to the 5th dimension"

"I didn't say it would be easy" Kent replied

"Because even with our magic, it is impossible to get there and even if we could we are not beings of that realm" Nimue stated "Who knows what could happen to us just being there"

"I am aware of that, though I know someone who can help us safely reach and traverse the 5th dimension" Kent assured

"Really?" Nimue exclaimed surprised

"Just need one thing" Kent added

Nimue and Zatanna stared waiting

"Lana Lang" Asa finished

"WHAT?!" Zatanna yelled

"She does not realise it yet but she has the knowledge required to aid us to reach the 5th dimension" Kent informed

"How could she even begin to have the slightest idea of that" Zatanna questioned

"There are people who have been keeping an eye on her because of her relations with your friend, the Kryptonian, and they noticed that among the project she had being dabbling in, she had been working on portals and one such portal has the possible capability of reaching the 5th dimension" Kent explained

Zatanna leaned forward and put her head in her hands and shook her head in disbelief

"We're aware you are friends with her and have concerns about involving her in all this but she is the best chance we have of succeeding" Asa said softly "we need to get there, that's where the true source of our troubles is"

Zatanna sat up and eyed both Asa and Kent "Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will be prioritised over her safety"

"Of course" Kent assured

 **Tartarus**

-Translated from Ancient Greek-

Reaching the edge of a cliff Athena and Hades looked over a landscape of black rocks and sand, a vast contrast to the rest of the burn red landscape of Tartarus, Hades crouched down with a disconcerting expression.

Noticing Hades distressed demeanour, Athena enquired -"Something wrong, uncle?"-

Athena looked at Hades as he stood up and looked around for a moment, the fear in his eyes perplexed her, she's never seen him afraid of anything not even Zeus, what could be so terrible to cause the lord of the underworld to tremble she wondered.

-"Typhon"- Hades simply replied

Before Athena could respond she heard a prayer and looked up towards the scorched sky, Hades looked at her patiently, aware that she's listening to a prayer.

-"Diana calls and I must return to Themyscaria"- Athena announced

-"Hmm, that's where the first strike will be, isn't it?"- Hades deduced

-"It would be the most optimal place to start"- Athena confirmed

-"Then I shall return to my domain, when the battle begins, I'll come"- Hades informed

Athena looked at him surprised, then smiled -"Thank you, uncle"-

-"Thank me, if we win"- Hades remarked before teleporting in a burst of flame

Athena teleported in a flash of blue light afterwards

 **Atlantic Ocean**

 **Armstech Navy**

 **Super Carrier, A.S. Vaughan R. Brenchley**

Having cut his hair, shaved his beard and taken his fifth shower, Oliver walked out the bathroom and into his quarter's bedroom, in a white towel, and found a naval work uniform on his bed, putting on the uniform, he then walked into a small living area and was alarmed for a second at see a chubby blond woman, in black heels, grey skirt and a white shirt, standing by the door to the cabin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to frighten you" she apologised "I'm Etta Candy, Miss Lawson's assistant"

"Oh, uh, I'm Oliver Queen, pleasure to meet you" Oliver greeted

"Oh, we all know who you are, so I suggest to just sticking to 'pleasure to meet you' when meeting the rest of the crew" Etta advised "Don't want to seem overly polite, I mean, the entire fleet was redirected to rescue you"

"Oh, ok, cool" Oliver replied unsure how to take that

"Anyway, I'm here to escort you to Miss Lawson's cabin" Etta informed "She requested that you meet her once you've freshened up and acclimated, well as much as you can on a ship"

"Yeah, sure, I was going to ask around about where I could find her" Oliver stated

"Oh, that's nice" Etta commented "come along then"

Following Etta along the corridors, Oliver couldn't help but ask "Um, you said the entire fleet was redirected to find me, so is this the British navy?"

"Oh because of the accent, well, yes and no" Etta replied "It's a British fleet in that Miss Lawson, a British citizen, owns it but we're not part of Her Majesties Navy and the crew is an international crew, this ships Admiral is Canadian, the Captain is American and our chef is Italian, the rest of the fleet is just as, if not more so, diverse"

"Miss Lawson why's that name sound so familiar?" Oliver wondered out loud

"Aside from being the one who got you off that island, she's the vice-president of Armstech" Etta informed

"Right, Armstech owns my company" Oliver recalled "Explains, the owning a fleet thing, she must be even more rich and powerful now, uh?"

"Oh you have no idea" Etta stated stopping and knocking on a door marked Armstech VP Miss Lawson

"Is 'Miss' her first name?" Oliver quipped

"No, but do not ask or try to guess it" Etta warned "It won't end well"

Opening the door slightly, Etta pecked her head in then waved to Oliver to follow her inside, entering they find Lawson, on her phone, sitting down by a six person dining table in a large space sectioned off into a living room and dining room with a door that leads, to what Oliver guessed, to be a bedroom the size of his entire cabin, judging the size of the room his in now. Following Etta, he's seated next to Lawson at head of table, there are plates with cheesesteaks and potato wedges.

"Thank you, Etta" Lawson thanked before returning to her call "I understand, can we meet tomorrow evening at your office…? Oh, are you sure want me there, Faraday…? Ok, then, I'll meet you there tomorrow evening, I'll call ahead when I arrive in London… alright, till then"

Lawson hang up the phone and turn her attention to Oliver "Oh, busy, Busy"

"Was that Faraday, Director King Faraday?" Oliver enquired

"Yes, I know you two are close" Lawson confirmed "He had entire teams searching for you till now"

"Really?" Oliver gasped

"Every day, since you disappeared" Lawson informed

"Wow" Oliver sighed

"Yes, but that's not why you here" Lawson stated "I'm going need you to reinstate your companies funding of A.R.G.U.S, specifically the watchtower project, it took quite the hit when you disappeared and even though Dinah did a wonderful job running the company, there was only so much she could do to prevent the board from running amuck"

"Dinah, how is she?" Oliver asked anxiously

"She misses you, I promised her I would bring you back a few nights ago" Lawson informed "She is waiting for you"

Oliver sat back relieved and thankful, then composed himself "so you just want me to continue funding A.R.G.U.S?"

"Among other things and publicly this time, I managed to get them back into the U.S and I want Queen Industries to be first company to fully endorse them" Lawson informed

"Yeah, I can do that" Oliver accepted

"That's not whole of it" Lawson stated "Do you know of the superhero team that was formed back in the 50's before the whole superhero registration act?"

"The JSA" Oliver recalled

"Yes, I haven't discussed this with Faraday yet, but I intend to ask for the current team he has to be officially banded together" Lawson informed

"He's got a team?" Oliver asked surprised

"A lot's changed in your absence" Lawson informed "you got a lot to catch up on"

"Yeah… so this team?" Oliver queried

"Unlike the JSA, they will be a global team, not affiliated with any one government, their purpose will be to defend the world against global threats" Lawson explained "individually, they'll assist where need"

"No government affiliation?" Oliver commented

"Governments tend to get in the way, we need them going where their needed not where some administration wants them to" Lawson contended

"I agree with you, just surprised is all" Oliver replied

"So will you fund it?" Lawson enquired

"Yeah, sure, works in line with A.R.G.U.S ideals" Oliver agreed

"And don't worry, A.R.G.U.S will be the ones looking after them" Lawson assured

"Sounds good to me" Oliver accepted

"Now eat up, you can sleep in here if you want" Lawson offered as she stood up "Etta will take you back to Seattle in the morning"

"You're leaving?" Oliver enquired

"I have a personal matter to take care of" Lawson confirmed

 **Gotham City**

 **Chinatown**

In her armour, gripping a radio tower with one hand and monitoring an apartment building with binoculars, Stephanie watches as Damien, in his armour, enter the top floor of the building through an ally side window. In the apartment he entered into, Damien picks the lock of the room's door and opens it and stealthily steps into the hallway only to find Crain strung up by his arms above canisters of fear toxin, Damien shockingly mouths 'what the fuck' then his eyes went wide as he noticed an arming trigger switch from green to red and before he could react the canisters ruptured covering the entire floor with fear gas.

Witnessing the floor being engulfed in the toxin and hearing Damien's cries for help on her communicator, Stephanie jumps of the radio tower and glides towards a window of the top floor and smashes through, coming to a rolling stop. Thanks to her mask having air filters, Stephanie is unaffected by the fear gas and throws a small explosive ball at the lock of the door and, swiftly, she runs into hallway way and finds Damien wreathing on the floor, picking him under the arm, Stephanie jumps out a hallway window with Damien, twists and fires her grappling gun, slowing their decent.

Landing Stephanie presses her Goliath key and in a moment, Goliath came screeching around the back ally corner and came to a dead stop in front of them, struggling with a trembling Damien, Stephanie takes a few moments get him into the passenger seat. Just as Goliath automatically buckled Damien in, Stephanie heard police sirens rushing towards their position and she immediately jumped into the driver seat and fired the boosters as Goliath buckled her in and closed the cockpit. Exiting the ally Goliath slams aside a patrol car, ripping off the front and sending the engine into a storefront window, then continues down the road being pursued by two other patrol cars.

In the hit patrol car an officer reports in "His in a different vehicle than last time"

" _Make and colour?"_ dispatch enquired

"A black tank, come on, its batman" the officer replied

" _Alright, alright, where's he headed?"_ dispatch enquired

"Crossing the west river to midtown" the officer informed

 **Midtown**

"Come on Damien, stay calm, remember your meditation" Stephanie implored

Down a main street, Goliath make sharp turn, crashing through a corner shop, avoiding a squad of patrol cars headed towards it, then a police chopper flew just over head.

"Damn, that escalated quickly" Stephanie commented

Coming up to a road block Goliath into a buildings parking garage, followed by five patrol cars, screeching upwards, Goliath turns on the rooftop parking and stops, then reverses to the edge of the building. Two of the patrol cars form a block in front of Goliath as the other three make their way around and block the side, boxing Goliath in, with the police chopper overhead.

Stepping out a patrol car an officer reports in "We got him on the Brandon Building parking garage rooftop"

Switching to the loudspeaker the officer said "Turn off your engine, exit with your hands up and step away from the vehicle"

Inside Goliath, Stephanie takes quick short breaths calming herself then checks systems and as the navigation system plots a way out, she looks at Damien and sees him doing all he can to calm down. Goliath bleeps, indicting a routs being plotted, facing forward, Stephanie finds an augmented reality path projected onto the windscreen and rams Goliath through the patrol cars ahead of her. Goliath burst through the rooftop wall and crash into one of the adjacent buildings floors, following the AR's instructions, Goliath boosts at the of the floor bursting out and jumping a four lane street into another office building.

" _Where is he?"_ Commissioner Montoya enquired trying to manage the pursuit

"He looks to be headed for little Stockholm" an officer reported

" _What street is he taking?"_ Montoya clarified

"He's not on a street, he's crashing through the buildings!" the officer replied

Following on the street below scores of patrol cars, pursue in amazement as Goliath bursts through Build after building, turning within them and jumping across streets and alleyways, then finally Goliath burst out one more building and lands on an overpass.

 **Little Stockholm**

Goliath made its way down the road, as six patrol cars come close behind, Goliath turned suddenly and went down an underpass, leaving four patrol cars to pass. Weaving through traffic, Goliath turns over onto oncoming traffic, exits the under pass via an onramp, then turns off the road and smashes down a chain link fence and onto Gotham International Airport. Goliath drove down a runway towards the airport building, reaching the end, Goliath made a sharp turn narrowly missing a patrol car that just arrived with multiple squad cars behind it, the officers inside duck down as the intense heat, from Goliaths four jet boosters, crack and melt the patrol cars windscreen and top frame.

 **Uptown**

Leading Gotham police out of the Airport, Goliath across a main street, slams through a wall and onto Gotham Park. Dodging boulders, ponds, fountains and hobos, Goliath reaches the end of the park, smashes down the main gates and continues down a narrow street towards a dead-end. Stephanie turns and looks at Damien, pulling his hood off, she finds his breathing slowly but calmly, she lets out a small sigh of relief, he managed to calm himself to prolong the effects of the fear toxin.

"Hang in there" Stephani whispered sweetly

Reaching the end of the street and following the AR's prompts, Goliath fully boost up and burst through the barrier, jumps over Gotham River and into an old sewer tunnel, leaving the pursuing squad and patrol cars by the edge of the river.

 **Bryan Town, the Tombs Hotel**

 **Damien's Bunker**

Speeding through the tunnels, Goliath makes a beeline for the bunker, screech in, Goliath makes a 90 degree turn as it comes to a stop in front of the elevator. Gently and swiftly, Stephanie picks up and carries Damien in her arms, presses the elevator button and mouths 'oh, thank you' as the doors immediately open, entering she rides the elevator up to Damien's private suite, as soon as the doors open, Stephanie slides through the gap and rushes to the bedroom lays Damien down on the bed and makes a call on her communicator.

"It's Damien, his been exposed to a large dose of fear toxin" Stephanie informed as soon as the call is answered "Ok, send the instructions… please hurry"


	10. Chapter 10

**Earth's orbit**

 **Exosphere**

" _Pod A-1 now entering planned orbit"_ control 1 reported

" _Pod B-2 still attempting to stabilise orbit, insufficient altitude"_ control 2 reported

" _Roger, continue operation as solo mission"_ Etta instructed

"Roger, Pod B-2 holding in support position, shifting to sub plan B-2B" control 2 confirmed

" _Pod A-1 has breached the MZ, entering area 64"_ control 1 reported

" _Roger, begin operation Delta-Z"_ Etta instructed

" _Roger, Pod A-1 in final mission orbit, begin deceleration"_ control 1 confirmed

" _RCS in sync, firing confirmed_ " control 3 reported

" _Confirming stage one engines, initiating burn"_ control 2 reported

" _De-couplers preparing for separation"_ control 3 reported _"RCS in sync, firing confirmed"_

" _Jettisoning couplers, stage one rockets separated"_ control 4 Reported

" _Separation confirmed, electronic systems functional"_ control 3 reported

" _Firing stage two engines, burn initiated"_ control 2 reported

" _Stage two de-couplers preparing for separation"_ control 3 reported _"RCS sync reconfirmed"_

" _Jettisoning stage two couplers, stage two rockets separated"_ control s reported

" _Separation confirmed"_ control 3 reported

" _Declaration complete, begin roll over burn"_ control 1 reported

" _Re-checking coordinates and altitude"_ control 2 reported

" _Roll off complete, no deviation on course"_ control 3 reported

" _Orbit adjustment successful"_ control 4 reported

" _Rodger, Pod A-1 in intercept trajectory, operation will now commence"_ control 1 reported

" _Disengaged all remote guidance systems, controls are now local"_ Etta reported _"Good luck, Ma'am"_

In an all-white high tech armored suit, Lawson drifted towards her target destination with a jet-pack equipped with a four barrel harpoon gun on her back and strapped to a diamond shaped shield and two rocket engines, all while listening to her backup in Pod B-2 irritatingly singing some made up song, Lawson, checking the Augmented Reality display in her helmet, locks in on her destination and confirms her target object.

" _Target object identified and confirmed"_ control 3 reported

" _Pod B-2 has insufficient altitude can only provide temporary back for 96 seconds before re-entry"_ Etta reported

Lawson's augmented reality displays four incoming objects head her way, displays balls increasing size in front of her

"Target area mobile proximity mines, brace for explosive impact in 3… 2… 1… brace" control 2 reported

A dozen drones then displayed on Lawson's augmented reality, notice the first one getting to close, Lawson pulls up her white M4A1 rifle and fired the grenade launcher, as the first drone exploded another two were taken out next to her in rapid succession.

"DAMN IT! Sakatumi you're two seconds late" Lawson chastised "AND FOR FUCK SAKE QUIT SINGING!"

Drifting not to for below with a specialized rail-gun sniper rifle strapped to Pod B-2 in an all-black version of Lawson's armour, Sakatumi Hinjew shot out four more drones and started reloading.

"Hey, I have a lovely singing voice and you shouldn't have moved into position 4 seconds early" Sakatumi countered

" _I'm going with the flow, IMPROVISE!"_ Lawson rebuffed

"As her majesty the white queen wishes" Sakatumi obliged

As the remaining five drones explode around her, Lawson makes visual contact with the target object, a coffin sized obsidian crystal.

"Breached the defense zone… wait… the target is moving" Lawson reported "Can't adjust my trajectory, I'm going to pass right by it, skipping to sub plan C-3A"

" _Roger that, ma'am"_ Etta confirmed

Passing the crystal, Lawson forcibly rolls around and fires all four harpoons, lodging them into the crystal, then activates the re-tractorpulling herself onto the crystal, colliding with it, she immediately activated the rockets slowing her velocity, then detached the rockets leaving only the shield and jetpack.

"Manoeuvre successful, target secured, ready to return" Lawson reported

" _Roger that, ma'am, rendezvous code is mantis"_ Etta confirmed _"see you at the retrieval point"_

 **Gotham City**

 **Bristol, Wayne Manor**

Bruce woke up with a woman with short black hair lay sleeping beside him, getting out of bed he put on a pair of navy pyjama pants, slipped into his grey slippers and put on a grey tee and a maroon robe. Leaving the bedroom he made his way to the kitchen and found Alfred, in brown shoes, grey pants, black shirt and a white apron, making breakfast.

"Will Miss Kyle be staying long enough for breakfast?" Alfred inquired

Before Bruce could answer a sweet voice replied "Yes, Alfred she most definitely will"

Turning Bruce saw Selina, in his navy shirt, come in and sit next to him

"Then I haven't over cooked" Alfred commented

Bruce looked at Selina puzzled

"You don't mind do you?" Selina asked noticing Bruce staring at her

"No, of course not, just wondering what changed" Bruce replied

"Call it a whim if you'd like" Selina offered

"Alright" Bruce accepted

"Any plans for today?" Selina inquired

"He has none" Alfred answered placing their plates down "might I a suggest a visit to Wayne Field, our team is playing against Coast City today, the Wayne's have a private box, naturally"

Selina looked at expectantly, Bruce sighed "Yes, we can go"

Selina smiled happily as did Alfred

"What in the hell" Bruce exclaim seeing a news report of last night's chase

Alfred turned up the volume

" _Once again the batman as lead the police on a merely chase, only this time with even more property damage"_ the news anchor reported

Footage of the chase is show with most of the focus being on Goliath crashing through the builds, shock was on Bruce and Alfred's faces while Selina was entertained and impressed.

"Damien" Bruce growled

 **London**

 **Hadley wood, Faraday's house**

Arthur and Mera sat outside in a gazebo eating lunch with Diana, in black shorts and grey vest, and Phillipus, in black shorts and a blue vest, as Faraday, in black shoes, black pants and a grey shirt, sat silently having not even touched his food. Faraday had read Lawson's journal last night after everyone left and went to sleep, he found the contents to be genuine and what he read both intrigued and terrified him, on one hand he knew almost everything about Armstech and Lawson, confirming his deduction of what she is, but on the other he was terrified of the lengths they would go to without even a moment's hesitation and how far their influence stretched.

Even so one thing gave him comfort, Lawson decided to be his ally and with that he had a hand on the wheel and could direct things as well, but his influence would be limited and he'd would have to be careful not to push Lawson to far, she could just as easily became an enemy and one that he wasn't sure he could handle.

"Is something wrong, Faraday?" Phillipus inquired snapping Faraday into focus "You've being rather quiet this morning, disturbingly so"

"Just one of those times when the reality of what I do is just… overbearing" Faraday offered as an excuse "I'll be fine"

"You sure, father?" Diana asked concerned

"Yeah, I've been through this before, don't worry" Faraday waved off "so you got an estimate of how many of your sisters you'll be requesting to come over?"

Arthur and Mera sat up straight "What?"

"What remains of Io's vanguard" Phillipus informed "34 sisters including Io herself"

"Are you planning on evacuating your people?" Mera inquired

"No, just bring over those who are ready to re-join the world" Diana answered

"Cool, about time" Arthur commented "I was starting think Phillipus was the only one we'd ever see"

Faraday chuckled "Ok, I've spoken to Buckingham yesterday and she, in no subtle terms, 'approved', so whenever you guys can, I'll get everyone set up"

"Thank you, Faraday" Phillipus thanked

"You are most welcome" Faraday replied "all that's left is for Athena to give her blessing"

"Because Hippolyta isn't going to" Diana remarked

Everyone looked at Diana and decided to let the comment slide

 **Themyscaria**

 **The healing Isle**

-Translated from Ancient Greek-

Minerva landed and perched on branch next to the marble bench Athena, in a gold lined white toga, sat on in a small garden next to the healing temple. Listening to Minerva a sorrowful and disappointed expression grew on Athena's face, then a long heavy sigh left her lips, in a white toga, Ephione escorting Io, in her armour, through the garden, came before Athena and bowed.

-"I see your vanguard has already started preparing"- Athena noted

-"They are always eager to serve, my lady"- Io stated

-"Doom's gate proved that"- Athena commented as she stood up and indicated for Io and Ephione to follow her -"It pains me that the others no longer share your dedication and loyalty… sometimes I wonder if they ever were"-

-"My lady…"- Ehpione started

Athena raised her hand cutting off Ehpione -"its ok, Ehpione, I have given my orders and they, like yourself are free to either follow or ignore them"-

Reaching the edge of the garden, they looked over Io's vanguard as they trained and set up preparations for battle.

-"Phillipus and Diana are returning early to aid us, however Diana has other obligations so she won't be here long"- Athena informed -"I wish for you to work with Phillipus in leading the charge and protect the isle, Io"-

-"It shall be so"- Io confirmed

-"Ephione, do what you can to get our non-combatants on the isle and get has many rations as possible"- Athena instructed

-"I'll get things prepared"- Ephione assured as she departed with a curt nod

-"Artemis, check your left flank, you keep expose yourself to a sneak attack"- Athena instructed

With a bow Artemis replied mortified -"Yes, my lady"-

Io giggled -"Maybe now she'll actually do something about it"-

 **Gotham City**

 **Glendale, Lex Corp Gotham Labs**

 **B-ZERO LAB**

With puff of green mist, a woman with long black hair and green eyes appeared in the cloning chamber, in a pale green silk bra and a green ankle length loincloth attached to a gold chain with shrunken heads all round her hips, inspecting B-ZERO, in a black jumpsuit with B-0 on his chest, her lips curled into a sinister smile.

"Let's us see what you will do with the knowledge of the people of the one you're are a mockery of" she mused

Clasping her hands together, then parting them with a green mist, she sends a pulse of green magical energy into B-ZERO's head and causes him to tremble in to chamber as flashes of Krypton rush through his brain and then the woman vanished in puff of mist, just as B-ZERO unleashes a backlash of energy taking out the Glendale area.

 **Massachusetts**

 **Cambridge, Lana's apartment**

In grey pyjama pants and S shield shirt, Kal lay on the bed with Lana in light blue cotton boxers and a red tee, cuddled next to him, she had only fallen asleep a few hours ago but started to stir, slowly opening her eyes, recognition that his still there come across her face and she smiled warmly at him.

"Morning" Lana greeted sweetly

"Morning" Kal replied with a kiss on her forehead

Lana sighed, kissed him softly on the lips, then sat up and got out of bed

"You ok?" Kal asked concerned

Lana turned as she stood up at the edge of the bed "What? Yeah, I'm fine"

"You sure?" Kal asked unconvinced

"Hey, I don't want to be some clingy girlfriend that gets all bent out of shape because you're out there using your abilities to help save the day" Lana stated "I mean what's the point of you having them if you're not going to use them?"

"I just want to be sure you're ok with me having to go and fight a galactic war" Kal replied "Who knows what could be out there"

"I'm not the centre of your world Clark and I don't want to be" Lana confessed "You have a need to protect others and it's one of the many things I love about you, what kind of woman would I be to stand in the way of you being who you are? Look, I worry about you when you're out there, comes with the whole being in love you deal, but I'm not so selfish I would have the world and the galaxy burn around us when you can stop it"

Kal sat up and smiled "Alright, alright"

"What am I unhappy about is not getting to go along" Lana stated

"Yeah, I don't think that conversation will go over well with Pam" Kal commented "She barely even approves of me going"

" _Master Kal, there is a situation in Gotham that you need to attend to"_ Kelex chimed

"What's happening?" Kal asked concerned noting Kelex's insistence

" _Master Kal please, head to Gotham immediately"_ Kelex implored _"I will explain on the way"_

"Good luck" Lana wished before Kal blurred out the window

 **Gotham City**

 **Glendale**

Struggling with the Lex's metal conditioning, showing images of Kal in his Armour tormenting him, B-ZERO tried to reconcile them with the images of Krypton also flashing in his mind, all while feeling the sun empowering him. Falling to his hands and knees, B-ZERO focused himself and the images melded together, forming a singular line of memories, beginning with Krypton, its rise and eventual demise, followed corrupted image of earth being reformed into a new krypton, the woman's magic had done its job, twisting and turning B-ZERO's mind to one goal, the rebuilding a new krypton.

Sitting back, getting of his hands, B-ZERO looked up and saw Kal, in his amour, floating down towards him and gently landed in front of him. Seeing the House of El symbol, B-ZERO struggled for a moment, with Lex's conditioning rising up but a sense of familiarity overwhelmed the condition and B-ZERO calmed then looked a Kal questioningly.

"I am no fool" B-ZERO stated "I know the memories I have are of a place I've never been, I know the rising hatred I feel for you is not my own and so, for me to have a people, to have a soul and a purpose of my own, I have to remove the one thing standing in the way of me being own person and build a world of my own"

B-ZERO slammed into Kal with such force, he sent Kal hurtling to Gotham airport and crashing through four planes before sliding and stopping in baggage claims.

 **The waterfront**

In black sneakers, blue jeans and blue/black stripped polo shirt, Bruce drove is Lamborghini through traffic at high speeds, ignoring emergency responders and finding paths to circumvent them, with the cars hands free system, he called Fox.

" _Mister Wayne"_ Fox answered

"Lucius, has evacuation of the Foundation begun?" Bruce inquired

" _Along with Enterprises Building, I'm headed down the stairs with everyone else"_ Fox confirmed

"You're in the main Foundation building?" Bruce asked surprised

" _I do pop into the office from time to time, Mister Wayne"_ Fox replied

Turning onto a main street leading the Wayne Foundation, Bruce heard an explosive bang then a building came crashing down ahead of him, hitting the breaks, he came to a sudden halt and noticed his disconnected from fox as the dust cloud consumes his car.

 **Neville**

 **Wayne Foundation**

Kal bounced along the inside of the main building crashing through the ground and first floors, then burst out, skipped across an open grass lunch area and slammed into a warehouse coming to stop at the back wall, getting up he turn to find B-ZERO land with heavy thud by the front of the warehouse, blast him with a heat vision blast that glowed green. Painfully blocking it, Kal recalled the last time he felt pain like this, substance TRS-7 and remembered Kelex identifying it as Kryptonite, and realized that somehow B-ZERO is capable of producing a heat blast with its radiation signature.

When the blast stopped, Kal collapse to one knee and looked up at B-ZERO floating towards him and noticed the Wayne Foundation building collapsing towards them, mustering what strength he had, Kal charged B-ZERO and drove him through the build as it fell, flew up at his current top speed of Mach ten and punch B-ZERO ahead of him, collided with him again then reprocess of punching and colliding.

Having left his car behind, Bruce run up onto the Foundation grounds and stopped before the rubble that was the Wayne Foundation building and looked around at the surviving employees as emergency crews arrived, turning back towards the rest of the city, Bruce saw a straight path of destruction leading all the way to Glendale.

 **Upper atmosphere**

Dodging Kal's latest charge, B-ZERO grabbed the end of Kal's cap and spun him around several times before releasing him and send in back to earth, B-ZERO then flew after Kal, collided and grappled him into a choke hold and flew them down as fast as he could and impacted in Hong Kong with enough force to wipe out the entire the region.

 **China**

 **Hong Kong**

Kal screamed in agony as B-ZERO relentlessly blasted him with his heat vision, then suddenly, B-ZERO is hurled away and sent careen across the impact crater, painfully turn his head saw Diana, in her armour, land beside and help him up, then an emergency solar flash bust with in Kal's armour, relieving the pain.

" _Emergency solar flash initiated, use it wisely, Master Kal"_ Kelex chimed

"Yeah, I'll try" Kal replied

"Who is that, Kal" Diana inquired

"Me" Kal sighed "If I was corrupted"

Seeing B-ZERO stand up and charge at them, Diana and Kal charged at him, B-ZERO dodge a sword strike by pulling himself back and immediately shifted to the side dodging Kal but this allowed Diana to swipe his feet, flipping him back, and for Kal to slam him into ground. Diana jump and brought down her sword for strike at B-ZERO, but he rolled out the way and floated up, then punched and incoming Kal away, only to receive a slice to his leg causing him to fall to the ground.

Plunging his hand into the ground, B-ZERO threw a chunk of the ground at Diana, she sliced it in two with her sword and blocked a blast of B-ZERO's heat vision with her shield, that pushed her back meters away, B-ZERO stopped the beam as Kal came in to reengage and sided stepped Kal, grabbing his leg, B-ZERO spun around and threw Kal at Diana, knocking her back and sending both of them careen across the crater.

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress**

 **Level 1, Living Area**

"KELEX!" Kori warned

" _Do not worry, Mistress Kori, I cannot allow her leave"_ Kelex assured

Kori, in blue jeans and a pink hoodie, floated in front of the front door of the house with her arms crossed denying Zatanna, in red flats, black jeans and a red tee, from leaving as Billy, in grey sweatpants and a blue tee, watched silently entertained.

"You know, I could just teleport out of here" Zatanna pointed out

"Then why haven't you?" Kori rebuffed knowing why

Zatanna reared back her head, then tried to teleport to avail and then looked at a smug smiling Kori

"Kelex sure is a fast learner" Kori commented

" _The improvements to my shields and magical barrier prevent all forms of unauthorized entry"_ Kelex informed

"But I can help him!" Zatanna argued

"I don't doubt that ad the risk of you getting injured or killed is too high" Kori countered

"Then send Billy at least, his just as tough as Kal" Zatanna implored

"He's still training and too inexperienced" Kori rejected "We need people with combat and fighting experience and currently, we got only got Diana on call and she's already there"

Zatanna searched for something else to say then it hit her "What about you!"

"Kal and I have already agreed on role I'm to play and the conditions of that role have not been met" Kori rebuffed "Now stop arguing and calm down, Diana is with him, she'll make sure he gets back"

Zatanna stared at Kori for a moment the huffed down the hallway

 **China**

 **Hong Kong**

Rolling onto kneeling stance, Kal fired the most intense heat vision blast he could muster, B-ZERO instantly did the same and their blasts collided in a bright green verses blazing orange beam, struggling to maintain his beam, due to the kryptonite emission, Kal lost his endurance and got hit with B-ZERO's beam, sending him careening across the crater till he's pushed into ground at the edge of the crater. Blasting out the ground, Kal saw B-ZERO Back hand Diana to the other side of the crater, the Kal flew behind B-ZERO, tackled him by the waist and flew towards Diana, catching on, she flew towards them and as they reached each other, Diana held her sword up in front of her and decapitated B-ZERO.

Still holding onto B-ZERO's body, Kal noticed an odd glow emanating from the decapitated corpse.

" _Master Kal, I am detecting a molecular chain reaction within the body"_ Kelex reported " _I believe the clone was designed with a fail safe in case of death"_

Not need any further explanation Kal rocketed to toward the sky at Mach ten and as the body reaction its critical mass, Kal spun around and tossed the body into the upper atmosphere where exploded in a Kryptonite emission nuclear blast.

Just before Kal succumbed to the pain, Diana caught him "Got you"

 **Atlantic Ocean**

 **Armstech Navy**

 **Super Carrier, A.S. Vaughan R. Brenchley**

In her pure white office with nothing but a pure white desk and pure white laptop, Lawson in a white t-shirt and white jeans, finished watching a satellite feed of the fight Kal and Diana had with B-Zero as Etta stood silently in front of the desk, in pink blouse, black pencil dress and black flats.

"Get some sort of statement issued saying that we having changed our minds and this just an example of why we still need him" Lawson instructed

"Very well" Etta confirmed

"What's the e.t.a for departure to London?" Lawson inquired

"Transport will ready within the hour" Etta informed

"Where did Sakatumi go of to?" Lawson asked with a sigh

"She said she will be visiting her mother and be back for the galactic war" Etta replied

"Etta, you've worked for my father for 16 years now, four of those years directly for me" Lawson started "do you think he would approve of the decisions I've made?"

"Given who your father is, I get the feeling you're not really asking if he would approve of how you're running the company" Etta surmised

"Perseptive as ever" Lawson confirmed Etta suspicions

"He would be proud of you, ma'am" Etta stated

"What of my mother?" Lawson asked softly

"Despite everything, I believe she too would be proud" Etta replied

"Thank you, Etta" Lawson said softly with half-hearted smile

 **New York**

 **Manhattan, Greenwich Village**

 **Hokus & Pokus Occult Curioso**

In the back room with his coat off and shirt sleeves rolled up, Constantine sat by the table watching Nimue, in a gold dragon embroidered green cheongsam pacing back and forth in a panic.

"Are you even listening to me John?" Nimue asked

"I wish I couldn't" Constantine replied sarcastically "you honestly believe this Gotham thing is somehow connected with you prophacy?"

"They're picking up on him being a threat to their plans and are testing him" Nimue stated

"And the fact that him and Zatanna haven't hooked up has lead to this?" Constantine asked unconvinced

"How are you unconvinced about this?" Nimue inquired surprised stopping her pacing "When have my predictions ever been wrong?"

Constantine threw up his hands in mock surrender "I guess the fact that they haven't hooked up is kind of throwing doubt into the mix"

"Or is it that you don't like the idea of Zatanna being with another man?" Nimue countered

"She made very clear that she absolutely despises me" Constantine stated "and why wouldn't she, it's me after all"

"Doesn't mean you don't care about her" Nimue rebuffed

Before Constantine could speak the door to the room opened and instead of the store front,they saw inside of the tower fates library as Asha, in blue knee length summer dress, entered the room.

"So, things are just getting worse and I just confirmation that Enchantress was in Gotham just before the whole… everything occurred" Asa informed

"Yes, things will just keep escalating until Zatanna and Kal get together" Nimue reaffirmed

"You're really going to put your faith in the boy?" Asa inquired "He's not even close to the full capabilities of Kryptonian"

"He's not as incapable has he seems" Nimue stated

"In any case I'm not here about him or Gotham, I'm here to tell you that we another threat heading for earth" Asa informed

"If this about the space war we already know" Constantine chimed in

"Darksied is coming and his already recovered the core of his power" Asa informed ignoring Constantine

"How long do we have?" Nimue inquired

"If we're lucky a month, if not a week" Asa replied

"What could he want on earth?" Constantine asked

"The omega sanction and… " Nimue trailed off

Constantine stared at Nimue waiting for an answer

"The anti-lIfe equation" Nimue finished

 **Gotham City**

 **Bryan Town, the Tombs Hotel**

 **Damien's Private suite**

Stephanie, in a black tank top and black pyjama pants, sat holding Damien's hand as he lay unconscious in bed when Greyson, in red convers shoes, blue jeans and a grey t-shirt walked in with Barbra, black flats, blue jeans and green blouse.

"It's a mess out there" Greyson informed

"Oh, ok" Stephanie replied unconcerned

"How is he?" Barbra inquired understandingly

"He's stable and recovering steadly" a voice answered from behind them

Turning around Greyson and Barbra found Ivy entering the room dressed in a lab coat over a green pencil dress.

"I came as soon as received the call" Ivy informed "He's unbelievably strong willed"

"Is he going to wake up?" Greyson asked concerned

"Tomorrow or the day after" Ivy replied "Shouldn't have any ill effects, at least physically"

"Some good news" Barbra commented

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, the Fortress**

 **Level 2, Medical Bay**

With her arms crossed Kori stood watching as Kelex completed the finial test on Kal as he stood in grey pajama pants. After a moment Kal noticed the irritated expression on Kori.

"What did I do now?" Kal asked

"Do have any idea how horrible it was for me to sit by and watch you get your ass kicked?" Kori chastised "On top of holding back Zatanna"

"If you want to help, Help" Kal replied "forget the agreement, do what you feel is right"

Kori stared at Kal stunned silence

"We're going to join a galactic war with, what I assume to be, beings as strong as the both us. You're the only person I can really count on out there" Kal admitted

Kori sighed and shook her head slightly

"Kori, I need you with me" Kal pleaded

"Sort out your relationship with Zatanna" Kori demanded "You two need to sort out exactly where you stand, if not for her sake then for Lanas… and I'll be by your side for as long want me"

Kal was taken aback as Kori left the room

 **Themyscaria**

 **The healing Isle**

In their armour, Diana gently set Phillipus down on the beach before Athena, followed by Arthur and Mera stepping out of the waters. Diana run up and hugged Athena and received a kid on the forehead in return.

"Welcome Arthur, Mera, I apologies for us meeting under such dire circumstances" Athena greeted

"We too apologise, Lady Athena" Mera replied with a bow

"Please, there is no need" Athena stated "I have spoken with Poseidon, he should arrive any moment now"

Arthur let out a sigh of relief "Thank you greatly, my lady"

"I am not so sure that you should" Athena replied remorsefully "what you requested is a path I highly advice against, however, I do understand that is a desperate time for your people and don't have much choice in the matter, so I extend a blessing to you in the hopes it maybe of aid to you"

"You honor me" Arthur thanked

"So touching" Hades commented as he walk up towards them, in an all-black suit

"Uncle, what brings you here?" Athena inquired

"There is someone we need to meet" Hades replied "Greetings Phillipus"

"Greetings Lord Hades" Phillipus replied with curt nod

"Diana" Hades greeted with a smile and open arms

"Great-uncle" Diana happily embraced

"Persephone is quite eager for your next visit" Hades informed "she will pleased to see how you've grown into a fearsome warrior"

"Uncle" Athena called out snapping Hades back into focus

"Right, do you recall the romans?" Hades inquired

"Yes" Athena replied

"They had odd names for us, the humans even used the name they had for me to name a planet or what was a planet" Hades mused

"I do not see what that has to do with the person we have to meet, uncle" Athena stated

"The humans did the same thing for Ares, did they not?" Hades continued with hinting expression

"Phillipus, you're in charge till I return and should the battle begin before I do, hold out as long as you can" Athena ordered grasping Hades hint

"As you wish, my lady" Phillipus confirmed

A rumble from the sea turned everyone's attention to the water and wave rouse before them, then split open enough to let a man, with blonde crew cut hair, in black sneakers, light blue shorts and light green tee, walkout onto the beach, then the wave subsided returning the waters to its normal calm state.

"Uncle" Athena greeted

"Athena, Diana, Phillpus" Poseidon greet then spotted Hades "Brother"

Hades smile and moved to embrace Poseidon "It's been too long, brother"

"That it has" Poseidon replied with a hint of joy in his voice as hugged Hades

"Uncle, this is Arthur Curry, Son of Atlanna" Athena introduced

"Are you prepared?" Poseidon inquired

"As best as anyone can, my lord" Arthur replied

"I wish we could catch up, but seeing as time is of the essence, we must depart" Poseidon stated sadly

"Be well brother, times are changing and we will see each other again" Hades declared

"I believe so, be well" Poseidon bid farewell

With the wave returning Arthur and Mera followed Poseidon and vanished within as it subsided once more

"Stay vigilant and follow Phillpus's orders while you're here" Athena instructed before kissing Diana's forehead "I will return as soon I can"

"Safe journeys, my lady" Phillpus bid farewell

Athena and Hades teleported away in bust of flames

 **Tower of Fate**

In purple vans mid tops, blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, Lana stood in the middle of the study staring at the various books all round the room with Zatanna next to her, Lana turned around sharply as the door opened and Kent Nelson entered.

"Ladies, thank you for coming on such short notice" Kent greeted "apologies for any inconvenience this may have caused"

"It's no trouble at all" Lana waved off "Zatanna explained everything to me"

"Did she now?" Kent commented surprised

"Yes, I even told her about Nimues prophacy, the whole thing" Zatanna confirmed strongly

"Right, well, I am Kent Nelson, more commonly known as Dr. Fate" Kent introduced "I am an agent of order, I work to insure that magic as a whole remains in balance and right now you Miss Lang are all I got to insure that happens"

"Lana is fine" Lana insisted "What I don't understand is why people who can teleport and open portals on a whim would need my prototypes and that's excluding how you found about out about it all"

"The only ones with the ability to travel in and out of the dimension we seek to go to are the ones who live there" Kent informed "well, until three months ago when you, on your boyfriends farm, opened a portal to that dimension"

"There was a magical shock wave, nothing major no one who wasn't paying attention to that sort of thing would a have noticed but since it's his job to monitor for threats from other dimensions he picked it up" Zatanna informed

"The portal was only open for a brief moment, not long enough for anything to come through, so I just took note of the origin point" Kent added

"Well, the portal collapsed on itself there wasn't, no, there isn't enough power on the planet to even keep it open for more that 5 seconds" Lana explained

"So can do it?" Kent asked excited

"Did you miss the entire part of not enough power?" Lana replied sharply

"I heard you, all we need to do is give enough power to keep the portal open long enough to send one maybe two people through" Kent stated unconcerned

"Do have some magical equivalent of the power generated by the sun in two days?" Lana inquired "because that's what you'll need to keep it open for five minutes"

There was moment of silence until Zatanna mentioned "Kelex"

"What?" Lana exclaimed

"Her core, the energy from it was beyond anything I've ever sensed before" Zatanna explained

"What your suggesting will result in Kelex draining herself completely rending her inoperable, permanently" Lana informed "basically we would be asking her commit suicide"

"Nelson, you have anything?" Zatanna asked disheartened

"I'll have to check the books and scrolls" Kent replied

"Then in the mean time, Zatanna and I will get to building another portal gate" Lana stated

"What?" Zatanna exclaimed

"You heard me, come on chop chop time's a wasting" Lana said with devilish grin

 **Kansas**

 **Smallville, Sheriff Lang's House**

In brown khaki shorts, a white tank top and an open red/black flannel shirt, Sheriff Lang opened the back door and Debra, in a pink and white one piece swimsuit with a red float around her waist, run out and straight for the pool. After watching Debra jump into the pool Lang turned and looked at Kal, in black convers shoes, black jeans and his white S shield shirt, who had been waiting next to the door.

"She's going to figure out who you are" Lang jokingly stated

Kal gave a small smirk and shrugged

"Beating yourself up already?" Lang deduced

"I'm just thinking how quite things were before I started doing the 'Superman' thing" Kal replied

"Yeah, I guess, but wasn't Lex on your case even then?" Lang countered "something like this was going to happen either way"

"You scare me sometimes" Kal commented

"You don't come to me to be coddled" Lang stated

Kal sighed

"You going to quit?" Lang inquired

"No, but I think the space trip will give me some perspective" Kal replied "might do me and earth some good to be apart for a while"

"I get the feeling that you maybe considering not coming back" Lang surmised

"I'd be lying if I said the thought didn't cross my mind" Kal admitted "but then I remember our chat that other night"

"If being superman is to hard then just be Alpha one again" Lang suggested "though in my honest opinion, you're not going to be able to stop. So bare with it and just say it comes with the job"

Kal hugged Lang and whispered "Thank you"

Kal walked a few steps away from the back porch then launched into the sky, leaving Lang with an amazed and shocked Debra

"Thanks a lot Clark" Lang sighed

 **London**

 **Hadley wood, Faraday's house**

Faraday with Tresser next to him, in black shoes, black pants and a white shirt, sat eating a sea food dinner with Lawson and Etta sitting across from them. They discussed how Armstech and A.R.G.U.S would work together along with logistics of the trip to space and the possibility of the formation of superhero group.

"So all you want is additional personnal?" Tresser inquired

"Yes, everything else is already in place" Etta confirmed "we've been run the bare minimum requirements in terms of personnel on our project because of managerial reasons along with security of highly sensitive information"

"Of the personnel we can provide, you're mostly interested in our meta-human assats" Faraday concluded "Such as Alpha One"

"You're daughter actually" Lawson corrected

Faraday stared at Lawson with a warning expression

"You have to admit Faraday, she highly capable and I would venture as to say even more so than Alpha One" Lawson continued "she may not reach the levels of strength as Alpha One but she 's already leagues higher in skills than him"

"And you're interested in her for what exactly?" Faraday asked

"Aside from the space opertion, the Justice League" Lawson replied "she will be essential for it, because if we play this right, we can get more people on Alpha Ones side in terms of his work as Superman"

"A powerhouse like your daughter, with backing of a A.R.G.U.S meta-human team, bringing in Superman into the fold can do that, because it will be seen as bring this unknown element into a controlled enviroment. That is problem some people have with him" Etta explained

"Yeah, I get what your saying but after the space op, assuming we survive, he may no longer be Superman" Faraday informed

"A man like him won't be able to live with himself if he walked away and you know this Faraday" Lawson stated "He will continue being Superman"

As everyone took a moment to eat Tresser looked through the documents and paused on a page that took her interest

"Who's the Czarian empire?" Tresser asked intruded

"Our main allies in the war, the name is a collective term, their many races under the empire and lucky earth is close to their region of space" Etta explained

"Are we selling for their aid?" Faraday inquired

"After the war, there maybe talks of earth formally join the empire" Lawson replied

"What are you Lawson?" Faraday asked bluntly

"That question has multiple complicated answers, all of which are in my journal" Lawson replied

"Who are your parents, who are they really?" Faraday clarified

"Are you going to share your personal life with me?" Lawson questioned

Faraday sighed conceding to her point

"My mother is an Olympian as for my father, he is certainly of a different divinty" Lawson answered "is that enough to curb your curiosity to a suitable state"

"So you're a goddess" Faraday said as grasped the situation

"As much as a half-breed between deities can be" Lawson replied with a smirk "don't expect miracles from me, I'm no more divine than your daughter, well I'm stronger than her"

"Is this going to be problem Mr. King?" Etta asked with a hint of worry

Faraday took a moment as he noticed the concern on Etta's face then replied"No, just coming terms with it"

"Faraday, tomorrow get Buckingham to sign off on this deal, we need to leave within the next few day, so that we don't miss war council" Lawson reminded "that's all you need to focus on, my linage is meaningless"

"I'll get done" Faraday assured

Everyone then continued to eat the meal and discuss the more complicated logistics of the space trip.

 **Gotham City**

 **Charon, Rose Lawn Cemetery**

At just past midnight, in black sneakers, blue jeans and black leather jacket, Tim Drake parked his black Ducati monster 1200 motorbike between, Greyson's black Mercedes Benz E63 and Stephanie's yellow Maserati Grandturismo at the back of the cemetery. Taking of his helmet Tim noted Stephanie, in dark red flats, black jeans and a purple hoodie, Greyson and Barbra standing by a large oak tree.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tim greeted

"About yesterday with the cops" Greyson started

"Damien got infect with a lethal dose of the fear toxin, I didn't have much time and just followed the guidance system" Stephanie interjected in a panic

"Oh, ok. So that's what happened, I can tell Bruce if you want, explain the whole thing" Tim offered

"Yeah, that would be great" Greyson accepted

"So how is he?" Tim inquired

"Doing better, he's recovering" Greyson answered

"Tim" Barbra called with a serious tone "about Fox and the whole superman situation"

"Bruce isn't taking it well, Selina and Alfred just managed to get him home an hour ago" Tim informed

"Try to keep from going after Superman, at all costs" Barbra implored "this whole thing isn't his fault"

"How do you know that?" Tim asked

"Come on Tim, you must have figured out by now that we work for A.R.G.U.S" Greyson replied

"Yeah, I guess that's really the only answer to that" Tim commented

"Do what you can to help Bruce" Stephanie requested "we wish we could but that bridge was burned awhile ago"

Tim switched between their faces in confusion

"You know about what happened six years ago, right?" Barbra asked "the death of my farther and Bruce going underground"

"Not the specifics, just that he was framed for the murder of the commisnor" Tim replied

"There were three others, like us and they were part of the team, and they were killed by the Joker" Barbra informed

"The news down played what happened but the city was in chaos and it was just distraction to the war we had with the Joker" Greyson added

"He got away and kept getting away" Stephanie stated "but then about two years ago, Damien found him"

"Long story short, the three of us and Damien hunted the Joke and buried him under this tree" Barbra informed with a cold tone in her voice

"Bruce found out and that's why you guys left" Tim realized

"Yeah" Greyson confirmed "Keep Bruce safe and on the level"

Stephanie, Greyson and Barbra went their respective cars and drove away then Tim got on his bike and lift with heavy thoughts and burdens.

 **Bristol, Wayne Manor**

 **Batcave**

Tim exited the elevator to the cave and found Alfred and Selina, in black flats, blue jeans and a black blouse, entered the cave and found Bruce sit by the computer, in his bat suit, holding his cowl and staring at it, Selina went and crouched next to him and held his hand.

"Lucius?" Bruce asked softly

Selina hung her head with heavy sigh "Alfred and I went to the hospital but…"

"By the time the ambulance arrived, Lucius… he had already passed" Alfred finished trying to remain composed

For but a moment Bruce looked to be on the verge of tears then turned to a dark expression filled with anger.

"I know what you're thinking but you can't" Tim said sensing Bruce's intentions "He's not our enemy, none of them are"

Bruce glared at Tim

"Tim's right, Bruce" Selina concurred realizing what's going on "He defeated the one responsible"

"He is the reason that person was here!" Bruce countered

"Even so, if not him then someone else would have caused the deaths and destruction" Alfred rebuffed "The only reason why it's different now, is because we lost our own"

Bruce stared at Alfred uncomprehendingly

"Think of the families of the victims of the villains we've face over the years" Alfred offered "Do you believe they did not feel as you do now, that they didn't want revenge as you do know, that they were looking for someone to blame?"

"Do not go down that path, Bruce" Selina pleaded

Bruce looked each of them for a moment each, from Tim to Alfred and finally Selina then looked at his cowl and a tired defeated expression formed on his face, Selina hugs him tight and kisses his cheek.

"We'll make it through this" Selina declared and turned to Tim and Alfred "Together"


	11. Chapter 11

**Mars**

 **Mount Olympus**

On the peak of the great volcano of Mars, Hades stands silent watching an enraged Athena lay the last rock on what is now Ares grave. Slowly rising Athena summons her golden spear and shield as golden armour forms around her, Minerva appears before her and after receiving a whispered command Minerva disappeared.

"Uncle" Athena called "return to your beloved Persephone, return to your realm or follow me and witness the death of Zeus"

"After what I have learned of my brother, I could not abandon you, not that I could ever do such a thing, my armies and I are with you" Hades replied

"Then it is war" Athena declared

"Who better than the goddess of war to lead us" Hades commented

 **Gotham City**

 **Bryan Town, the Tombs Hotel**

 **Damien's bunker**

Parking her car Stephanie quickly got out and run towards a sweat-drenched Damian as he did push-ups, in black sweatpants.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Stephanie chastised

"Relax, Ivy said it's fine" Damian rebuffed as he nodded to his right side

Looking in the direction Damian indicated Stephanie found ivy sitting in a chair by the computer reading a magazine.

"Is this really ok?" Stephanie inquired in disbelief

"The toxin is out of his system, this is just recovery" Ivy replied "as for his psychological state, that's beyond my expertise"

"Don't worry, Steph, I'm fine" Damian reassured

Stephanie let out a soft sigh, then nodded

"So where's Greyson and Barb?" Damian inquired

"They went back to Barbs place, they'll be back later in the day" Stephanie informed, "you, uh, you see the news?"

"Yeah" Damian replied

"We spoke to Tim" Stephanie informed

"I figured" Damian replied unconcerned

"You're not worried about Bruce going after Alpha One?" Stephanie asked surprised

"If he somehow managed to get passed A.R.G.U.S and find Kal, what exactly can he do?" Damian asked

"Ok, I see your point" Stephanie conceded "but he could get himself killed going after Kal"

"Neither A.R.G.U.S or Kal would kill him, they would subdue him but not kill him" Damian assured

Stephanie gave a small smile and nodded slightly

"Come on, let's get packing, we got a long flight ahead of us" Damian reminded

"Oh right, Faraday's ultra top-secret mission" Stephanie commented

Damian smirked to himself as they made their way to the elevator

 **Tower of Fate**

As a hand slowly moves on Asa's pale skin, she slowly awakens and opens her eyes to find Kent, in blue hoodie jeans and black converse shoes, sitting next to her on the bed with a small warm smile, even though his eyes are filled with sadness.

"So soon?" Asa whispered

"If I am to find and return with the seed in time for Lana to open the portal, I need to leave today" Kent replied

"what else?" Asa inquired noting the worried expression on Kents face

"A change is coming to the deity hierarchy and I need to make sure order is maintained" Kent replied

"The gods are going to war as well?" Asa asked

"Strange times, we find ourselves in" Kent replied

"Let's go somewhere nice and far when you return" Asa requested

"I know a place that will more than suitable, we'll be gone a for a long while" Kent replied as he leaned down and kissed her shoulder before Asa turned and allowed a long kiss on the lips

"Be safe, my love" Asa bid farewell

"Always" Kend assured

 **New York**

 **Manhattan, Greenwich Village**

 **Hokus & Pokus Occult Curioso**

In the early morning, Constantine silently makes his way through the store headed towards the door, just as he was about to grab the door handle he pauses for a moment conflicted about leaving Nimue behind.

"I don't blame you" Nimue's voice softly said in the darkness

"It's not like anyone would miss me, love" Constantine stated

"True however your knowledge would be" Nimue replied

"You want to learn how to con people?" Constantine said sarcastically

"At least tell me why," Nimue asked with a sigh

"I'm just tired of it all" Constantine admitted

"You've accepted your fate" Nimue surmised

"Pathetic" A sultry voice commented

"Who?" Constantine asked shock as he turned, peering into the darkness of the store

Nimue, in a red cheongsam, switches on the lights revealing a stunningly gorgeous woman with red hair, in brown boots black pants and a white shirt, standing next to her.

"Circe," Constantine said recognising her

"I know, the last person you would have ever thought if ever" Circe stated

"What is she doing here?" Constantine asked Nimue

"To take you on an adventure" Circe interjected

"Didn't you hear, love, I'm out of the game" Constantine rebuffed

"You're simply depressed, you watched her go because you've lived long enough to know she'll never be craving you" Circe countered

Constantine flushed with anger, Circe teleported in front of him and gave him a passionate kiss, stunning him

"Come with me and you will at least be in her good graces" Circe offered

Constantine looked confused

"Circe knows the location of an artefact that can help power the portal" Nimue informed

"What's the catch?" Constantine inquired

"I need someone damned to hell, of both magic and human descendants, to reach it" Circe replied

"I'll admit, it's nice to feel important" Constantine remarked

 **Smallville**

 **Kent Farm**

Gasping for air, Zatanna shot up out of her slumber with beads of sweat running down her face and neck, pulling on her white tank top she found it drenched and sticking to her body, looking around she noted that she is in Kal's old room then remembered she and Lana came to Smallville last night, getting out of bed and gathering up the bedding she made her way downstairs to the laundry room. After putting the bedding into the washer Zatanna made her way back upstairs to the bathroom, after setting the shower and undressing she entered the shower and stood still letting the water rain over her as she thought about her dream.

"Zatanna!" Lana called out interrupting Zatanna's thoughts

"Uh, yeah?!" Zatanna replied startled

"I'm going to meet up with my mom at the diner for breakfast, will you be alright by yourself or should I wait for you and you can join us?" Lana inquired

"Oh, go ahead I'll be fine" Zatanna replied

"You sure? Clark is caught up on one of his good Samaritan spur of the moment thing again and it's quite the handful, even for him, so he's going to be late, he might not even come because he's leaving for that space mission later today" Lane informed

"Yeah, I'm sure" Zatanna reassured "I want to read some books that could aid with what we going to do, so take your time"

"Alright, I'll back soon" Lana replied

"Ok, say hi to Pam for me" Zatanna called out

"Will do" Lana replied

 **The Diner**

Sitting in a corner booth a brunette woman, in black flats jeans and a yellow t-shirt sits with a redhead man, in grey sneakers jeans and a blue t-shirt, eating breakfast.

"I'm telling you, Jimmy, this is our big break" the woman stated

"Are you serious Lois? We've been here for days and nothing happened, it's just another small town in the farmlands" Jimmy rebuffed

"My lead is solid, trust me, superman is laying low" Lois assured, "You heard the sonic booms, what small farm town has that many sonic booms? Especially one with no flight routs over it, military or commercial"

"Alright, fine, you convinced me once again" Jimmy conceded

Just then Lana and Sherriff Lang entered the diner, taking note, Lois's eyes widened with excitement and Jimmy let out a sigh, he knew Lois had just found the key to her investigation.

"Can we at least finish our breakfast?" Jimmy asked

"Only because it's unbelievably delicious" Lois complied

Lana, in brown boots khaki pants and a white shirt, sat down as her mother in uniform, places their orders.

"How's my little sister doing?" Lana asked teasingly

"You're teasing" Lang commented "Debra is doing better than expected, today's her first day back at school"

"Already" Lana exclaimed

"I'll admit, I was worried for a while, she still can't sleep by herself for too long" Lang informed

"I guess she would have to go back sooner or later" Lana stated "this may be a good thing, get her back to normalcy or as much of it as possible"

"True" Lang agreed "what about you? I take it you have news that's anything but normal"

"Small things first, I got a job offer" Lana informed

"From?" Lang inquired

"Armstech, they want me to join their R&D engineering team at their headquarters" Lana "the Armstech fleet"

"So you'll be completing your degree off-campus" Lang surmised "what else you got?"

"Starting today I'll be staying at the farm for a while, I'm helping Zatanna with a project" Lana informed

"What" Lang exclaimed uncomfortable with the news

"It's nothing dangerous, I just happen to have the knowledge she needs" Lana informed

"I'll come by and cook for you" Lang replied "you tend to lose ourself in your projects"

"Thanks, mom," Lana said with a smile

 **Arctic Circle**

 **Canada, Queen Elizabeth Islands**

 **Ellesmere Island, The Fortress**

 **Level 1, Living Area**

Leaving his bathroom Kal, in black converse shoes and blue jeans, entered his bedroom as he put on his S shield shirt and found Kori, in jean shorts and a white t-shirt with a small S shield, waiting by the door to the hallway. Looking at his fiery friend Kal noted the look of uncertainty and disappointment on Kori's face.

"Everything's packed on my ship, are you ready to go or will I meet you on the watchtower?" Kori inquired

"I already said my goodbyes to Lana" Kal replied as he walked towards Kori

"Ok, then I take it you are aware that both your girlfriends are working together to solve the barrier issue" Kori informed mischievously as they both exited the room

Kal side-eyed Kori at the word girlfriends

"I'm just teasing" Kori assured

"Anyway, you sure about tagging along? Heard your people will be involved" Kal asked concerned

"This is bigger than my family issues, I can handle a tempory alliance" Kori assured

"Got you" Kal stated understandingly

"I would suggest taking this as an opportunity to sort your affairs out but I take it that's what you're going to do anyway" Kori commented

"Insightful as ever" Kal confirmed as they entered the elevator

"I do have one thing you haven't thought of" Kori stated

Kal looked at her raising an eyebrow questioningly

"This is war, you know what happens in war and this is a galactic war" Kori stated "trillions of lives will be lost"

"I know…" Kal started

"No, you don't" Kori interrupted "Ask yourself, will you return with your hands clean?"

"You're asking if I will be able to kill" Kal surmised

"Only if the situation calls for it, I know, I also would prefer not to kill but in all honesty how could we avoid such situations?" Kori asked

"Is a soldier that risked his life to save a family he doesn't even know less of a hero for killing a terrorist?" Kal replied "the past two years I spent as Alpha One taught me, the world doesn't function solely as good and evil, there is more grey in the world than we would like to admit"

"True" Kori agreed as the elevator opened in the hanger bay

 **Somewhere in space**

In black high tech armour Sakatumi Hinjew appears from a golden light with a hazelnut haired woman, dressed in medical scrubs and a lab coat, atop a tall build in an alien city.

"Where are we mother?"Sakatumi inquired "I can't lock my location"

"We're not on earth, dear, that's why you're having trouble get your barrings" Ms Hinjew replied "this is where the end begins"

"Looks sickeningly peaceful" Sakatumi commented

"Clearly your lust for violence comes from your father" Ms Hinjew commented "however this peace won't last past this hour and it will be a world suited to your bloodlust"

In the distance, Sakatumi noted four objects rapidly soar into the sky cloudy sky above

"Are they the cause or the solution?" Sakatumi inquired

"Neither" Ms Hinjew replied "they are the guardians of this world and will be first to fight and the last fall"

A colossal ship descends through the clouds, shrouding over half the city in darkness

"Go now, dear, this is no place for you to be" Ms Hinjew commanded

"This is going to get terrible isn't it?" Sakatumi inquired

"Beyond your comprehension" Ms Hinjew replied "don't worry about me, I'll be back in time for my next surgery"

With that Ms Hinjew sent Sakatumi back to earth in a flash of golden light, looking back at the city she watches as pods drop down from the ship and the cries of the citizens echo across the streets.

 **Gotham City**

 **Wayne Enterprises**

In his office, dressed in brown shoes black pants a white shirt and red tie, Bruce sitting by his desk his heart heavy with grief but his mind focused on Lex, in a grey suit, sitting across the desk. After Lex explained that B-Zero was nothing more than a defective clone born out an unintended experiment to understand supermans biology and that the B-Zero had only weeks left to live, meaning someone tempered with him, unfortunately, the footage of lab wasn't backed up to an offsite server.

"O.M.A.C," Bruce said

"Safe at Star Labs" Lex replied "Brother's eye?"

"Fully operational and downloading data from every law enforcement group across the globe" Bruce informed

"Obviously low-level crimes are for the proper authorities, this isn't about replacing the law" Lex stated

"Of course" Bruce assured, "so, will you be joining me?"

"Let's get started" Lex replied with a grin

 **The Milky way**

 **A barren rocky planet**

With the sounds of battle rumbling in distance, Darkseid sat on a makeshift throne carved from rock holding the head of Steppenwolf in his hand, staring into the dead eyes of his former right-hand warrior, under his boot lies the crushed body of Desaad. As the sounds of battle come to a halt, a grey-skinned alien woman with red eyes and red hair, in black armour, dragging a chained granny goddess in rags along with the female furries similarly dressed in rags.

"Speak Draga" Darkseid commanded still looking at Steppenwolf's head

"My lord, we found them in what seems to be prison cells" Draga informed as she kneeled before the throne "what shall we do with them?"

"Speak granny" Darkseid ordered

"Hail Darkseid" Granny replied

Darkseid grinned

 **Somewhere in space**

On the planet, Ms Hinjew brought Sakatumi to the world burns as manhunter robots eradicate the populace. Aboard the main ship, the crew of monitors, caretakers and manhunters observe the cleansing when an alert takes the attention of one of them.

"Unforeseen complications" caretaker 1 informs

"Resistents was expected" monitor 1 stated unsurprised "only a worthless race would not resist"

"What kind of resistents are they posing, caretaker?" monitor 2 inquired

"This world has guardians" caretaker 1 replied

On the ground, manhunters fire their energy beams vaporising every person they encounter. A manhunter notices a couple huddled among the ruins. Idententiving them the manhunter readies to attack them, then an alert turns its attention skyward and a blast of energy eradicates the manhunter and its fellow units.

The four guardians land beside the couple. They were once normal citizens who dedicated their lives to the greater good of their homeworld, becoming its champions. Their bodies improved with cybernetic systems of war.

"The invaders' mothership is stationary" guardian 3 informed

"Finally, we can cut off the head and gain the upper hand" guardian 2 declared

"Rise citizen, all is well for the guardians are here" guardian 4 assured the couple

The guardians flew towards the main monitor ship battling manhunters along the way

"It is, as they say, the guardians shall shine bright and bring hope to us all" the woman stated

"Yes, the guardians will save us, just as they always have" the man declared

"This time, they will not" Ms Hinjew rebuffed suddenly appearing behind the couple "this is their end, just as it is yours"

"Who are…" the man started in shock

"I'm just a surgeon, here to witness how the supposed end of all things begins" Ms Hinjew replied

"You are wrong, the guardian's fight for a greater good" the man objected "they have to win because losing means the end of everything they swore to defend and believe in"

"Belief is meaningless in the face of the inevitable" Ms Hinjew stated

"Why are you so sure of our demise?" the man inquired

"I have seen this all before more times than care to recall" Ms Hinjew replied sorrowfully

A loud hum emitted from the main ship and the manhunters returned to the fleet, under the main ship a large cannon lowers from the hull before firing a single missile

"Let it be as if they never were" Monitor 1 declared

The missile punched through to the core of the planet where it imploded breaking the planet and sucking it in on itself, the couple held each other in their final moments.

"Hmm, change comes not only here but on Olympus also, interesting" Ms Hinjew mused before teleporting away in a flash of golden light.

 **Olympus**

The divine city burns with the bodies of deities and creates of Greek myth lay all-round, hades dead army marching through the streets slaughtering all loyal to Zeus. Hephaestus, using his body, protects a light green-skinned nymph from an explosion and the rubble, the nymph turns with a worried expression Hephaestus returns an assuring warm smile and the nymph calms.

On the great steps leading to the temple of the gods Hades, in black armour, walks up the steps with Hera slowly suffocating in the tight grip of his hand, alongside Hades Demeter, in a pure white toga, walks silently with Cerberus following behind. Reaching the top they run into Hephaestus and the nymph.

"Hephaestus, what great timing you have" Hades commented

"Uncle" Hephaestus exclaimed surprised

Before Hades could speak a thunderous crack of lightning erupted, barely phased by the explosion, the gods turned to find the temple in ruin and Athena, clad in her golden armour shrouded in a lightning aura, she lifted her spear and held it high revealing Zeus's body on her spear.

"OLYMPUS, KNEEL BEFORE YOUR QUEEN!" Athena commanded

Across the divine city, the army of hades bends the knee along with all who were spared. Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus and the nymph kneel before Athena.

"Long live the queen" hades declared with a smile

 **Smallville**

 **Kent Farm**

Sitting on the couch in the living room, the coffee table covered with mystical tomes and spell books, Zatanna, in a grey tank top and black hot pants, reads through a book searching for anything to aid with building the portal.

On the tv, news of Kals efforts to aid a town that suffered from a flood, reports that despite the recent events the townsfolk collectively drew the S symbol on their roofs and short after superman arrived and rescued the townsfolk and stopped the flooding.

"Looks like people have more faith in Clark than we realised" Lana commented as she joined Zatanna on the couch

"Apparently so" Zatanna agreed

"Find anything those books of yours?" Lana inquired

"Turns out my kind are just sceptical of science as scientists are of magic" Zatanna replied

"We'll just make due and bridge that gap ourselves," Lana said optimistically as slang an arm around Zatanna

"Kelex dropped off some pods in the barn" Zatanna informed "I take it that's the equipment you need"

"Yep, come on let's go set up" Lana confirmed pulling Zatanna by the hand

In the barn Lana and Zatanna find that Kelex had already set up the equipment, making their way to the control panel on the other side, Zatanna marvelled at the large circular platform with an array of hexadecimal panels hanging above in the centre of the barn.

"What kind of material is this made out of?" Zatanna inquired

"Graphene lased with Kryptonian structural crystal for the platform and metallic glass for the panels above" Lana replied as she picked up a metal crate "some of the toughest if not the toughest materials in the universe"

"The levels of power we will be working with require that level of durability" Zatanna surmised

"Assuming we can get the power we need" Lana commented she placed the crate next to the control panel before opening it

"What is that?" Zatanna asked seeing a small cube with Kryptonian writing on it

"Clark's biological father's most famous creation" Lana replied "the phantom cube, this is our bridge to the 5th dimension"

 **Somewhere in earth orbit**

 **Watchtower**

 **Hanger bay**

"Alright everyone, listen up" kori called for order, dressed in purple Kryptonian armour minus a cape

Next to Kori stood Miss Lawson, in white high tech armour, followed up by Kal in his armour. Before them stood Damien, Stephanie, Shayera and Wally, all dressed Kryptonian armour versions of their suits, along with Diana and Sakatumi in their respective armour. Joining them is Hal Jordan, in a black suit with green plating shrouded in a green aura of will power, Bane in high tech armour and Big Barda, in a blue chainmail suit with golden plating.

"We are going to a galactic council meeting, due us being in close proximity to the Dax Empire" Lawson informed "Barda if you would"

"My leader, Magistrate Yat, has issued that all imperial guardians are to be recalled" Barda informed "I was given a second order to request the aid earth, a few years ago we noticed your meta-humans and more specifically your superman. We wish for you to aid us as we recognise that we need all the help we can get"

"Who is our enemy?" Damian inquired

Lawson turned, pressing a button on the controller in her hand switching on monitors behind her, displaying footage of various world being attacked by the manhunters.

"These are manhunters, eradicator robots, used by a race called the monitors little is known about them" Lawson informed "what we do know so far is that they aim to cleanse the universe of all life"

"Make no mistake, they are powerful beings and must not be underestimated" Barda warned "the show no mercy and will not be swayed from their goal"

"Then there's no choice, we stand with the other worlds and take the fight to them" Kal stated

"I barely just got the hang of this Ion power system, should I even be joining you?" Hal asked uncertainly

"Don't worry, it will be fine, think of it as on the job training" Sakatumi replied comfortingly

"Faraday and A.R.G.U.S will be staying behind to get contingency plans into effect, just in case the war makes back here" Lawson informed "Our job is to make sure that never happens, we leave in an hour"

"Billy's not happy about us leaving him behind" Kal informed Kori

"He'll get over it, can't take all our heavy hitters on this one" Kori replied

 **House of Heroes**

Arriving on the long-abandoned pandimensional satellite, orbiting the bleed space between universes, with a single hand hammer on his left and an axe on his right Kent Nelson enters a large room with a large circular table surrounded by the head deities of old and new gods both known and unknown to man.

"Herald of the lords of order, you finally arrive" Osiris greeted

"Even with your station, it is folly to keep the gods waiting" Itzamna stated

Ignoring them Kent manifested a ball of light between his hands and it pulsed twice before disappearing, a few seconds later a burst of flame appeared between Kent and the gods before reviling Athena and Hades.

"Well, so this is the big boys club" Hades commented

"Uncle, please, show some respect for our fellow deities" Athena requested

"As you wish" Hades acquiesced

"Lady Athena, we are gathered here to formally recognise your rule" Kent informed, "is there any who object to Lady Athena's claim?"

"Lady Athena is a more than capable successor, a rightful ruler some would claim" Dagda stated

"Then it is done, from this day we recognise you as All-Mother Athena, Queen of Olympus" Kent declared


End file.
